A Magician's Secret
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Izuku, at a young age, has been treated very poorly because of his quirkless stature, however a store he never saw before, leads him to make a change in himself, one that might just make him the world's greatest magician. Rated M: Because I don't know how far I am going to take this story. Violence, swearing and Sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1 - Adventure Begins

The sun sets on the horizon, casting long shadows in the fading orange glow. Street lights turn on and families settle down for the evening with each other to share in their day. Well almost all families, one woman stands on the balcony of her modest apartment, worried for her son has not returned home yet. She knows her son has been struggling in his life, one in which he was dealt a bad hand, little did she know that at that moment, a young boy was busy shuffling the deck.

 _ **3 Hours Ago**_

They say that everyone is created equal, that was always a lie told to placate people's fear of being left behind. But when literal superpowers started manifesting in people throughout the world, things changed overnight. With more people rapidly getting these amazing powers, which everyone called quirks, experts suggest that the remaining population without the possession of a quirk is around 20%, what that doesn't tell you is that 99% of the quirkless are elderly or people from generations of quirkless, some take pride in it and call themselves pure bloods, the last remaining humans in a land of monsters. However for children, maybe one in a million doesn't have a quirk anymore.

And this young boy is one such person, being in the area after his diagnosis of his quirkless nature, he received pity from the people in his neighborhood, it was like being born with a disability, except for those born with nonfunctional legs or eyes, they can be fixed with someone else's quirk now. Not having a quirk, well no one can give a quirk, this young man knows, he scoured the internet and texts books, referencing quirks and their potential uses and he found no evidence of any person who could bequeath a quirk to another. All the time spent though honed an ability of his to analyze and break down quirks as he sees them. He hasn't given up though, he knows somewhere there exists someone who can give him what he wants, not a powerful quirk, not riches or fame, but a chance, to prove to everyone else that he's something and he matters.

So it is why he went out looking again, he saw a report that a man was seen in the area, rumors about him said to be that he has multiple quirks. They have seen the man in a black respirator mask, going into dead end alleys and disappearing. It was rare enough that some people had two quirks, let alone described as having multiple, So the young boy went out after his middle school classes ended, hoping to learn something about that man's strange circumstance, ducking the bullies who decided this particular day would be used to practice their quirks on him. The young boy found his intended target but was prevented from following when a battle between a villain and hero had come barreling down the street. The villain and hero both had fire quirks, the young boy recognized the hero as the upcoming Number 4 Hero Endeavor, he was rapidly climbing the ranks of the Pro-Hero scene, his power put him very high to begin with and many people expect him to become the Number 3 any day now, but in terms of likability he was very much unlike his quirk, cold. The villain was not someone he recognized, but many people don't pay much attention to villains unless they can make a name for themselves and it looked like this particular villain wanted to prove he had the hots, his dark, blue flames casting foreboding shadows on the buildings as the two men dueled. It was some time later that the villain had to flee, realizing he was outclassed in firepower had fled down the alley that the young boy had scene his target go into. Endeavor had taken one look in the alley and darted off, as no one could be seen in it. The young boy, disheartened that he had missed his chance to speak to the person he had spent weeks tracking down, the only upside was the notes he could gather on both the Blue Flame User and the professional hero, it wasn't every day he could study fire quirk users up close, let alone two at the same time.

The young boy, closed his notes and turned to get his bearings again before he decided on which way he would need to go to get himself home. Until a sound, something he heard with some regularity accosted his ears, a sound that made him freeze up, because anything less would result in more immediate pain. "Oi, Deku" He knew pain was coming either way but he did want to take as much time before he suffered. As he stood there an errant thought that maybe the pro hero would come back and protect him from what was going to happen. The sheer thought that he might have any sort of luck graced his mind caused him to snort out a laugh. This laugh was later the cause a more severe beating. "Oh so you think this is funny do you?" Said a young boy with large spiky blond hair and piercing red eyes in what can only be described as resting bitch face. The young boy, identified as Deku, turned around to face the oncoming threat. "H-h-hi Ka-k-Kacchan" he managed to stutter out.

Kacchan wasn't alone, he had two other boys with him, a fat kid with what could be described as pitiful wings and another thin as a rail with elongated fingers, they took to Deku's back, cutting off any potential escape routes, not that he could get far anyway. Kacchan was much faster than him even without using his quirk, so Deku knew not to try, it was much easier to get it over with so they could all be on their way. "So what was so important that you had to prevent us from training with our quirks, you know we are only trying to be heroes so we can save worthless people like you from the bad guys?", with a sneer that could only come from practiced use, Kacchan approaches the boy and shoves him into what became the most important alley of his life. "Don't worry we can still have time before dinner to get some practice in."

For the next hour, Deku was beaten, burned and bruised by the three boys. They tossed his injured body into a pile of garbage bags and left the alley laughing as he slowly pulled himself from the filth.

"Sssssss…. Hah…. Ssss", the labored breathing of a young boy as he clenches the side of his torso shambles out onto the main walkway. Peeling a scrap of garbage off of his shoulder as he joins in the foot traffic of the sidewalk. He pushes past pedestrians as he makes his way down the path he thinks he had decided to go before the closest thing to a friend interrupted his thoughts, so while slowly walking, the sun slowly setting, the streets clearing as people make their way home and inside. Then the realization sets in, he has gotten lost. So like any twelve year old child will do when they get lost, he sat down and cried, cried because he's lost, because he's hurt, because he knows that he will have to call his mother to come get him and explain what happened, because he knows that doing that will only cause her pain. So he cries. Until a sound, much like a chime, jingles behind him. If not for the memory that a wall should have been behind him, he might not have thought anything of the generic noise that one associates with a convenience story. Turning he sees a shop, it's a small shack, missing letters from the sign and faded paint and cracks along the dark wooden exterior. But beneath the growing moss and rotted wood he can still understand the name of the place, "The Shop of Legends, Where Heroes Are Made". The young boy is taken aback, a building like this shouldn't be just resting in the middle of a suburban neighborhood and it definitely wasn't there when he was heading this way. Intrigued he slowly gets up from his seated spot on the ground, trying his best to ignore the soreness in his gut from earlier.

He makes his way to the door and walks in.

* * *

 **Author's Notes V2:** This is a reedit, and reupload of the first chapter, I will be trying to see if I can do this to all my stories that I have written so that they may read better, I don't think there will be any significant changes, at least I will try to not change plot points and such when doing this. In addition I will also be working on uploading these chapters to Archive of our own, under the same username StevenTLawson, so that I can begin the process of crossposting. It may take some time, but I hope to get this done shortly and that it doesn't alarm any of my readers to see this activity.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So I finally decided to stop being a pussy and actually get around to writing a story of my own, instead of just critiquing other's work and writing reviews. So I thought I would start with a My Hero Academia story. I read many stories where Izuku got quirks, got training or even magic, but most of those are just taking abilities from other stories and characters so it resembles other magic users from anime and comics. Instead I want him to have magic, real magic, but styled as how our world views magicians, from Houdini to Chris Angel, Izuku is going to do what they did, but for real. He will have style and panache, his magic will be flashy, but I will try to make it not offensive, so he isn't just throwing fireballs and won't be a god either.**

 **One of the important notes is that I will be making some distinct changes to how people act. I see that in the canon, the general society views big powerful quirks like Endeavors and All Mights as the be all end all of it. But really thinking on it, people like Recovery Girl or Momo are so much more useful for society. So I will have UA/Yuuei reflect that underlying need in society. Because while the Author of the series stated that people like Hagakuri and Mineta were able to defeat the robots it doesn't make much sense that someone as cowardly as Mineta wouldn't just panic when a robot aims giant cannons at him. And that gets me to the other background characters they see very little use and if you are someone who I have placed a review on your story, I have mentioned that a few times in them. So choices must be made.**

 **Not just pertaining to what's in the story but what is out of it. It's only fair to you the readers that you understand what kind of story this is and when and how it will be made. So I want to give you guys the option of input. So before we begin, I will say that certain key events will still happen.**

 **Sludge Villain**

 **USJ**

 **Sports Festival**

 **Those will all happen, but different. First off Izuku WILL NOT get One for All, I repeat, IZUKU AND ONE FOR ALL, NOT HAPPENING. So If you think he would be the worlds first muscle wizard and cast fist to solve his problems, that will not happen. If that disappoints you, I'm sorry, I might get around to making a story where Izuku gets the quirk, but this will not be one of them.**

 **The Why. The second most important part, what motivates people.**

 **It may seem like Izuku is getting pretty beat up but without input from readers this would be about as bad it gets. So the purpose of this is a simple. How dark and edgy do you want.**

 **I think as it is, its pretty close to canon in terms of violence. But some people may want it more tame and other may want a bit more of an edge. Note I will not make it too tame or too edgy either, so if it starts looking like bad Sonic fanfic either way I'll rein it back in.**

 **So that covers what will go on before we even get to UA/Yuuei, there will be more notes in further chapters to try and give options to the readers, so I will try to provide when those changes will be happening, but I will want to go from canon on some parts and delve into the time between major arcs. I know the USJ happens within the first week of classes but the Sports Festival seems like it would have been in the second month of classes so there is time for events to happen that are outside of the canon.** **And I guess there will need to be a discussion on Shipping. There will be plenty of time to pick apart out favorite problem child's love life in the next few chapters, first he needs a training montage.**

 **More discussions will happen in later chapters so be patient and lets see what I can make him suffer through before alienating all my readers.**

 **Lastly, most importantly, yes everything is most important.**

 **I want reviews, brutal reviews. Tear me apart, criticize my word choice, grammar, spelling. I want to be utterly annihilated when I read the comments from people. This is not a don't like don't read. It's a don't like, tell me what you don't like and I will try to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting with a store owner

Having entered the shop the young boy is stunned, what on the outside looked like a small, dilapidated shop does not betray the interior. He was greeted by the scent of burning incense and a soft melody playing from behind the counter, beyond that everything else was a mystery to him. His eyes flittering over the numerous baubles and trinkets as he cautiously makes his way through the store. A shelf containing golden objects with the only distinct feature being the large eye in the center of each object, another with a dark obsidian looking beads arranged in the form of a necklace. He turns around and shrieks finding himself face to many faces of shrunken heads all bunched together on a coat rack, jumping back he bumps into a shelf. He turns as he watches various glass-like orbs fall towards the ground, flailing about trying to prevent any of them from shattering on the floor, he manages to catch one, the others harmlessly bounce along the wooden planks and roll under shelves across the store. A quick clearing of the throat from behind him however startles the young boy into dropping the sphere he was holding.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so so-sorry, I did-didn't mean t-to make a me-mess", said the young boy. "I-I'll clean it u-up." The person who startled him however begins to laugh. Taking in the sight of the woman, he begins to calm down, she's looks to be an old lady, with gray hair and a simple blue dress. After wiping the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, she recognizes that she may have gone to far with the young lad.

"Oh-ho-ho, I am sorry my child, I guess I developed a bit of a mischievous streak after living here for so long, don't worry so much about those half dozen orange balls, one of them went missing a long time ago and they just haven't worked since.", She turns away and begins to shuffle her way to the counter. Not hearing the young boy following her she starts again. "We don't have all day now, young man, what brings you to my shop?"

Clearing his throat, he realizes he had be staring for longer than he should have, "Ahem, I-I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya, I didn't mean to come into your shop, I just got lost." The woman has shuffled behind the counter at this point and is pointing her head over the top and staring at Izuku, yet for some reason he feels that she's staring past him.

"But of course, you were," she sounds, calm and soothing. "The only people who can find this shop are the ones who got lost, but whoever lost them is always different." She pulls a large book from underneath the counter and sets it down and begins thumbing through the pages. Seemingly forgetting about her guest.

Izuku, timid as he is, knows he should continue this conversation with this strange lady. "Umm, do you think you can tell me how to get where I want to go?" If he was a bit more perceptive he would have seen the glint in the woman's eye. "It's starting to get late and I don't want to worry my mother" quietly under his breath, "more than I already do".

The old lady pulls a large black feather and carefully places it in between the pages of the book, closing it and setting the book back under the counter. "What would she have to worry about? You seem like a nice, bright, young man. A little dirty and roughed up, but boys will be boys. What would she ever have to worry about?" she begins her inquisition.

"Well, you see…" Izuku begins to speak, not sure why he feels so comfortable with this old woman. That he hasn't even stuttered during this conversation yet.

"Might it have something to do with you not having a quirk?" eye brow raised, not taking her eyes off of the lad. She can tell just by the way he shifts his body around, she is right on the money. "Well we all have things we struggle with… I myself had a hard time keeping up this shop when I first started." She gazes longingly out the window, as if expecting a visitor. "But not being able to do something is no reason to worry, it's very natural." Mused as she returns her gaze to Izuku.

"But, I'm not natural, I'm a freak, everyone has these amazing gifts and I'm just a Deku," belting out a response to the old lady's wisdom. "I get beaten and humiliated every day and my mom struggles and it's all my fault, I'm worthless and I ruined everything I touch, because I don't have a quirk." Tears already flowing down his face as he begins his rant. Struggling to keep in one place, Izuku wants nothing more than to lash out at himself, the world and the people who hurt him. He doesn't even hear the old lady approach him and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Ohhh, shhhhh, child, it's okay," she croons as she begins stroking his hair. Hearing his sobs turn into hiccups as he blubbers out an apology for his outburst. "A young man like you, who had to take all the hate the world has and keep smiling, even if it was just for your mother. You are so very strong, so very brave and kind." Patting his back as he ends up sniffling.

"But I just cried and pitied myself.", said Izuku, confused at the words the woman says to him. "How does that make me strong and brave?" As he uses his jacket sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"Do you know why humans cry Izuku?" she asks, seeing him shake his head awaiting an explanation. "We cry as a way to let others know we are in distress, when words are not enough to express how much we are hurting and suffering, crying is how we can tell another, from any language to any culture that you need help." She pushes him back, holding him at arm's length to look him in the eyes. "It takes a very brave and strong person to ask for help. So, you just tell this old granny what you need help with."

"I-I, *hic*, just want to be a hero so much," Izuku whimpers out.

This response surprises the grandma so much she can only respond with, "oh".

"But I don't have a quirk and I just can't do it. I'm not strong, I'm not fast, I can't even move stuff with my mind like my mom." Izuku on the verge of another breakdown asks, "So how can I be a hero?"

The only sound besides the slow sniffles and hiccups of Izuku and the soft music from under the counter, is laughter. It starts out as a slow giggle and then grows into a wild cackle. If he wasn't so startled he would have been disgusted, that he could bare his soul to this stranger and that she would begin to laugh at him. He begins to pull away from her, finding himself unable to escape her surprisingly powerful grip. "Oh no, no no, please don't run. I'm sorry, I just haven't heard such a story in a very long time. I mean no disrespect." The old lady begins to plead, "I just found it funny that this society, any society, would look at a child who wants nothing more that to help people with all his heart and then do everything it can to beat that out of him. It's a dark humor. I told you I spent too long in this store." She releases her grasp on the boy. She catches her breath as Izuku takes a step back from her. "I take it you forgot what store you walked into?" The tilting of his head seems to tell her everything she needs to know. "We are the Shop of Legends and our motto is, where heroes are made. So come on, I have just the means to make you a hero." A she once again returns to counter, grabbing a deck of cards along the way.

This sudden shift in demeanor after such an emotional experience leave Izuku more than confused, he's barely able to parse the words she is saying into some understanding. As he steps toward the counter the shopkeeper sits at. He begins to mutter. "What does she mean, make me a hero? What do those cards have to do with this? Could she just be making it up? Am I in danger? Should I trust her?" the muttering goes on as the air thickens with his anxiety. The slow approach and his nervous nature slowly begins to irritate the woman.

"Come on Midoriya, I may be old, but I don't have all day." She shortly says to him, snapping him from his thoughts. This is enough to make him rush up to the counter. Giving another apology he looks at the deck in between them both.

Staring at the cards, he asks the obvious question, "How are cards going to make me a hero?" He slowly reaches his hand out to the deck, only to squeak out a surprise as the store own grabs his wrist. Bringing his gaze to match hers, he is taken by the sudden fire and youth in her eyes, a seriousness he hasn't seen in a long time.

"These cards," the words, carrying an incredible weight behind them, "Are old, they can tell much about a person. A single card capable of holding an entire story in them or changing one altogether. These are the Cards of Fate."

"Tarot Cards?" said with a level of incredulousness he wasn't aware he had.

"No, not those cheap knockoffs," letting go of his wrist, "These are the original, what every two-bit fortune teller wishes they had. Should you draw one it will dramatically change your fate. Friends, enemies, lovers and rivals, ones that might have happened might not, you won't be able to go back once you draw."

"So, if I draw a card, I can be a hero?" to Izuku even saying those words sounded ridiculous, but he did spend almost a month chasing down a masked guy on the rumor he had more than one quirk. And maybe Kaachan hit him a bit harder than he normally does, so he's actually considering this. "How much?"

"Well aren't you eager." Chuckled the old woman. "We don't take cash, only trade. For something like this the price is normally," her voice deepens, 'YOUR SOUL" a mad cackle comes out, only to stop in a cough, "Thought I had the sound system set up for that, supposed to be spooky sounds and lightning, and the lights were meant to flicker too. Oh Well, but normally the price is too steep for even the wealthiest and too costly for the most powerful. Oh, but you are such a good and honest boy. Who truly wants to help people. Don't see too many of those these days, a dying breed you are. And I might say a little cutie too," This comment causes Izuku's face to flush, "So I can take what would have been as trade. All you have to do is shuffle the deck and draw a single card. So, what say you?"

Izuku stares as the deck, after absorbing the words from the shop owner, he considers what life has in store for him. More bullying, more neglect, hate, anger and disappointment. But with this all that changes and he can be a hero. He tentatively reaches for the deck, only to stop and ask one last question. "Will my mother have to worry about me?"

A light chuckle, "Young Izuku, a mother will always worry about her babies. But I can say she will never have been prouder of you." With that said, any remaining doubt Izuku had was extinguished and with a newfound confidence he shuffled the deck, setting it down and finally drawing a card.

From beneath his clenched eyes, Izuku looked at the card he had drawn, exhaling his breath he didn't know he was holding. The card itself felt like it was made of the same material all cards were, but this was noticeably heavier and much studier than a normal playing card. Turning to see the face, he was greeted by a simple design, a lemniscate overlaid on an asymmetrical hexagram. A simple "huh" escaped his lips. Looking back up he sees the old lady staring at him questioning, "I'm sorry, I just thought that something would happen when I drew the card, like flashing lights or you know."

This earns a chuckle from shopkeeper, "It's quite alright, after my first interaction with magic, I felt much the same. But the card you drew, it's the Magician. Quite powerful if you can learn. You don't have a problem studying, do you?" she inquired.

Izuku shakes his head and was about to respond when a chime can be heard from an antique clock in the corner. "Oh dear, is it already that late. Izuku, it's been wonderful having you here and I wish you the best of luck, hopefully we can meet again later in the future." She begins pushing him out of the store.

"O-oh, um I never got your name ma'am." He called out, as he turned to face her one last time.

"I am Sophie, now if you want to get home as quick as possible, head left" she points to Izuku's right. "Then make a right at the intersection, you'll start to see familiar area in about a kilometer." She turns to head inside.

"Wait," a final squeak from Izuku. Sophie turns to face the young man. "Ms. Sophie, thank you" bowing to her, "I always wanted someone to tell me that I could be a hero, and you have given me a chance." This earns a small chuckle from Sophie. "I have to go now, but I hope I can see you again." A short good-bye from Sophie as she watches Izuku run down the street. A click as the door locks and a turn of a dial as she heads into the back of the shop.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **And this concludes the second chapter in A Magician's Secret. I hope I got the formating down better, broke up the large paragraphs and separated the dialogue. I tried to use more descriptive language so it isn't**

 **He says...**

 **She says...**

 **He says...**

 **But if that becomes tedious I can start to trim that back. I was going for if you were watching this as an episode how would people move around. Since I don't want to give the impression that everyone is just statically standing speaking like a cutscene, but they make small movements that people would do in a conversation.**

 **So now begins my journey on writing Chapter 3 A.k.a. the montage chapter. *cue training music* Izuku has 3 years to practice and train before he meets up with the sludge villain.**

 **Next chapter I will explain the rules of magic, this will serve a few purposes, one it limits him, so I can't just write an ass pull of "Izuku casts a spell and all evil in the world is gone" none of that. If I did not mention it, or just to reiterate if I did, his magic will be styled like our magicians, but his will be real magic so there will be some differences in their functionality. But I will do what I can to have most of his early magic be based off of "tricks" from magicians, so there will be reference material for those who want to go digging, otherwise it will be his own cleverness on his use of his magic.**

 **So hopefully this chapter provides you with the impetus that I will be deviating from canon.**

 **For the people who may wonder why Izuku lost his stutter talking with Sophie. I stand by that Izuku would only do that when nervous and he saw Sophie as a grandmother type, so why would he feel nervous speaking to her. It also helps that she is a very calm person so she was very easy to talk with.**

 **So far I am writing short chapters, since at this stage much of it is very non-canon events, so I don't want to get caught up in dragging it out since to me the big meat of a story is when the characters get together. So I will try to do frequent updates to do this section which is more of the prologue to when we get to see the events as people knew them.**

 **After the sludge villain I will probably drop the update to once or twice a week, so I don't burn out. But I will have at least another chapter before we make it to canon time. After which I will try to figure out how to make a poll and set up some options for people to choose for what they want to see happen in later chapters. So be patient and lets see what I can write.**

 **And remember, leave brutal reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pre-Montage Stage

Standing on the balcony of her apartment stands a woman, with long green hair tied up in a bun wearing an apron over a pink dress, the last lights of the sun are dripping over the roofs of the buildings. In the distance she begins to see the many street lights come on, this worries her greatly. Her son, Izuku has never been this late before, he would call or text when he stayed out late. For a normal parent this might seem a bit much, kids staying out late, playing and having fun. Except her son has a hobby that frankly terrifies her, he a hero hunter, always chasing the latest fights and prowling high risk areas hoping to see quirks in action. She wants so much to tell him to get another hobby, one that doesn't leave her worried if her son will be collateral damage in a fight, but she can see it's the only thing in his life that makes him happy. After his diagnosis, he began to shut down, his friends stopped coming over, he was sad all the time and she never could bring herself to confront him about the bruises and cuts he covers up in the bathroom when he thinks he isn't being watched.

The only savings grace is her childhood friend Mitsuki, at least her son, Katsuki is the same age as Izuku and have been friends ever since they were born. She would prefer that Katsuki was a little less rough around the edges, but he takes after his mother, so she understands. She hears a door knob turn and a door open followed by a proclamation that she has been waiting the last few hours for. "Mom, I'm home." A small smile graces her lips.

Inko Midoriya, heads inside to welcome her son back home and to scold him for not letting her know he would be running late. Her first glance at the state of her son sets off alarm bells in her head. There stands Izuku covered in grime, dirt and what looks like blood, bruises on his cheek and one of his eyes looks to be swelling shut, but the most startling of all is the smile, the bright, million-watt smile that seems to be trying it's hardest to brighten up the room. And everything melts away, the concern for his wellbeing becomes second to knowing what was able to put such a genuine and brilliant smile on her normally gloomy sons face.

So, she plays it cool, about as much as a mom can, "So sweetie, did you have good day at school?" she begins her inquisition.

"Nope." Replied Izuku with all the cheerfulness of a kid in a candy store. "I got a bunch of homework and the teachers barely looked at me." If she wasn't so sure he would be treated the same at every other school she would have transferred him faster than All Might can save the day, but she can't afford a private school or tutors to spare him from what must be a dismal education.

"Oh, so did Katsuki play with you today?" came the next question. Eyeing him as his smile faltered for a second, this was another warning sign that something was wrong. She had her suspicions that Katsuki was not very gentle with her son, but without anything to go off of, she couldn't do anything to help. She would talk to Mitsuki who would then give Katsuki an earful for being too rough and it would seem to lessen the situation for a while but then go right back to how it was.

"Yeah, but he just wanted to practice his quirk, so I just kinda stood around." Izuku told his mother, while bending the events to not worry her. At this point Inko had moved into the kitchen to begin preparing a late dinner, it was a Friday so Izuku would probably stay up late watching hero videos and a later supper would mean he would snack less in the night. Just because the depression she went through, scratch that, is going through doesn't mean he needs to eat junk food like she does to cope. It certainly did a number on her figure, she even seemed to have a shrunk a few inches too, thankfully the stress hasn't caused her hair to fall out. But she likes to think she still has what it takes to turn a few heads when she tries.

Well we ruled out school and his only friend, she mused. What could be the cause of his sudden shift in demeanor. Izuku sensing this game of questions could go on for a while, decides to just provide the answer she is looking for.

"So I spent the last few weeks tracking rumors of a guy who had multiple quirks," he began explaining. This was no surprise as Inko would regularly see her son looking up heroes for their quirks, as he said one of them must have a way for me to get one, after finding no evidence, he turned his attention to vigilantes, there was less information but as he put it, "They just want to help people and not be held up by the rules and regulations that Pro's have to deal with." She wasn't to happy about that, but she drew the line when she saw him going through prison records about villains and their quirks. She wasn't about to let her son interact with dangerous criminals to try and get a quirk.

Stuck in her thoughts she missed his various mumbling about what sites and references he used, but the comment of, "So I tracked him down to a few kilometers away from here." Brought her right back to the conversation.

"Wait a minute, you stalked some stranger because of rumors on the internet?!", she exclaimed. This was a big worry that her son, in the pursuit of a quirk would start down the path of delinquency, first it was stalking people, then it was smoking and finally he would be getting girls pregnant. A whimper of, "My baby is too young to be a father." Between quiet sobs, causing Izuku to respond quickly.

"Mom, no stop, I'm not doing, whatever it is you think I'm doing. Plus, it's not stalking since I never even caught up to him, I just saw him, once. Endeavor and some villain started burning up a city block in front of me it's okay the worst that could have happened would be getting burned to death." This only caused Inko's sobs to become full on wails.

"But but but, I met this nice old lady" he tried to speak over her breakdown, "She told me I can be a hero." This seemingly innocuous statement pierced through the cacophony of the older woman as she ceased her crying and looked at him. Those five simple words she couldn't bring herself to say when her son needed to hear them the most and they came from a complete stranger. It was no wonder he was so elated, he finally had someone who believed in his dream.

"She did?" what she intended as a statement came out more as a question.

"Yup, she told me she believed that someone like me, who wanted to help people, shouldn't be held back just because I don't have a quirk, so she gave me a chance." Izuku then went on to explain to his mother about the store and Sophie. It was an emotional tale about how he trashed part of a store and cried for a old lady and she believed every word of it.

"So, she let you draw a card that would change your fate and all it would cost was your current fate?" confused at how simple and strange that sounds.

"Mhm, since I was never going to get a quirk I probably wasn't going to live a very eventful or even long life." That latter part of that statement hitting her harder than she would let on. She knew the statistics, over 50% of quirkless people attempted suicide before finishing highschool, 80% of them succeeded by their second try. It worried her that her son would become just a number in the future, but she didn't know what to do. Now there was a hope she didn't even know she could have, that her son's future might be entirely different all because of some strange old lady, in a strange old shop. If she was able to find that Sophie she would have to give her a big hug just for the smile she got to see on her darling sons face. One she hadn't seen in many years.

"So, did she say what quirk you would get?" she asked, "because Magician doesn't sound like any quirk I had ever heard of, but you are the expert on quirks."

Izuku shakes his head, "She just said I had the Magician card and that I would have to study a lot." This leads to him mumbling ideas again, Inko knowing that her son, left unattended will stay like this for a while, nudges him.

"Well before you go off and start practicing your new quirk, go get cleaned up and we can eat. How does that sound?" Izuku was going to protest his mother's kindly suggestion, when his stomach started to growl and he realizes he hadn't eaten since lunch that day, quite a number of hours ago and then he remembered being thrown in garbage so he probably had enough of a stench that his mother could smell him coming from a mile away.

Blushing and shuffling his feet awkwardly, he nods, "Right, I'll go get cleaned up." Heading off to his room to grab a change of clothes before hitting the shower, he steps into his room and sitting on his bed, a large trunk. Old looking, made of aged leather with metal locks and clasps that look as though they would rust off any minute. "Hey mom, did you go in my room today?" he calls down the hall.

"No sweetie, is something wrong?"

Not wanting to draw attention to this change just yet, he comes up with a plan, "Just couldn't find my favorite All Might shirt is all." Getting a response to check his hamper, he expertly defused that situation. Approaching the trunk on his bed, he runs his fingers over the cool leather. In doing so, one of the locks clacks open startling the boy. Tentatively he opens the compartment, carefully lifting the lid he peers inside and sees four simple objects, a book, a black plastic wand with white tipped ends, a top hat with a white band and lastly a cloak. Taking these items out of the box and inspecting them, they seem fairly ordinary, a tap of the wand, reaching into the hat and feeling the fabric of the cloak, he determines. These are pretty cheaply made. He sets those on his desk and turns to the book. An eerie calm sets over him as he slides his hands down the spine of the tomb, feeling beneath his fingertips of an old and ancient power hidden in the pages. He cracks it open to the first page finding it contains a few words, in a language he doesn't understand, flipping the pages finds the rest blank, returning to the first page he sees the words slowly begin to glow and reshape themselves into Kanji, it reads as.

"To claim ownership of this ancient wisdom of mages, one must place a belief and trust in the arts taught. Place your hand on the page and state your intentions."

Izuku stares at the page and slowly places his hand on the parchment, and with a conviction only mustered in times of needs, proudly declares. "I want to be a hero", the only response is a blinding light as kanji and drawings begin to fly around the room and go into the book, filling the pages with information and what he can only assume the magic he will need to study. He quickly returns to the first page, to see any changes and the text now reads.

"Magic is a wonderous power that for millennia was used by many to ease their burdens in life. But like all power it can be used for terrible things, so rules were put in place to protect.

Magic cannot be used to kill, nor can it be used to bring life back to those who lost it.

Magic cannot interfere with love, in all it's forms, the purity of it cannot be tainted by magic.

Magic cannot self-propagate, nor can it bring matter into existence.

These are set in the ways of reality to prevent abuse of magicians on the innocent." As Izuku began to read the words and turn the pages he starts to recognize some of the spells, well more like tricks. He's seen the done in movies and at videos or parties that hire a magician, not that he seen them in person, since he never got invited to birthday parties. But it shows pulling a rabbit out of a hat, turning a wand into various flowers, pulling items from beneath the cloak. Before he can consider getting started on practicing some tricks, he is interrupted by the growling of his stomach. Realizing the book is still going to be there when he finishes cleaning up and eating, he sets it down and prepares himself.

Unaware that this was just the first step on his way to become the greatest magician the world ever saw.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Alright, got chapter 3 knocked out. Yeah took three chapters just for Izuku to make it home. But now, he will get his first taste of what being a Magician means. So for those of you who fell in love with Houdini and Chris Angel, get ready in the next chapter it's all about how he practices his craft, what he needs and he learns that there are a few more rules that just aren't spoken about.**

 **How he spends his next 3 years before his confrontation with the Sludge Villain will be very telling about his cleverness, dedication and education to how he uses his magic.**

 **So I hope am able to accurately explain what he is learning so I don't show it in flashbacks that, "Oh he conveniently learned this while no one saw" at the worst I want to ALLUDE to certain tricks he may have practiced with mentions of certain props.**

 **However, lets have a real discussion. I hate the entrance exam. It's stupid and nonsensical that someone as smart as the Principal would fill his hero course with a bunch of students who can just smash robots. It's weird that since people like Kaminari and Ashido while definitely capable of smashing robots would score high enough to pass the written exam as well. So I will be doing some restructuring of the exam and of the school itself.**

 **First change, the students will not fight robots. The practical will be a demonstration of your quirk and how you use it. So it will be broken up into three categories, Utility, Rescue, Combat. To explain.**

 **Utility would be like Hagakure, her quirk lets her be a master of stealth so she would want to be tested on that regard, so they would have her retrieve a file while doing her best at being undetected.**

 **Rescue would be someone like Recovery Girl, demonstrate that your quirk can help in a crisis situation in the various stages of the crisis, to finding survivors, mitigating collateral damage and aiding the injured.**

 **Combat is pretty straight forward, you have one minute to battle a teacher chosen at random, demonstrate some promise in the fight to either submission or holding your own for that time.**

 **However passing one category does not mean you will only be trained in that regard. Everyone will go through training to be suited for more situations. Slight spoilers, The Principal saw the video of the Sludge Villain, realized that no less than 5 heroes, he counted All Might, were sitting on their hands waiting for someone else with a more applicable quirk to come in and save the day. He decided that heroes are going to be trained to handle more situations that just in their initial wheel house. This will also lead to the classes mixing and blending together so that the Hero Course is not the only one's getting this training. Since the purpose of the Support and Business course is to handle the background affairs of heroes, between supplies and managing pr and firms, they will be more involved in seeing the Hero course train and use their quirks to better support their needs. The result of this change will be that many students will receive a bit of a power boost by having more focused support, so some should start hitting above their weight class a lot sooner than in canon. Secondly the General Course, considered by many to be the Waiting in the Wings course, will on occasion have joint exercises with the Hero course to keep an eye out for potential transfers. The threat made in canon about the Sports Festival was a shame that it never followed through about some students being replaced by other. So this can happen as well.**

 **Lastly, UA/Yuuei is the premier hero academy in Japan, people come from all over the country and a few from other countries to attend, it makes no sense to me for it not to also have dorms for students who the daily commute would be extensive or prohibitive to a healthy schedule, so some students will be in the dorms earlier than in canon, solely because I convinced myself that it made more sense. I.E. Ochako has to get an apartment to go to school everyday, since it would take to long to travel from her home so I assume some other students are also in that situation so an academy like this having dorms for those students makes far too much sense to not include. This also selfishly gives me more opportunities for the students themselves to interact in a non academic setting, which also eases into the idea of mandatory dorms after the incident with All Might and All for One.**

 **I know the authors notes seem to be taking up a large portion of this chapter, but now that I can start to take off the training wheels I felt it was only fair to start informing you, the readers, of my intended changes to canon solely so it doesn't blindside people and turn them off when they don't like sudden changes.**

 **Hopefully I can get another chapter done quickly before hitting the canon timeline from there I will slow updates down to a more reasonable pace so I don't burn myself out, in case some people were worried about that.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship Rekindled

And thus, began Izuku's long journey to learning his craft. It started simple, he would read the ancient tome every morning, gradually taking in the information and translating some of the more difficult concepts so after nearly a month of just reading the book in the hopes of gleaning how to begin using this newfound power of his, he came to a few conclusions. Everyone's magic is different, he wouldn't have to walk with a staff, grow a long beard and where pointy hats, much to his relief. And it seemed that the trunk, having 6 compartments would open after he achieved a new baseline for his magic, it also determined what magic was best suited for the wielder, so Izuku had to do some research to figure out what his outfit meant, which wasn't long, he pulled up old records of people who called themselves magicians doing tricks and using props. But since the trunk only gave him a wand, hat and cloak to work with he guessed he was limited to the most basic of magic.

As he flipped through the pages he noticed that surprisingly the book focused on magic that involved what the trunk gave him, so it left him wondering if he was given some other implements would the book be different. This left him muttering for a while at the kitchen table, when his mom came in, it was a Sunday so he was lazing about without much to do. Inko as she walked by saw her son's face buried in that same book he had a month ago. She questioned why if he was supposedly given a quirk that she hadn't seen it yet and worried that he got tricked into buying a bunch of junk from a store and given a story to make him feel better and while she wanted to question it, she couldn't bring herself to take this away from him. This new obsession, overrode his own, more dangerous, previous one of chasing down fights and sulking about not having a quirk so she deemed this healthy enough behavior and who knows, maybe he gets good enough at parlor tricks to make a few friends, some who won't beat him up. Because everyone knows magicians are super popular with teenagers and almost teens, right.

Noticing that while she was cleaning some dishes Izuku was still stuck muttering, she decided to break her silence, "Sweetie, what does your new textbook say," she mused. "I want to see some tricks." With a little more of a mocking tone than she may have intended, Inko puts on her best pouty face for her son. Izuku has always been a momma's boy, so when Inko does this routine she knows she always gets her way.

"M-mom, don't do that." Izuku whined. "You know I can't say no to that face. I'll show you something, this passage in the book was just giving me pause." This piqued her curiosity a little.

Coming around to look over her son's shoulder. And is immediately aware that she has no clue what language it is that her son is reading, confusing her more since she doesn't ever recall Izuku signing up to learn another language either. "Umm, Izuku dear, how can you read this?" turning to look at her son, not expecting him to be the one confused at her question.

"What do you mean mom, this isn't in a different language, it's just Kanji." Izuku turns back to the book to make sure it was as he said, and all he sees is Kanji. This causes Inko to grab the note pad on the fridge kept there when writing a grocery list, using the pen attached she draws one of the symbols. Izuku is watching her with earnest, he sees the motion she makes, knowing that there is no Kanji for that symbol, but when he looks at it he is capable of reading it. "So the tome gives the only me the ability to translate it. How does it do that? Is it a visual affect or a mental one? Have I just learned an entirely new language? Could I speak this language?", this new discovery sets Izuku on another muttering spree when he is confronted with this knowledge.

Inko wanting to get back to the point at hand, grabs Izuku by the shoulder, "Honey, not the point." She gets his attention, "You will have plenty of time to ponder when you learned this language and if there are any other benefits to that. Now what was confusing you, before everything else at least?"

"R-right, well the passage mentions that while there are universal rules to magic, each school has its own set of rules, rights and traditions. But it doesn't say what that is, so I can't seem to understand the rules that would apply to what magic I'm supposed to use and I don't want to break them." He began. "If I could figure out what I am and what my magic is, then how it works, and the only thing I can find is that what I got is what a magician wore. But that doesn't tell me how I can avoid breaking the rules."

As Izuku pondered Inko had a different idea, "Since the book doesn't say what the rules are for your magic, then why not try some and maybe you'll figure it out." The sudden realization on Izuku's face caused her a few small giggles. Her son could be too cautious for his own good and might benefit coming out of his comfort zone every once in a while, be bold, take a risk and he might just find what he is looking for.

At this sudden clarity, Izuku turns back the pages of the book and settles on a trick, turning his gaze to his wand he picks it up tucks it into the palm of his hand, concentrates, exhales and quickly removes his hands, leaving the wand floating in the air. With a shriek his mom grabs him into a hug, "OH IZUKU, YOU HAVE A QUIRK, IT'S JUST LIKE MOMMY'S" twirling him around the room, he starts to get dizzy, almost foaming at the mouth in this bone-crushing embrace. Tapping out on his mom's arm she lets him go, "Oh tell me how you did it." Her excitement ever increasing.

"We-well, first I placed the wand in the crook of my hand, then I felt like I channeled the energy into the wan, after moving my hand it stayed." Izuku explained, "here let me show you." As Izuku palms his wand again, repeating the same motion, when he let's go the wand simply falls to the floor. Confused he picks up the wand again, repeating the trick, only to have it fail. "This doesn't make sense," he frantically picks up the book, flipping page after page. "I'm doing as it told me, followed the steps."

Inko comes up behind him and leans over him to peak at the book, "Maybe it's one of those rules and you broke one?" proposing that some he had broken an unknown tenant of his quirk. Considering this he goes back to the first page of the book. And watches as more letters form.

A Magician Never Reveals Their Secret

Those words ingrain themselves into his brain. He can't tell anyone how he does it. Turning to his mother, Izuku concludes, "I think since I told you how I did it, I can't do it anymore." A small look of horror crosses his face at the realization of what that means. "So I can show my tricks, do them all but if I tell anyone the magic goes away." Hurriedly he grabs the book flips over to another page, scans it then grabs the hat, reaching in up to his shoulder he pulls out another wand. Breathing out a sigh of relief that his magic isn't gone. "It seems that I can't do that trick anymore, or at least I can't do it the same way maybe."

Inko slowly walks up to him and begins running her fingers through the tussles in his hair, it's a soothing feeling for Izuku and one he needs now after a mini panic that he suddenly lost his gift a month after getting it. She doesn't understand why he keeps referring to it as magic, but she isn't one to complain about it, it's his quirk and he can call it whatever he wants now. She mentally makes a note to go to a doctor to have his medical record corrected about his quirk, mild telekinesis, sure it doesn't match up to what she saw him do with the hat but the wand just shows he takes after her more than his father, where ever he is. "Well dear, I am going to finish getting dinner ready, you put your stuff away and set the table."

"Ok mom" is all he replies.

From that night on, Izuku would practice his new abilities. One of the first things he tried was getting his wand to levitate again. He found new ways to do it, but he knows that just palming the wand, the simplest way isn't an option anymore. It wasn't as flashy so he has been practicing a more fluid motion, this allows him to have his wand, or really any object, to orbit around him in various speeds, patterns and he can even have them spin and rotate. This took him around 2 months to get down pat. So he's been practicing making them at a heavier weight but he seems to be limited to around 10kilos. This lead to him practicing some more tricks, he has made the cloak of his hard as steel or as pliable as rubber, so he found ways to bounce stuff off of it.

The hat tricks were very difficult and he's been practicing it, but it's still a long ways away, he can store stuff in his hat and he even managed to pull a rabbit out, however he noticed it had a collar on it, and read that this was someone pet, he understands what that third rule meant, he doesn't just make a rabbit when he pulls it from the hat, it has to come from somewhere and he just kidnapped someone's pet. Scrambling to gently shove the furred creature back into the hat, hoping it made its way home. So he's stuck to just using it to store his notebooks and other things he wanted to keep on him.

* * *

With his paperwork updated on his quirk, he got less people giving him crap at school, but Bakugou, he never stopped, "So you got your mom's weak quirk too, fitting for someone like you, still a useless Deku."

"Yeah, you got your shitty mom's shitty quirk", rattled off one of his goons. This earned a quick smack from Bakugou, as much as he hates Izuku for being weak and still looking down on him, he doesn't tolerate people making fun of Inko, she works hard being a single mother and sole provider, so he still respects her enough that he keeps his torment solely to Izuku. It's why on mother's day, Deku gets a free pass from any torment and he doesn't take or destroy his stuff, since he could be working on something for his mom, same on her birthday. However today is neither of those days so he decided he wanted to get that strange book he always sees Izuku reading.

"Deku, give me that book." He demands. It's lunch and the teacher isn't in the classroom, not that it would have mattered anyway, even with the change to Izuku having a quirk. He's still the same quirkless loser they never defended from bullies before, so why start now. The other students, aren't much help either, just because he has a quirk now doesn't mean they want to get to know him or some are too awkward to try after everything they put him through. So they turn their backs to him. Izuku with practiced motions grabs the book from Bakugous hands and it flies into his hat, which he flattens down. "You shitty fucker, I said give me that book" lunging himself over 3 desks to grab his green haired prey. Izuku ducks under his desk to avoid the right hook coming at him. He grabs for his bag and pulls out his cloak. "A fucking cape, Deku?" Bakugou scoffs, "You think that piece of cloth is going to keep you from me."

He lunges again, Izuku making the cape more pliable to redirect the force of the blow, Kaachan as expected bounces right now, what is unexpected is that Bakugou is as good an aerial fighter as he is on the ground, with a few quick explosions he spins and rotates his body to get a clear line on his target, Izuku is caught and receives a few lumps for his troubles. With a sneer, Bakugou picks up the crumpled hat and reaches inside, fitting just past his wrist into the top hat only to find that it is empty. This infuriates him, Deku managed to distract him enough to hide the book. However before he can "interrogate" his "prisoner" the bell rings signifying the end of the lunch period. And Katsuki is no idiot, he knows he can't just get away with beating a student in the middle of class, shitty teachers are that shitty to just let him do that.

"You got lucky." Returning to his seat, "I'm going to get that book from you, then I'm going to burn it to ashes." This was not much of a threat, but a declaration. One that Izuku took seriously, if he wanted to keep the book safe he would need to get better, much faster.

So that is what lead to him working on his escapes. He started with the basics, tying himself to a chair in the middle of his apartment, this got him grounded when his mother came home and found him struggling to get out of the chair, and she nearly called the police in fright. So he relented to letting her know when he was practicing different escape tricks. Started getting really good at getting out of rope, in various types of knots. So he started getting different books on different types of bindings, the famous straightjackets, hand cuffs, though he wasn't sure why his mother took one of his books away, he found it in her room and it had all kinds of different ways to tie someone up.

None of that compared to when he came home one day soaking wet. He was grounded for the whole summer when he told her, that he went over to the beach that people keep dumping trash at, found a heavy microwave, carried it over to the pier, tied it to his legs, put himself in a straightjacket, locked it and jumped in. He is now forbidden from practicing Houdini's famous water escape ever again. He didn't have a box to escape from but he understands the principle of the trick. So he's content with that. Those tricks he put into practice to keep himself from getting beaten by Bakugou, created a new arms race between the two.

He would try to corner Izuku, Izuku would use a trick to escape. Bakugou would find a way to use his quirk to trick or trap Izuku, who would use another trick to escape. He would catch Izuku one day, wearing white paint and striped clothes, and keeping silent the entire day. Surprisingly when Izuku stays really quiet, he's hard to find if you can't track him based on his muttering, so he jumped him in the bathroom stall, and got stuck for an hour in an invisible cage. Izuku came to school as normal the next day, if anyone asked him why, he'd say that being a mime just isn't as fun since you can't talk at all while doing it.

Using some of his lackeys they tried to keep Izuku talking while Bakugou snuck up on him, but for some reason they both walked back inside after talking for a bit, the only thing they can remember is him pulling out a yen on a string and being asked to watch it. So he couldn't trust his minions to help him is they fell victim to hypnotism of all things. This was just infuriating him more, "Shitty Deku isn't even using his quirk anymore to escape, he's just using cheap parlor tricks." He fumed, "Not this time, I got a plan, if he can't see me or breathe then he can't stop me."

This ended with them both being suspended for 2 weeks during their 3rd year of middle school after Bakugou filled the entire building with smoke so Izuku couldn't see him coming, however they both got caught in the gym trying to wrench a book from each other's hands like common monkeys. All this more direct confrontation helped to boost Izuku's confidence a bit more than he normally was and he only stuttered a lot when he was in real danger and Kaachan just trying to take his book for the last two years wasn't dangerous to him anymore. More of a game, which he suspected Kaachan of considering it as one as well. He noticed that Katsuki had a wider and more inventive control over his quirk than before, so actually being challenged for once greatly improved his uses outside of blowing stuff up.

By this time, Izuku had managed to get the second and third locks off of the trunk and in that was the props for his hypnotism, mime paint, a deck of cards and an endless kerchief which he thankfully hasn't had to use the last two as he considers them his two most dangerous props. He still practices so he doesn't hurt anyone if he used them. But during his suspension he began playing with knives much to his mother's chagrin, but he managed to get down the folding knife trick, but not a lot of people are going around stabbing children these days so he isn't sure if he could do it in the heat of the moment.

But finally his suspension is lifted and the results of the mock high school exam came back and would be announced when Izuku and Katsuki returned to school. Which confused him since the results came in 3 days prior and why the school wanted to wait until they had returned seemed suspicious.

The moment they were both in homeroom however an announcement for them both to head to the principal's office rang out over the PA system.

"What did you do you shitty nerd," hissed Bakugou

"M-me, why would I have gotten us in trouble? She probably just figure out you were the one to break her windshield." Izuku replied.

"Oh and who was the one that filled the gym with balloon animals because he was scared of a little fall."

"You had me fifty feet up."

"Yea well you didn't have to get out your stupid cloak then did you?"

"Jerk"

"Coward"

"Boys," came a third, more stern voice than the either of those too, realizing they had been arguing all the way to the office, they stepped inside. "So I brought you two here and delayed the other students from finding out the result of the mock high school exams for one reason." Pausing, raising the tension between the two boys, neither yet knowing the implications of this. "You both applied for U.A. and you both passed the mock exam with flying colors."

A duo of what rang out from them, one surprised and one irritated. "You shitty nerd, what do you think you're doing going to U.A., I'm going there and they don't take losers like you."

"I have just as much of a chance as you do of getting into that school as you." Izuku began his retort, however a very deep clearing of a throat alerted them both that something was wrong.

"Now before you both start an argument in my office," the principal began, lowing her gaze to meet both the boys, "you just got off of suspension, do you really want to jeopardize that after such good news?" Both boys slowly shook their heads. "Because we haven't had someone from this school make it to a premier academy, like Shiketsu, much less U.A., so I am going to give you some slack and pretend I didn't hear anything about a windshield or balloon animals and you two are going to go back to your classroom and be on your best behavior today, or the consequences will be dire. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal."

"Ye-yes, ma'am."

"That's great," putting on a bubblier attitude, "Have a great rest of your day." Waving them out of the office.

"Look here nerd," said Katsuki as he shoved Izuku into a wall. "Just because you passed a fake test doesn't mean you have what it takes to be a hero, just because you are as much of a loser as the rest of these side characters doesn't mean you should go strutting around like a big dog." The only thing keeping Izuku from rolling his eyes was that Kaachan would probably punch him for it, and he didn't want to get punched today. "So remember that when I take the crown, and you can wallow with the masses at my feet." Letting him go and stalking into the classroom.

After the principal's "suggestion" that they behave today, the rest of class went pretty normal. He surprisingly even got a few students to come up to him and congratulate him on passing U.A.'s mock exam. He didn't know who a single one of those people were. So he packed up his belongings and started to head home. He had 10 months before his entrance exam at U.A. and he felt that he hasn't improved at all, he still isn't any closer to unlocking the fourth lock on the trunk than he was 5 months ago.

* * *

As Izuku slowly made his way down the path he normally takes to an underpass, where he practices some of the tricks his mother doesn't want him doing. So he keeps them hidden in this underpass in a crack in the wall, by fitting things into a spare hat he has. A signature All-Might hat with realistic Hair Action, at least that's what the advertisement said, really it just made him look like a rabbit. But he found it doesn't even have to be a top hat to work with, but it seems other types of hats don't hold as much.

Slowly getting out the various tools he wanted to practice with, he heard a rumbling from beneath his feet, he sees a slime begin to ooze out of the storm drain a few feet from him. Alarm bells are ringing in his head that he should run, but he's never been in a situation like this before. Real danger, from a real villain. "Oh what a wonderful disguise this new body will be," gurgled from a ripple in what he assumed the face of the blob was, it's two large eyes rolling in the slime as they focused on him, "Gonna have to make some space to fit me in there though, so I'm just going to need to empty you of your insides, don't worry it won't hurt."" A malicious cackle settles, echoed by the design of the overpass, the sunlight casting through the gelatinous body shading everything in a dismal, sickening green. "For long."

Moving faster than you would think capable of this large blob, he latches onto Izuku's leg and slams him into the ground, dazing the poor boy. Scrambling to grab anything he can his hand reaches the deck of cards lying about. "Oh you want to show me a magic trick, do you?" giggled the fiendish jello. Izuku looked down and realized he had changed into his magician's outfit to practice, it helped him focus and get in the mood, which is why he did this in an underpass, he mother had seen him once dressed as this and after 15 minutes of her taking photos of the cutest thing since he was four, he decided he would prefer to not have an audience when he dressed up.

Pulling a card from the deck, his only response is, "Don't blink." And shuffles the deck in the most elaborate means this sludge has never seen. He formed the deck into a Mobius strip only to flick them into a blade, a quick slash of the tentacle holding his leg frees him from the villain's grasp. "You didn't think it would that easy to capture someone did you?" Izuku mocked. "I can tell you haven't a brain, since I can see right through your head." With a hearty laugh Izuku dodge the next tentacle to come his way. He wasn't sure why he taunting this villain, one who said he wanted to kill, disembowel and wear him like a suit. He was terrified, but yet he never felt more alive at this moment, something in him wanted to show off and he didn't have to worry about a booing crowd or his mother walking in on him, just dying because he got too close to a villain, which since he watch so many hero fights and wanted to be one himself, felt right. He felt in the zone. He felt, like he was suffocating.

He didn't realize that each time he had cut pieces off of the villain, they didn't go back to the main body, instead they formed behind him like a wall, cutting off his escape route and limiting his movement, until he stepped in it, which caused it to collapse on him. Wrenching the blade of cards from his hand and pushing him deep into the muck. "I'll admit kid, you put on a decent show, but you can't escape now, I got you and your little hardening quirk isn't going to do anything to protect you now." As Izuku scraped and clawed at the slime, hoping to yield a grip to pull himself free. "You can't swim out of this, Im thicker than a bowl of oatmeal, there's nothing for you to grab onto with me."

Feeling a rapid jiggle in the ooze, he twists his head to sound of clanging metal and a heroic voice he would know by heart, "FEAR NOT, FOR I AM…" it's suddenly cut off as ALL MIGHT himself, takes in the scene before him, the villain he had been chasing through the sewers had managed to grab a child and from the looks of it has stopped moving.

"Aah, the great and magnificent All Might," monologue the villain. "It's about time you caught up to me, had you been a little faster this child might not be dead." An evil cackle rings out from his mouth, "He put up a good fight too, as you can see, I have him right in my…" feeling something off, he notices that the boy he had grabbed is no longer inside of him, but instead a gaze up to All Might's rapidly approaching fist, he sees the young child standing behind All Might.

"DETROIT SMASH!" and a massive gust of wind in the small space scatters the villain into many small puddles. A sharp gasping for air can be heard and All Might turns to see that the boy, is clutching his knees sucking down large gulps of air. "HOW DID YOU?" The boy raises a hand with a finger extended, causing All Might to tilt his head in confusion, until the boy vomits up some of the villains slime and his lunch.

"Oh god, he tastes soooo bad." Tears in his eyes, from nearly suffocating, "He was trying to get inside me. I'll never be clean." Izuku has yet to acknowledge his savior. "If you hadn't shown up I'm not sure how I could have gotten away from him. Thank you All Might… ALL MIGHT". His sudden realization turns into a shriek, "OH, MY,GOD, It's really you, oh my god, oh my god. I just got saved by All Might." This delves into a mutter storm never seen before as he seems to be able to ask multiple questions at once, asking for autographs, his favorite food, movie about his quirk, it began to overwhelm the immense man in more ways than one.

"YOUNG MAN, IF YOU ASK THESE QUESTIONS TOO FAST, I WON'T BE ABLE TO ANSWER THEM ALL." All Might, began. "NOW FIRST OFF, ARE YOU OKAY, IT SEEMS THE VILLAIN HAD DUELED YOU FOR SOME TIME BEFORE I GOT HERE. THANKFULLY YOU HAVE A TELEPORTATION QUIRK TO GET OUT OF HIS GRASP WHEN HE WAS DISTRACTED BY MY PRESSENCE, THAT'S A GOOD HEAD ON YOUR SHOULDERS TO NOTICE A DISTRACTION" he praised. Izuku's head spinning that he was getting complimented by his idol.

"NOW BEFORE I CAN AUTOGRAPH ANY THING I NEED TO GET THIS SLUDGE CONTAINED SO HE DOESN'T REFORM AGAIN." He reaches into a shopping bag, pulling out two bottles of soda and emptying them down the manhole he had risen from, slowly begins scooping the slime into the bottles.

"R-right, let me help." Izuku rushes over to his stuff and starts digging through his bag.

"NONSENSE, GIVE ME FIVE-ISH MINUTES AND I'LL HAVE THIS ALL CLEANED UP" Not wanting to strain the poor boy who probably went through the worst time of his life. Noticing that the boy was standing there with a black stick, no a wand in his hand, waved it around and the slime began levitating, swirling around the boy until like a stream of snot, speedily soared into the bottles in second. Leaving All Might the only job of putting on the cap. Izuku unaware of how tense he just made the mountainous man. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"We-well, it's my quirk?" Izuku, confused and unaware of the change in tone in All Might's voice. "I just levitated him into the bottles."

"BUT YOU TELEPORTED OUT OF THE SLIME?" His fist slowly clenching. "TELEPORTATION AND LEVITATION ARE TWO UNRELATED QUIRKS, SO HOW CAN YOU DO BOTH? WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Oblivious to the situation he is in, and frankly too star struck to think anything bad of his hero, "I'm Izuku Midoriya and I don't have a quirk, well not like other quirks, It's different and a gift."

The term gift, set off a few alarms in All Might's head, knowing only one person capable of gifting a quirk to another. After quickly placing the bottle in his cargo pockets, he grabs the boy in a tight embrace and hurls himself across town, this rightly freaks out Izuku, who screams the entire way. Landing on the roof top of a sky scraper, All Might's figure suddenly casting a very imposing shadow in the dimming light. "U-um, A-All M-Might, is-is ever-everything alright?" Izuku now fearful of what might be happening.

"YOU NEED TO TELL ME NOW WHO GIFTED YOU THAT QUIRK." His stern voice leaving no room for argument. As he stalked closer to the boy, he knew this was a bluff, he was nearly out of time for the day and could feel the blood forming in his gullet.

"W-well, I-I-I met, th-this old lady, sh-she ran a sh-shop and I dr-drew a card that gave m-me a qu-quirk." Clenching his eyes shut, in fear as his favorite hero seemed to consider him a threat, an even bigger one that the sludge that almost killed him not 5 minutes ago. Upon hearing a wet cough, he looks and sees a large cloud of steam, unsure he watches it dissipate and a lanky, skeleton-like man is left standing, wearing clothes much too large for him. "Wuh, where's All Might? Who are you? What's going on?" panicking.

"Kid, calm down, *wheeze*, I am All Might." The mysterious man coughed out, wiping dripping blood from his mouth. "If you calm down I'll explain." Hearing this Izuku does the only rational thing, he panics harder.

"Oh god, this man is an imposter, I just got brought to a deserted and secluded location with a strange unknown man, my mother warned me about this. I should have listened, now I'm going to be on the news." Izuku muttered, "Help, stranger danger, I need an adult."

"Kid, calm down, I am All Might, see." For a fraction of a second his muscle's bulge and All Might is standing before Izuku, he deflates with a cough. "I'll tell you why I'm like this and then you tell me how you got those quirks of yours. Deal?"

"D-Deal" Izuku scuttles a bit closer to hear All Might's tale. One where he received a nearly fatal injury, which almost ended his career and has effectively put a time limit on him. After hearing All Might's story, Izuku shares his, of him being bullied for being quirkless, how his mother struggled, his quest to find someone, he didn't notice that when he mentioned the rumors of a man in a black mask who had multiple quirks All Might took great interest, once he explained the shop and meeting Sophie to him, the practicing his magic and what led him to today. "So do you, do you believe me when I say that I don't have a quirk, but can do magic."

"Young Midoriya, I have heard some tales, many of them false, some of them true," after hearing that Izuku feels deflated, his mother doesn't believe him, not truly and All Might thinks he's a liar. "But, I can tell from what you told me and the conviction you spoke with, this isn't a lie. You really met a strange old lady who gave you a magic card and now you have a power all your own." He would need to press Izuku to get information on this man he had tracked down. So he would do what it took to get this out of the child. He seemed like a good kid, one that believes what he is saying at least.

"But I need to know a few things, this man that you were tracking, do you remember where it was?" he inquired. Seeing Izuku nod, "That's fantastic, I need to find this man. He might be a very dangerous villain and we can't let him just do whatever it is he is doing."

"Oh my gosh, I was about to try and meet a villain, my mom told me never to do that." Izuku cried, he knew why his mother had told him that, villains were dangerous and this is one All Might himself was hunting, what could have happened to him had he caught up to the man.

"Your mother sounds like a smart lady, and you understand that situation you were almost in, that's also a necessary tool to being a hero, knowing your limits. Well I still have to turn in this sludge villain to the police." All Might walks over to the door, growing big and busting the lock, "YOU SHOULD BE FINE TO GET DOWN FROM HERE, AND IF ANYONE ASKS, AND JUST SAY ALL MIGHT DROPPED YOU OFF HERE." With a boisterous laugh, he sailed off into the horizon, not noticing the bottles had fallen from his pocket.

The walk home for Izuku was a very different one than what he had planned for the day, fighting a villain, almost dying, meeting All Might, sharing his secret with All Might and learning his in return, he realized he had forgotten to get an autograph in all of that commotion. A large explosion from a few blocks down tore him out of his thoughts. Running over to see what the problem was he recognized a few of the heroes keeping the pedestrians back. Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. lady and Backdraft, what truly caught his eye was what was there to keep the people back from. The sludge villain had gotten free. "Dammit, this villain has a quirk we can't beat and manage to grab a kid who's blowing everything up."

Waiting for the villain to turn, Izuku felt a growing dread in his gut, he didn't know many people who could cause explosions on their own and was hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be. When the sludge turned and Izuku's eye fell on the face of the closest thing he could call a friend, with a look of sheer terror, the face of someone who doesn't want to die. Izuku did the only thing he could think of. He ran at the slime. This time he reached deep into his hat and grabbed the first object he could, his deck of cards, making a mace out of the cards, he ducked and weaved his way to the villain. With a recognizing glint in the villains eye as he swung the mace down, burying it in the slime creatures head. With a laugh he began taunting Izuku, "Well, Well, Well, look who it is, the little magician who couldn't, and no All Might to be seen, how do you think you can beat me, with just a hardening quirk?"

"It's not a hardening quirk." Using the cards to spread out from the slimes body, he started having them perform intricate patterns at a very fast pace in and out of the slimes body, slicing him into ribbons. Grabbing Katsuki's head and forcing it out of the slime, to give him a chance to breathe.

"Why the fuck are you here, you shitty nerd." Spat Katsuki, in between breaths. "I have this under control. He's right where I want him."

"Really now is when you want to be a stubborn prick, just accept the help so we can both get out of this." He doesn't realize that Katuski's left arm is still in the slime and swings toward his head at a frightening pace, popping with explosions, Izuku freezes when he is face to face with oncoming death. Only it doesn't come. A furious gust of wind blows through the alley, heading skyward as the clouds part and a sudden downpour hits them.

"FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE." A boisterous call comes out of the great hero All Might. The onlookers and other heroes, gob smacked that someone so prolific and powerful showed up to handle this situation.

"Wow, that's All Might." "One punch and he changed the weather" "How did he get here so fast." "That's why he is the best"

In all the clamor, Izuku gathers up his belonging and slinks out of the alley, not one for the attention of the cameras, unaware that the video feed of the alley has been watched from an office, by a small, white, furred dog-bear thing. "I guess I should be making some changes to who we take if that's the possible heroes we send out in to the public. Can't even handle a pile of goop, could think of at least 3 ways for each of those heroes to have handled that situation." Shaking his head as he turned off the monitor. Pressing a button on his desk, "Ms. Secretary, please inform the other staff members of a very important meeting, we have much to discuss"

"Right away Principal Nedzu."

The walk home took Izuku a lot longer than normally would have, since he had ended up on the other side of town. As he was passing trash beach, Bakugou caught up to him, "Listen here you shit, just because you were able to stop that villain doesn't make you better than me, I'm still number one and I'm going to be the best." Katsuki declared, "I don't care what tricks you pull, you will never get one over on me like that idiot slime or those other useless heroes, you hear me Izuku." Bakugou was taken aback when he looked at Izuku's face. Tears streaming down, he didn't know what to do, normally when Izuku cried it was because he had bullied him, not because he challenged him. "What the fuck is wrong with you."

"I'm just happy you're alive to tell me that," Izuku sniffled, "I'm glad my best friend can still see me as a challenge at least. I was having a crazy day and that you still want to be my friend makes me really happy."

Not wanting this public display of feelings to go on any longer, "tch, whatever nerd, just be there at the entrance exam in 10 months, you better get in, I can't expect a challenge from the other losers who might try to get in." He stomps away in a huff.

"Goodbye, Kaachan." Izuku shouts back to him. Hearing a very loud "FUCKING NERD" as he turned the corner. Izuku chuckles to himself, "He called me Izuku, he hasn't done that in almost 10 years. And all that had to happen was for me and him to almost die today. From the same guy no less, how crazy is that."

"I AM COMING AROUND THE CORNER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" As a screech emanated from an alleyway, All Might, has slid in front of Izuku. "YOUNG MIDOR-iya," he coughed up blood as he deflated. "Wassup"

"A-All Might," Izuku surprised that the hero had taken time out of his day to track him, "I thought you were surrounded by reporters, how did you get away so quickly?"

"Nonsense, no journalist has what it takes to keep me down, I practiced the technique of getting away from them regularly," He laughed. "I came here for a very important reason. I was not fair to you. When we first met I treated you with suspicion, because you reminded me of a more dangerous time in my life and this wasn't very heroic of me. But when I saw you jump in to save your friend, I knew then you had what it takes to be a hero. So I want to do something. I want to train you, to be the next Symbol of Peace."

"You want me, to be the next Symbol of Peace," Izuku repeated, unsure of what he was hearing. "How would you do that?" he inquired further.

"I want to give you my quirk." Beamed the emaciated man.

I-I don't know what to say, today I started out finding that I passed the UA Mock Exam, then I fought my first real villain, met my hero, shared secrets with him, saved my only friend and now I'm being offered the chance to have his quirk."

"That's right, all you have to do is say yes."

"All Might, I, I refuse." He said with confidence.

"Yes, now all we need to do is strengthen your, you refuse..," Stuttered All Might. "Um, not to sound rude, but can I know why."

Clearing his throat and to take in a large breath, Izuku tells his tale, "For all my life, I wanted to be a hero, I tried everything I could to get a quirk of my own, and a few years ago I finally did and I had never been happier. I worked hard to get this far and I believed in myself. It, it wouldn't be fair to take a second. I was already given this amazing gift, one I wouldn't trade for anything, but to take your quirk too, I couldn't. Not if there are other people just as qualified who need to be given that chance. It wouldn't be right of me to take it all for myself. So I know I am being selfish for refusing, but please respect that I want to be a hero, with my power and not yours." He took in a large breath from this rant of his.

A quiet took hold over them, Izuku waiting for the proverbial hammer to drop and get yelled at or insulted. What he didn't expect was laughter, not the taunting or mean type, but genuine, heart tickling laughter. "Oh Young Midoriya, you are too much. The perfect candidate to accept my power and you still think of others before yourself. You will make a fine hero indeed. I respect that you want to do this with your own power and for that I want to help you. I will find someone else to wield my power, but I will still help train you, to see you become the hero you want to be." All Might ponders, that he had never met someone with such a conviction for good in them, surely the world will be a different place without him using my power, but I still believe it will be a good place just for him being in it.

"R-really, you'll help me." Izuku is beaming, he never thought that he would get hands on training from his own personal hero, "That's amazing, I can't wait to start."

"Well Young Midoriya, it will take some considerable time, especially if you want to get into UA. Even I had trouble keeping up with the curriculum," explained All Might adding under his breath, "mostly the normal classes though" Izuku is too excited to have caught that part though. "I will need to speak to your mother before and get her permission, and we'll need to be secretive about it." Izuku is staring at All Might and nodding his head so fast one would think his neck would snap. With a smile so wide it threatens to tear his face in half, he had never seen a child so genuinely happy.

"So first, my name is Toshinori Yagi, and I will introduce myself to your mother as All Might's assistant, explain that you and All Might had taken down a villain together and was impressed with your attitude and wants to help you reach your full potential. Secondly if she says yes, we will need a training regiment, one that helps your body to grow stronger and to help strengthen your quirk, but let me be clear, this training is to make you stronger, not hurt, so if you deviate I'll have to call it off, I will not be responsible for a promising young child working himself to death just to impress me, are we clear?"

Izuku nods his head even harder, "Absolutely, I won't let you down. I'll be the best student you ever had and make you proud."

"Glad to hear it, but first, let's get some grub. Got any preference?"

"KATSUDON" he shouted with more childlike vigor than he meant, blushing profusely he coughs, "Katsudon, I would like to have that, if it's all right."

This earns a chuckle from the older man, "Funny, Katsudon is my favorite too."

This begins Izuku's training to enter into UA and become their Unofficial Problem Child.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yes, It is done, also longer than all my previous chapters combined. 7,845 words just of the story alone. Worked two whole days on this. Hope I didn't screw this up.**

 **But now I can do the fun stuff, how Izuku meets his new friends.**

 **So let's address a few points, after the sludge villain, Katsuki has some respect for Izuku, because he understands he was in a shit situation and not even aware of how close he was to dying because everyone else was waiting for someone else to save the day. So now he's starting on his road to redemption, it will be long, it will be awkward and confusing, he will make mistakes and hurt those he cares about because of this. But he will improve.**

 **As for Izuku I tried to come up with creative ways for him to use his magic, not to be the strongest but to survive longer, his sword is made of cards, it can cut but it is very brittle, just like paper, so those familiar with that concept can understand, so he had to get as many cards as he could inside the sludge, not that he could cut it to pieces but he could cause it to give him enough time to pull out Katsuki, which almost worked. The reason I placed his deck of cards and the endless kerchief so high on his list of dangerous abilities is simple, he can make a deck of cards a weapon, if you read Read or Die, he isn't at that level but he could reasonably cause some serious damage to a person if he is careless, and the endless kerchief will make it's own appearance later.**

 **I also made hints at more tricks he has practiced and their future uses. Not wanting to give them all away just yet, so he will get a few new ones and some different ways to approach his magic since he will have guidance from a more experienced person.**

 **Also Izuku and All Might are not training him to get One for All, I think I handled his rejection both fairly and believably, if I didn't sorry. I just needed a way for him to not have the quirk. So those who were thinking he was going to get it, sorry, that ship sailed. It's going to someone else, pretty sure I know who because that would be fun, but I'm not telling. So the training will be less focused on his physique, but he will still get in shape, no more string bean for this kid. Yes they will still do it at the beach and clean it up. I don't want to change that, it's good community service and hero work to clean that mess up. That he doesn't get recognition in the canon line annoys me so Imma give Izuku some street cred for that.**

 **I also just decided that All Might's favorite food is Izuku's favorite food, because I'm lazy and a dad should like the same food his son does, yes I am working towards Dad Might, deal with it. Yes I also decided that Inko is a kinky woman, deal with it. This part will come back up at a random time when he realizes what that book really was. YAY FOR CHILDHOOD TRAUMA!**

 **Now let's get some community involvement. Because I mentioned earlier that the school will have dorms, we as a collective will decide who gets into the dorms and who would not. Some guarantees are going to be made. 1-A and 1-B will share the dorm, it confused me when they showed the floor plan and the building still had so many empty rooms, assuming all other dorms were like that just making one dorm 50% bigger would house both the Hero course students**

 **Izuku is in the dorm, no point to have a dorm and not introduce him to the new environment. So Green Bean is moving out.**

 **Todoroki is not in the dorm, sorry, Enji is a jerk dad and wouldn't trust his son not to slack off or be infected by everyone else's failure and would want him there to explain any weaknesses of All Mights and to give him extreme training. Sorry, can't save him from his abuser yet.**

 **Katsuki will not be in the dorm, he will stay home deliberately so he can "patrol" the streets looking for villains to "capture" to try and get more experience and show he is not weak, this will not end well for him. Not really a spoiler, but the general rule is don't split the party.**

 **Ururaka will be in the dorm, as said earlier, her parents pay for an apartment, just change it to the dorm.**

 **Monoma will be in the dorm, he's a dick and will be the instigator of many disputes. This gives me fun to work with.**

 **As a result, Itsuka will be in the dorm to keep him from getting murdered by the other classmates.**

 **Mineta will be in the dorm, because the little perv will need some educating on not being a perv, eventually. This will highlight structural faults and points of entry that will be abused later. So pay attention.** **Everyone else is up to vote on who you want in the dorms, so do your research on who goes where, the more people in the dorm the higher the chance that your chosen waifu/husbando gets paired off.**

 **Not quite ready to start using OC's, but do think of some. I need to fill business, general and support with some more students. I have an idea for a villain who has a rabbit quirk similar to Tsuyu, just for a gag that they would have the worst time fighting Izuku, not sure if I want to use that or just toss it in an Omake.**

 **Also I will do Omakes at some point for little possible stories that happened at some point in time but not that it matters when.**

 **Next on the agenda is release schedule, I will try to do a release once or twice a week. I cannot guarantee a time or day, I work six day a week and the one day I don't I have been coordinating with friends to run games of Starfinder in the evening, so I want people to know I am busy some times.**

 **Next because of the nature of my work, sometimes I may get a bit more technical, I am an EMT, so the describing of wounds and some treatment will be a bit more indepth than some stories might have, if that is going to be a problem let me know, I can cut it back to more acceptable violence levels.**

 **Not spoilers, every student is getting cpr certified, I'm not having a, "Holy crap they are drowning, some do something" they are going to be heroes, basic life saving techniques will be taught to them until they are second nature. They will all know how to apply bandages, tourniquets and basic wound care. Those rescue classes will teach them not just have them run around saving people without some practical knowledge.**

 **Next, entrance exams. There is a chance for a line up change. Read my last Chapter Author Notes to get an understanding of the new nature of the entrance exam. So if you can create a convincing argument for why someone would be able to pass the exam and into the hero course, please do so. There are not a lot of options, since gen ed, business and support have very few students in them.**

 **As for OC's, we are going to need some people to fill some spaces, so if you want consider someone who has a quirk that wouldn't necessarily get them in the hero course but could get them in one of the other courses as more background characters to provide support for the main cast. So I can justify the students being at a higher power level, by getting some support and ideas, otherwise, everyone is going to pillage Izuku's hero notebooks for the knowledge, which would make him more popular, but to me it might seem weird how only this ONE person thought of all these uses for quirks and gear needed to make it better. I could roll with that, while it makes Izuku's datable score go up with the people around him, it makes everyone else seem pretty dumb for not thinking of this themselves or finding someone else who has.** **The next chapter, will probably be shorter than this one, with Izuku training with All Might, getting a few new tricks and MAYBE the early part of the entrance exam. So don't expect it to cover as much as this chapter did. This was pretty much the prologue.**

 **I am now rambling so I will cut this off here, but remember.**

 **Give me brutal reviews, I need to know what I am doing wrong so I can improve. I feel this chapter is going to be more prone to problems and bad writing since it's larger and I need to know what to fix for later so I can give a good story.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Flirting with Everything

To say Inko was not happy when Izuku had gotten home, was an understatement, raising a son like Izuku had led her to pick up a few of his habits as well, one of which was a morbid curiosity with watching hero fights, for her though she prefers to watch from the safety of her home instead of on the front lines liker her son. She only allowed him this because he swore he would never get involved in the fight and that he had to be there to get the full experience of quirks if he was going to study them. She also didn't mind seeing some of the more, athletic, heroes work. She would never admit that she had used the footage of some more 'masculine' heroes as inspiration on particularly lonely nights, she was still an attractive woman and had a healthy libido, not her fault many of the heroes looked so good in spandex, but that is a story for Izuku's third year at UA or why coming home unannounced for the weekend leads to a stern conversation on what socks on door handles mean, or as Izuku refers to it as reason #103 he needs a therapist.

So, imagine her surprise when she had received a very frantic phone call from her friend Mitsuki, just because their sons are at odds doesn't mean she needs to lose the few friends she has too, it's hard to meet new people as a single mom. So a quick call where she spent much of it just trying to get her friend to speak slowly enough to understand, followed by turning on the television to see in a news broadcast how All Might had saved two young boys from a villain didn't seem to register, beyond her swooning when All Might showed up, it was so paternal how he protected young children. Until the feed looped to show what happened before All Might arrived on the scene, where she saw a familiar head of yellow causing a completely recognizable amount of destruction, then her own panic attack as she watched a small green head run in and swift motion she had seen practiced regularly, her own idiot son, who she loved dearly, had broken the ultimate rule she had given him when it came to watching these hero fights. Knowing that she didn't need to plan her son's funeral because All Might had saved her son from being decapitated by an explosion, she instead started planning his funeral for when she killed him. The weather was improving so she settled on a spring funeral, she always liked to see the cherry blossoms in bloom.

However, she had to wait for when her son came home. And dinner time had passed quietly, with Inko sitting in a chair watching the front door for when her soon to be deceased child came home. Her face pulled into an almost demonic grin of sadistic glee when she heard her son outside the apartment door, sure him talking might have been strange, since she swore she could hear two voices, but that was chalked up to Izuku having one final muttering spree before he accepted his fate. So she patiently waited, frying pan on her lap. She hadn't waited long as the doorknob slowly turned and Izuku cautiously peaked his head into the entryway.

"It's really dark, Mom", said Izuku. Unsure why the lights seemed to have been turned off this late in the evening and that he could hear no sounds from the apartment. "Mom, I'm home." Glancing around and not somehow missing the form sitting in a chair a few feet away from him. "I think she's gone, this could be good, maybe we can have this talk with her later, like tomorrow, or never. Yeah never is good, lets schedule it then."

A flick of the lightswitch and Izuku's sudden realization that he was within three feet of his mother and didn't even know so he did what any teenager does when they know they got busted doing something they shouldn't have. He screamed like a little girl and began begging for mercy. As Inko was about to waylay into her son and have a brand-new, idiot son shaped dent in her favorite cooking implement, she noticed that her son had not returned home alone. Stopping herself from murdering her son in front of a witness, she decided to at the very least ascertain why this person was accompanying her son home. Taking in the sight of this man, he had very gaunt, almost sickly-looking features. His clothes hung loose on his frame, which seemed to be consumed by the size of his suit which was probably 8 or 9 sizes to big for him. His lips were pushed back into a grin, displaying an enormous jaw that a gigantic set of chompers. If he had some meat on him, he might not look so creepy, smiling like that. Then his eyes, Inko stopped, his eyes looked so tired, so full of pain and suffering, yet so very inviting and full of life, it wasn't until Izuku had stopped his pleas for mercy and noticed his mom staring at his guest, that he got her attention back to him.

Clearing his throat Izuku turned to face his mother, "Mom, this is Mr. Toshinori," he gestured to All Might, "He is All Might's assistant and he has something he wants to tell you." Now the name All Might carries some great weight in the house, he was/is Izuku's positive male role model growing up, unknown where Hisashi was, so when she saw that he had taken to emulate the better natured gentleman and developed a bit of a hero complex, if an obsession was a bit, than she wasn't going to try and dissuade him from that, it beats him turning into a delinquent who grew up without a father, like it turned out many villains had. So, upon hearing that this person had a connection to her son's idol and more than a few imaginary trysts herself, she was willing to postpone her son's punishment until more information could be gathered.

Collecting herself, she bowed graciously, "Please, Mr. Toshinori won't you come in, I'm certainly hope my son hasn't done anything wrong." Bringing both of the men into her kitchen she had begun making tea, it was only polite to offer to guests. The two plates of food untouched on the kitchen table did not go unnoticed by either of them. Inko was sure the best place to start was some light conversation before ascertaining what type of damage her son had gotten himself into, she loved him dearly, but over the years she came to understand that her son, if left unchecked could get up to some considerably dangerous notions and actions. "So, my son says you work for All Might, how is that?" she inquired.

Clearing his throat, unsure as he had expected to just speak to her about 'hiring' Izuku for the 10 months between now and the entrance exam. He was not ready for the rather shapely woman to want to inquire about him. Maybe it's because he had no children of his own that he didn't think it necessary when underage boys came home with strange men to present wonderous job opportunities to their parents, that they even get to know him. It was pretty common for some heroes to take young impressionable children under their tutelage without informing family members, at least before the government got involved on hiring practices. With a slight frown he remembered back to when Nana had just grabbed him and started training him, but some creep dressing up like a bat kidnaps a few young boys to train them in his cave and suddenly it's frowned upon to just get a sidekick whenever you wanted.

So, he handled this the way he knows how, by bumbling through the conversation like a prat. "Well you see Mrs. Midoriya, I had... I mean All Might had…" He began, already earning a mental facepalm from Izuku. He was cutoff suddenly with a short.

"It's miss, Ms. Midoriya." Inko had informed him.

"Ahem, well Ms. Midoriya," he said with maybe a little too much fervor that cause Izuku to raise an eye brow in confusion. "I like working for All Might very much, with how often he is out stopping crime, catching villains, or saving children. He still had much paperwork to deal with running his agency and mail and other assorted daily affairs. So much of my time is spent handling those such affairs in an office most of the day." The whistling of the kettle drew a pause in the conversation as Inko went to pour two cups. A sidelong glance from All Might as she reached up onto her toes into the cupboard to grab a few mugs had not gone unnoticed from the mother. She knew she still had it to turn heads.

After adjusting his suit to fit him better as he sat in the kitchen and taking a sip of the tea to clear his throat. He again started speaking, "Which, leads me to why I had accompanied young Midoriya home. After his incident earlier this evening, of which you seem to be aware of considering I think young Midoriya's reaction to coming home indicated you don't normally greet him at the door with a blunt object. I had earlier just finished a meeting with All Might that I was falling behind on all that I had to attend to in his place, on my own and that assistant to the assistant was needed in order to keep up, at least temporarily as he, All Might, is going to begin a position as a member of faculty in the coming year at UA." Mentally thanking Nedzu for the flowering language on the many forms he needed to sign to become a faculty member at UA, it was proving very helpful in giving the impression he knew what he was talking about.

"As such All Might had given me instructions to find a suitable person to hire for a temporary position at his agency. And when All Might saw how brave your son was, trying to save his friends life. He decided to do an impromptu interview with your son and myself. And we decided he would do very well filling in that position." All Might having explained to Inko. "Now I came with him in place of All Might, as he is very busy, to ask for your permission as he is a minor and we can't just go around abducting children to work with heroes anymore." He chuckled.

"So, you say my son," gesturing to Izuku, who sheepishly waved at his mom. "Who frankly did the absolutely one thing I told him he was never supposed to do when it came to his hobby of hero watching." Her voice darkening, "And All Might himself, has decided to take my son, to be an intern at his agency, until he goes to teach at the most famous hero school in the world. Am I understanding you correctly?"

"Yes Ms. Midoriya, I knew you were a smart woman from what Izuku had told me about how he was never supposed to get involved with villains." Under his breath, "could have also told me how attractive and single she was too." "But yes, that is the general idea of the situation."

"Now I'm inclined to believe that my son has had a stroke of good fortune his way, heavens knows he deserves it, but what does he get out of this, besides the possibility of being around his idol for the duration of his internship?"

Izuku took this chance to speak up, "I told All Might I want to be a hero and he agreed to help train me to pass the UA entrance exam. Isn't that great, not only do I have a quirk but I can get trained by All Might to make it into the school of my dreams." Realizing what happened before getting attacked that day, he reaches into his backpack and pulls out the form from the principal, "See I even passed the mock exam, got a near perfect score too." Inko looking over the sheet, a smiling growing on her face. Her son was making his dream his own, from his own hard work.

"And with All Might's direction I should be able to pass the practical portion of the exam too." It was time for Izuku to use his secret technique. His mother had a pouty face that she used on him, so he in turn developed a set of puppy dog eyes of his own to use when he needed to get his way, and he had them firing full blast. "Please, this is just what I need to guarantee getting into the school. I can finally be a hero mom. I have a quirk, I have a tutor, I have a chance. That's all I ever wanted." Her defenses crumbling from this emotional assault.

But there was one that could not be pierced by her son's tactics. Turning back to Toshinori, looking him dead in the eye, she had one question, any faltering in answering this would lead to her all but throwing the man out of her home, "Will my son be safe?" Nothing would happen if her son could be put in danger.

"Under no circumstances will Izuku be put in a situation any person could call dangerous." Toshinori spoke with conviction, "The absolute worst is that All Might will work your son to the bone to prepare him for the path he seems dead set on following. It will be tough, he will come home tired, sweaty and covered in dirt at times, but he will never be in any danger. His safety will be my, his, top priority."

Inko gave him a once over, waiting for him to flinch, to give any indication that he was anything but honest. She saw none, just a man who truly believed that he could provide something for her son that no one else had been able to do before. Though she looked him over a little longer, affirming again that Mr. Toshinori wasn't that bad looking. Glancing to Izuku who stared with a waiting gaze of confirmation. She nodded. Her son's excitement bubbling over as he did a little dance and cheered, he regained his composure when he realized both of the adults were staring at him. "Ahem, I'll go wash up, if you need to speak to Mr. Toshinori some more."

"That would be a good idea Izuku, you had a long day and you will face your punishment in the morning, so don't think you got away with disobeying me." Izuku bowed as he left the room. "Sweetie, I just want you to know, I love you and after what I saw you do today, I have never been more afraid in my life, but I also have never been prouder of the strong, young man you are growing up to be."

Inko talked with Yagi, further into the night. They ironed out what times Izuku was to be with All Might and any other information he would need to begin his training, they devised a dietary plan that would work with her budget, supplemented with some pay that Izuku would be receiving for his work with Mr. Toshinori. A schedule to make sure he kept up on his school work. Then the topics transitioned into their favorite foods, what type of movies they like, some stories from their childhood. All Might left that night with a new disciple to train, another to find to inherit his quirk and a slip of paper with a phone number on it. He was having a good day.

Izuku woke up the next morning, refreshed, he was on top of the world, he met his hero, fought a villain, saved his frenemy Kaachan, and now he gets to spend time training with All Might to be a hero. So he might have forgotten how much trouble he was in with his mother, but after doing chores all weekend left him with an understanding that he wasn't to do something so reckless again.

The training began the following week, Izuku had received a text from All Might to meet him at the beach near his apartment. It had been filled to the brim with garbage, so All Might has the brilliant idea to have him train his body moving the junk into the bed of a truck that All Might would drive to a dump to get rid of. Now he explained to Izuku that originally the plan was to have him clear the entire beach in 10 months to train his body to handle One For All's power, but since he isn't going to make that the requirement this time. Instead Izuku will need to clear up most of the junk and set it around so that space could be cleared for use.

Using the various objects Izuku would need to make space for him to practice his quirk and see what limits he had to what he could do and how to go beyond. So Izuku returned home many days sweaty, tired and reeking of garbage. But he was making progress, by the end of his third month, he had managed to lose most of his baby fat, leaving him with a rather slim, swimmers body. But All Might took that as the indication that Izuku was ready for the second step of his training. He had wanted Izuku to demonstrate his quirk to him and see how a healthier body might lead to his quirk being more impactful.

So on Fridays, Izuku would put on impromptu magic shows for All Might, demonstrating some of the tricks he had learned. It for the most part amused All Might that Izuku had developed a hero persona so early into his career, most heroes hadn't decided on a theme for their quirk so Izuku dressing up as a magician was quite a sight to see, it didn't help that when Izuku would turn his back during the show, All Might would snap a few pictures to send to Inko. But it all came to a head during his fourth month of practice, All Might had been relaxing, since Izuku had just been moving some of the heavier objects, washers, driers, refrigerators. Until a resounding crash and a pained cry came from the other side of the pile. Worried he rushed over to see a fridge had fallen from the top of the pile and Izuku could not be seen. Frantically he lifted the appliance to see if his new charge had been simply squished beneath the object. Worried about how he would explain this to the boy's mother, he was alarmed to not see the child pancaked beneath the weight. He gazed into the fridge hoping to see the boy wedged into the open area, but it laid empty. He opened his mouth to call out for Izuku, hoping that the boy spontaneously developed a habit of pranking him in the last five minutes. Until he heard a rattling from the ground behind him. Curiously approaching the microwave on the ground, he pushed the button that would open the door, taken by surprise when Izuku crumpled out of the space. Gasping for air, the boy looked up to All Might's very worried, very confused face.

"Well, I had to come out somewhere." Was all he could get out before he collapsed on the ground.

All this earned from All Might was a hearty laugh. This boy was sure to be the death of him. He knew at this moment, Izuku was ready for UA, but was the school ready for him.

Into his fifth month he demonstrated some of his tricks with the endless kerchief, using it as a whip, controlling it like a snake, tying up All Might, who would admit that the kerchief while not impossible to escape from was definitely harder to get out of than he had assumed the multicolored cloth would be. Izuku was very proficient with the different ways to tie people as well, so All Might had him demonstrate how he would tie people based on their quirks, since just putting peoples hands behind them would do a fat lot of good for a great many quirks, since most emitter type quirk users tended to use their hands, Izuku had taken it on himself to practice tie ups that would place the hands under the chin of the person trapped, so that any attempt to use their quirk to escape would result in them blasting their own face off.

On his sixth month All Might informed him that maybe he should practice super moves. Telling him that normally students at UA didn't work on those until at the earliest their second semester, but that giving him a head start wouldn't be an unfair advantage. So Izuku turned to his trunk on the weekends to look over his props and tools.

Taking in the tools he had, he decided that he would try to make something of his most offensive tool, his deck of cards. He practiced with them in forming various weapons, but he never considered that to be much of a super move, so instead he thought back to when he fought the sludge villain, when he used his levitation to move the cards inside the slime, so he created his first super move, Card Guard, by swirling the 52 cards at high speeds, spinning and rotating them around him, they created a fairly effective defense against thrown objects and projectiles, intercepting and even cutting through sheet metal that All Might would toss at him, at reasonable speeds of course. So Izuku turned one of his greatest weapons into a shield. All Might was surprisingly strict about what tricks he was allowed to practice after having a discussion with Inko about some of his more death defying stunts. So All Might had to watch out if he started edging a little to close to the water or if he seemed to have found a bunch of knives.

It was relatively uneventful until Izuku asked All Might to lock him in a fridge, or since they couldn't find anything to tie up the fridge if he would just hold the door closed and Izuku would try to escape. After 5 minutes All Might got worried that Izuku had run out of air. After finding the fridge empty and Izuku had come around the corner with a bag of chips from the convenience store down the way, he may or may not have tossed the young boy into the ocean for his antics.

At last the tenth month had passed, Izuku had managed to shed all but the last of his body fat, growing some lean muscle he looked quite athletic. But now came the important date. The entrance exam.

Izuku had tried to get All Might to spill the beans about what he was walking into but, All Might was surprisingly tight lipped about that aspect of the school, said he didn't want to take away the magic. But Izuku was confused when he had to fill out a few extra forms when he got to the school, asking about his quirk and if he wanted to enter under a utility, rescue or combat test. After reading the short description of what was expected in each different choice, he wasn't sure but since he had been training with All Might and had even had two fights with a villain he decided he shouldn't have too much trouble with a combat test.

The day started with the easiest portion, the timed written exam, they had 90 minutes to complete, Izuku only needed 15, he wasn't the first done, Kaachan, a boy with blue hair, one with bicolored hair and a very attractive girl with long black hair done in a pony tail had all finished before him. But fifth was pretty good. So he spent the remaining 75 minutes taking in the other students, some he could see what quirks they had just because of how their body looked, that was one of the disadvantages he could see of mutant type quirks, you couldn't hide much from your opponent and so he began to categorize the quirks he could see, a large boy with a face mask and what looked like large webbed arms was writing in his test, as Izuku had turned his in, he wasn't worried about getting accused of cheating, he noticed a set of floating clothes that at first made him wonder if someone was using telekinesis to play a joke, until he realized that the person and from the manner of dress, a girl was actually invisible. Another girl sat in vibrant pink skin, from her demeanor he could tell she was struggling with the test, along with a few other students. Another girl with bull horns and what looked like horse hooves seemed to have a book out, unsure if that was cheating but no one seemed to question it, craning himself to perhaps see more, he understood it as a Japanese-English dictionary, so she was a foreigner.

Unfortunately, Kaachan was sitting next to him and the last few people who had caught his gaze were female test takers so that earned a quick yank to his seat, "If you think you can just perv on all the girls this year just because no one knows your worthless ass, be ready for me to knock you off your high horse, you Houdini-wannabe."

Unused to being called a pervert this got Izuku to defensively wave his hands, "N-n-no, Ka-kaachan, it's not li-like that, I was just admiring their, their quirks." His face turning a bright shade of red.

"Yeah sure, and I'm just looking out for your reputation," he quickly retorted.

This exchange earned a harsh shushing from the blue haired boy. "If you two are just here to distract people who are taking their test you should leave and not disgrace this school any further."

With what would be called saint-like restraint, Katsuki managed to not fling him self over three rows of students to pummel the person who dared to shush him, only his mother does that and he still fights back when she does, "Shut up loser and worry about yourself, not going to waste time with extra's like you who probably got here because he's a stuck up know it all."

Izuku turned away from the two feuding teenagers, as more and more students finished the test, there were small groups of students chattering with each other, the proctor, Present Mic, with a quirk that let him make a cacophony of noise, surprisingly had sharp hearing so he could tell the discussions were not about the test itself and most takers were just getting to know the person in proximity to them, he did shush a few groups who were getting a little louder. So it helped to relax much the room to know that he wasn't terribly strict after they had finished their test. Izuku had turned to the person on his left, as Kaachan didn't seem to focused with him since he had set his sights on sending vaguely disguised death threats at the tall boy who in turn started quoting school regulation and waving his arm like a robot at him. As a rare outsider to Kaachan's ire, it looked oddly cute to see him so worked up over something so insignificant, but that was Kaachan, had to always be the best so everything was a competition to him. Even first impressions with strangers.

Noticing that the girl to his left had finished a few minutes ago, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya, what's your name?" extending his hand to hers. The orange haired girl, pushed a few strands out of her face.

"My name is Itsuka Kendo," she took his in her hand and Izuku was suddenly aware that her hands, were gigantic. She realized this and promptly hid them between her thighs. "Sorry, when I'm nervous sometimes I can't control my quirk completely."

A light laugh Izuku let out, "It's ok, I'm a professional when it comes to being nervous. If I didn't have my power, I'd say inducing mild panic attacks was my quirk." A little humor and confidence is something he had picked up spending so much time around All Might, how could you not, he told so many jokes and just oozed confidence so Izuku was glad that it seemed infection. Because he got a giggle from the young lass, which he found very cute.

"Thanks, that helped calm me a little," she placed both of her hands on her lap, considerably smaller this time, "So you finished in 15 minutes, you must have either studied really hard or you're really smart."

Placing a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing, Izuku sputtered out his reply, "We-well, I did a lot of studying in my free time, Kaachan is someone who's really smart, he spends more time practicing his quirk than reading a book, because he thinks practical knowledge is better than being a nerd."

Hearing his name used, he quickly turned, assessed what was spoken and belted out a quick, "Yeah better than being a shitty nerd." Only to turn back to the blue haired boy who is now reprimanding him for his use of language.

Earing another cute giggle from Itsuka, Izuku returned to the conversation, "Yeah him, before you ask, yes, we grew up together. He's really nice underneath that rough exterior."

"He's about as rough as barbed wire," she retorted, this time Izuku suppressed a snort as he imaged it in his head. He found himself at ease with speaking to Itsuka.

"So, what did you sign up for, utility, rescue or combat?" he asked.

"Well my quirk lets me make my hands bigger, so I trained with my parents to learn a martial art," she then took the time to take in the figure of the boy sitting next to her, he seemed to be wearing a suit, a tuxedo to be more specific, a brief glance around the room and it was apparent to her that he was either over dressed or everyone else was underdressed, "So do you always where a suit when you go out or did you just get let go from prom?" she chided the young boy.

After a brief flash of pink on his cheeks from the teasing, Izuku had pieced together a response, "Well, to be honest, I figured I wouldn't be the only one. So many people's quirks can work much better with even just a different set of clothes, I expected more people to bring items that help their quirk or could be used in conjunction with them to help pass the practical."

"I didn't know the rules allowed that." Was her response.

"Well, they don't explicitly state you can, but they don't explicitly forbid it either, so I figured it was one of those hidden rules. If you were clever enough to figure out that there was more to these tests than just what was presented you could do better and I figured you could bring gadgets, tools and even weapons to help you pass the test. I mean no quirk can do everything."

"Wow, you're really observant, what happens if they say you can't use stuff, I figure your clothes aren't the only thing you brought." With a wink, "Though the suit cuts a fine figure on you, did you get it tailored?"

"Well if I can't use anything I brought with me, then I'll have to change up my act on the fly, which may be a bit difficult, since I practiced my act using my props, but I think since the combat has us fighting faculty." Pausing for a second, "Which confuses me since I had heard from a reliable source that the previous years had the students just smash a bunch of expensive robots, but that wouldn't be fair to kids who don't have combat-oriented quirks." Izuku began muttering to himself about what would cause the school to drastically change their position on entrance so quickly.

A light tap on the head from an oversized hand brought him back to reality, "Oh good, I thought we lost you there for a minute. What was that about?"

Rubbing his head, "Sorry, it's a bad habit I picked up, I get like that when I have a lot to think about. But well, I just thought it odd they decided to change it is all. And no, the suit isn't tailored. It's magic." He beamed.

Another cute giggle, "Oh you are just too much, magic. Now I see it, you got a theme going, I can't wait to see what you do. So, I said what I was doing and a little about my quirk so it's your turn my sorcerer's apprentice."

A large grin, "Well I decided to go combat, I already have some experience from training for almost a year with a pro and have already fought a real villain twice, I didn't beat the villain but I helped."

"WHAT, you've fought a villain before." A little louder than she intended, earning a shush from Present Mic and vicious glare from Kaachan, the only thing preventing him from tearing Izuku a new asshole for bragging about getting in the way of his fight with that slimeball, was that the boy with glasses had taken to insisting that Bakugou's hair was in no way up to regulation and that he would need a proper trim if his quirk had nothing to do with hair. Not one to let someone diss his style he doubled down and started insulting the boy's glasses as out of date and making him look like a giant nerd.

"Sorry, but you fought a villain, twice!? That's amazing, my parents would have grounded me forever if I fought not one but two villains before I even entered a hero school." She grew excited, "You got to tell me everything." Her gaze completely fixated on the green haired boy. Unbeknownst a few other student's who heard her outcry had also taken the initiative to eavesdrop on this conversation, not many people could claim this early in their career to have fought real villains or to a lesser extent get training from a pro, beyond the kids of pros themselves. So, a crow-headed boy, a frog girl, boy with flat blond hair and another girl who had vines for hair listened intently, this young unassuming child might be the one to take pointers from if he was that smart and powerful already in his life.

"Well it wasn't much, do you remember about a year ago that slime villain who took a kid hostage, and was blowing up a market place?" Izuku inquired. Her nod and the nods from other students who had turned to listen to his tale left him a bit confuddled, not many people usually wanted to hear what he had to say, so he composed himself and began again, "Well that was actually the second time I fought that guy. I was walking home that day, when I stopped in an underpass to practice my quirk. I know the laws say we can't use out quirks in public, but that didn't make sense that I couldn't practice so I made sure I did it out of the way of pedestrians and other people, in case you know." Another acknowledging nod, most people were aware that it was against the law to use quirks in public, but everyone knew kids were using and practicing them, in out of the way places to unless some real damage was done the police were reluctant to interfere in what they deemed as harmless experimenting and learning boundaries, so it was a societal nod that everyone just turned a blind eye to this usage.

"Well I was in the underpass when he climbed out of a storm drain, and tried to pull me in to him, he said some really creepy things, like he was going to push all my organs out and wear me like a suit. It was really gross. But I had a deck of cards on me to make a sword and started cutting him whenever he tried to grab me." Itsuka raised her eyebrow, a quirk that let her use cards as a sword sounded really specific, but she kept her thoughts to herself, until he finished his story, she was polite enough to wait until the end to ask questions.

"I didn't realize that the pieces I was cutting off formed a wall behind me until I literally stepped in it, he pulled me into his main body and I couldn't grab anything to use to get out, and I almost drowned in him," mentally adding, "even swallowed some of his gross self, had to eat some laxatives to feel sure he wasn't still there." Reinstating eye contact with Itsuka, "But you'd never guess what happened, honestly if I wasn't there at the time, I wouldn't have believed it either, the villain had been running from a hero and that's why he need a disguise. Finally, the hero who had chased him through the sewers had caught up. And it was none other than All Might, and with one punch he splattered the villain into puddles. It was so cool."

This put the student's listening into awe, it's not every day you meet the Number One, let alone get saved by him. But this raised further questions, if All Might had caught the villain how it came to take a hostage and cause more damage, only to be caught again, seemed like poor writing in a fictional story than real life events.

As if he possessed telepathy, Izuku answered their thoughts. "So I did what any fanboy would do after meeting their idol, I bombarded him with questions and requests for autographs." He started chuckling along with everyone else, the bird-headed boy's sounding shockingly close to a clucking chicken. This only made him more curious about the raven. "So after having a bit of a fangasm, I just started to talk to him, and he is really easy to talk to, you wouldn't think it, but the guy is really corny. It's great." Unnoticed to everyone, their proctor had pulled up his jacket to hide the growing smirk.

"So this is the boy that All Might had spent his time training," he muttered to himself. All Might had let it known that he spent some time training a kid to help him prepare for UA, at a meeting discussing the changes to the entrance exam. And as tradition it seemed that Nedzu had been aware of this for some time, and only reminded him not to give away what was happening behind the scenes, wouldn't want any one to have an unfair advantage. But he knew that from what the kid was saying he was the one, after one conversation with All Might, in either form you could tell that he was very much a goofball. So he decided to take a more vested interest in this tale than he had in making sure student's weren't cheating, not that he had much to worry about, there were only a few left, namely a boy with blond hair with a black streak, a pink girl and the girl who kept looking back and forth to the book, when she showed it was a simple dictionary and that it was allowed under the schools accommodating supplies it seemed that the only reason that she hadn't finished was that she kept having to return to the book to get a definition from some of the more precise language.

Returning to Izuku and his group of slowly ever-growing listeners. "So after talking with him for a bit, it seems I had distracted him and he didn't realize that the villain he had put in soda bottles wasn't as secure as he had meant it to be, so he must have fallen out of his pocket when All Might did that thing where he hurls himself across the city." A few nods of understanding that this almost-flight was the heroes preferred method of transportation. "So I was walking home when I saw an explosion."

The frog girl was a bit less patient than the others it seemed, "So you just ran over to the explosion, kero?"

Again rubbing the back of his neck from the sheer bluntness of what was probably a very stupid thing to do, "Yeah, well, I'm used to explosions." He could tell from the wide eyes that he needed to explain, pointing behind him, "I grew up around Kaachan, he sweats nitroglycerin."

This acknowledgment only got a small insult from his blond friend, "Shut up nerd, at least my quirk is cool unlike your telekinesis. As for you four-eyes, if my hair is against regulation, your blue top has to be as well"

A small chuckle and Izuku was back to his story, "So I get there and I see the only person I know who can cause a small catastrophe and just walk it off, trapped in the slime. He's really strong to not have been taken over by villain, I didn't last a minute against him, but Kaachan had to have been fighting him for at least five."

"It was ten and I had him on the ropes, you didn't need to interfere."

"Yeah you had him right where you wanted him, suffocating on his gross body."

"Shut up."

"He was gross though"

"Ugh yeah, I blew up some green jello every day for a weak because of him, mom got mad at the mess I was making. Didn't care what the old hag wanted. And bluebell, you better not be talking about my shoes. What are those?"

"So, after doing what I did, All Might shows up again and thwarts the villain with a single punch, it was so cool. It was really stupid to run in, I should have left it to a pro, but they were just standing around. So I got in trouble for what I did, with my mom."

Itsuka had waited until Izuku had finished his tale, "So you fought the same villain, twice and got saved by All Might, twice." A quick nod from Izuku confirming, "That's crazy."

"That's bullshit," came a very condescending voice from the blond boy who had been listening, "So you just happen to fight the same villain twice in one day and all because you distracted All Might, the Number One hero from properly disposing of a piece of garbage. What's next now you say that All Might decided to train you himself. Pft, what a liar."

"I'm not lying." Izuku had started to defend himself, only to be interrupted by the voice of the proctor.

"Pencil's down, everyone that didn't finish, put your paper on my desk and may the gods have mercy on your soul," he evilly laughed. "All young listeners, now we will all orderly head to the testing grounds and you'll be broken up into groups based on what you wanted to be tested on." Leading the teenagers into a large stadium. It seemed to have been prepared for just about any situation. Taking in a large breath to start his introduction, Present Might suddenly found himself rooted to the floor by concrete.

The Pro-Hero Cementoss, had decided now was the time to take the spotlight from his more boisterous peer, "Welcome young students, to Gym Gamma, in here I will be able to make just about any situation needed to test your potential. So now we will break you all up into groups, would the Combat test takers please head in the direction of Eraserhead and Midnight" A quick glance by many students to see what looked like a homeless man standing next to a very attractive woman dressed in a very, very tight bodysuit. A few of the male students and some female students were either very excited to go that way or disappointed they weren't. "Next will the rescue students head towards Recovery Girl, Ectoplasm and Thirteen." A few of the students perked their heads up, these were well known heroes in their respective fields, so the students with quirks suited to rescue were very pleased, "Lastly will the students in Utility will follow myself and we will work with Power-Loader and Hound Dog"

So Izuku had walked over with Itsuka, with Kaachan taking the front of the pack, or at least trying to, the blue haired boy had taken it upon himself to try and lead the group in an orderly fashion, much to the chagrin of the other students as they didn't elect him their leader. Glancing around he saw the pink skinned girl, the bicolored boy, a boy with big lips, a boy with spiky red hair and shark teeth, and other boy with silver hair and shark teeth and the blonde boy with the black streak. A few others had joined in, which made it the largest group. Izuku realized this also made it the hardest to pass in with so many to choose from. Simply meaning you had to be on top of your game if you wanted to secure your spot in the course.

The homeless looking man, identified as Eraserhead spoke up, with a deep gravelly voice, sounding like he hadn't slept in weeks, "So you all are here for the combat, ok. So we are going to break you up into two, it was three but a certain fool had run out the clock and now we have to do his work, again. So to make sure it goes smoothly, you are all going to be testing yourself in combat against either one of us, we will separate you into two lines, you will have to battle for either one minute or until either we or yourself are incapacitated. Ugh, you say the rest, let's get this over with."

The very buxom woman then took center, her figure getting most everyone's attention, mentally to herself she knew some who weren't going to do well if they were this easily distracted. "To continue what that big meanie was saying," earning a grumble from her colleague, "You will have to battle and demonstrate that you have what it takes to use your quirk in a way to fight villains, but since we are experienced professionals, it wouldn't be fair if we kicked you out for not beating us, so it's not a requirement to beat either of us. But do try, I like my prospects to have a bit of a fight to them." She winked, this riled up a few of the students. "So because my colleague has graciously agreed to what I say because I won a bet, I will now be the one to get the honor of dividing you sweeties up. So when I say your name you get to go and harass Eraserhead-kun, Todoroki, Kaminari, Bakugou, Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Iida, Sato." As the line started to form, it became aware that she was sending most of the boys to go and combat Eraserhead, much to the disappointment of some of the gentlemen, until the lines would be almost equal.

Until Izuku had a sudden realization, he was the only boy that she didn't send over. This made him now hyper-aware that all but two of the boys were now glaring at him, clearly wishing great harm on him, Kaachan was glaring at him but for a different reason. This prompted a response from Eraserhead, "Why keep the shrimp?"

"Oh it's easy, look at him, he's all dressed up in his little tuxedo and he looks like a magician and he's so cute," putting some heavy emphasis on the cute, he could almost feel the boy's gazes trying to literally set him on fire with their anger. "And I love cute little boys the most." Suddenly some of the girls were now giving him death like glares. This went completely unnoticed to Izuku as he was now so red in the face you could replace his head with a tomato and it would look the same. Now muttering about how it was just his costume and how he didn't mean to be cute and other means of denial. Causing Midnight to start a raucous laugh, "Oh you are so sweet I am going to save you for last, and really savor it." To Izuku it seemed she was now intentionally trying to see if he could have even more blood to rush to his head in an attempt to see if he could in fact pop from the pressure. Across the building you could hear a cry of anger and frustration and if you could see that far a very short purple headed boy was frothing at the mouth.

Itsuka managed to shake Izuku back to reality long enough to get him to distract himself with some mental preparation. "She's just trying to get in your head, and to be honest, you are dressed really cute and its funny to see you react to teasing like that. But you are here to be a hero. So get your head in the game and put on a good show, I really want to see what you can do after you got me so hyped up." This little pep talk was enough to get Izuku to begin his meditation. He didn't sit on the floor as he would at home, this didn't seem the place but it was enough that he could recite some of his prepared words.

The boys went by very quickly against Eraserhead. Izuku was aware of what his quirk was, erasure, as long as he looked at you, he could cancel your quirk. So the first person to go was Todoroki much to Bakugou's protest that he should have first dibs to wipe the floor with this unshaved excuse for a teacher. Let's say after Todoroki found himself unable to use his quirk, he didn't last long in a fist fight against Eraserhead, however anyone could tell the boy had some formal training as he had adopted a strict Karate Kata to defend himself but he was clearly not prepared for such a sudden onslaught. Most of the boys didn't last long, after throwing themselves at him, the only ones who managed a time longer than twenty seconds were Todoroki, Iida and Katsuki, the two former because they had some formal combat training, which came from being sons of pro-hero families as Eraserhead was aware, however Bakugou caught him off guard a few times, not many people with such an offensive quirk were that capable of close quarters combat and this boy didn't fight with discipline, but like a rabid dog, taking a full 43 seconds to subdue all because he made a mistake and misjudged the scarves that had wrapped themselves around him.

As for Midnight, most of the girls were unprepared for the sudden assault of a high-speed whip and wound up very much tied up very quickly. Ashido has lasted some time after melting through the whip until she suddenly fell over asleep. Izuku aware that Ms. Midnight's quirk, somnambulist allowed her to release pheromones that induced sleep. Izuku would have to be careful to not get knocked out like that.

So when it came to his turn he was prepared for some moderate flirting from the older woman of questionable age. As the last person to battle he had quite the audience as most people stayed to watch how other students faired, some left early the bicolored boy one of them. "Oh my cute little magician," preened Midnight, "I am so excited to see what tricks you have to show me, but I just have one question. Where is the top hat, it really is needed to complete the ensemble?" reaching to feel the top of his head, he realized he forgot his hat. This caused a few of the other test takers to laugh.

Taking in a deep breath, mentally, IT'S SHOWTIME, "Oh my dear, I seem to have misplaced it, well that won't do at all." His sudden shift in demeanor to one of a showman catching the attention of everyone else. "How could I be so forgetful, well let me correct this mistake." Pulling out the wand and with a toss in the air catching it in his right hand and with a tap of his left, the top of the hat popped out of the wand, a quick spin and suddenly he had his hat, a few of the girls clapped at the trick. Bakugou giving a curt exhale of disapproval. "Oh well now I seem to be out of a wand, what magician is without a wand." Getting a few more gasps as he shoves his arm up to his shoulder into the newly formed hat. Rummaging around for a brief moment he pulled a second wand out. A fluid toss of the hat for it to land on his head. "Im ready whenever you are, my lovely assistant." With a full bow and tipping of his hat to Midnight.

"Oh you are going to be fun, I new it was the best to save you for last." Most of the other students had finished their test so had come over to the combat tests, seeing a show was beginning to start more students and a few teachers began to take an interest in the bout. Overconfidence was common among the test takers, but this didn't look to be that, young Izuku looked like this was nothing more than a sure thing. That because he was here he had already won. A lightning flash flick of her whip hurtling towards Izuku's wand hand, suddenly stopping as the whip was caught in the air by a sequence of scarves tied together as they came from his left wrist.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, I wasn't aware you were the type of woman to want to touch whips this early in meeting someone, how scandalous." In faux shock as he gave a quick yank on his kerchief to which became like steel, levitating in the air he let go as Midnight's whip unable to escape from the slowly curling scarves as they snaked their way up toward her. Realizing that it would be better to engage the child in close combat she quickly closed the gap and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, unfortunately it was a very telegraphed move so Izuku had plenty of time to use his cloak as a means to rebound the attack. So Midnight switched up her style moving around and going for an aerial attack, everyone bar Katsuki was shocked when her heel kick stomped the cloak straight into the ground as if no one had been there a moment ago. Lifting it to inspect on the chance that she had turned the student into paste, unaware that the hat Izuku had been wearing was unnoticed behind her. Only the sound of clapping caught the attention of the audience, "Well done, that almost hit me, but remember, a magician is a master of escape. You'll have to try a bit harder to get me than you are now." Gloating. Izuku wondering why he was gloating, he had only done that before with the slime villain, why was he now showboating. Was it because of the crowd or did he just really want to impress Midnight.

This lapse in thought left him open for her to invade his personal space and deliver a quick jab to his gut. Had Izuku not trained with All Might, that might have been the end of Izuku's trial and would have blacked out from the pain. It was a well-placed strike to his solar plexus. Pushing himself back to gain some space that she just wasn't willing to give him, Izuku resorted to the deck of cards that he had in his pocket, quickly forming them into rapier, he began jabbing, riposting, parrying dodging her assault. From the outside it looks like she was overwhelming him, but they both knew this was a simple but beautiful waltz between them. Only further enticing her to want more of the young lad, she began to speed up, to which Izuku slowly began backing away but she didn't follow the rapier he had left it there defending all by itself as it floated in the air. Turning to the students he gave a quick bow. This however set off Midnight, her 60 seconds were almost up and she was not going to be the first one to lose to a student, so she gripped the cloth on her arm and ripped a big hole to begin releasing her quirk on the boy.

Which is exactly what he was waiting for, seeing that the pheromone was based on smell, he broke the rapier up into the individual cards and using his practiced super move, Card Guard, he began swirling them around, rapidly like a giant fan, pushing the pheromone onto the crowd. Realizing she had just put the other contestants to sleep all over the gym she quickly stopped using her quirk as the only people still conscious were Eraserhead, herself and Izuku. Just as the timer reached zero, Izuku quickly closed the gap between them, unsheathing his wand and stabbing it toward her face, unprepared for the sudden movement, she waited for him to strike her. Until he didn't the wand as he moved it toward her had transformed into a single red rose, which he presented on his knees. "A beautiful rose, for a beautiful assistant. I would love nothing more than to continue our dance with each other, at a later date." He continued as he strolled away, snatching his hat and cloak from the ground, the kerchief slowly winding up his leg. "However, next time, let me be the one to put people to sleep, it is the magician's job after all" with a hearty laugh, he had left Midnight standing on the mat, blushing profusely as the young man had exceeded every one of her expectations.

Quickly realizing that the other people were still asleep she began to wake them up. When Eraserhead walked up to her. "Nemuri, I want you to know that at 4 times in that fight with that student, I tried to erase his quirk, not a single time did it stop anything that he was doing."

"Aizawa you tried to interfere?" Nemuri was shocked that Aizawa was admitting to taking an interest in the boy as well, enough to see what he would do when he suddenly lost the ability to use his quirk. "I'm amazed you were that interested in the boy."

"Normally my quirk can erase quite a number, but what I saw that boy do, either he has a dozen quirks, or something completely different. I want him in my class." He all but demanded.

"Not fair, all the good ones get put in your hero course, while I'm stuck with the gen ed students." She pouted. "At least send him my way a few times, I love cute boys, especially if they got style like him"

"You're a walking lawsuit, you know that."

"Only if I get caught or they kiss and tell."

"I AM HERE, WHAT DID I MISS" the sudden boisterous voice of Japan's Number One hero as he entered the gym, only to see all but a few people asleep. "A SLUMBER PARTY, WHAT A NOVEL IDEA."

Both Eraserhead and Midnight had a few questions for the gigantic man.

"Where did you find this kid?"

"What are you teaching him?"

"What is his quirk?"

All Might was aware he had a long discussion coming with some faculty who were probably not going to believe the explanation Izuku had given him and stuck by, over the months they were training together, he had tried to ascertain the real story but it never changed.

What was apparent was that Izuku had made a wonderful first impression on the teachers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, as such I spent more time to make the chapter extra long, just for my loyal fans. Of which I have dozens, literally dozens of them. MWAHAHAHA**

 **So to address a few things I think people may wonder after finishing this chapter. Yes, Inko is a dirty girl, All Might isn't much better. If that causes people to be concerned, just know that a planned omake in the future will involve Inko and All Might together. So be prepared because despite my positive and nice exterior, I am a deeply, disturbed, deviant.**

 **Also for those wondering when Izuku is performing, he is a natural flirt. But when he's not, he is as easily flustered as everyone else makes him. Instead of his SERIOUS HERO MODE, I instead gave him, PROFESSIONAL PERFORMER MODE, so he will do what he has to maintain composure, afterwards he will realize everything he did.**

 **This will also be used as a weapon by me, against you, to throw off any attempts to ascertain who the shipping target is. I like to write it in such a way that it could be obvious or that he could have many potential, NO ONE IS SAFE FROM MY HORNY MIND! This does include teachers and other pro heroes, they also have a chance at the Dicku of Deku.**

 **Next, to address a concern of mine. Why this didn't come out earlier this week. So I may have mentioned that I planned to start a Tabletop RPG with some friends on Tuesday, this would result in myself mostly doing house work that day and cooking to bring food, yes the DM also has a habit of providing a home cooked meal, ain't I just the best. All of you who play will understand that how rare it is the DM is such a gentle and benevolent soul, right before he sics giant monsters on the party. But in addition that I worked 6 days a week. However, the chapter that I had intended to release Wednesday, which would cover solely Izuku's training with All Might, turns out, I got fired that day. Got into work and they gave some bs excuse that my position was moving in a different direction, so yay for me, I'm jobless, which consequently means I have a lot more free time to write, but not good for my bills since I need money to live. So I will do what I can to write up chapters however since if I am on a computer I should instead be using that time to apply for jobs, I will have to set some priorities when I am on the computer. Apply for a few jobs then write.**

 **Don't worry, I have no intention of quitting. I will not let this story end, this soon.**

 **Thirdly, this is it boys, all the marbles, the time to decide how much of the canon class makes it into the 1-A and 1-B, we can deviate from canon here a bit, so lets see who you want in or out. still has to be 20 people.**

 **And yes the blond boy listening to Izuku's story is Monoma, incase people were confused, and he is an ass, one I will use for fun and mischief, no homo. Unlike Bakugou whose ass will be used for feelings and venting, all of the homo. Yup, it's possible we could have a slutty Bakugou.**

 **Next, Izuku did not meet with Ururaka as in canon nor did he further impress Iida. So his original friends, are not that. He needs new ones, better ones, FRIENDS 2.0!**

 **So let's see some input on who you think this young magician should have as assistants.**

 **Next I will be doing my damnest to make sure his class mates are not ignored and not just side characters, so be prepared for him to spend time with a lot of people and for me to add in some short chapters or omakes at the end where I expand on the rest of my victims.**

 **Izuku has now attracted the attention of many female suitors, this does not make him many friends as well, it's not Deku's fault he's an adorable cinnamon roll who needs to be passed around by a harem of beautiful women like he's water and they are in a desert.**

 **Finally, I ascribe to the Undercover Spy for the Villain League theory. Who I personally think will have no bearing on this story, but be warned I will try my hand at intrigue and write one in, so pay attention to suspicious behavior.**

 **Oh it's so good to write this. Halfway through I thought to myself. Am I just writing smut, should I just write a smutfic about Inko and All Might plowing each other like rabbits. Maybe, we'll see.**

 **So finally, again. I'm like uncle, one more thing, the next chapter will be day one, or how Aizawa is allowed to threaten students and not be fired. And maybe touch on the dorm situation.**

 **Hope you lot like my writing, and make sure to leave brutal reviews, I need to improve where I can, and I can only do that if people tell me I'm a colossal fuck up.**

 **Until next time, maybe I'll consider more potential, fuck buddies for our little trouble maker. New chapter posted and what do I see but a rabbit heroine in the top 10, *evil intensifies* Also Enji is an ass, just wanted to make sure you are all aware. I will find a way to make him suffer.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Beautiful Women

The wait for the letter of acceptance was surprisingly easy, for Izuku. His mother was franticly cleaning everything in the apartment for the third time this week. Izuku had assured her that he made a very memorable first impression, but his mother was not dissuaded she saw how much effort her son had put into his dream and if she was being honest, she joined him for his jogs on the weekend, she also changed her diet as well, so that she was eating healthier, since she knew it was easier to stick to a diet and exercise if the people you lived with were doing it with you, so she noticed she had dropped a couple of dress sizes. She wasn't back to her figure when Izuku was a little child, but she did recognize that hungry look in Mr. Toshinori's eyes when she would bend over to pick things up around him, sure she could do it with a little less flourish but she enjoyed the attention she was getting.

It came as a surprise one day when instead of a small letter a giant packet of forms came. Opening a diskette had fallen out, pressing play, an image shimmered into view on the holographic projection.

" _Greetings new student, am I a mouse, a dog or a bear? My real identity is your new Principal. Thank you for attending the_ [Entrance Exam of Your Choosing]. _It is with great pleasure that I can add you to the ranks of fellow heroes who have passed through these halls. In previous years we just sent out a message from one of the teachers congratulating the student on passing, however this year we had some changes do to recent developments in quality control. So enclosed is a packet with some changes and explanations to why we need to make adjustments, this information was already delivered to the 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _year students so only the new incoming students will need to read this before the first day. We hope to see you grow into great heroes at our school and are pleased to announce that UA will be your Hero Academia._ [End of transmission]"

"Eeeeek," Inko squealed out, "You did it, you got into UA. Oh, I have to go call Mitsuki, I have to call my boss, I have to call Yagi-san." She flittered about the room looking for the phone.

Izuku just stared at the disc that had given him the news he had waited two weeks for. After taking a minute to process the information, he took a deep breathe and asked his mother a question he had been waiting a long time to ask, "Mom, could-could we call Dad too?" his voice petering out at the end.

A simple question was all it took to stop her in her tracks. She knew this day would come, she knew it would be something she would eventually have to tell her son, he was a smart boy and could see through the lies. He knew the truth, even without her telling him, but he needed to hear it from her. Even if it would break his heart, she had hoped it would be far in the future, when he had found a nice woman of his own, settled down and she maybe on her deathbed. But it was now, the ugly past rises up to strike the brilliant future as if to say, "You don't deserve to be happy".

She had a choice to make, lie to his face again and he would drop it, hurting their relationship or tell him and try to pick up the pieces again. "Dammit Hisashi" she whispered through gritted teeth, "It's not fair."

"Mom, it's fine, you don't have to." He lied, he knew he wanted to hear it from her, that it would hurt so much. But he believed he was ready, he could take the news, his father wasn't coming back.

"Izuku, your father, Hisashi…" Inko began, the words catching in her throat. Steeling her nerves for the first time in many years. "When you were, four, after-after you were diagnosed. H-he, he got angry, yelling and screaming about you being w-worthless. That something was wrong with you, that you, you were broken, that I was broken for making you. So, he just, he just left." Tears flowing from her face, she couldn't even look her son in the eye with how disgusted she felt letting the words come out of her mouth. She knew it was killing him to hear that his father left because of him, she only prayed to whatever god had seen fit to give her son, her darling baby boy hope to not let him lose it now.

Only her quiet sobs and a deep ragged breathing could be heard. She had clenched her eyes in expectation of Izuku having a meltdown, that Hisashi, his father gave up on him and her because he had no quirk. She waited patiently, however the one reaction she wasn't ready for was to be pulled into a tight embrace.

His voice cracked and the emotions that had dammed themselves behind the years of denial came forth in a torrent. "Mom, it's not your fault. Please don't think that, I could never blame you. You have been the best mom I could ever hope to ask for. I love you so much. You never gave up on me, and now, now I have a chance to show everyone, to show him how wrong he was." Izuku pulled her back by her shoulders so she could see into his eyes, almost frightened by the fire in them, something she hadn't seen since his first declaration to be a hero. "That man didn't want to be with a mom who was as awesome as you, he didn't want to see you or I grow up into the strong people we are today. So, FUCK HIM." The harsh language earning a gasp from Inko, Izuku never swore, or at least never in front of her.

Taking a chance to pull her close to him again, "I haven't seen him since I was 4, that was over a decade ago, all because he couldn't accept who I was. I stopped caring about what he thought once I was old enough to realize that staying up late to sit by the door hoping he came home, was never going to happen. He made his choice, I am making mine. I am going to be the world's greatest hero, not to spite him but because I want to show everyone that I am worth it, that I am not a Deku, that there is nothing wrong with me." His voice growing in octave as he gives his speech.

"I am going to be the best, so don't worry about me." His grip tightening. "You are the best mom in the world and I love you so much, you made me the young man I am today and I couldn't be happier."

Any protest Inko had to try and reassure her son and try to help assuage the emotional breakdown, were stymied in her mind as her son's declaration was filled with such power and vigor that it wasn't her comforting him but the reverse, after a decade of lies and misdirection she had told her son that his biological father wanted nothing to do with him just because of the one thing that always gave him trouble and he didn't give a damn. He had done it, become a man before her eyes, before she even knew it. She had been proud that Izuku had saved his friends life, proud that he stood by the conviction to learn and make his dreams come true, there existed no words to explain how proud she was now. So, she did the only thing that could and pulled him into the tightest, most bone-crushing hug she had ever given.

It wasn't until an hour later when their tears stopped, their legs having given out 20 minutes prior. She wiped her puffy red eyes, "Do, do you still want me to try and call him?" she was sure she knew the answer, but she had to check.

"No, he'll know what he missed when I debut to the city, Japan, the whole world. I am going to make sure everyone knows who I am." Helping her to her feet, "Wow, crying together feels so much better than crying alone. Definitely my favorite way to cry."

"Hehehe, Izu-Izuku," suddenly she was crying tears of joy, and it felt good. "Let's order out, to celebrate, to good times and a greater future."

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A, where is it?" A mop of green hair ran down the halls reading the signs posted above gigantic doors. "How does anyone get anywhere in this place? 1-C, great I've passed this sign three times now." Carelessly running down the halls, Izuku came to a sudden stop after colliding with another person. Rubbing his head, "Ow, sorry, sorry, sorry. I wasn't paying attention," getting up and offering his hand to other person. A slap was all that met his grip and the person was getting up on their own.

"Seriously, watch where you are going." The boy met his gaze.

"I know" Izuku began rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had been unable to break. "I, I just got lost. Third time I ran down this hall." Gaining an incredulous look, that someone could be so lost in such a simple building, "I just can't seem to find 1-A."

This only earned a pointed finger, "Left, Left, Right." And walked away.

Turning to bow, "Thank you very much" and the green haired boy took off running again, only thought left in the stranger was, how fast the smaller boy was. Until he began walking in the same direction. Tired eyes closed to stave off the sleep he wanted.

Standing outside the door, which seemed larger, not that it was but standing outside it to make a good impression was something he desperately wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he should enter with some grand declaration or a giant cloud of smoke, but he didn't want to be seen as plain. Unfortunately, all thoughts of trying to impress went out the window as he heard a sound he had become quite accustomed to, Kaachan was in the room and was about three insults away from maiming a student. Izuku had taken some time and realized the best way to measure time was by how many insults he would spew before he got violent, so Izuku knew he really only had about ten seconds before the fire brigade and swat had to come and wrangle his friend.

"Kaachan, please don't blow anything up on your first day." Izuku pleaded while entering.

"Tch, fuck you, I'll blow up whatever I want to." However, he did stop himself from immolating his deck, for some reason the blue haired boy from the exam was in front of his desk scolding Bakugo. This offered an explanation as to the mood Katsuki was in this soon into the morning. Taking in the sight of his different classmates, some desk empty as Midoriya wanted to be early to not be late incase he had gotten lost as he had.

He obviously new Kaachan, the blue haired boy took the combat exam with him, something about him reminded him of the Pro-Hero Ingenium. There was another boy he recognized with the bicolored hair, except this time from the front he could see a nasty scar that adorned the left side of his face. He didn't want to be rude and stare but didn't want to look away like he was disgusted so he slowly began scanning the room to see who else had made it into the class. The tall girl with the long dark ponytail was also seated in a desk next to the bicolored boy, at getting a good look at her, his only thought at the moment was, BIG, she had some of the largest breasts he had ever seen, not counting Mt. Lady since proportion matters, he's not an animal. But he knew he would get in trouble if he stared too long, so as he was going to look away he made eye contact with the girl, growing a faint blush she waved to him and this cause his own far more vibrant blush to cover his cheeks and he could only give a small wave in return.

The multi-limbed boy in the mask was standing by the window talking to the bird headed boy. Another blonde boy was talking to a floating school uniform, so it became aware that the invisible girl had managed to pass and this boy with a tail was getting to know her.

The frog-like girl was also sitting in a desk, like a frog. And again, as the opportunity to actually take in the features of everyone around him, he could see she was very cute. Recognizing him from the story he was telling the last time they had met, she waddled over to him. "Kero, it's good to see you again. I'm Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu." Her tongue poking in between her lips.

"So cute" was the only thought he could muster, "I-I'm Mizuku Idoriya, I mean, Izoriya Miduku" exhaling, understanding there was no way to salvage this, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. If you want me to call you Ts-Tsu," Even saying her name made him feel dirty, like it was a violation of the natural order to call a girl, a cute one no less by her name. "Then c-call m-me, Izuku, it it's only fair.

"Ahh from the combat exam, you were the only one to beat the Instructor weren't you." Came a voice behind him, it seemed the blue haired boy had gotten bored of talking to the brick wall that was Katsuki, however this boy seemed to have trouble with speaking in a reasonable volume so it seemed everyone heard this. Finding himself under the gaze of everyone he did what he had always done, shrink and panic.

"I-I, we-well, it it it, was-wasn't like like that." He began stammering.

"Whatever, everyone was asleep at the end, so who knows what the nerd scored." Came Bakugo's angry tone to the notion that Izuku had done better on the exam than him.

"What are you talking about you delinquent, the postings for the exams were on the notice board, Midoriya-san had the Passing score in the practical, 5th in the written which puts him at the top of the class." He began waving his arm around, "His practical is the only one with a Pass on it, everyone else had time or a percentage score, for their tasks. So he is the only one to meet every expectation." This caused Iida to return to berating Bakugo's attitude so he failed to properly introduce himself.

Instead some of the other students came over to introduce themselves.

"I'm Tokoyami Fumikage, I was unsure about the validity of your story during the written, but since you have the skills to last at least sixty seconds against a pro, it seems to err towards truth that you in fact have experience against villains." Tokoyami's statement earning a gasp from some of the other students who hadn't heard Izuku's tale, Todoroki's eyebrow raised, even he couldn't claim to have fought villains, his father, but the law says he a hero so it apparently doesn't count.

As other students began filing into the class, more of them wondering why one student seemed to have attracted most of the attention are instead either joining that group or watching in morbid curiosity that two boys were seconds away from coming to blows over feet on a desk. This made it so a purple haired boy found it easy to slip in the class without notice.

A slam on the desk drew everyone's attention, and what looked like a giant caterpillar had begun its rampage of solving the city's homeless problem, a face was peaking out of a giant sleeping bag. "It took you all almost ten seconds to quiet down. Get to your seats and pray I don't expel all of you like I did to last year's class." This got everyone into their assigned seat in record time, as no one wanted to be expelled or be responsible for everyone else getting expelled. Talk about fast way to make enemies. "Now, I had originally planned to make you go outside and run laps, to determine the weak link and expel that person, but the principal has made it mandatory that all first years attend the orientation as the information might actually be useful this time. So after that you get to meet the other teachers, go be their problem, I'm taking a nap"

This explanation left no one with a positive impression of their homeroom teacher, how could someone so lazy and judgmental possibly be a fair instructor if he would just expel them for annoying him. But none the less they all got up to head to the auditorium, meeting the 1-B students along the way. Seeing familiar locks of orange hair, Izuku politely pushed himself through the crowd to greet the young lady he had relied on, "Kendo-san." He cried out.

"Oh, Midoriya-san," Itsuka turned and slowed her pace. "It's so good to see you, after everyone woke up from Midnight-sensei's quirk you were already gone. But I saw on the notice board that you passed, top of the class already." Ribbing him a little, "Sure know how to make a first impression on a girl." She got the desired result as Izuku's cheeks turned a contrasting pink to his normal complexion.

"It-it wasn't that cool," He deflected.

"Are you kidding, you were the coolest, catching her whip and the way you were taunting her," she gushed, "It was like you had done that a million times before."

"We-well I did practice my routine over the years." He tried to humbly accept the compliments.

"So you also practiced dancing, because that swordsmanship was incredible," she piled on, knowing it just teased him more and more. "You were so good, you have to take me out dancing sometime."

"Ye-yeah su-sure, I ca-can do that" Unaware of what he had just agreed to. Itsuka also realizing she inadvertently asked him out while teasing him. Now it was her turn to be flustered.

"Bu-but later, after we get settled in, into classes, yeah." She noticed he nodded at that. Unsure of what to make of the boy who would stutter and trip over his words at compliments but not understand when he just agreed to go on a date. However, they arrived at the auditorium before anymore thought could be put into this discussion.

They were again separated into their classes, and Izuku ended up sitting next to the ponytail girl. Realizing he was next to another beauty he tried to stammer out an introduction, "H-hi, I'm…" only to be cut off.

"Izuku Midoriya, or do you prefer the other two names you shared instead." She giggled to him, flushing his face even more. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to meet you." Extending her hand to him. He took it in his. Her thoughts were on how tough his hand felt, but also how gentle his grip was.

Izuku however had short-circuited and began mumbing, "So soft and such a cute laugh. Why are pretty girls talking to me so much, this never happened before." Unaware that Momo was one of the few people who was able to process a lot of information at one time so she could understand everything he was saying, her blush overcoming her face as she received numerous compliments from the strange young man holding her hand. Suddenly aware that she was still holding his hand, she quickly let go, which pulled Izuku out of this trance as he realized that the pressure was gone. Momo felt saddened for some reason that the warmth was gone from her grip. But the Principal taking the stage on a podium that could only be described as doll sized. He tapped the microphone and began.

"Hello and welcome first year students to UA High, I am the Principal Nezu, behind me are the staff members that will be teaching you in your first year at this academy. There are a few announcements that need to be made. There seemed to be much confusion from other year students and alum from the changes that I have implemented for the new year. So, to help clear up confusion I have a presentation."

This received some nods from the students and also from a few of the teachers as well as the principal was surprisingly tightlipped as to what motivated him to bring such sweeping and widespread changes to their structure and curriculum. Pulling a remote from a breast pocket on his little suit, he pressed a button causing a screen to descend from the ceiling. The same button also started a projector, a third press caused a video to play. Some students questioned how one button controlled all this, but since the remote was just a gray block with a single large red button no one questioned it for too long, they have seen enough cartoons for that to ever make sense.

The video however had everyone's attention as the sounds of fire, explosions and screaming were suddenly resounding off the walls of the spacious auditorium. Izuku froze at the acknowledgment of what this was.

It was a closed-circuit feed of a camera that had caught the fated second encounter with the slime villain. Everyone watched in horror as the villain caused considerable damage to the alleyway. They all saw as the villain used a head of blonde hair trapped in it's clutches to cause fires and destroy property. A very angry growl was heard from the back of the room. No one turned to look as they watched a head of green hair run in. A girl screamed, as she recognized who that was. Turning her head to stare intently at Izuku, this disruption caused many of the teachers and other students to look at him as well. Making him incredibly self-conscious as people began to piece together what this implied. Momo gripped Izuku's hand and squeezed it tightly on reaction to the frightening imagery of a desperate Izuku using his 'quirk' on the villain and struggling to pull Katsuki free, they could see the fear and pain in his eyes even from the distance the camera was at. A few more screams as they watched Katsuki's fist careen at speed they didn't think were possible for a fist to move towards Izuku's head. Itsuka had shut her eyes to not see the impending doom of a person she had just been staring at. Momo's fingers had begun to dig into Izuku's flesh as she had never seen something so scary in her life.

Until a laugh broke it all. " **I AM HERE"**. All Might's sudden voice brought more relief to the room than they thought possible. The sudden shift in the video as the force from the wind generated by his punch sent the cameras view skyward as they watched clouds form and begin raining.

A roaring cheer from the student and even a few teachers began clapping as they realized everything was fine. The video feed cutting out.

The principal turned back to the student populace, "Now who wants to tell me what was wrong with that video." Quiet murmuring from the students as they tried to understand what he meant. "It's alright, I'll explain. While young Midoriya's," he gestured, only serving to make him feel even smaller, "actions were nothing short of heroic, there were 4 other heroes at the scene." Conveniently leaving out All Might being in his small form just off the camera's view. "And yet a young man, who it came to our attention had been previously attacked by this same villain not even an hour before, was the only one to act. All the heroes present were graduates at one time or another of this very school. It shamed me greatly to see so many heroes, just standing around and waiting for someone else to as they told me, _With a better quirk_ , to solve this problem." His small form and normally stoic face seemed larger and more menacing.

He continued his monologue, "I had originally planned to seek action against those heroes and make sure they had extra training, but then I realized this was partially my fault. I re-examined what we were teaching the students and came to the conclusion that the structure of the curriculum suited putting graduates in a class that taught them how to use their quirk in a specific manner." Taking a sip of tea to sooth his throat. "I then met with the boards and faculty to redevise a new structure that would prepare the students to better handle more diverse situations and after some more persistent faculty requested, the entrance exam for the hero course was redone completely, it was unfair that fighting robots left those whose quirks not suited for direct combat left behind and we potentially lost out on amazing young children who can do more than fight mindless machines."

Aizawa straightened up at the acknowledgement that he had gotten the Principal to cave to his demand, he also got a stern talking to about weaponizing his colleagues for the sole purpose of annoying someone. It took weeks, but using All Might to serve him a nice, hot cup of tea, which was neither, nice, hot nor even tea was what broke him. Sure he had a mountain of fresh paperwork to do, but seeing the rodent come into his office, disheveled and stammering about that mountainous oaf being forbidden from using a kettle was worth it.

"As such we also looked at the way we structured the school as a financial institution. It was made aware that the prestige of the school was enough that people could come from all over the country and even a few other countries to just attend, so we devised a dormitory system to assist those who finances or travel time would be a hinderance to their education, this is to allow students to focus on their education and not on if they are being a burden to anyone. This was brought up rather fiercely by our newest, but surely most prestigious faculty member as requirement of his hiring. Who I will introduce now." Making a motion to the door, "Please give a warm welcome to **IT IS ME ALL MIGHT!** Our new teacher."

"You talked over me," Nezu hissed, covering the microphone with his hand.

" **SORRY, I GOT MY QUE WRONG."** All Might said crouched to floor so he was eye level with the principal. Everyone could hear what was being said but knew to pretend they weren't.

Momo heard a second hiss and realized she had Izuku's hand in a deathgrip. "I'm so sorry Izu, I mean Midoriya-kun, san. Midoriya-san." Letting go he reflexively massaged the hand to try and get blood flowing into it again.

"It's fine Yaoyorozu-san, it must have been scary to watch." He said making eye contact and beaming a smile at her. "Anytime you get scared I'll be there to make it go away. I promise." Again unaware of what he was doing to these young women. This declaration only caused her to blush profusely. Izuku unaware that a few other students had seen the interaction and heard what he had said, he was marked as an enemy, for numerous reasons. The students who were at the combat exam remembering him and Midnight-sensei's interaction are now fuming that he was making moves on more beautiful women. While those two were caught up in their moment, a certain Orange haired girl was conflicted. She was watching the exchange between Izuku and this new girl, taking in her everything, she felt very self-conscious, this girl was gorgeous, had soft features, perfect complexion and a very generous endowment. It made her feel small, ugly and not worth it if someone like this was pursuing Izuku. The only solace was that she wouldn't have to see their exchange for very long before this assembly was over as she felt her face burning.

After a discussion on how dorms would be provided and that forms had already been sent home the principal started on some new rules. Sexual Harassment Policy, grading and a brief introduction into the different ways the class would interact.

No longer are the classes so nebulous and closed off. Both 1-A and 1-B would be doing joint training, with the Support and Business courses overseeing on a regular basis to better learn the different student's quirks, to suit the next generation of heroes.

As the classes headed back to their homerooms, Izuku pushed through the crowd to catch up to Itsuka, she either didn't hear him calling for her or chose not to slow down so, while he could get in trouble for using his 'quirk' without permission, he did slip into a doorway and out one further ahead to cut off Itsuka. "Kendo-san, I wanted to talk to you." Izuku began, not noticing the hurt in her eyes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. It wasn't fair for you to see that." Itsukua stopped suddenly, the other students began filing around the pair. "I know it was frightening to see that video and I'm sorry if that scared you." Itsuka puffed out her cheeks.

"That isn't what I'm upset about." She pushed him back and stormed off into her classroom.

"Kendo-san." He walked into the door, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong, please tell me. I'll try to help." The door opened and the homeroom teacher, Vlad King, stared down at him.

"Go to your homeroom, runt." The firmness in the voice made Izuku stepback, but he wasn't a coward anymore, at least not a complete one.

"Just tell Kendo-san, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong. And I didn't mean to hurt her." Izuku stared right back into the larger man's eyes. He didn't move from his spot until the door was shut in his face.

As he slowly sulked away, the inside of the room he left was eerily quiet. Itsuka was on the other side of the wall and heard Izuku confess. Instead whispers from some of the students. This started the spread of rumors about Izuku that would take quite some time to settle down, all because one blonde boy enjoys making people suffer.

As Izuku entered his classroom, he was barely aware that he had come in late, despite being ahead of everyone else, and that everyone had their eyes on him. "Midoriya-san, take your seat, we are beginning introductions. So that each of you at least know the bare minimum of the other 19 students who will be with you for the next three years, or until you get expelled."

As the students started to introduce themselves. It went around the room until it came back to Izuku. Standing up he cleared his throat. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, as you all saw, I kind of started a bit of a ruckus," this got a few chuckles from the students, "And I am a magician." If a few chuckles were all he got for starting a revolution at the greatest school in the country. Claiming to have magical powers sent most of the entire class into an uproar of laughter that Aizawa couldn't settle down.

Surprisingly the only people not laughing at that declaration were Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki. They either had seen it first hand or had enough presence of mind to know that someone who was able to do what they have seen wouldn't be making such a bold claim if he couldn't back it up.

"Settle down," Aizawa, now regretting taking in the one student who clearly is going to be a problem to every person he meets. "Now if everyone has gotten that out of there system we can continue."

He had a few glances his way as the other students introduced themselves. Until a tired looking boy with purple hair stood up. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso and my quirk is Brainwash, anyone that responds to me I can control them to do whatever I want." He stood waiting for the response he usually gets.

"Don't brainwash me" "I bet you could do a lot of perverted stuff with that" "Don't only villains have mind control."

Except the first thing he heard was, "That's… so… BADASS." Blinking in surprise he turned to the person who said what he never heard. It came from the resident Magician, before he could even question, he was assaulted by a verbal storm, "You could end hostage situations when they list their demands. People in a panic in need of rescue become docile enough to transport, someone couldn't even lie to if you told them not to, you could investigate crimes and get witness statements from anyone." This caught the entire class off guard except for Katsuki who had aimed his book at Izuku's head. The blow knocked him out of his mind, "Ow, Kaachan, that hurt."

'What did I tell you about doing that to every loser who has a loser quirk you meet." This comment did not go unnoticed by anyone. Bakugo didn't respect anyone.

"But why a book?"

"Because you'll disappear my shoe if I threw that like last time."

"hehe, true."

Aizawa having enough of this exchange, "Bakugo detention for throwing school property, Izuku don't do whatever that was again, or at least wait until I don't have to see it. Shinso sit down. Introductions are over. Go to lunch."

The first day was going well for most students, Izuku had forgotten how what he could have done to hurt Itsuka, until he saw her hair, he pushed himself through the crowd clearing a path that he didn't realize that a few others were following him down. "Kendo-san, wait, please, can we, I mean can I share lunch, I mean have lunch with you?" his habit of making himself small as possible when nervous doing double duty to make him look as cute and innocent as possible. For some reason she couldn't explain she acquiesced to his request.

After she had grabbed her food from Lunchrush, she found Izuku waving to her from a table in the corner. She sat down and before she could utter a word, Izuku began profusely apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I don't want to lose the first real friend I ever made. Please I'm sorry."

Itsuka could only sit stunned as she stared at the young boy, who looked on the verge of tears. Thinking to herself, _First real friend, how does a kid this nice have no friends. But no friends, what about that other girl he was holding hands with._ Realizing she had to calm him down before she could do anything.

"Midoriya-san, I have no intention of stopping being your friend and to be fair I may have overreacted. I might have misunderstood when you were holding that other pretty girls hand. I shouldn't be jealous of your girlfriend."

A second passed. Then another. Finally, everything started clicking in Izuku's head. "Girlfriend, no, no Yaoyorozu-san isn't my girlfriend, I was holding her hand because she got scared and I apologized because it was me in the video scaring her, so I promised that if she got scared again I would do what I could to make her feel safe." Izuku started speaking faster trying to explain himself. "Sure, she's pretty and I wouldn't mind dating her, but you're pretty too and really nice and I would like to date you too." Again, in the way that only an anime protagonist can do it, confess to two girls at the same time without being aware of it. He froze as he realized that at some point during the conversation Momo had sat down to his left and was now stunned at the sudden confession, that he had interest in not one but two girls.

At some point all the blood in Izuku's face had abandoned their job of supplying blood to his brain and decided to start sending it to his legs in preparation to run very far and very fast. Until everything came crashing down as the two beauties began to laugh together, holding onto each other for support. Izuku slumped into his seat emotionally drained over his confession.

Momo was the first to regain composure, "Oh Izuku, it's sweet that you think we are so stunning that you want to confess to us this soon, and it certainly helps that you have a way with words that makes a girl swoon, but we barely know each other, lets get settled into classes before we start anything with anyone. How about that?"

Izuku could only nod as his brain refused to allow his body to begin speaking for the remainder of lunch. So Momo and Itsuka spent the time comparing how introductions went in each class, what they thought of the changes brought about by their third's behavior. How the different entrance exams were, Momo explained that for the Utility Exam she applied for, she had to demonstrate the versatility of the objects she could create and Itsuka demonstrated her quirk and shared what it was like to fight a pro hero, they chatted and Itsuka shared what it was like to watch Izuku use his 'quirk'. And like he wasn't even there she described how cute he looked in his magician's outfit and how handsome and cool he was when he dueled Midnight-sensei.

Not one of them noticed that someone with blond hair had been extending an ear out to catch their conversation, _It's so useful that during lunch nobody bothers to check whose bumping into who, it's a veritable smorgasbord of quirks for me to pick from. How best to use this?_ The trouble maker called Monoma schemed.

As the lunch period was ending, Izuku excused himself to the bathroom, he needed some space from the two beauties to clear his head and the bathroom would allow him to cool down and slash some water on his face.

This left the two girls alone to discuss something important.

Itsuka asked first, "You have a crush on Izuku too don't you?"

Momo, blushing, nodded, "He's so gentle and I truly believed him when he said he would keep me safe. No one has ever said something like that to me. So, I am crushing, hard. You?"

Itsuka covered her face with her hands, they had grown giant in her nervousness, "He, he calmed me down when I was freaking out at the exam, I was ready to just run out, damn the consequences, but he noticed and put on a smile and made me feel like it was ok."

Yaoyorozu, "I want to date him, but I don't want to put him in a position where he has to choose, I don't want feelings hurt or anything."

Itsuka, "Me either, but I don't know if I can be okay with him dating another girl at the same time."

"How about, we just try to be friends first, before we decide if we want to get into a relationship with him or anybody."

"I think I could do that, maybe I'll grow into the idea or maybe we find someone else. It's probably for the best that we don't rush into this, we're two young beautiful ladies and we have three years at this school, so it's fine to take some time."

The bell rang signifying that the period was over, unknown to them the ear had pulled itself into the body and a smirk, "I can use this," whispered the boy.

The rest of the day went by in a daze for Izuku, he was so confused that he had not only confessed to one girl, but two and they were both stunning and he didn't get rejected outright. What brought him out of it was that Kaachan kept drawing his attention if he zoned out for too long. So he was mentally there to hear that All Might was going to hold the first Joint Class Exercise tomorrow between 1-A and 1-B. He hoped to talk to All Might since he had last seen him before the exam day, but he had been very busy with getting situated into the new school as a teacher. So maybe after school he could get him to come by and answer some questions, not all of them school related.

But he was emboldened even if he didn't seem so to the casual observer. Izuku had made not one but two friends today, so he was over the moon with excitement and couldn't wait to talk to his mother about his great first day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Welcome back, It's been about a week. Thank you to everyone for all the support. I understand what you mean by I need to work on my grammar and breaking up the different paragraphs. I checked over for spelling so hopefully I didn't mix homophones again.**

 **First off, I had this thought half awake that Aizawa screwed his class in canon, first day, ignores the orientation, makes the students spend at least a full class period outside, then just sends them home. Sure it maybe very American of me to think, on the first day it's more of meet your teachers and get an understanding of the class, so to me what Aizawa did made no sense.**

 **Second on the List. Mineta has been removed, personally don't care for his character so instead I just removed him in place of adding Shinso earlier into the story. There are probably a few people who agree Mineta besides being a gag character serves no purpose other than being a pervert, so to me I didn't want to add him into the class, as I would most likely just ignore him outright. So anyone who was irritated about that I'm sorry, but grape boy is out.**

 **Next, Inko and Izuku had a moment. I hope it was heart wrenching. That is what I was going for in writing that part. This also gets Hisashi out of the way, second it allows me to bring him back at a later date.**

 **Also for the people who might think, Wow Momo, Itsuka and Izuku went through that too quickly. The problem that Izuku had gotten into was something that would be solved if he just explained himself instead of how normally the story has a, "It's not what it looks like." moment then it never gets resolved until something stupid happens months later, instead I wrote people as emotionally mature and willing to listen as people should do, so Izuku who would be able to explain however I also follow another important rule. Coincidences can get you into trouble, they cannot get you out of it. So when Izuku explained, he also confessed and by coincidence Momo was also there to hear it.**

 **Yes Monoma was the other person following behind Izuku.**

 **Also, I am trying to be realistic. Both girls are aware of their feelings, they know why they have them, they also think it's too early to be devoted to a relationship when they just started hero school. So the romance, while blossomed will need time to grow. So the girls will have time to get to know each other and Izuku before any real decisions get made. No this will not turn into a Harem, already had someone ask and I assure them it will not. At worst Izuku will just be dating two girls at the same time.**

 **Next chapter will discuss the initial Housing Situation, All Might's First Class with 40 students instead, so there will be a difference in teaching this, the probably top off with the first night in the dorms.**

 **All is in way to prep for the USJ but if I'm as good a writer as I think I am I won't be there for three more chapters. We need some Slice of Life before we stumble into the pain and suffering.**

 **I love to hear what people think about the development. I will reread my previous chapters and not to reassess where I am taking this story. Hopefully I improve the quality as I go. This chapter wasn't nearly as long as the previous two. Sorry to disappoint on that front.**

 **Brutal. Reviews.**

 **Losing track of thoughts for theses notes, so I'm going to end it here.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner and a Movie?

Izuku immediately regretted telling his mother about his first day of hero school/high school. Everything was going great he talked about his class mates, his teacher, her just nodding while standing over a pot. Then he told her about the orientation, about the changes to the school and why. "So we were sitting in the auditorium when the principal showed a video to the class." He said, petering off, hoping she doesn't pick up on it.

"Oh really sweetie, already showing old videos in class instead of teaching, well that's high school for you," she chirped. Ah high school the wonderful time when teenagers are filled with raging hormones, peer pressure is abounding and the underpaid teachers just want to drink themselves under the desk to get through the day. "What was it about, the solar system or maybe a nature documentary?"

 _Dammit, she noticed_. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly so she might not hear it, "So, um, remember about ten months ago, there was that incident with the sludge villain." He could hear he slow down her stirring, she wouldn't ever forget the day her son nearly died. "Well, as it turns out there was a camera, that caught the whole thing. And the principal saw it and then decided to show it to everyone."

Inko knew now was the time to get more involved in the discussion, turning the stove to a low simmer, she wiped her hands and walked over to her son. Sitting down across from him she grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes with a concerned look. "Did it remind you and scare you a bit."

Izuku maintaining eye contact, quickly shook his head. "No it didn't scare me, Kaachan was angry, but I think it scared a lot of the classmates, and my two new friends, Momo-chan and Itsuka-chan." As he continued on about how it wasn't fair that his actions caused them such worry, or how he needs to think of a proper way to apologize, he missed the most important factor. He had just stated that he had two new friends, that he referred to both of them as chan. Inko new this day would come. Her baby boy has more friends. When he finally brings himself back he realizes that his mother is beaming. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Grasping him into a hug, "Oh my baby has friends, tell me what those two boys like are," she rambled, "do they treat you nicer than Katsuki-chan, he's a good boy at heart but he's so rough with you."

"Well, they are both really smart, they like to tease me, but in a fun way." Izuku began, "They both are really pretty." At this point Inko was very confused, she had seen Izuku's browser history, she knows he's straight. So why he would refer to boys as pretty, unless. Izuku again missed a warning sign, his mother was now sporting the largest grin that could fit on her face. Her baby boy, her little man, had two girlfriends. She began shaking in her chair so much that it rattled, this couldn't be missed by Izuku.

"Mom…" It was too late.

"MY BABY HAS GIRLFRIENDS!" The shriek could be heard for miles.

 _Oh no!_ Izuku finally understood the hell he unleashed upon himself. He just told his mother he had two girls, that were his friends and he thought they were cute. He had to act fast.

"Mom, they aren't my girlfriends." _Haha situation expertly defused_. He smiled smugly.

"Of course not sweetie, they aren't yet and if I have anything to say they won't be the last."

"Yeah they won't be the last, wait, what?" He panicked. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Of, course we'll start you off with two girls, then we can work on wrangling more girls for you sweetie," Her eyes glistening with intent, "You'll get all the girls knocking down your door with mommy's help"

 _This is getting out of hand fast, have to use my last resort._ "I HEARD YAGI-SENSEI MUMBLE SOMETHING ABOUT ASKING YOU OUT LAST WEEK _" Sorry All-Might, it was you or me. Forgive me._ This worked to get Inko to stop her machinations to have her son acquire a harem of young women.

"Mom, please, they are just friends, we all agreed that it's too early to start a relationship since the school just began. And honestly, how many women could I possibly entertain in that manner, I think two would be the most. Plus I don't even know how to get girls to like me, that way." He spat out his response fast enough so his mother couldn't get a word in to disrupt him.

In a huff, "Fine, I won't work _my_ magic to make you the daddy those girls would want." Izuku is burying his face in his hands, he doesn't need to hear how his mom wants him to hook up with a bunch of girls. "But, I will not allow you to be at that school without a means to win a girls heart and since tonight is the last night I get you consistently, I'm going to crash course you through it."

"What do you mean, last night," he air-quoted.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, I signed the form to allow you to live at the schools dormitories." She answered. "Isn't that great you get to live at the school."

"That's awesome," Izuku began thinking of all the ways he could use the facilities they're to practice, access to so many resources he wouldn't normally have. On top of some independence from his mother, a chance to show her that he's growing up. "But what do you mean crash course."

It was 6 hours later when Inko let her son go to bed, he had recipes for breakfast, lunch and dinner memorized, which was the easy part. Then how to be a proper gentleman, topped off with The Talk, Izuku's only savings grace was that Inko had spent the day packing up his stuff for him so he just had to get to school, which they had cancelled the first half of classes to give the students a chance to get their rooms set up and familiarize themselves with the building.

* * *

Izuku made sure to arrive bright and early, when he got to the school, he noticed most of the students had boxes, bags and other methods to bring in their belongings, since the school provided most of the furniture no one needed to bring their own, unless they wanted to. Izuku taking in, there were quite a few. Kaachan wasn't one of them though, he did see Momo-chan and Itsuka-chan chatting with each other. Taking in the rest, a girl with a round face and brown, bob-like hair had quite a few boxes, leading him to question how she was going to carry them all up. A few more people, it seemed like there were around 20 or so, since the hero course students would all be in the same dorm room. Which once Izuku saw it, was in awe.

It was bigger than any hotel he had seen, it was easily 7 stories, could probably house at least 60 people easily, even though there were only two hero courses, it seems like they planned incase they added a third.

Aizawa-sensei was there to greet them, somehow looking even more tired. _Must not be a morning person_.

"Good morning students, I am Aizawa Shouta, I am the homeroom teacher for 1-A, and because I apparently keep making losing bets with my coworkers, I have the privilege of being here so early, to make sure you can get situated into your new rooms." He lazily gestured to the large building.

"This is where you will be staying, curfew is at 10pm, unless you get permission, breakfast and lunch will be served in the cafeteria if you so wish to eat there, dinner is on the rest of you to figure out. Leave all antics and problems until after classes are over so that none of you are my problem anymore."

This got a few chuckles from some and worried glances from others, some had a better understanding of his darker humor than others.

"Since morning classes are cancelled, you will have one class today and that will be foundational hero studies, so be at test sight gamma by 2pm," he grunted out. "I'm going back to sleep." As he shuffled off, leaving the other students a tad confused on what to do as he left them at the door.

When they walked in they saw a very large and spacious common room, with an equally large dining room and kitchen ensemble which stood bare but had large refrigerators, freezers and three stove/oven combos, four microwaves. They obviously built this to handle having a few dozen teenagers in the building. There was also a large stack of papers sitting on one of the coffee tables, after distributing them, it was a map of the building. Boys and girls sleeping quarters were separated. Including a laundry room for clothes and study rooms that seemed soundproof for use. The dorms had separate bathrooms which looked large enough to fit a sauna in them, which they did have.

After noting down the rooms, the students were left with the idea of where their rooms were assigned to them.

Izuku watched as most of the people just walked over to start unpacking, he noticed the brunette from earlier had just picked up the mountain of boxes and was carrying it, he didn't notice any strain from her but she looked a little green in the face, so he noted she was either really strong or she did something to the boxes. Momo and Itsuka finally took notice of the green haired boy and came over.

"Midoriya-kun, did you forget to bring your belonging with you?" Momo questioned first.

"Yeah, or are you one of those minimalists?" Kendo inquired.

Realizing why it was confusing everyone else seemed to have at least five boxes worth of stuff and all Izuku had was the clothes he was wearing and a his All Might cap on. "Right, oh sorry," he began apologizing, "It's actually all in here." Taking off his hat and presenting it as if that was answer provided any clarity.

"Um no offense Izuku but, I saw you're quirk at the entrance exam, it's something like telekinesis," Itsuka asked. "So, I don't get how you would fit more stuff in a hat. What would that even be."

"Extra-dimensional space" Yaoyorozu answered, "Do you have multiple quirks, Midoriya-kun?" People with multiple quirks were incredibly rare, some had a quirk that did two things but they were somewhat related, Todoroki's was one but it governed thermal regulation so it was still a single quirk. Telekinesis and Extra-dimentional space were two very different quirks.

"Nope," He gave a quick reply, grinning like an idiot the whole time. _Don't even really have one if you want to be technical about it_. "But don't worry, I got everything I need. Come by my room after you get set up and I can demonstrate a few things for you, Yaoyorozu-chan, since you didn't see me during the entrance exam." Izuku offered. "You are also more than welcome to come to Kendo-chan, since you had some questions too." He gave a soft smile to them, causing them to blush lightly.

"Y-yeah, I'd like that" Momo responded.

"M-me too, I want to see more tricks you got." Itsuka answered.

"Great after that I can make us some lunch if you want," Izuku smiled brighter, "Since we are going to be living on our own, I figured I should get practice in on being more independent so I need to practice making meals, especially if dinner is going to be left up to ourselves, don't want to just eat frozen or microwave meals. Least not with the diet I'm on." His forethought caught them off guard again. It had slipped their minds that they would be making their own meals at least once a day and they didn't know how reliable the other students would be, except maybe that one boy with the large lips, Rikido who got really excited about how much baking he would be able to do with such a well-stocked kitchen.

"We'd love to, Midoriya-kun" Kendo replied. Momo nodding with her. "It sounds wonderful, especially if you are as good a cook as I hope you are." Winking causing Izuku to blush with them.

They quickly parted ways and when the two ladies made it to their side, they realized they were also flat mates, having adjacent rooms. It only took them a while to unpack, Momo had made a system of it, and Kendo had no problem sorting out what she needed the most, since they would have plenty of time after class to finish up. They both headed over to see Izuku's room, wondering how he was going to decorate without anything to decorate with.

Surprising both of them when they got to his room they saw as he was pulling his entire arm out of his hat and had a box that seemed much to big to fit into the brim of the cap he had along with it. Noticing the two ladies, he set down the box. "Wow, you two were fast, just that organized or am I that slow?" he chuckled. For some reason he felt at ease around the two girls, so his more nervous nature took a back seat so he could have real conversations with them.

"So, you do have two quirks." Kendo amazed.

"That's incredible. And so amazingly useful, no wonder you topped the class, I don't see how anyone could have been ready for you to do so much in such a short amount of time." Momo said. "But all you did was get your boxes out how are you going to unpack?"

"Don't worry, I saw this in a movie once." He pulled his hat inside out making it a tall blue wizards cap with stars and moons on it. Pulling up his sleeves, he readied his hands with some shaking. It earned some giggles from the girls until the objects in his box started to dance and march their way on shelves. This was an amazing show that had the girls wide-eyed as he unpacked in under a minute. Throwing both of his hands into the air a few times, and everything stopped moving. "Had to do that, otherwise it would have just kept going, that would have been a mess."

"That. Was. Amazing. Midoriya-kun." Momo stammered out. She had never seen such a display of control before, and to add it all into what seemed like a performance only made it that much more impressive.

Kendo started clapping with her giant hands, "Holy cow, I knew you could get into it when you were at the entrance exam but to still put on a show for us now. You are definitely a keeper."

Bowing to his enraptured audience, of two, "Thank you so much, I enjoy putting smiles on peoples faces. Especially your two beautiful faces." _What are you doing flirting now? Is it just when I perform or something?_ His comment made the two girls blush. "But since I took you to see a show, let me treat you two to lunch and I'll call this date a success." _Brain no, what is going on with you?_ Both girls were turning a deep shade of crimson at his very smooth words. But they couldn't find a response, they did go into a boy's room and see a show, now it seemed like they just need a meal and it would be a date, in a different order, but one nonetheless.

So, they all silently made their way to the dining room. Unaware that they had been watched from the hall of one of the rooms further down. "So, that's how it is, day one and he already has his floozies into his room, from the sounds coming from the mop head's room they got a little friendly. This is perfect." He slowly shut his door and finished his assignment in the meantime.

As the two girls whispered to each other about Izuku, he was quickly flittering about the kitchen preparing a large meal for the three of them. The curried rice will be great as a light lunch for them, not heavy on carbs, plenty of fat and protein for energy so they won't feel bloated during the class which Izuku had managed to weasel out of Yagi-sensei that was the class he would be teaching. So, he didn't want to weigh them down with something that would leave them feeling awful later. The smell of his food however was permeating itself through the building's ventilation. And when he set some pots to simmer, he came back to find that more than just the two girls had come wanting a meal. This gave him a chance to look over some of the others in the dorm. The round haired girl had joined them, Ururaka-san since he remembered her from class, in fact a few of the face he recognized. Sato, Shoji, Jiro, Hagakure, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami. Then there were some others he didn't recognize so they must have been from the 1-B course, whose names he wasn't aware of yet.

"So, what's going on and what is that amazing smell?" Ururaka asked.

"Well, Midoriya-kun has graciously offered to make us lunch," Yaoyorozu answered. This caused some of the students to be confused, others got jealous. At this point Kendo decided to interject.

"Because if you forgot, Aizawa-sensei said that only breakfast and lunch are provided by the school, dinner is our responsibility and some of us are on diets or just don't want to eat frozen meals all the time. So Midoriya-kun wants to make sure not just his hero skills are kept sharp but that he can also be a more independent person since we have all somewhat moved out." At this Izuku began blushing and stammering once all eyes were on him. Some out of the realization that they would need to cook for themselves or that Izuku was already wooing two girls with his skills.

"That's wonderful," cheered Hagakure.

"An excellent use of time and resources, to recognize the responsibilities one would undertake being in this new environment," nodded Tokoyami. A few grunts and grumbles as some people realized they had to take on added responsibilities and wondered if that was one of the reasons some of their parents agreed to them being housed in the dorm.

"So, on that, I don't think they are going to have staff cleaning the dorms either, so I wouldn't put it past the school to leave it up to us to keep the building clean." Momo capped off the explanation for the class. "So, a way to distribute chores will need to be devised so that this place doesn't become a pigsty."

This got groans from pretty much everyone, aside from those who were used to handling household chores or didn't consider it a punishment to keep a tidy home.

"Anyway, Kendo-chan, Yaoyorozu-chan the curry will be done soon, so I hope you enjoy it." Izuku choosing to block out the stares he was getting from some others. He didn't want to try to dissect what those looks could mean.

"Thanks, Midoriya-kun," a reply in stereo came his way.

Flushing his face again, he retreated to the kitchen to protect whatever shred of dignity he might still have. It wasn't good that both of the girls seemed able to get under his skin like that, less so they could do it in front of everyone without a second of hesitation.

Most of the boys had already left to go to the cafeteria. The girls and some of the boys decided to stay behind and chat with each other. While Izuku was in the kitchen outside the earshot of the group, the conversation shifted to him very quickly. "So, you three. What's up with that?" asked Jiro.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kendo asked innocently.

Tokoyami answered, "well when I first saw you, Midoriya-san, did an expert job at calming your nerves, and the way he held your hand Yaoyorozu-san during that horrific video yesterday, it seems you three have something going on."

"Yeah," came a voice from a short blonde girl with bull horns, "It seems like he is your boy toy."

At this both Itsuka and Momo turned bright red, "It's not like that. We're waiting." Spat out Momo. Unaware that meant different things to everyone else.

As the door opened to the kitchen Izuku came out expertly carrying the plates of food on his arm. "For the lovely ladies." Placing them down in one fluid motion. Glancing that people were still there, he blushed having an audience for his flirting.

"No don't mind us," As a Kirishima, Shoji and Jiro started pushing people out of the dining room.

"Oh come on, it was just getting good." Ururaka whined.

"Yeah, at least wait until they starting the fun," from a green haired girl.

"Nope, this is definitely not something we were invited to." A short, sky-blue haired boy added. The group disbanding. At least they could have some juicy gossip for the rest of the classes.

As the interruption it didn't occur to the two girls to correct Momo's statement to the others. So, they quietly ate the food. Which they both felt it was the best curry they have ever had, without paying for.

Conversation shifted to learning about each other's home life.

"And since my parents are wealthy it took a lot of convincing to get them to let me attend the dorms, they didn't mind having a limousine for me every day, but I told them it would be good to get better at social interactions with my classmates and that it would look bad if it was known that I had them wasting gasoline to drive me to and fro every day." Momo finished her story. Leaving them both flabbergasted. Not only was she beautiful and smart, but she was the heiress to one of the largest companies in Japan, a giant corporation that supplied most of the support equipment that heroes used in the region.

"So, what you want to be a hero instead of joining the support course, if you don't mind me asking?" Kendo asked.

"Not at all, it seems obvious that someone with a quirk like mine would join the support course, since I can make just about anything as long as I know what it's made of, but." She trailed off. "I just want to be more than that. Everyone kept saying how good my quirk would be for the company and that made me feel like my future was decided for me. That I didn't have a choice in who I would get to be. So, I feel a little self-conscious about my decisions, if it's the right path for me, so I hope the hero course can help me with that."

Izuku ever aware when someone needed emotional support, gripped Momo's hand in his. "It's okay, that's a wonderful goal Yaoyorozu-chan. Most people don't know what they want to do in life, at least you are smart enough to admit it, that's courage. I learned from someone that the successful people are those that can admit their faults and work to better themselves." He gave her a gentle squeeze and equally gentle smile, "So no matter what you choose, I'll be there to help and support you as much as you need, so you can be the best hero you want to be. Same for you Kendo-chan."

His desire to help others, even through words was enough to bring Momo to tears, "Thank you Midoriya-kun, it really makes me feel good that I have this much support for my decision." Wiping away the tears. "So now I'm even more interested in your story. What makes Midoriya-kun the sweet and caring man he is."

"Well it's not that impressive, at least compared to you two." Rubbing the back of his neck. "Well my 'quirk' didn't develop until I was twelve, so I got picked on a lot in school," This information shocked them both, quirks developing late wasn't unheard of, but twelve was so far on the extreme that he may have set a record for a natural development, some people's quirks came later but they always had them and knew it, just the trigger for them didn't come until later.

"Surely the teachers put a stop to it," Kendo interjected. Momo nodded, both had attended very different schools but both also had strict anti-bullying policies.

"Well not really, since everyone thought I was quirkless, they kind of didn't care what I did half the time or what others did to me. So a few other students of different grades would practice their quirks on me at times."

"WHAT!?" Momo shrieked, "How could the teachers just let that happen, it's against the law to use quirks without a license, let alone on another person, frankly the fact they would choose the easiest target is the most horrendous part of it."

"yeah that's no better than villains," Kendo added, her hands turning giant in her frustration, "I mean, how can people think it's okay and for teacher to just ignore it, that's disgusting. Hope I never meet any of those people, or they better hope they don't meet me." She said punching her hand.

"Well…" Izuku droned out "There is one here at the school."

"WHAT!" Both girls freaked out even further. "How could someone like that get into this school, you would think it would screen them out for bad behavior from their middle school records." Momo stated.

"Well…" Again he began, "Since the teachers never felt it needed to report unless it was more dangerous than they could cover up with a few bandages, which was just usually put down as roughhousing or something else so they didn't have any government types breathing down their necks."

Izuku's eardrums were beginning to hurt as the two girls began shouting about the legality of the situation or various threats to faceless people if they ever met, they alternated the comments so it was at least refreshing to hear some colorful language.

"But Kaachan really calmed down over the years, I mean even though he beat and burned me leaving me in garbage, I did get my quirk that day." The girls had ceased being able to verbalize their frustration. "Especially after that sludge villain I think we went back to rivals, instead of him being my bully anymore."

"Wait, sludge villain?" Kendo asked. The realization shone on Yaoyorozu's face, instantly.

"Bakugo-san, was your bully!" Momo stated.

Kendo looked for answer, then it dawned on her, "He's in the hero course too!" Izuku nodded to them both. "We should report this too the teachers immediately."

"NO," Izuku's sudden shout stopping both girls who had risen from their seats. "sorry, I mean, Kaachan does want to be a hero, it's just he always got told he was the greatest because he has a strong quirk so he dreams to be the number one hero, and thinks others have to be stepping stones on his way to get there. I don't want him kicked out of the school, because he might actually learn a few things and I think a few people here have quirks that are just as strong so he might mellow out a little once he realizes he isn't top dog anymore." He ranted out. "So please, unless he goes back to bullying people again, don't report him. It might be the only way for him to be less mean, if not do it for me. Please" he begged them.

Taking in his reasoning, it made sense to both of the girls, who sat back down. "Fine, but we are keeping an eye on him. So tell us more, you say you got your quirk then."

"Yeah, when I started it was kind of like my mom's," he reminisced the early days of practicing his magic. "She was so excited that I finally got one, I studied really hard to get good with it, so I can do all those different tricks with it. Spent years practicing." He chuckled, "Like that one time I nearly drowned."

"Please tell me you're joking, I don't think either of us could take much more." Momo pleaded.

"Not joking, but I wasn't in a lot of danger, I just tied myself up and threw myself into the ocean with a microwave strapped to my feet so I have to escape out of that. Got grounded for a week after that incident."

"I swear if we didn't see a video of you rushing at a villain who held your childhood bully hostage with no regard just because you want to be a hero. I wouldn't believe someone could have that much disregard for their own safety. But you Midoriya-kun, you are something else." Kendo wheezed out.

"Well it's not much to be honest, after that I just practiced, trained and help my mom around the house." Izuku finished his story. "I see you both finished your food, I'll go clean up. I think we got about an hour until class starts so let's make sure we get ready, I hear it's a big surprise event."

Both girls agreed, it was best to get away before they heard more of how bad Izuku was treated before they decided to lock him in a bubble and kill anyone who gets too close to their cute little hero. As they headed to their rooms, "So I know we said we would wait, but I've never had anyone be some genuinely concerned for my well being as him, even my parents didn't pay much attention, they had maids for that. And from someone who got dealt such a bad hand, to still be such a kind and caring person. I don't think I want to wait, I know what I feel. Do you think it's bad of me to want to rush this?" Momo asked Itsuka.

"No, and I hope he meant it when he said he wanted us both. I don't think I can compare to you, smart, strong quirk, beautiful and to top it off, rich as hell. Otherwise I won't get in your way Yaoyorozu-chan." Kendo quietly said.

"Thank you, and I absolutely believe what he said, he isn't going to see it like that. We are two amazing bombshells and that boy needs some serious TLC. I wanted to ask why he never talked about his father, or even mentioned it. But after hearing about how he grew up, I'm scared of the answer."

"Why, I hope it isn't something like his dad's abusive."

"No, I think from what he said and how he acts if his dad even tried to hit his mom, he would do everything to protect her. But he thought he was quirkless until he was twelve. I'm well researched on a lot of subjects and quirkless people, don't have it good. Something like 40% of quirkless people commit suicide. And even more are just abandoned into orphanages or just on the streets. I think, maybe his father left, I don't want to bring it up incase I'm wrong or worse if I'm right I don't want to be the one to make him remember that."

"I get it now, that's really heavy stuff. For someone so good to go through all of that, it's not fair. He's such a good guy. I really want to support him now, and I kind of don't want to wait either." Kendo added. "But could we at least wait until the start of next week, get settled in and see where we are at. It got real emotional, really quick and I think we need a chance to mellow for a few days because of this."

"Yeah, I could do that. Makes sense, we just agreed yesterday to wait, jumping off the bandwagon this soon would be bad if we can't control ourselves for even a week."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Waddup. It's me again. Back at it again with a new chapter.**

 **First off, I'm a liar. I said in an earlier author's notes Mineta would be in the dorm, but I just wrote him out. I don't much care for the character, so he wouldn't serve much of a purpose in this story other than a background character and I want to make more foreground, less background. So if someone was hoping for Mineta, I'm sorry, he's gone.**

 **Secondly, I'm also impatient, I know in Chapter 6 I said the girls agreed to wait, so I decided to throw emotional baggage onto people so they get put into emotional situations. This was done because I'm tired of most stories that everyone seemed to not even acknowledge the history that Izuku and Katuski have, so now it's something that Kendo and Yaoyorozu are aware of, early on. So they can understand what Bakugo is, and hopefully also see some of the changes he is making in himself.**

 **Next. Monoma, oh I like how much I'm making you guys hate him. He is going to cause so many problems so soon.**

 **So for the combat course. I have been mulling over so many decisions, do I keep it two v two, do I change the goal. I know All Might has around three hours so I still have to abide by that so in the original with five groups of four, each with around a half an hour for the groups to get ready and then set up for the next group, he was at around two and a half hours for that class, if I double the students that won't make sense since he would be over his limit. So I need to make sure that it incorporates more students, so I was thinking of some ideas. All Might in this is still not a skilled teacher so he would want to go with more familiar territory, and since he can't just punch students into shape like he was. Games, but you can use your quirks. Because I think him going straight into live fire exercises was a bit too soon for the students since they had just had one class prior to see how their quirks worked in basic physical exercises.**

 **So Instead I will have the students divided up and play some sports and games that I used to play as a kid. But I'm not sure which one.**

 **I think capture the flag/flag football would be the most simple and recognizable for many readers.**

 **I could try a giant game of hide and seek so it isn't really combat oriented, but I might save that for the Utility training.**

 **Right about that.**

 **Classes will be broken up a bit, instead of just All Might teaching students how to fight each other, there will be more teachers for the hero course and they will spend the time going over the three categories, Combat, Rescue and Utility. C.R.U. for short, to make sure the students are well rounded. So first class will be a Combat class, so next would be a rescue which will be basic life saving techniques and such, probably going to be short since until their provisional licensing test they didn't show any rescue training and the USJ was a cluster fuck.**

 **So I will try to at least provide a method of, yes they do know what to do I wrote a small chapter about them learning how to properly tend to injuries in the field.**

 **Utility will be more around how they can use their quirks in different non-combat manners, so since I am going to have the other courses in the background and providing assistance to the heroes as they help devise new gear for them to use. Izuku will maintain the role of helping everyone figure out uses for his quirk. I don't want him to have the mechanical knowledge to rival Support course in what people need, but quirk usage is where he will shine.**

 **So back to exercises.**

 **Maybe an asymmetrical battle with the students who scored the highest on the combat facing on their own against the other students who either didn't perform as well or took the other exams.**

 **So either capture the flag or the asymmetrical battle.**

 **Next, I have ideas. So I may start the Omake 'story' can you even call it that when it's more like drabbles. So I will try and put ideas that either don't warrent a chapter and would destroy the flow if I included it or have very little or anything to do with this story. We'll see how that turns out, Also if I do those, they WILL be 100% rated M, seriously I have ideas not safe for work, school or church.**

 **Finally I haven't named everyone who is in the dorms, there are a few more mostly the 1-B. I am not sure, 50:50 on if I want Shinsou in the dorm with them or not. Could go either way.**

 **For those who are questioning if there will be any homoromo (Homosexual Romance, it's just more fun to write it like that) there will be some, but you have to look for it. I will drop hints about who like who.**

 **Midnight is down for just about anyone, except it's all talk. She has a great body and is confident in it, however zero practical experience, either she scares off the meeker guys or the others come on too strong or want nothing to do with her. So take that information with you. I have an idea for that as well, not sure, we'll play that out and see.**

 **Lastly, I know I'm really bad like that, This chapter was a bit shorter than the previous two and didn't even cover a day. So, if you wanted more, there will be the second half of the day in the next chapter.**

 **Yes, Monoma will be an asshole, his karma is building, it feeds on your emotions, the more outrage the more delicious it shall be when he falls. For those wondering that was Poni Tsunotori, she is the foreign exchange student and her understanding of the Japanese language is poor. Monoma will abuse that like he did, she also meant Boy Friend, not Boy Toy, but she is still learning and will occasionally cause problems.**

 **Endeavor is a dick, we'll get to that. Can that be my catchphrase.**

 **Brutal reviews.**

 **Hope y'all loving this.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Imogen Heap

As the clock approached the time needed for the students to attend Test Site Gama, an announcement on the intercom came across the campus.

"First year Hero Department, please report to your homeroom to acquire your hero outfits, then proceed to Test Site Gamma"

Before the line cut out you could hear a bit of a groan in the background. "Huh, I guess some one forgot to inform us to get out stuff first." Momo posited, as Itsuka, Izuku and herself changed course to head to the classroom.

"Oooh I can't wait to see what they did for our costumes." Kendo said as she bounced along the path. Barely able to contain her excitement to see her ideas take form into a kickass costume. Sharply intaking breath, "Your tuxedo?" she asked though it came out more like a statement.

"Yes, Kendo-chan?" Izuku responded, "I asked them to improve on it somewhat. Not too big a change from last time."

"Ohh Momo-chan, you have to see it," Itsuka grabbed her hands. "He looks so cute in it." Izuku stumbled as he walked.

"It's not that cute" he muttered in response.

"Oh Izu-kun, if you are this cute now," Momo fished a response, his blush meant he took the bait. "A suit is going to be too much." By now both girls were laughing at the gentle ribbing they were giving him.

"Since when am I Izu-kun?" he quietly asked. He didn't really care about the answer, he just needed them to switch subjects.

"When I thought it would be cute." Momo stated matter-of-factly. Itsuka started nodding along with her.

"Yeah, it is cute. I-zu-kun." As she stuck her face close to Izuku's and a gentle blow lifted his hair off his forehead. The only thing he could do was to hide his face behind his hands to protect his dignity from these two she-devils who existed solely to torture his gently sensibilities.

He quickly paced his way into the 1-A classroom hoping to get away from the girls. He realized that won't work when one of them is in his class, as Momo just followed him inside. A soft grumble at his poor planning left her with a giggle. "Can't get away from us that easily. At least not me." She chuckled to him. "But we need to get serious, so you can see how we look in our costumes at the test site, I think your going to like it." As she gave a pronounced bend to pick up her case from the floor and a soft sachet as she exited the classroom.

In Izuku's infinite self-awareness to social interactions he once again missed the glares he was getting from some of the guys in the classroom who had arrived to retrieve their costume.

He took his case and walked into the men's locker room. As he began stripping out of his clothes a few people rounded on him. "Dude, you gotta spill, how did you get not one but two hotties already? It's literally been a day." Asked a boy with a lightning bolt in his hair.

"Yeah, it's totally manly," chirped a red-haired boy.

"I too would like to know how you are able to form these meaningful relations so quickly," Asked Fumikage.

As Izuku realized he wasn't in any danger, he proceeded to return to changing into his clothes, unaware there was a hole near his locker.

"Shhh… They're talking to Izuku." Jiro stated her earplug stuck in the wall, as the rest of the girls crowded around her. If there was one thing teenage girl like most, it's gossip and hearing about the mysterious student who was the top student was definitely juicy.

"Jiro-san." Kendo started. "We should get ready, it's not polite to eavesdrop on the boys."

The green-haired girl from the dorms added, "But Kendo-san, don't you and Yaoyorozu-san want to know if he was doing anything untoward to gain your affection? I would be shocked to learn if a fellow hero in training would do anything untoward a maiden's honor." For some reason a light above her intensified to make it bathe her in a soft glow.

After an awkward grin, the girls turned back to Jiro who shushed them. "They're talking again."

"Look I didn't do anything, I just introduced myself and started trying to be their friends." Izuku began, the boys crept closer, "It's not hard, both Itsuka-chan and Momo-chan are wonderful to talk to, both so driven and intelligent"

In the girl's locker room, both the subjects of his praise were blushing, a few girls were awing at how cute and earnest he was.

"I didn't do anything I wouldn't do to any other girl. You show them you care about them, not their bodies. That you listen to and value their opinions and ideas. Just treat them like people and don't expect them to return your affection, you could just not be their type." Izuku continued as he unpacked his costume. "At least that's what my mom taught me."

Back with the girls, "That's so…" Hagakure and Ashido swooned, until they were interrupted from a shout on the other side of the walls.

"BULLSHIT" All the guys in the room stopped, not expecting a sudden outburst. A few heads poked into the aisle that Izuku was in. "I saw those two come out of your room this morning," a blond head proceeded to approach them, "Not too hard to get the attention of girls who would just go into a boy's room they just met. What kind of girl does that tell you they are."

In the other locker room, most of the girls were fuming, who the hell was this guy was the only question on their mind.

"Dude, not manly." Stated Kirishima.

"Yeah cause it's so _womanly_ to just enter a strange boys dorm on the first day." He replied sarcastically. "I heard a lot of noise coming from your room after they got in there. Couldn't even wait until the night to make moves."

"I-I-I di-didn't, we-we did…" Izuku stammered.

"See he can't even try to deny it properly." As the boy laughed, he had a few scowls from some of the boys, but they were unsure what to do in this situation. "And what was that about your mom teaching you?" Izuku shrank into himself at the comment. He hadn't dealt with verbal bullying in a long time, Kaachan only used goading remarks to express his anger when he would _train_ with Izuku, not having to dodge a punch or kick was different. He didn't know how to fight back against this.

"Lea-leave, my m-mom out of th-this" He whined.

"Oh, leave your mom alone. You a momma's boy" He didn't so much as ask as made it an insult. A soft growling came from the other side of the locker room.

The blue-haired boy from earlier approached, "This is behavior unbecoming of a U.A. student. Cease immediately, we are going to run late and should not keep our fellow students and faculty waiting on us."

A soft chuckle as the boy walked away getting in one last comment, "Maybe he just flashed those abs of his, a few of the easier girls might be impressed by those." As he exited the locker room.

Izuku began sniffing and trying to hide his face.

"Dude, that was so unmanly," Kirishima started, "I've only seen you like twice, and even I can tell you aren't like that and I don't think Kendo-san or Yaoyorozu-san are like that either. I'm sorry I didn't do more to make him stop."

"It's, it's okay, I should have stood up to him. It wasn't right for him to insult Momo-chan or Itsuka-chan. I'm sorry for being too much of a coward to make him stop." Izuku wiped his face, thankfully he didn't start crying but his face being as flushed as it was, he felt like he was boiling.

"It's okay Midoriya-san," Fumikage added, "Since he wasn't getting physical there wasn't much we could to force him to stop." At this comment a purple haired boy lowered his head. "We should endeavor to make sure the attitudes of our classmates are heroic as are our own." Missing a flinch from another boy at the use of a certain word.

"I whole-heartedly agree," concluded Iida, "It's important that we have the mindset of heroes if we want to be heroes. So, we should make sure that people like him are properly instructed on how to improve because punishment without a plan to grow will only stunt someone's growth."

A few more comments of agreement from the locker room as the boys headed out.

Back in the girl's locker room, a few murmurs about what transpired. "Wow that guy was a jerk, too bad we didn't get a name. And Jiro is the only one who heard him clearly, was he someone from your class?" Asked a gray-haired girl with baggy eyes.

Shaking her head, "No it didn't sound like anyone in our class. We have one kid who yells a lot, but he's always yelling, this guy wasn't doing much of that."

"Oh gross, he's in our class." Complained a girl with black hair and soft features.

"Who ever this is, we don't want to associated with him. Some of those other guys seem ok." Finished Ururaka.

"But it seems right, we should finish up and go meet the others, don't want to be late." Asui concluded.

As the students met at Site Gamma, they took in some of the other costumes people were wearing. For most it was simple body armor or a few belts and nothing major, they weren't sure what would be needed or some more of the extreme items needed time to finish being made so most weren't that much more than the standard gym uniform. However, Izuku didn't focus on that. He was too enraptured by two beautiful young women, one in a blue Qipao with a black corset and the other in a red leotard vest with a gold utility belt. Both revealing a fair amount of skin to the looker, leaving little to the imagination. Izuku felt very overdressed in his three-piece midnight black tuxedo, it fit his form excellently and captured his frame in such a manner that you could tell he exercised regularly and was very fit.

"Umm, Mo- um Itsu-, I mean, I you, that's." As he stuttered and flustered up a compliment. Both girls got the point and proceeded to laugh.

"Oh see, Momo-chan. I told you he looked cute." Kendo jeered.

"I understand what you mean Itsuka-chan" Yaoyorozu jested. "He does look really cute in his suit. And that cape, every hero needs a cape."

Izuku just made himself smaller, which elicited more chuckles from his teasers. However before he could think of a retort a booming voice rang out.

" **HAHA, WE ARE HERE"** Everyone turned to look at the approaching sound. Four teachers were approaching, however one stood above them all. All Might, the number one hero. Along with him were the two homeroom teachers, Eraserhead and Vlad King, with the fourth being Midnight.

The chatter from the students and questions being thrown out were too much for a proper response.

" **NOW CHIDLREN** …" All Might began, a quick jab from Eraserhead into his ribs however caught his attention.

"There's no need to shout, it's too early." For everyone else two in the afternoon would be right about the perfect time to shout if you asked the opinion of children or All Might. But Eraserhead was a night time hero, he did his best work in the dark. Understanding that even being awake is throwing off his sleep schedule, he started over, but with less vigor, but no less enthusiasm.

"Now children. I can not answer all your questions. Partly because I couldn't understand when you all start like that. But mostly because it's more important to tell you what we are doing here today." As All Might commanded the space around him. "The original plan was for you all to engage in two on two combat, to accurately test how your quirks worked on another human. However I have been informed that letting you all beat the crap out of each other is not an appropriate training." He started putting queue cards into his back pocket. Midnight sniggering in the background. "Bunch of softy crybabies must have made that rule" He grumbled. Remembering how HE was trained to use his quirk.

"So instead, I will train you in a different manner, a more child friendly manner. With games, kids love games, so we will be playing a game of capture the flag." He posed heroically as if that was sufficient information.

When he realized that his speech did not elicit the correct amount of cheer from his young audience, Vlad King decided to step in. "What All Muscle's here means is that most of you grew up playing games and sports, but not allowed to use any of your natural ability, in the spirit of keeping things fair. That however as we all know is total bullcrap. So, you will be broken up into eight teams of five, at random. Then each of us will take two teams to an area in test site gamma, at which you will hide the flag, defend your own and take the opposing teams flag, or attempt to do so."

At this point Midnight stepped up, "Now this is an important lesson too, can anyone highlight reasons why we are doing this activity in this manner," winking at the students. Many of the crowd started shouting out answers. Before she could try to subdue the crowd however a yell rang out.

"LISTEN UP BRATS." As a scarf was floating around the head of the 1-A Homeroom teacher. "If you can not learn to behave, you will be punished, severely. So quietly raise your hands, not your voice. Do I make myself clear?" Red glowing eyes stared down all the students, making them flinch under his gaze.

"Yes sir." Came unanimously.

"Thank you Aizawa-kun" Crooned Midnight. "Now eenie-meanie-minie-moe, I choose you." She points to a purple head of hair, "Introduce yourself and then explain why you think there is a lesson to be learned in these games."

A deliberate sigh came from the boy as he shuffled his way forward. "I am Hitoshi Shinsou, I guess because we don't get to pick who or where we are fighting."

"Almost got the whole thing in one try." She winked to him. Completely unfazed he returned to his spot in the back of the pack. "Now why don't you try to get the rest." Pointing her whip at Todoroki.

"I am Todoroki Shoto, because we don't get to pick with whom we work." Giving the least amount of participation required, he sulked his head as Midnight let out a giggle.

"Ooooh so close to getting it all, and in so few people." Spotting a familiar head of hair. She sauntered over to our young magician and raised his chin so he looked into her eyes. "How about you, oh wonder child, can you tell little ole me what the last point is?" Sporting a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Well I would have to say, it's important to be able to recognize what quirks are available to you, against you and prioritize methods to both attack and defend an objective so that we are capable of being used in a more diverse manner than we would previously expect, since most of us grew up with our quirks it would be very easy to become close minded about what your own quirk can do and a new perspective is required to develop your abilities into…" As Izuku rambled. This was clearly a more indepth answer than was expected of any of the students. A quick push to his shoulder from Bakugo snapped him out of his trance.

"Nerd, shut up." Katsuki growled.

"Sorry Kaachan." Izuku responded.

"Ahem, well that was certainly well thought out and completely correct. Good job Wonder Child." As she winked to him and walked back to the other teachers. Izuku flushed at her tease. "Most of the time, unless you work on a hero team, you will be paired up with whomever is in the area, for many small regions that's going to be whoever is in the same agency as you, but for large cities like the ones many of you are familiar with, it's going to be whoever gets there first. And since a certain Wonder Child caught the attention of the principal, we want to make sure you all don't fall into a single wheelhouse, you'll need to adapt to who is with you more than who is against you. If you can't see how to utilize the quirks of those around you, you might overlook a way to win." She turned it back to All Might to finish the job.

"Now it's important that you know the rules. It's a game, so don't get to serious, putting yourself in danger is part of the job of a hero, being reckless however can hurt those around you when you don't want to, so be mindful of how hard you are going, if you get too rough we will penalize your whole team, so we hope that alone will be enough to dissuade anyone from being more destructive than necessary." All Might stopping his gaze on a few people.

"Next you will have 5 minutes to hide your flag, the flag itself must be visible so you can't just bury it in the dirt somewhere." All Might gets a few chuckles from the students, "If you get captured by this," As he pulls out bright yellow safety tape. "You are out; however, you want to think of that. It's a measure to help you understand, in a nice way a harsh reality. Some of you won't make it, be it an accident or deliberate measure, bad things happen, the good guy doesn't always go home." The change from his light and jovial language to a somber tone was sudden and gradual at the same time. Everyone understood that weight of those words. This wasn't a game they were playing, it was preparation for the real world, when they go out to stop villains and as they glanced around some realized, the people standing around them, might not be alive in a few years.

"Dude, that's a bummer." Said Kirishima.

"Yes, it is a very sobering thought, young Kririshima." All Might responded, his voice picking up in fervor. "But that is why this is a game at a school, with teachers. It's just as important to lose as it is to win. If you get captured, I want you to seriously reflect on what lead you to get caught, what possible mistakes you might have made, before you think about how the actions of others led you to this situation. Your safety is our priority, but it ultimately rests on your own shoulders."

"Now lastly, because I'm sure you all want to get started," noticing the eagerness in the eyes of his pupils. "You will have thirty-minute matches, where two groups will enter and then the remaining groups will sit with us and we will watch, after which we will discuss what happened together." This got nods of approval from the students as they understood how important it was to learn about the different abilities they would possess. The two homeroom teachers approached and took out slips of paper, written on those were the names of the students.

"We are going to draw out the names of the students, this will give you your teams, after that we will divide you onto which teams would face each other. Now All Might, where's the hat?" As he noticed his coworker's empty hands. All Might blanched, muttering something about forgetting it in the teacher's lounge.

Not wanting to waste anymore time and to get some of the awkward attention off of his hero Izuku reached out his own, "Here you can just use mine. It's plenty big." As Vlad King reached for the object, a quick blur got to it first.

"Why thank you Wonder Child, so sweet and helpful." As Midnight twirled it on her finger. The other teachers had a very exasperated look on their faces at her antics.

Eraserhead decided to ignore her shenanigans and instead chose to remain professional. "Let's begin drawing names."

After about five minutes the names were drawn.

Izuku tried to figure out who all was on what teams, but everyone was pushed around and grouping up and strategizing. He instead decided to get his head into the game, he wanted to win.

"So, Mr. Top of the Class, how do we win this?" Kirishima approached him. Izuku took stock of his team, he noticed that he had Kirishima, Koda and two girls from the 1-B course.

"Well first lets, go over out quirks, what can we do?" Izuku putting the main issue on the table.

Kirishima wasting no time, "I got a hardening quirk." As he transformed his arms into rock and smacked them together. The loud noise made Koda shrink back.

"I am trauma," said the blonde transfer student. "I am Pony, it's to weird for people to call me by my last name."

"I think you mean zebra, not trauma. Also, it's more like a bull than any equine." Said the particularly short girl. "I'm Yui Kodai, I have a size quirk, not as strong as Mt. Lady, but I can double or halve my size."

Turning to the last person who had not introduced themselves, Koda held up a sign board. "I'm Koda and I can talk to animals."

Understanding that it is his turn, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm a magician." Kirishima letting out a chuckle that Izuku stood by that introduction.

As the team made its way to get its flag, he noticed who the opposing team would be. Bakugo, Ururaka, Aoyama and two people who must have been from the 1-B course. At this point they were given five minutes to enter from the opposite side of the arena, to hide their flag. It wasn't a large area, maybe a few hundred meters in any direction, would take more than thirty minutes to scour the entire field on your own, with a team it was do able.

"So I know Kaachan's quirk, explosion, almost as good as he does. He'll also just want to go straight to a fight. Ururaka-san can make objects float, Aoyama-san can shoot a laser, what about the other two. A girl with vines for hair and a boy with a skull face." Izuku asked the two people from the other course.

"Well Shiozaki-san can control her hair, it's pretty strong." She trailed off, Pony taking over.

"Honenuki-kun, he can make anything flaccid." The rest of the group suddenly turned as red as Kirishima's hair. Kodai knew she had to clear this up quickly.

"Soft, she means soft. Sweetie," turning to Pony, "We need to work on synonyms with you." Turning back to the others. "His quirk can soften the ground into quicksand. To be honest, I'm not feeling too hot. None of our quirks are made for combat and pretty much all of there's are." Literally shrinking smaller at the perceived crushing defeat.

"Aww man, she's right." Kirishima dropped his hands in exasperation. "Doesn't matter that we got the one person to beat a teacher, we can't do anything to win against that if we can't attack anything."

As the feelings of his teammates continued to drop, they were turned out of if by a disturbing sound. Turning they realized for the last minute Izuku was doing nothing but muttering. Koda was the one to place a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, getting his attention. _Do you have a plan?_ Read out his chalk board.

"Yeah, I actually do. Crazy as it sounds, we have more offensive capability than they do." Izuku letting a devious smile come to play on his face. "Who wants to win this?"

A joyous cheer rang out as the team huddled up to Izuku, they knew he would lead them to victory.

After the five minutes had finished, a harsh bell rang out, signaling the start of the event.

"Last chance man, you sure about this?" Kirishima asked as he finished hammering the flag into the ceiling.

"Absolutely, I know Kaachan, he's going to force a fight. The others won't want to just attack us, they don't seem bloodthirsty enough, we'll capitalize on them wanting to avoid conflict." Izuku chuckled using his kerchief to tie it around the room, disguising the flag among a few hundred different pieces of cloth.

"Not to doubt, since you are really the only person with actual experience, but, how do we beat them, since none of our quirks are destructive?" At Izuku's laugh, the others look at him.

"It's why we'll win, if you think they are destructive, so will they." Izuku finished tying off the kerchiefs. "Because that, they might actually believe Kaachan's gung-ho attitude and try a frontal assault. He's pretty convincing that way. So we'll use that to our advantage." As Izuku then began pulling rabbits out of his hat, "Here Koda-san, you'll need these," as he handed over a half-dozen rabbits, then shifting his cape to release a flock of doves. As Koda then used his quirk to gain control of the various animals. Everyone else stared at him wide-eyed.

"All right everyone," as Izuku walked towards the door leading outside of the building they chose as base, "IT'S SHOWTIME". Kicking open the door and stepping out, Izuku instinctively ducked under Katsuki's right hook. Grabbing him by the wrist and throwing him further down the road. "So Kaachan, come here often." Smirking as he sees Bakugo pick himself up off the floor.

"Oh, you shitty nerd, I'm going to get you for that." He growled out as the rest of Izuku's team exited the building.

"Actually dude, you're gonna have to get me for that," as Kirishima tackled him back into the ground. The rest of Izuku's team ran off together, quickly scanning the buildings for possible signs to where they put the flag.

"Knowing how fast Kaachan got here, it had only been a minute," Izuku mutters out, "His team shouldn't be too far from us." Izuku began scanning the buildings. The crescendo of explosions as they left Kirishima to deal with Bakugo, resonated in the background. "Does anyone see anything that would indicate where they might be stationed at."

Koda grabbed Izuku before he stepped of the alley they were running in. Pointing up to the birds, he wrote on his board. "The birds see them in the building on our left." Erasing the board to write more, "Rabbits say that Honenuki-san and Shiozaki-san are on the ground floor."

"That makes sense, their quirks work best when they don't have to worry about causing structural damage to their base." Izuku stopped outside the door. "That's a good strategy Koda-san, using the animal's senses to gather information." Koda blushed at the compliments.

"So we have two targets who's main abilities are suppression." He turned to face the door, "Ok, when I burst in you three get up the stairs and find that flag, then get it to Pony, she's the fastest and to get it out of the arena, that's how we win."

"Umm, Midoriya-san," Kodai quietly interrupted. "But how will the three of us get past them with only you fighting."

"I am glad you asked, for my next trick, I need you to shrink down and put on my hat." He placed the hat on her head. As she shrunk down the hat engulfed her and fell to the floor with a faint plop. "Here Pony, you will need to get this as close to their flag as possible." Wide-eyed Pony took the hat with shaking hands, looking inside he could not see Kodai-san.

"So now, only two of you have to get past them, which is easy since the source of a magician's power is their ability to distract." He squared up to the door. "On my signal run for the stairs." Kicking in the door, a burst of brightly colored smoke filled the frame, a shadow standing in the door way and if you were quick enough you could see two other shadows rush past and out of sight.

"Step right up, boys and girls. Be amazed as I, Izuku Midoriya, the world's greatest magician, performs feats of wonder, sights to dazzle and tricks to confound and befuddle the mind." As Izuku strode into the room, hands held high. Both his targets too caught off guard by the sudden and quite flashy entrance of their opponent.

"So," his gigantic smile, quickly shifted into a predatory grin, "Who wants to volunteer?"

Back with Kirishima, under the unrelenting onslaught by Bakugo, he was left with his own thoughts. _Dude this guy is no joke, I can't even throw a punch under this barrage. It's insane he can put out this much power._ "So," he managed to choke out, trying not to inhale the smoke from the explosions glancing off his hardened body. "I'm Kirishima, and you're Kaachan, right?"

"Don't call me that shitty hair." He barked out a retort.

"Aww, but Midoriya-san calls you that." He laughed. "It's so cute, compared to how you act." This only caused Bakugo to increase the intensity of his blasts. "Would think he was talking about a little girl." _Come on take the bait, if I can get him to slip up, I can counter and go on the offensive_.

The only response from Bakugo however, was a growl and a large flash, "Stun Grenade". Blinded Kirishima puts his guard up to protect from a frontal assault. However, Bakugo had another plan, using his quirk to propel himself over Kirishima, a quick blast to the back of his head as he completes the rotation send the red-haired boy to the ground. A groan from Kirishima as he tries to get up. Bakugo instead of putting him out of his misery, places the capture tape on him. "Dude," Kirishima wheezes out, "that was super manly" hearing only a response of "You too" as Bakugo ran back to the building they put their flag in.

Despite having two quirks designed for suppression neither Honenuki-san nor Shiozaki-san were able to pin him down. At first when they regained their senses, she grabbed him in her vines, but for some reason he had been able to simply fall out of them. Honenuki wasn't fairing much better, he tried to get him to sink into the quick sand but each time it seemed like Midoriya could walk on water.

"Wow those are some pretty impressive quirks." Izuku complimented his foes. "And you two have such good control over them, it's such a shame you didn't think to work as a team." _Brain no, do not give advice to the enemy team while you are fighting them. Wait until later._

As Izuku dodged another set of vines. "I mean, think about it, if you spread out your vines in his quicksand, you could make a very effective field of suppression, get grabbed by a vine and get dragged in, or get caught in the sand and be too slow to dodge the vines." As the two 1-B students looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Honenuki.

"As noble as it is to provide assistance to your classmates," said Shiozaki, "Even I would not consider doing so, while I was combatting them."

"There would be no point in telling you after we win," as he flipped over a set of vines, "Then you might feel bad about not thinking of it sooner, so I hope that doing so now, might get you in the mindset of working together" He weaved in between the pools of softened earth. "If I can help someone I should, regardless of where or when it is, that's what being a hero is about." His declaration causing them to freeze. Taking advantage of their pause, he pushed Shiozaki-san into Honenuke-san, causing them to fall onto each other.

"And maybe I feel like that still wouldn't be enough." _Why am I antagonizing them?_ "So why not give it a try and see what happens." The devilish grin on his face as he leans against a support beam. Despite his comments being cocky, both of his opponents got up and had a gleam in their eyes, they were ready to try harder and wanted to win.

"Don't get too big headed, arrogance is often mistaken as skill." Shiozaki said as she spread her vines around the room. "Vine Forest" dozens of vines broke through the floor creating a sea of green that would whip and grab in almost random directions.

"Yeah, it's your funeral if you get sunk because of this." Honenuki placed his hands on the ground again. "Concrete Swamp" as the entire floor turns into a bog. Izuku began his act of dancing through the vines until one managed to grab him, at the point in pulled his foot down into the ground and the rest of the vines converged on his location.

As he had been buried up to his shoulders, he could only begin laughing. "Excellent work you two. I knew you could do it." His praise confusing them. "At this time though the rest of my team should be making their escape." His comment causing the two of them to realize they had spent a good few minutes just distracted by him as they rushed up stairs. Leaving him in the floor.

Up above them, were nothing but screams, Ururaka couldn't focus on floating herself too well with the doves constantly pecking at her and dive bombing the young lady. Aoyama kept trying to shoot his beam at Koda and Pony, but the rabbits kept jumping at him and he didn't want to blast any of them with his laser.

As Pony ducked and weaved her way through the room towards the flag, she realized that the floor was too clear of debris and looked up just as Ururaka dropped everything on top of her. Caught under the weight of the objects she quickly tossed the hat so that it landed next to the flag, it lied still.

Once Honenuki and Shiozaki got up stairs it was quick work for them to catch Koda.

"So we got them all?" Ururaka cheered.

Pony and Koda had capture tape placed on them. "Oui, they fell under our combined might." As the team cheers were suddenly cut out by a primal yell. "GET BACK HERE I'LL KILL YOU"

However, that was nothing compared to the slow clapping that came from the pile of boxes. "Well done. What a wonderful show." Everyone's eyes turned to see a green haired boy, wearing a tuxedo. He lifted his arm and poured some sand from his wrist. "I must say, quick sand is nothing like that slime villain, however doesn't smell or taste nearly as bad." A series of explosions as Bakugo bounded up the stairs.

Growling Bakugo slowly trodded his way to Izuku, "It's five on one, prepare to die." Izuku could only chuckle as he hopped off of the boxes and casually strolled up to Bakugo.

"Why should I when we are going to win in 3." Counting down on his fingers.

"2." Eyes wide as they tried to figure out his bravado.

"1." An alarm rang out. Over the intercom a voice cheered.

"Round over, Wonder Team Wins." Midnight not caring to be impartial.

Bakugo in turn grabbed Izuku by the collar. "How?" is all he could snarl.

Izuku calmly walked over and pick up his hat, reaching into it, he pulled back and Kodia came along with it. "Thank you, my lovely assistant, I could not have done a better performance without you. Or anyone of you" as he gestured to the teams, placing a small kiss on the back of Kodai's hand.

"But how did you do that?" Ururaka asked.

"I will explain everything when we get back to the rest of our classmates." Izuku twirling his hat. Strolled down the steps and out the door.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. It's not even that long. I just could not get it to how I felt I should have and then with getting a new job I got all caught up in that and then just never sat back down to hammer out some details. Had a friend go over this chapter and he brought up a few inconsistencies that I recognize and he anticipated a few things I was working on.**

 **First, yes I agree I have been progressing Izuku and his lady friends relationship a bit too quickly, I felt natural to me, somewhat. But for that I decided to smack Izuku with something he wasn't expecting and something he had never had to deal with before. Someone making fun of the people he cared about, previously he only had his mother and that was pretty much off limits when people would bully him. So someone who attacked him at the angle is not something he is capable of being prepared for, so he is going to backpedal hard.**

 **Second, I am awful at writing combat, I try to get it to where my description is vivid enough for people to visualize it in there head. And that sometimes gets me weird in that I'm unsure if some of the words I use are proper and can accurately describe what I see in my head.**

 **Third, I have taken into consideration that things seem to be for a lack of a better term at the moment, non-threatening. That will change. I take the idea that harsh reality has yet to sink in, that is going to change, I will kill some people off, and not just background characters either, sure some of them may die, but realistically no one really cares since they didn't matter. I expect to lose some readers after the bodies start piling up. Sorry for those who I kill a favorite of theirs.**

 **Fourth, I have set up a poll on my profile as I start to get more comfortable writing I can come to ideas about other properties to write with. I can not see how the poll looks on my profile for some reason, so if it's a mess, hopefully I can figure that out.**

 **Fifth, the I plead. I am dropping some pretty strong hints about peoples psychology, in this chapter and that the teachers are bit more perceptive than in canon, there will be efforts to try and bring them out before it erupts into further problems.**

 **Using the 1B students was actually really fun the only problem is that I had to use the ones whose quirks were shown even a little bit, which was annoying since they don't give a lot of information, so working with them was a bit different. I have been keeping up with the manga so I may snatch some of those people from future chapters to use so I can have a nice diverse cast instead of the same ones always.**

 **Next chapter will explain how Izuku won, not hard to figure out really, then more dorm stuff, hopefully rescue class.**

 **I don't think I will describe the other teams combat, it's a bit unnecessary and would be super time consuming, and wouldn't really do much but get people to be like, "Oh wow so and so is so strong" and we already know who the powerhouses are, so I felt that it would be redundant and only treat my readers as if they don't know the cast to do that.**

 **Now to respond to reviews directly, something I have not done yet beyond some PM's**

To Ranger McAleer, you are correct. TO everyone that was Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle, the point of the shop, outside of setting the main plot difference, was to throw a few famous anime items as a nod to fans, seemed obvious. She will make a return. Inko will be at the Sports festival, so will a lot of parents, didn't seem right that only EnDickvor showed up. With how much they talked this up as being bigger than the Olympics it would make sense that many stores would be closed and families of the students would be able to have the time off to go or at the very least watch the event, so Mama Midoriya will be there, maybe draped around her new boyfriend, we'll see. Need to write Date Night.

To Wildtrance Todoroki will be shown love, not sure how but he will get some of his own. Throwing Endeavor at Stain is too nice, I have something better I am working on. Some pissed off moms to start.

To XProj-ArlyJX I am usually not a fan of Harem either, some are really good and make sense others are just MC gets everyone because they are MC. As for advice I will definitely read your stuff and help if I can, at least it's for Properties I know, wouldn't be able to help if I know nothing about the characters going into it. But I'll give it a shot with DBZ.

To Anc1ent I cannot say I won't turn Bakugo gay, but at this moment it's not something he's considered, however I have hinted at someone liking him, but they are teenagers, their understanding is pretty limited at this moment. So if I can make it feel natural he might decide to go with a guy or girl, it just hasn't come up yet. At the very least he and some guys will have respect for each other. This is not confirming he will be paired with a guy either, he might not pair at all. I just need to see how characters interact with each other.

To RandomDude thanks for the advice, that's part of what this chapter was supposed to do, draw back the romance to a more flirty level, not ready to commit yet. I get that I pushed it a bit fast. And while it seems the K.I.M. pairing, (Kendo, Izuku, Momo) is working, if it becomes a hinderance I might be able to switch it around to something more managable. As for everyone, I feel like at least a lot of the girls will swoon, simply because he's smart, strong, funny, flirty and kind. A pretty strong combination that pretty every girl real or fictional want, but that's not all a girl wants, that's a simple surface impression and after getting to know him their views of him will fall into other categories beyond romantic interest.

As for Katsuki and Izuku being friends, they aren't really, more like rivals or frienemies, they don't exactly like each other but know that while what they are not doing isn't healthy it's very conducive to growing their powers, so I don't expect christmas cards they do train well with each other and in a sense look out for one another.

To Supershot the prank war did not end when they went to U.A. it has only been put on hold. Access to other quirks and teachers will lead to a very messy year. There are Vietnam flashbacks then there are U.A. flashbacks.

To XTheCandyman I will work on adding more descriptions for the other senses other than sound and sight, will try to describe what someone would smell, feel and taste when things get going. Should start with Katsuki, the smell of explosions is easy to imagine so I can get better at that.

 **Finally, Brutal Reviews. I have been bad, taking so long. Let me know, I can work harder now that I fell into a routine. Gonna have to finish some Drabbles.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Date Night Part 1

"Is he here yet sweetie?" Came a shout from down the hall.

"Not yet mom, I'll let you know when to come out." Was the shouted reply. Izuku knew this day would come. He had tried to prepare for it for years, but it's never the same when it's a reality. He had to seriously step up his game. This was one of the most important nights of his life.

A rapping on the door, broke him out of his thoughts. "Coming" as he got up, moving quickly to the door, he knew what to expect, who to expect. He knew their every strength and weakness, how he would need to act and react to this confrontation. Opening it, he saw his target. Standing off to the side, motioning, "please come in, she'll be right out. Let's wait in the living room, Sensei."

Tugging at his collar, a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "Is that really necessary, Young Midoriya. I could just…" he started before being cut off.

"Wait in the living room, what an excellent idea. Let me take your coat, don't want you to sweat too much." He pulled his teacher, his idol into his apartment. Any other time, he would be ecstatic, but not tonight. Tonight he was the enemy. He had to be watched, any slip up and All Might would meet his doom. All Might, the number one hero, the Symbol of Peace, had to now impress his harshest critic, his number one fan and student. The boy of the woman he intends to take on a date tonight.

As the move into the living room, Izuku waves him to sit on the couch as he takes the chair opposite. He had moved the furniture to help emphasize the point he intends to make tonight. As he sits down, the advanced interrogation techniques kick in. First he just stares, waiting for his prey to succumb to his nerves.

On any other night he is All Might and could stare down villains towering over buildings, monsters that shake the very souls of mortal men, tonight he is Toshinori Yagi and he is terrified of a scrawny 15 year old boy. "So…" he coughs, "Is Inko ready?" trying to find something to start a conversation with.

"I see, you're already on first name basis then," Izuku coldly asked, his target needed to squirm, he had to prove himself. He couldn't answer the question, that was weakness he had to ask them, and get answers that was the most important thing, well the second most important. "When did that happen?"

Not used to this type of confrontation Yagi tried to slide back into his normal dialogue with the young man across from him, "Young Midoriya, I don't see how that's important," he tried to happily banter with his proclaimed protégé, not noticing the glare from Izuku, "We're going to have a lovely time."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Izuku couldn't back down, this was his mother after all. "Where are you taking her then?" he inquired. Too expensive and it will seem like he's trying to buy her, too cheap and he doesn't respect her enough.

"We-well, we were going to go dancing, Inko loves dancing," as he laid out his plans for the evening. "Not to a nightclub though." He quickly corrected. Something about the way he was being watched, it made him feel small, like he was being analyzed by a professional, he couldn't slip up, he didn't want to know what would happen then. "Then we would go to a restaurant, somewhere Italian." He waited for Izuku to nod, showing that he either approved or at least didn't disapprove.

"Yes, Italian is her favorite." Izuku unfolded his legs and leaned forward. "So how are you going to get there, I notice your suit is more form fitting, so I hope you don't expect to jump your way across town. She doesn't like heights." Izuku waiting for a flinch, finding none.

"Of course not." All Might began sweating, wondering if the AC was turned off or if he was really this nervous. He shouldn't be, he was All Might, but then again he's never had to speak to anyone like this before. "I got us a taxi."

"Oh, do you expect to not be able to drive." Izuku pulled at this thread. "Planning to do some drinking, maybe loosen her up?" this was a harsh question, he had to know. Her safety was paramount.

Yagi sputtered at this, "No no no, I won't, I mean we won't, unless she wants to, but then." He stammered out. Unsure how to answer this correctly. "I will not touch a drop, she is free to have as much as she wants, I will maintain control the entire time." He prayed this was enough.

"I expect control," He nearly growled this out, "She's not a heavy drinker, so a few might be all it takes, I expect you to be a gentleman." He placed his hands on his knees and took a needed breath of air, "because if you are not" he added darkly. "They will never find your body."

At this Yagi shuddered, before he could do anything, let alone say anything. Ms. Midoriya entered, "Oh Izuku stop teasing him, that's my job." She walked over and placed her hand on her son's head, ruffling his hair. "But thank you for looking out for me, my big strong man," she crooned at her baby boy.

"Mom, I have to be sure." He whined, trying his best to recapture the intensity he had previously displayed.

"Oh sweetie, it just Yagi," she walked over and took her dates hand. Pulling from the couch where he had been trapped before. "We are just going to dance and have some food, nothing more." As she grabbed her coat.

"I still have to make sure he's not going to do anything." He rounded, following the pair to the door.

At this she was in a fit of laughter, "Honey, we are both adults, we know what we are doing."

Izuku had to keep going, "I just need to be sure he's good enough."

Inko's eyebrows perked up, "Good enough for what sweetie?", she giggled.

Izuku blushed and looked down, "For you." He whispered, "You're all I have, you're my mom and you only deserve the best."

Turning to him, she pulled him into a hug, "Oh sweetie, that means so much that you would look out for me like that. I promise to be responsible and don't worry, I know how to keep a man in line." She winked at him. Taking Toshinori by the arm and leading him out the door. "Don't stay up to late, I know you have school in the morning." As the door closed, Izuku moved to the window to watch them climb into the taxi and take off. Once they turned the corner, he placed a radio in his ear.

"Mama bird is on the move, are all pieces in place." As he moved back to his room to grab his surveillance gear, specially made for underground heroes.

"Copy Hat Trick, Speed Freak in pursuit, maintaining cover, over." Came over the line.

"Second that, Chemistry and Ghost at Point Alpha, awaiting arrival. Over."

"Floater and Big Bang on standby, over."

"Copy, Hat Trick moving to provide extraction should the operation go sideways. Over"

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Here it is, what you have all been waiting for. The beginning of the Inko x All Might, Date Night.**

 **I am going to be slow and methodical with this. Like all romance, it must be measured, paced and simply succulent. I will have to compound that with an intense spy mission in the background as well.**

 **These will be short parts, but they will all be taken over one night, broken up by locales and events.**

 **Now to touch on a guest review for Chapter 8 of AMS.**

To RandomDude. I was trying to make it seem like Kaminari, while not a perv like Mineta is still sort of the average teenage boy, so he see Midoriya who has performed well in class and seemingly is attractive, would like to know more of how he did that and if it's something that can be explained. In turn Kirishima was simply adding himself into the conversation, but I hope that it came across that Fumikage was just more curious on Midoriya's ability to form connections with people, since I kinda head cannoned that the more "monstrous" or "sinister" looking quirks tended to not have as many friends and that is why he tended to more secluded activities, like occultism.

Monoma was really the only one I was trying to make seem offensive about his views of the girls. But if I didn't get that across properly I'm sorry, I'll try better next time.

As for the bullying there are in fact a few more subtle ways to bully, I tried to hint that Todoroki is a bit of a hair trigger at his fathers Hero Name, which while the word endeavor won't come up to much in casual conversation, the students who speak a more proper dialect would use it somewhat, so he previously only had to deal with that word around his dad.

As for why no one intervened I had tried again to make it a little subtle. They are a hero school, learning to stop crimes, they are still children and bullying is something that is a sort of delicate situation, no punches were thrown, only harsh words so who should escalate and there is another important aspect. Dealing with Haters, not everything they do as heroes will get cheers, so dealing with negative reactions from people is also very important. Don't want a Superman where the moment someone says he could have done better he flies off to Antarctica to brood for a year or so. Monoma is in a weird way helping them learn, just punching someone who bad mouths you will get you in more trouble than them.

I do understand your point with the training, it's important they do spar to get better. But I'm pulling a page from the first Canon day. Aizawa mentioned that during his testing that most of them have been forbidden from using their quirks at school for sports and stuff. So he tested them so they could learn their limits in a sense. All Might's training doesn't make sense, after a single day of just testing the limits of their quirks they are no where ready to use them on each other in direct combat. Because officially using quirks without a license is illegal and they can't acknowledge any unofficial practice and training the students might have had. So it made more sense for them to treat everyone as if it was their first day and to have them go easy. I know that kinda clashes with the Entrance Exam I used, but most of the students didn't take the Combat test so using it on other people may be a new concept to them.

And lastly, no your barrage of comments didn't scare me off. I quite liked them actually. More indepth responses allow me to find new angles and try to make sure I maintain a level of quality that people can enjoy and allows me to also properly explain my reasoning and thought process when writing.

 **Also, leave some Brutal Reviews. I need to get better at schmoozing, since I am a hopeless dude, let's make sure I can put some tears in the eyes, one way or another.**


	10. Chapter 10 - And A Beef Stew

At the end of the buzzer, the students who were captured started pulling themselves up and everyone began making their way to the exit and the participants were discussing amongst each other what they thought of the exercise.

When they reached the remaining groups and teachers back at the staging area the group was bombarded with questions. "Ok students, lets back off and begin the review, that should answer most of the questions anyway", commented Blood King as he tried to calm down a bunch of excited teenagers. "First, we will begin to discuss the important topic, how did "Wonder Team"," he sarcastically said, "Win the exercise? Izuku, if you would, explain how you got the flag out." He requested, it was something everyone except All Might seemed to be questioning.

"Well," as Izuku tried to start, then he suddenly realized everyone was focused on him, shrinking back a little, "I, put Kodai-san, in the, into the crowd." He whispered out. "I've been able to disappear myself for a while now, so I figured I could disappear her as well, and sort of put her out of the area so she could reach through the hat and take the flag." As the students pondered and tried to figure out what his quirk was their thoughts were interrupted by a raucous laughter.

"Bwahaha, just like the microwave Young Midoriya." All Might burst out. "In one place and out the other." He moved over to Izuku to pat him on the back. As the rest of the class looked at Izuku as if he had just grown a second, third and fourth head, those who were listening to his story at the entrance exam remembered him saying he was trained by a pro.

"Now before we start the next group, it's important to reflect on our actions and what didn't work and what did so, what are some ways any of you might have improved?", asked Aizawa. "As was mentioned earlier, learning from a failure is just as important on succeeding. We will begin with Honenuki-san," picking a student at random, "What could you have done better?"

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing but, I should have learned to work with my team better, Midoriya-san saw us for about a minute or so and already could tell we weren't working together nor to our fullest potential. It's kind of disheartening that after having my quirk for so long I never thought to try to use it in conjunction with other quirks." As he tapered off his response a few people started thinking of how their quirks can be used with other quirks to make them stronger.

"That's a good response and since you worked with Shiozaki-san, we'll go to her next." Aizawa continued. This group seemed to be less likely to disappoint him, he wouldn't admit that, but still they had potential.

"Honenuki-san was right, I never considered ways that my quirk can be used to supplement the powers of others, so our team work was not great. It was really admirable that Midoriya-san would be so willing to share advice on how to improve ourselves even if he was competing against us." Shiozaki finished the thought that Honenuki started.

As the rest of the students commented on their own thoughts for the exercise, one overarching theme was apparent, they needed to get better at working together. The remaining groups began thinking of how to work together, so as the other three games went the teams got more and more in sync with each other and started trying maneuvers, that didn't always work, but it got them experimenting.

At the end of the class, it didn't matter which teams won anymore, it was about how fun it was to use their quirks with people who they hoped in a few years to call friend. "Well students, I hoped you learned the important lesson we were trying to teach you," All Might stated with much vigor, "So next time when you get paired off, it becomes second nature to assess the quirks you have available to create a winning strategy. Now run along and enjoy the rest of your day, for those of you in the dorms it will be a good time to finish setting up your rooms." As the students filter out, with All Might waving them off, he was suddenly cornered by the three other instructors.

"Seriously All Might, what is that kid?", inquired Aizawa. "At the very least he doesn't have a traditional quirk."

"Yeah, he's a nice kid but do you really expect us to believe the explanation that he's "magic"," scoffed Midnight.

All Might shut the door and after making sure they were alone, exhaled and shifted to his natural state. "That's what he's always said, when I first met him the way he described his quirk, it reminded me of someone from my past, someone very dangerous." The serious tone he was taking with his colleagues caused them to shudder, anyone All Might would consider very dangerous is not someone they wanted to tangle with. "That's why I started "training" him. He was already very powerful, naturally inquisitive with the world and a bit head strong. He seems like a good kid, hasn't given me reason to suspect him of anything, but." There was always a but, they were pros they knew this. "I did some digging into the family history. Mother works as a grocer, met her on a few occasions, nothing out of the ordinary." He let out a sigh, "The father however, is an entirely different story."

"I was told by Mrs. Midoriya, that he was just working abroad, that topic gets avoided if I ever bring it up with Izuku. I tried using some contacts to track him down, bank deposits, company names. Came back with nothing, a monthly deposit from child services shows it looks like child support, but working that backwards, gets me nothing, it's shell company after shell company."

All Might gives a moment to let the information settle, "Nedzu-san has been helping me sift through some of this but it keeps leading to dead ends, abandoned warehouses and office buildings that haven't been used since pre-quirk days. This guy is a ghost, all I have is the name Hisashi Midoriya. Which to be honest, concerns me. It seems like his name is a joke, "It's been a while since I last saw you". I just hope I'm overcomplicating things, and the dad is just at worst a deadbeat. Otherwise…" he begins to trail off, "The world is going to go through some very tough times."

Despite how well the days class went, there came a separate problem, dinner. As the residents of the dorm started to remember, the school was only providing breakfast and lunch for them. This lead to a few discussions on what that even meant. Mostly about if they even knew how to cook or if microwave dinners would suffice. The discussions were starting to get a bit louder as they each tried to roll into one another, until a loud thumping noise broke through and caused them all to stop.

"Thank you, Jirou-san," said Yaoyorozu, "Now I think we all have a general idea of what the discussions we've been having are all about." Noticing nods around the room, "However that is just a smaller part of a much bigger problem we will be facing." As more people started to settle in around her, patiently waiting to hear her suggestion. "We are a bunch of teenagers together in one, albeit large, house. For the foreseeable future, we are going to be living aside one another, so we need to develop some rules or else this won't work."

After an hour of discussion, they created a fair way to divide up the weekly chores and daily tasks.

The next morning everyone had mostly settled in at the dorms and the general classes weren't too different from what they were doing at their middle schools, except these classes were much more advanced, to be the top school in the country, they couldn't just produce the best heroes, they also had to produce the best minds. This lead to a few of the students who were already struggling in the classes. It was agreed upon that study groups would be necessary to maintain good grades, since if they did not perform well academically they could be removed from the hero course as well.

After lunch they were instructed by their homeroom teachers to head to the gymnasium for the Rescue portion of their class. So a few of the students who made it in to the hero course using that category were excited to see what they would be doing.

Since their homeroom teachers mentioned not to take their hero costumes, this raised a few eyebrows from the students.

When the students all entered they noticed that they did not have All Might, Midnight or either of their homeroom teachers, instead it was the school nurse, Recovery Girl, Thirteen and Ectoplasm, they were each standing around dummies on the ground and had different sized and shaped red bags marked with white crosses.

As the students began to mill about, Recovery Girl spoke up, "May I please have everyone's attention." The chatter died down and everyone focused on the short geriatric. "Thank you, today is the first of many lessons, that I, consider more important that what you will learn from that meathead, because this course is to teach you something very important, Principal Nedzu calls this the Rescue Course, which is an apt name." She toddled over to a dummy and bag, her cane clacking on the wooden floor as she went. "It is very easy to forget that after the punches are done being thrown and the last of the rubble falls, there are still people that need help. And as heroes you will be trained to help."

As she stood next to the first dummy, she continued her speech, "Principal Nedzu was right to show you that video on the first day. There were too many heroes and not enough heroics. Just because they thought they couldn't do anything to stop the villain, doesn't mean there wasn't work for them to be doing."

"In today's lesson with me, you are going to learn CPR and what you can expect to find in different emergency kits. Please spread out to groups and then we will begin the lesson." It was roughly an hour and a half later when the students moved onto the second part of the lesson. "Now, we can go over the different types of emergency kits." As she gestured to the different bags.

"Each of these has an increasing number of items in them. It is not expected of many heroes to carry something like this," as she poked a large duffle bag with a D sized oxygen cylinder sticking out. "Since that would be carried by emergency services. However…" as she shuffled to the smaller bags, "These are simple first aid kits, that you could pick up at local stores, and you will know how to use something like this, to do simple field dressings." So as the students each got one of the small bags, Ectoplasm created a few copies of himself that went around and allowed the students to "patch him up". After learning how to properly apply a tourniquet and different dressings, Recovery Girl stepped aside so Thirteen could lead the next half of the class.

"Thank you for that very informative and hands on lesson Recovery Girl. I see there are more students who have taken an interest in learning more about this portion of being a hero." Said the slightly digitized voice of the space-themed hero. "I am Thirteen, I cover a different part of the Rescue course, I specialize in Search and Rescue as a result, a lot of what Recovery Girl will teach you, I put into practice on a regular basis." As she moved around the room, her lecture continued. "What I must deal with is something that many people may not remember, the debris left behind after a catastrophe and accident." Noticing a few confused looks, she knew what they wanted to ask, "Yes, it may sound strange but much of my job is actually not cleaning up after heroes. With U.A. and the other hero school turning out better trained and educated heroes, property damage from fights with criminals is down quite a bit over the last decade. But things like earthquakes, flood or other accidents, those can happen all the time or can be very predictable."

"So what I want to cover is less hands on for now, but I want show you some videos of different types of disasters so you may begin to familiarize yourselves with them, because a flood and a fire have very different and some very similar threats to yourself and those around you."

The rest of the class was spent seeing how some situations can be more threatening than people realize.

As the class broke off with the boarded students heading to the dorm, conversations about the days lessons started, and not just about the hero course. As some of the students paired off to form study groups. The group assigned to prepare the night's dinner, which consisted of Midoriya, Tokoyami and Kirishima, got to talking about the last few day's events.

"Soooo…," Kirishima trailed, trying to begin a conversation. "Can we talk about the whole All Might knowing you thing?" While chopping up onions for the stew.

"Huh, oh that," Izuku mumbled nonchalantly. "It's not a big deal, just sorta happened you know."

"No actually, I don't," Kirishima retorted. "How does one just casually know the number one hero?"

"If it is related to the story you told after the written exam, that would explain many unusual things," Tokoyami added, while stirring in the carrots and potatoes. "However, that doesn't explain the why's."

"What, what do you mean the why's?" Izuku asked, doing his best not to make eye contact, he could never lie if someone was looking at him straight on. He was busy adding the salt and pepper to the cooking beef chunks. The smell of simmering vegetables was wafting about the kitchen. "Isn't it about time to add the umm, thyme? Hehe".

"We have already added all the necessary spice Midoriya-san, so please do not avoid the question, or at least do a better job of it." Tokoyami dryly stated. "What I mean by the why is, why did All Might choose to train you, even if there is much experience to learn, your quirk is significantly different to his own, he should know others with a closer related quirk to your own to provide more focused training." As the pot began boiling Kirishima moved to close the door to the kitchen.

"There, now it's just the three of us." Kirishima leaned on the wall and faced the other two occupants. "Dude, if you don't want to tell us what your quirk is, I can get that. It might be one of those, if you know what it is, you know how to beat it deals. But if you got an inside with one of the top pros, you need to be honest, because if you aren't" he sighed, "A lot of people are going to start questioning how you got here and if you can't explain that, you are going to have some problems with people trusting you."

Izuku could only let out the breath he was holding. "You're right, All Might and I, we have a, it's kinda, it's complicated. Everything I told people about the slime villain and getting trained by a pro, it's true though. I just kept a few secrets, since they aren't mine, I can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Putting the meat in the pot, setting it to simmer and then wiping his hands on a towel.

"Yes, it is understandable to hold a secret for someone else. But once it gets out, as all secrets do, where will that leave you, the holder of the secret?" Tokoyami added ominously, glancing at Kirishima.

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you. But I'll try. All Might, is a new part of my life, so is all of this." As he stirred the pot.

"What do you mean all of this? The school, the structure, the people?" Kirishima questioned.

"The quirks." Izuku answered. At this comment both Tokoyami and Kirishima tilted their heads. "I guess I should explain a bit, huh?" Seeing his two peers nodding he knew he would have to explain.

"Might want to get comfortable then," Izuku gestured to the boys. Seeing as they complied he started his story. "I'm not like you guys, everyone else out there," he motioned to the common room, "You and they grew up with a quirk, I grew up around them. I got mine when I was twelve."

"So your quirk triggered when you twelve?" Asked Kirishima.

Izuku shook his head at this, "No I mean, my I got my quirk when I was twelve, I didn't have one. One hundred percent, certified, quirkless." Kirishima and Tokoyami's eyes widened.

"How, that doesn't, you can't just." The bird headed boys demeaner and mannerisms failing under the information that drastically clashed with the current understanding of the world.

"Yeah, it's not as crazy as it sounds." Izuku continued. "Okay so it is, but I guess it's, well it's. Okay, this might be tougher to get. For as long as I can remember, I wanted to be a hero. You know tie a blanket around my neck and pretend to be the number one." The boys nodded, that was common behavior for kids, they all wanted to be a hero, so they all used to do that when they were younger.

"Then I turned four and waited," he paused, "and waited. Then I turned five and I still didn't have my amazing power, the one that would let me be a hero, let me help and save people. So my parents took me to the quirk specialist, that maybe mine was a mutation and we just needed to find the right trigger for it." He began chuckling. "I didn't have one."

At this Izuku began a full-blown fit of laughter. Concerned Kirishima moved closer to Izuku, but the freckled boy just put up his hand and tapered off his raucous giggles. "It's funny really. That point was what changed so much in my life. I lost all my friends, my self-esteem and even my dad. Just because I didn't have what everyone else did." He wiped a tear from his eye. Now both boys were concerned but didn't know what to do. How does one help someone having an emotional breakdown and an existential crisis at the same time.

"And I just didn't give up; everyone took pity on the poor quirkless kid, even my mom." He hopped up on the countertop. "I started researching, ways people got quirks. Watching heroes and villains duke it out, to analyze they abilities. Got really good at it too, I'll show you my notes sometime, I even got some on our classmates." Seeing the looks of discomfort on their faces he clarified. "Not in a creepy way of course but remember how I told Honenuki-san and Shiozaki-san how to better work together, stuff like that. It's more like a practical application of a quirk doctor."

This let the boys relax as they didn't need to worry about their classmate being a deranged stalker, as much. "So, I kept looking and I found some interesting information, I can't say what I found or where I found it, but it led me somewhere and I got my own powers. Then a few years later I met All Might, it was weird circumstances, but it's kind of cool too, I know things about him and he knows things about me. Because of that I can't tell those secrets but you're right Tokoyami-san, there would be other pros better suited to help me learn, but for some reason he kept me aside, trained me specifically."

Izuku got off the counter and moved the pot off the stove to let the stew cool down, "I don't want people to think I got in because of him, he helped me, but in a way so did everyone who pitied me, bullied me or just ignored me. That drove me to want to be a hero and I learned not to give up, so even if All Might's and my paths never crossed, I think I would still have ended up here, or at least still doing this."

Both boys were shocked at the revelation but amazed at the resolution the small boy had. They couldn't comprehend what it would be like to not have a quirk and to struggle with how everyone treated him only to still turn into the outstanding young man who is currently top of their class.

"That's quite impressive," chirped Tokoyami. Kirishima could only shake his head.

"Impressive, dude that's," Kirishima stuttered, "It's, that's, phenomenal, amazing, it's so manly. You gotta tell us more." Kirishima was practically begging for Izuku to keep talking.

"It's really not, I just never quit, never really knew how." As he moved about the kitchen, Izuku was pulling out silverware and bowls for the stew. Cranking the oven to a high temperature he placed a long loaf of bread, seasoned with herbs and butter. "And time went on, then I got my power. Had to read my book a lot."

"Book?" queried Tokoyami. "What do you mean book?"

"Yeah, is it a really advanced quirk textbook," Kirishima guessed. "Maybe has some obscure knowledge on quirks that makes sense of your quirk. Or is it more like an owner's manual and the hospital forgot to pack it when you were born." He laughed out.

"Hehe, that's actually a really good guess Kirishima-san." Izuku chuckled. "Put them together and it's close to what it is but also kind of not. The only other person, besides my mom and the person I got it from, who knows about it, is Kaachan. But to be fair he just wants to take it and destroy it."

"What, that's preposterous a book that provides incredible knowledge that was able to teach you how to use your quirk to such a professional level," Tokoyami squawked out. "To want to destroy such a thing, is inconceivable."

"Well it's not like he wanted to burn it because of the information," Izuku added, "Honestly he didn't what it was or what was in it, he just didn't want me to have it."

"Wow dude, this Kaachan sounds like a real jerk." Kirishima stated, he didn't like bullies and this Kaachan sounded like a bully; also, Kaachan sounded familiar to him. Tokoyami shared this sentiment by nodding his head.

"Like I told Momo-chan and Itsuka-chan," Unknowingly switching to first names for the two girls he told part of his history to. "He's changed quite a bit already, the book was more of a goal for him to work towards, if he could get it that meant he beat me, so for about three years I did everything I could to keep it safe." Izuku turned to the oven to turn it off, so the bread could finish baking. "Think of it as an arms race. I learned new tricks to keep it safe and he developed new techniques to try to get it. He actually helped train me faster than All Might did, believe it or not."

Now the two boys were incredulous, a schoolyard bully, a better teacher than the number one professional hero. "What are you guys looking at me like that for?"

"You think this boy, who was your tormentor, was a more effective means of making your quirk more powerful than the, private, one-on-one, secret training you received from the greatest hero of our generation?" Tokoyami asked quietly, barely able to comprehend how his understanding of the world changed so drastically in just a few days, solely because of the actions and words of one, albeit incredible, boy.

"Well yeah, when I first got my quirk, I could do no more than simple levitation, then I got a few small tricks down, but Kaachan, he really pushed me. I got lucky the first time he tried to blow it up, teacher walked in and I knew I couldn't learn at my own pace. I had to learn at a hero's pace, one that Kaachan always held himself to. For the next few years it was always him escalating and me defending." Izuku pulled the loaf of bread from the oven, nothing like fresh bread to sop up the last remaining stew in the bowl.

"Then I started training with All Might," Izuku moving to the next part of his story. This part interested both boys immensely, the secrets of personal training with the Symbol of Peace. "It was definitely different. He had me clean the Dagobah Municipal Park Beach of all the garbage that washes up on the shore." He began chuckling again.

"Well not all of it, some of that stuff was a bit too heavy to move on my own, getting sidetracked." Izuku coughed, clearing his throat. "So for 10 months I work clean the beach and practice my tricks, but I really only developed a couple of new ones. After about the last year I haven't even opened another lid on my trunk."

Both of the boys listening were having the same thought, "What does he mean trunk?"

"So that's how I know I progressed more with Kaachan than I did with All Might." Concluding his tale, he began serving up bowls of the stew.

"Oh, Bakugo-san," Kirishima suddenly blurted out, "That's who you mean by Kaachan. Was going to go crazy if I couldn't get that. Seriously, I fought the guy just yesterday, how could I forget that."

"Wait, a member of this school," Tokoyami inquired, "Is or was your childhood bully slash rival?"

"Oh, now don't you start that too." Izuku chided. "I already had this discussion with Itsuka-chan and Momo-chan, him being here is good for him and I really think it will help him change his ways for the better, so don't go reporting his and my past to the teachers, unless he goes back to bullying people. He's just brash, not a villain."

Both boys could agree that what happened was between Bakugo and Midoriya, so they decided to let the two of them handle it themselves, unless it spilled over to becoming everyone else's problem.

As three boys walked out of the kitchen with the many bowls on serving platters, two of them realized their time at this school was going to be very different than they had imagined.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **First thing, sorry for misnaming the chapter 8 with a confusing name. Imogen Heap, what was I thinking, their song was Hide and Seek, not what I had. So I had a brain fart and as soon as I published it, I realized my mistake.**

 **Second thing I am retarded.**

The order of poll choices is not important. When displayed, the site will randomly order the choices to remove any bias by the creator

 **I apparently cannot read. So my poll is all messed up in order. Which was not cool, by the way. Bad website, the order mattered, not because of bias but because now it doesn't make sense. Grrr**

 **Next, Loving the reactions to Date Night Part 1, it will be a multi part mini series that will be updated when I can think of the proper way to as the kids these days say, make the panties drop. So I will add more, once I can get the best way, I have an idea. Additionally, in the timeline it has no concrete place, so it could be before or after the All Might v All for One deal, which I will definitely change up, don't worry, but in canon that was when All Might's identity became known so, I need to make the language ambiguous so it doesn't become a, "How did this happen in Date Night if, this hasn't happened.**

 **I'm not going to allow continuity errors. Grammar, spelling, moral, immoral, immortal errors, but not continuity, no sir.**

 **Now for some direct responses.**

 **TO RandomDude Ahh, one of my most prolific reviewers. Some good thoughts. Regarding date night, I will take into consideration the lead up. Definitely going to do some strong hints from a certain sultry housewife.**

 **As for your thoughts about the locker room, yes there is going to be a bit of air of discomfort between the girls and the guys, it will be brought up later, I intend to have some of the girls confront the boys about it. Thinking Pony should lead that group, most incapable of adequately explaining their greivance, makes sense.**

 **You are right on the money with the Sports Festival though, the race is perfect for showing versatility in usage and thought, while I will change the Calvary up. The One on One's is staying, I have some really cool ideas about large blocks of ice.**

 **To Tombs456 yes, a bunch of noncombatants would make excellent targets for those who have no problems hurting or killing children. Mwahahahaha. Someone is getting seriously hurt on that day.**

 **To Chunnin33 The Date Night chapters will not have a definitive release, but I will try to not forget about them, I'm hoping that I could put one out after the USJ but at least before the Sports Festival.**

 **To XProj-ArlyJX thank you, I hoped the role reversal would be well received, that Izuku would be the one to play the dad role to All Might. I thought it was light hearted enough but still had the same, "Touch her and you die" threat that every potential boyfriend gets. But with enough feelings that it was wholesome.**

 **So now onto the discussion for next chapter, Chapter 10.**

 **It will be the Utility class, so Izuku will make use of the notebook, but another book gets to make an appearance as well, then they have their first weekend. Yay, some time in the dorms, maybe I can squeeze in some outside UA time with everyones favorite Illegal Firework, Touch on some background details for the upcoming monday.**

 **I guarantee no one's safety. If it strikes me, I may even kill some kids. If I don't Stain's body count is going to be a bit higher this time. It might still be, not being friends with some people could be detrimental to one's health.**

 **But Monday will most likely be a direct tonal shift in the story. Whoo PTSD FTW.**

 **Haha deuces.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Questioning Motivation

_~I already had this discussion with Itsuka-chan and Momo-chan, him being here is good for him and I really think it will help him change his ways for the better, so don't go reporting his and my past to the teachers, unless he goes back to bullying people. He's just brash, not a villain.~_

As a white-furred paw presses a button to turn off the microphone, the other raises up a cup of tea. "Hmm, while I tend to not condone bullying, what Mr. Midoriya said is very intriguing." As he swivels his plush leather chair and hops down onto the floor of his office. "I wonder how much the other teachers know?" The mouse-bear pondered. "And I thought just changing the curriculum would be the biggest surprise." He chuckled to himself, "That shows me for underestimating the current generation. No this is just the beginning."

* * *

The next morning as the students began to file in to their homeroom, they knew what today was, it was the first day for Utility training. Most of them were confused and excited to see what that meant, many of them formed little discussion groups to speculate on what that could possibly be. The students who were admitted from that course explained that they had to demonstrate how versatile their quirk could be or that it could be used in a way beyond combat or rescue that could be deemed heroic. Which when Momo started to pull various objects from using her quirk, such as bandages, radio and other useful items, it made sense, not every hero is going to be like All Might or Recovery Girl. This lead to them trying to come up with ideas of how to use their quirk in a different way than they had.

However, some of the students had taken notice of the current top performer in their class, who demonstrated incredible versatility, clever thinking and understanding of quirks. Izuku soon found himself surrounded by classmates who wanted his advice, so they could do well in today's lesson.

After trying to understand their chatter for help, each talking to him at the same time, he had to get them to calm down somehow. It was done for him when Kirishima smashed his hardened arms together making a loud noise getting everyone's attention.

"Dudes, there is no point in crowding the little man," Kirishima placed himself in between his classmates. At this point Tokoyami inserted himself into the discussion.

"Yes, let us politely and calmly ask him for assistance," The bird boy said in a shaming tone. It's not every day that the student's get a schooling, in school, by another student. A few mumbled apologies let Tokoyami know to continue. "Midoriya-san would you please be able to help those of us prepare for our upcoming afternoon class."

Izuku had never had so many people come to him for advice, well anyone really, so he was excited to put some of his observations to the test. "I can't be sure everything I suggest will work or be effective I'll try to make sure it's at least explained well." He turned and grabbed his backpack and started pulling out his text books, his notebooks and a dark, thick leather-bound tome. Tokoyami quirked an eyebrow at the last book, however he knew to wait as Izuku was going over some of his ideas with his classmates.

Everything was nice and calm in the classroom and as Izuku was discussing way for Kaminari to handle the backlash of his power, possibly something to help him recharge quickly or to resist the amount of strain on his body. No one noticed the door open or who walked in until.

"THE BOOK" came a primal growl. Everyone tensed and turned to their classmate who entered the room. Izuku know what was going to happen next and reacted quickly as Bakugo flung himself across the room at his target. Izuku quickly dropped the book into his desk and pulled out his wand to levitate the desk to ceiling, however Bakugo was faster.

"Not this time, nerd." Bakugo pulled a coin out of his pocket and flicked it at the wand; a small, controlled explosion accelerated the coin it with his quirk, was enough to cut straight through the cheap plastic. This put a damper on his trick as the desk just floated at eye level now, Izuku instead dodged out of the way of the rocket man named Bakugo, who knew the book wasn't in the desk. As they say, _"Nothing up my sleeve"_ , but he knew, there was something up his sleeve and Bakugo wanted it.

"Give me the book," Bakugo cackled madly. It was almost eloquent, the two boy's dance. Ducking and weaving around punches, kicks and explosions. The other students moved quickly to separate the two of them, until a bright flash quickly blinded them, and the smell of smoke began to fill the room, obscuring their visions. As the classmate's eyesight began to slowly return to them it became apparent that this fight would not be contained to one room.

A quick slamming of the door told them Izuku had just made his escape and Bakugo was hot on his tail. The trialing sound of pops and bangs heading away from them, Momo, rushed out of the room followed by Kirishima and a few others. Tokoyami was awestruck the sight of a real book of magic, he had studied the occult as a hobby since as a child he had thought his quirk might have been a demonic possession, since it seemed to have a sentience of its own, but after learning that it's personality was more a construct of his own subconscious and not a sperate entity he still kept it up since there were some very interesting stories about folklore and myths.

But he had heard of real magic existing long, long ago, but that seemed more of a fantasy than anything, ignoring the irony of how quirks suddenly developed in a society that had none. But he knew enough to recognize the real deal if he saw one and now Midoriya started to make sense. He shuffled back to his desk and plopped his head down and tried to come to terms with what might be a resurgence in magic and what that might mean for the world.

Meanwhile Izuku had a lead that was steadily if not rapidly shrinking, he made a quick grab and opened the nearest door to him and slid into the room; which happened to be the 1-B homeroom. A sudden gasp as Izuku hurled himself behind the first rows of student's desks, just as Bakugo burst through the door. As Bakugo prowled the room, he shouted, "Come on out nerd, hand over the book and I'll make sure your death is quick and painful."

A short-blue haired boy inquired, "don't you mean quick and _painless_?'

"I know what I said." Bakugo snapped, causing the boy to shrink back. However, Kendo didn't, she moved quickly forward. She knew Bakugo and Midoriya's history and wasn't going to tolerate him pulling his usual crap in front of her.

"Now see here." Her shout catching the enraged boys attention, "I won't tolerate this attitude, not like he does." She enlarged her hands and poked him in the chest. "You will not come into our homeroom chasing another student and most certainly not one with your history. Or I swear I will do everything in my power to see you thrown out of this school." She all but screamed at him. Normally not one cowed by confrontation; in fact, normally thriving on it. Any response, which would have been of very colorful language, was cut short by another equally angry voice.

"And don't think you can pull stunts like this in our homeroom either." Momo walked up behind him, "It's completely uncalled for to throw yourself at another student, let alone blind us and fill the room with smoke. Over some book, no less." The other students of 1-A ran into the room at this point, suddenly Bakugo felt very alone. Here he didn't have most of the student body and some of the faculty afraid to stand up to him.

Now he realized that this school was for the best and that meant even if he KNEW, that everyone was inferior to him, these people together wouldn't be afraid of confronting him. As he weighed his options, between destroying all of them or surrendering, his decision was made for him as Blood King entered his classroom and seeing the extras promptly kicked them out.

As the students went to head back to their own room, Momo waited a moment, "Thank you Kendo-san, for stopping Bakugo-san, I don't know what gets into his head." She bowed as Izuku came back from behind his human shield, a silver haired boy with shark teeth. "Yeah, really thank you Itsuka-chan, he almost got my book this time." He gave her a quick hug and ran out of the room when Blood King started to grumble and growl. For the rest of the morning Kendo was sporting a large blush, this was noted by her classmates, especially a head of blonde hair.

* * *

After the walking catastrophe that is Bakugo, the students in the 1-A hero course were shocked to find that Aizawa didn't expel Bakugo immediately for his actions.

"Since no one actually got hurt, the smoke had already cleared up before **I** got into the room and that being blinded was only temporary, if I was to take action I would also have to take some against Midoriya-san," a few stammered no's and why's was shut up very quickly, "Because as it is, his desk is still the only thing affected." Aizawa pointed to the desk that was still levitating a few feet off the floor. Sheepishly Izuku pulled it back down and settled his folded hands on top of the desk; muttering an apology.

"Now because you have your Utility course this afternoon, you will not be using your hero costumes once again." Noticing a few confused looks, Aizawa sighed, "Because the point of the first few Utility courses is to find out what you can do, not what your tools can do; that comes later. You are the hero, not your gear." After that concise explanation the students were more assured that the teachers had a real plan for their education.

Their normal classes had gone as normal as they could with a level of tension that was reserved for old western saloons. Thankfully lunch broke up the monotony.

As Izuku sat down with Momo and Itsuka, who had for the last few minutes been going over notes with each other, he quietly tucked into his meal, unaware of the two figures creeping up on him, until he realized he was sandwiched between the two boys he had been talking to the previous night.

"So, I get the van, you and Tokoyami-san drag him out and we toss him in the ocean." The redhead started, with a smirk. "Get fake names and disappear across the ocean, no one will be the wiser. Right, right? Alright 1, 2, 3, break."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" As Izuku sputtered on his food, not expecting a conversation, much less one so confusing.

"For some reason Kirishima-san has it in his head that the three of us are going to plan Bakugo-san's murder, cover up and then fleeing the country." Tokoyami clarified. "You forget one important detail."

"Oh yeah and what would that be, my fine feathered friend?" Kirishima jokingly inquired.

"You didn't include the two witnesses across from us." He guestured to Momo and Itsuka who were listening intently on the best laid plans of mice and men. "Either we have to include them in our scheme or we need a way to silence them."

Slapping his head, Kirishima chuckled, "How could I have been so foolish." He mockingly stated, "I guess we will need to sacrifice our own green bean to the two, to buy their silence."

Both girls shared a look, "Deal" they said in unison.

Catching the boys off guard, Kirishima leaned over Izuku, "Do you think they planned that?"

"No more than we did, my rambunctious red rapscallion." Tokoyami shot back.

Izuku cleared his throat, "Someone want to tell me what we are all doing here." He wasn't used to this much attention, so was confusing to him, having friends to banter with.

"There is nothing wrong with sitting with your friends at lunch and goofing off, is there?" Kirishima stated, as if it was obvious. "Also wanted to talk to you about this morning too, that was crazy. That was the book though wasn't it?" Izuku nodded. He mentioned it to them last night, casually, he didn't expect them to bother digging further. "Can we see it?"

Midoriya was conflicted, he knew it wouldn't harm him to show the book, since only he could read it, but besides his mother he never showed it to anyone, Bakugo just wanted to burn it, not look at it. But when he saw the expectant look in his friend's eyes he knew it would be nice to share for once. Pulling it out of his sleeve, since he didn't bother putting it back in his bag, incase Bakugo got triggered by seeing him moving it about.

So, as he laid it on the table and opened the cover. He could see the writing and images properly as they were translated for him, to the others, just like his mother. The strange language that littered the pages and hard to understand diagrams just caused them to develop more questions.

Kendo was the first to start to voice her questions. "Umm, Midoriya-kun, what is this?"

Tapping his finger on the book, "This is the origin of my quirk, it's what I have been using to train for the last almost four years." After taking another bite of his lunch, he turned the pages a few times. "I have been studying and training ever since I got the book, and I have improved greatly."

"But what language is this?" she inquired further.

"Dunno," he shrugged and took another bite of his food. "I just can read it though."

"That's," Kendo paused, "Interesting." Glancing to the others if they could tell if he was pranking her or not. A few shaken head let her know they were unable to tell either. "Soooo. Wanna tell me how your quirk works then?"

"Can't," He quickly responds. "Well more like won't, I could but that's bad for me. Breaks a rule."

Tokoyami was intrigued by any information he could get on real magic and was a tad more eager to get answers, so his normal aloofness took a backseat to his desire to know more. "What rule?" He asked knowing that the others were more focused on why it would be bad for him to explain rather than there being rules for magic. "I know that many 'quirks'," He added knowingly, "Have certain traits that function better or worse in specific conditions, but actual rules, could you explain more?"

Since Izuku realized that explaining the rules would lead to more questions and they didn't have much time left for lunch he had to set some rules, to explain the rules. He found that amusing. "Alright, there are a few rules that my 'quirk'," making eye contact with Tokoyami. "Works by, I'll tell you the rules but then we need to finish eating since Utility is going to take up the rest of the day, so all questions will have to wait until later. Fair enough?" looking at his four friends, shocked a little that he has made so many friends in such a short amount of time, they all nodded and waited on him expectantly.

"Magic cannot be used to kill, nor can it be used to bring life back to those who lost it. Magic cannot interfere with love, in all it's forms, the purity of it cannot be tainted by magic. Magic cannot self-propagate, nor can it bring matter into existence." He recited the words from the first page. All members of his small, but captive audience had many questions about what those rules imply about the abilities of their classmate. But they did agree to wait until a later time to ask him questions and that might be for the best, it gives them time to digest, not only their food, but to also come up with the right quests and not just what they think of first.

* * *

Lunch came and went, the students a bit lethargic after a meal and the excitement of the morning had passed. When finally, the time came for their more practical class, they were raring to go, heading back to the gym where they held the entrance exam.

There was excited chatter as the students milled about, even though there were people who got in by taking the Utility exam, the changes the teachers had made to their previous classes meant there was a chance this would be very different.

Entering the gym, the instructors for the day's lesson were Hound Dog, Cementoss and Power Loader.

"Welcome students," came the slow tone of Cementoss, "I will explain the purpose of these lessons, then there will be a brief introduction before we move onto the first task."

The students more used to the different teachers than just the one they would have expected, were very excited to be learning from different professionals as this allowed them to better understand the world they were entering.

"My name is Cementoss, I teach Modern Literature, why I have been selected to head this course is because while my quirk Cement, may seem like a straight forward ability, it's uses are only limited by how I can shape the concrete, therefore my imagination is my tool." As he stepped back, a man in a yellow construction rig stepped up.

"I am Power Loader, I head the Department of Support. Which for those of you who don't know, are the students who will be making your gear while you attend this school; and the ones who do well, your gear while you are a professional." He too stepped back, leaving a third, large wolf looking man.

Walking up and clearing his throat, he knew his role was important but that many students in the past had ignored his advice or even him, to their own detriment. "My name is Hound Dog and I am the schools Guidance Counselor. Does anyone want to guess what my role in this school is?"

A boy with a large yellow body, shaped like a deformed glue bottle, raised his hand. "You are there to help us with our problems?" he guessed, every school had a guidance counselor, but most students didn't go see them.

"Not quite. It's close, but what I do is important. I make you want to quit." a few of the students gasped, why would a teacher want them to quit. "Being a hero, it isn't for everyone, sometimes you just burn out; other times an accident or injury puts you out of the fight for a while or forever. So, the school decided that a part of the Utility course will be to help you develop skills so that if for any reason, you think you can't cut it as a hero, then you have other options to fall back on."

He paused to let the students digest that information. He'd seen too many pro's burn out, wash up or just get too hurt to continue and then only to realize that they had no other job prospects. This led to many of them getting menial jobs just to make ends meet, or worse, turn to a life of crime. These kids would need to be prepared for that possible outcome.

"Now that doesn't mean I want you to fail. Far from it, I want everyone to reach their dreams and goals, but if those change to something other than being a pro hero, I will be there to help you assess your options and help you decide, in a way, to make you quit." As he stepped back to the other teachers, it was apparent that they had never been told they could do that, either because they never saw their own guidance counselors in middle school or they just didn't have good ones. But this is U.A., they make the best, because they are the best.

Cementoss took this as his queue to guide the class to the lesson. "Thank you, Hound Dog, I am sure that gave the students quite a lot to contemplate. Now for the lesson, first we want each of you to fill out one of these sheets." As Hound Dog and Power Loader started to pass around the paper and pencils, Cementoss shaped the ground into long tables and benches for the students. "These are questionnaires that we would like to have answered so we can get a rough assessment for some files before we move onto more practical efforts."

After putting their names on the paper, they started down the list of questions. Asking them about their quirk, where they were from, friends and family; information about their lives. "Yes, most of this information is on file already at the school, but the difference is, you are giving it to us, in your own words." Hound Dog answered the unasked question, he knew there was a flaw in most files on heroes, it was just the numbers, the pure data, not anything that went into a person. It was important that they do this and see where they stand, the last question the most important. Why do you want to be a hero?

"Take as much time as you want, you don't even have to finish it today or this month even. Nothing you put in this will be seen by anyone but myself, recovery girl and the principal, and even they must have a good reason to ask me for it." He wanted to emphasize the trust they could put in him, teenagers have a nasty habit of bottling up problems or trying to solve them on their own, which they can, but it's helpful to have someone with more experience who could help them through the problem they don't see, instead of stumbling blind through life.

"Now hopefully what your homeroom teachers did was explain what the purpose of the lesson today is?" after getting a few nods, Hound Dog continued. "Excellent, so first you need to understand that every quirk can be used in more than one way."

Cementoss took over from here, "My quirk is an excellent example, it on the surface is just a terraforming quirk, but it's how I use it that allows me to be one of the top heroes. I am sure that many of you have come to the conclusion that you know everything there is about your quirk and you don't need to work on it anymore than you already have." He looked for the tell-tale signs from any of the students who have done this, but a few stuck out that they didn't.

Deciding he needed a volunteer, looking around the room until he picked onto a boy with orange hair. "You, tell us your name and a brief description of your quirk."

A quick stammer as all teenagers are not ready to be called on in class. He shuffled up from he seat and straightened his gym uniform. "Well, I'm Tsuburaba Kosei and my quirk is Solid Air. I can form walls out of my breath." Exhaling he formed the air into a large disc.

"Excellent," came Cementoss, "Now, why does it do that?"

Quirking his head, "Do what?" Taking the conversation exactly where he wanted it to. Cementoss finished his thought.

"Form a disc. If it was solidifying the air, why does it form a disc and not say a cone as the air comes out or a tube."

"Well, I never thought about that." Kosei said, scratching his head.

"And that class, is the point of this course. Most you of you probably never even thought about why your quirk does what it does. If you can do that it will greatly help you when it comes to figuring out what you can do with it." The class became much more enthused about the lesson since it became clear that most of them had never even considered how their quirks worked beyond a basic level.

"Your assignment for today is to analyze your own quirk, being able explain what it is and what you can already do is an effective method to figuring out what you might be missing. I'm sure you'll come up with some new uses by the end of the day." As the teachers watch the students begin to get up, Cementoss had one more important thing to announce.

"Because of the nature of this class, there will be no homework assigned." This lead to cheers from many students. "However, if you don't take this course seriously, I will know. Everyone progresses at a different rate, some quirks are easy to find new ways to use it, others not so much." Inwardly knowing that many of the more basic seeming quirks are the ones harder to come up with new ways but tend to also have the most unique uses. "We will be looking out for your effort, so don't waste this opportunity."

"Seeing as the importance of today's lesson is literal self-study, you will be dismissed early, next week we will open the gym to you all, so you can see what you have considered. Since just envisioning the ways to use your abilities is not the same as being able to do it."

As the students rose to get themselves ready to go, Izuku pondered what Hound Dog meant about quitting. It sounded good, he understood that had he not gotten his magic, then he would have had to do something with his life, but he never considered what he would do with his magic if he didn't want to be a hero. It never came to him that he could have these amazing powers and not do good with them, he couldn't see how anyone could do that.

"But then again there are villains." He muttered

"What was that Izu-kun?" Itsuka came up behind him, taking him out of his own thoughts.

"Oh, just thinking about what Hound Dog was saying," He answered.

"Oh that, crazy right, like who would quit this?" waving her arm around the school, seeing the students walking the grounds.

"I guess, but it's something I never thought about, not being a hero." He sighed. "I always wanted to be one, but what if I can't do it, what else do I have to fall back on. I don't want to end up hating this or getting too hurt to do it and find out I can't do anything else with my life. I know of quite a few villains who started as heroes and just couldn't keep doing it. What if that happens to me?"

"Whoa, heavy stuff, but come on, you're top of the class," she grabbed his shoulder. "If anyone can make it, it's going to be you. And for becoming a villain, not going to happen, you are much too sweet to go dark."

"I guess, thanks Itsuka-chan," Izuku beamed up at her, "It's great to get some support from the people you care about, helps make the problems seem smaller, knowing that I have people who believe in me."

As they chatted and walked back to the dorms they missed that despite her only being a few feet behind them, Momo didn't show up to the dorm until just before supper was served.

* * *

"What's it like being a student at U.A.?"

"How is All Might as a teacher?"

"Aren't you that kid that got taken hostage last year?"

As the shouts and questions of the reporters outside the school gate got louder and more invasive, Izuku was glad that he was already in the grounds because of the dorms. _Would suck to have to walk through that, oh there's Bakugo_. Looking out his window seeing a large cloud of smoke appear at the gate. Followed by a quickly moving body. _Gonna just ignore that for now, Kaachan is not a morning person on a normal day, getting all up in his face is a one-way ticket to Paintown, but it's Friday, and if all goes well, I will have made it through my first week._

As Izuku made his way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast, he noticed a few small groups of people looking over homework in the common room. _Glad I got mine done last night._

A few people noticed and gave a quick "Good Morning" but other than that, it was quiet. Until a sudden burst of energy came into his life, in the form of an excited, pink teenage girl. "Midoriya-san," Mina cried. "Can you help me with my homework, please?" scrunching up her face at him.

"Uh yeah, sure, which class is it?" Izuku had no problem with looking over someone's answers and making some corrections.

"Utility." She stated matter of factly, "I can't think of other ways to use my quirk." At this a few of the other dorm mates were more interested in the response that Izuku could give.

"Well…" he pondered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "What can you do now?" He didn't want to waste everyone's time with suggestions she already had come up with.

"Well I can secrete acid from my feet and it makes the floor all slick and I can slide around pretty quickly." She raised her finger to start counting off. "I can throw my acid like a snowball and I'm working on a way to make it gooier to form walls and stuff. But I already had that before I came to U.A. and now I can't think of anything."

Izuku pondered for a moment, buttering a slice of toast. "That's not a bad start." Izuku said, "Well the first thing that I did when I got started on learning my powers, was mobility. How can I use my powers to get me from point A to point B. And you have one way, to do that, but have you considered the third dimension?" he asked.

"What do you mean third dimension, Midoriya-san?" Mina replied, the question intriguing her.

"Well most people when they think about how they get from one place to another is how they move along the ground, so unless you have a quirk that lets you fly most people don't consider this." He munched on his toast as he began frying some eggs.

"However there are more ways to move around that flying and running. If you could secret acid from your fingertips couldn't you make handholds in walls to climb around?" he finished.

Mina started to think about that, "That's not a bad idea, I'll have to try that sometime." Izuku recognized his good deed for the day and went back to finish making his breakfast. "So why did you start with mobility; seems a little arbitrary, doesn't it?"

"We all walk around most of our lives so being mobile is something we always do," he plated his food. "That means it's easier to learn new ways to move around than other things." As he sat at a kitchen table his audience of people he didn't notice around him had gained a few people. "Additionally, as a hero getting to the scene of villain attacks or rescues is very important so being able to find a faster or more efficient way to do that, just seemed practical." He began to quickly eat his meal. "Lastly, in a fight being more mobile, means you get hit less often or not at all. And there are some really nasty things you don't want to get hit by, so moving is very important for heroes."

"Incredible, thanks Midoriya-san," Mina rushed and gave him a tight hug, "That's a great place to start and you even gave an amazing explanation for it too. Top of our class for a reason." She along with most everyone went back to their assignment and to think about what Izuku had given them.

A slow drawl called out to him though, "So what's the real reason you start with mobility?"

Izuku chuckled, not thinking anyone would ask about how practical it was, "Kaachan, did you know he can use those explosions of his to fly?"

Tokoyami began laughing along with him. _Oh this school year is going to be crazy._

* * *

Homeroom was quiet as they waited for Eraserhead to wake up from his sleeping bag in the corner. More than one student questioned why such a nocturnal person was chosen to lead their morning classes.

When the bell rang however, he slumped up to the podium. "Good morning brats, today you need to pick someone to be Student Council President and Vice President. Figure it out for yourselves." At which point he crawled under his desk to escape the bright fluorescent lights above.

At this the students began shouting to each other how they should have the position. After a few minutes the ideas came down to, Dance Off, since every Hero movie is doing that now, a Free for All or voting for it.

"Well since we live in a civilized society, we won't solve the problem by beating each other up and since this isn't a movie, we can't solve things with dancing. So can we just skip the weird suggestions and call a vote." Came Momo's calm voice.

Most of the class nodded but there were a few disappointed grunts. After tallying the results, in a landslide of 4 whole votes, Midoriya was voted class president with the vice president being surprisingly, Todoroki with 2 votes.

So the rest of the day continued as normal until lunch.

* * *

"Izu-kun", crooned Momo. "Over here." As she stood by a table laden with food, waving her arms to get his attention.

As he squeezed himself through the crowd of students, he wondered why they don't stagger the lunches, since it seemed like they took all the first year students and gave them lunch at the same time. Which seems to misuse a great advantage of having the different years' classes mingle. But he just figured he wouldn't ever meet any second or third year students at this school, so he resigned himself to the idea that he would have to keep to his own year instead.

Midoriya sat down and took stock of the other occupants of his table, Momo and Itsuka returned to discussing something Midnight said during Hero Art class, which while he likes heroes, the idea of studying art history of heroes isn't as fun as one would think.

Tokoyami was perched, yes actually perched, he noticed on the back of the bench and it made him wonder just how much of a bird he actually is and how much is him playing it up. Kirishima was poking and prodding at his food and glancing around the hall, but for all of Izuku's skills he could not determine what it was that was so fascinating for the red-headed boy.

Until a massive explosion rocked the windows, and a loud siren started blaring overhead.

" _ **Attention students, there has been a breach of the outer walls, please orderly return to your homerooms for further instruction from your homeroom teachers, do not panic."**_

 _3\. 2. 1._ Though Izuku. And then the students all panicked. Surprisingly for a bunch of teenagers all in a school to teach them to be heroes, they are a skittish bunch. And were rushing the surprisingly small doors of the cafeteria, considering all the other doors were sized for people who were considerably larger than the average person.

So when everyone at his table motioned to get up and move, Izuku raised his hand and scanned the crowd, looking for a distinctive head of hair. When he finally noticed the bi-colored fop, he moved through the mass of students all pushing each other to get out of the room.

"Todoroki-san" Izuku called to get the boys attention. "What can we do to get everyone to calm down? This is just going to end up with people getting hurt."

"Why is it our problem if people get injured?" He coldly asked. "They should have just listened to the instructions and followed them."

"We are the class representatives, we need to set the example." He quickly looked over the mass of students, formulating a plan. "Before someone decides to start using their quirk to clear a path how about you freeze everyone's feet, that would make getting through the door very hard for them."

Huffing to himself, Todoroki firmly planted his foot to the ground, freezing the moisture in the air around people's feet. As the first few people tried to move forward to keep pushing they all quickly fell towards the people in front of them. As the cries of panic turned into annoyance at the inconvenience of being stuck the floor, the students, since they were made up of the first year students, turned to see the famous boy with ice powers, folded arms and scowl plastered on his visage.

Izuku took this as his cue to speak. "Thank you all, for chilling out." he chuckled to himself, "Now that you have all made sure to follow the instructions that we were given." he continued sarcastically. Quite a number of students grumbled at his attitude. "Can someone please look out the window and see if they can find anything?"

A tall furried boy looked over the yard and saw the teachers strolling up to a camera crew and reporter. "Hey it's just the news, they got in somehow." he yelled out. At the indication of the mediocrity of the emergency the students started to mumble about how they knew it wasn't a big deal and they were just going with everyone else. Because that's what teenagers do.

As Todoroki turned the heat up in the room to melt the ice down for the students to break free, Izuku moved over to where the school chef Lunch Rush was placing his arms on the counter, watching the students.

"So were you just going to stand here and watch or get people to calm down before it turned into a riot?" Izuku questioned the teacher that was in the room with them the entire time.

As the culinary hero chuckled to himself, "Probably watch, it was pretty funny how so many people just can't keep their shit together." He started laughing at the look that covered Izuku's face. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I just cook the food. It's not my job to make sure the kids can handle a minor 'catastrophe'."

Izuku shrugged, "That's fair I guess." He recognized this as the same attitude from last year, older heroes not going beyond what they knew or were responsible for.

* * *

On the other side of the campus, in a small room lit only by the light of a computer screen, a blond haired boy pulled a small camera out of a ventilation duct and stored the memory card away in a locked box in his desk

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hey I'm back, took a while, sorry. Got all caught up with work and trying to sleep that this just kept falling further and further away from me and every time I looked at it, I just didn't like what I saw, the way I was getting people to talk and interact just didn't sit right with me.

For a few notes, I noticed a few things that just didn't make sense to me in the earlier episodes when compared to real life. Not a great practice I might add, but a few things just didn't make sense to me, in my highschool when the students had lunch there were a few staff, the cafeteria workers who served the food and there was usually one or two teachers who watched the students in the room. So they don't get up to trouble, sure Japan could do it differently, especially fictional Super Japan, but still they had Lunch Rush who was there serving food and probably at least a few other kitchen crew unless his quirk is to literally make food, but at least one staff member was there and yet no indication that he tried to get the students to not trample each other to death.

Second, this chapter will probably look drastically different to the rest of them, I'm trying to do different ways of formatting and seeing what looks better and what reads better, so I also tried to break up dialogue so different types of speech read differently. I put thoughts in italics and I hope that made it easier to understand. If not I'll go back.

Now it's time for Review Review, the part of the show where I answer fan mail, live, well not, but I was alive when I did it so.

At Fanfiction is My Life 4Ever, I'm sorry, I'm not saying Iida is going to die, but he is going to have a very bad day at least.

At AnimeA55Kicker, not trying to go for edgelord shit, but the Hozu City really marked a change in tone for the story, the difference for me is I am going to have that happen earlier.

At Tombs456, thanks, I glad that my thoughts and ideas are not entirely unique so I'm not alienating the readers too much.

Next chapter I will hopefully make nice and short, for the weekend then if I can get off my lazy ass and end up writing a big one for the USJ, it's going to be a bit different this time. I will try to have it make more sense, but it might be a bit more devastating than last time. Simply because of a change or too, but after I will explain the changes that I made and why so that I don't piss off too many readers when I have some nasty things happen.

Til next time, I hope to keep getting the views and likes and always Leave a Brutal Review.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Nightmare Awakens

A smart person would know that normal teenagers left unsupervised tend toward a penchant to cause chaos; superpowered teenagers as a result will cause superpowered chaos. What happened on the first Friday night at the brand new, undestroyed U.A. dorms, led to new house policies enacted to protect themselves from each other.

It had all seemed so innocent at the time, a simple phrase that was resounded by cheerful laughs and joy, it had all turned so wrong so very fast.

"Hey, let's all watch a movie." No one was sure who started it all, but they were sure of one thing, that person was an asshole.

The dorm's common room was well furnished with many tables and couches, but what really caught the attention of the occupants was the very large, 70" UHD flat screen that was mounted on the wall. Apparently, the Principal thought they deserved some sort of gift for being in the dorms and a means to get the students to spend time outside their rooms. It was theorized by many students later that the television was simply a means for him to run an experiment on the dormmates, in interviews Principal Nedzu has denied all allegations of such an experiment.

The arguments ran for a good half hour of what movie they should watch, it was a dead heat between: All Might 4: The All and the Mightiness, and the remake of the reboot of the reimagining of the retelling of Titanic, directed by Michael Bay the 6th. That was until someone pulled it out, a bootleg copy of a movie that wasn't even in theatres yet.

"This my friends, neighbors and compatriots, is a copy of Blood Slasher 3," gasps were heard around the room.

"Dude that's piracy," Kirishima shouted.

"Yeah you wouldn't steal a car, or a purse, or a tv, or a pizza, or Tangier," cried out Mina.

"We are heroes in training, it would behoove us to remain on the side of virtue and lawfulness." Came the pious statement from Shiozaki.

"Yeah, but I already have it downloaded on a disc right here and it would be such a waste to not watch it now, since watching it isn't a crime. I'll even promise to delete it afterwards." Shoji responded, offering a compromise. After some grumbling from the purer hearted teenagers, they grudgingly accepted to watch it, because everyone else was doing it and peer pressure is a hell of a drug.

As the students began to settle in getting close to each other under the blankets and sharing various snacks from simple popcorn to more intricate bird's nests. Spirits were high, as the movie started, until the first kill.

Since the advent of quirks, in many professions they were discouraged from use, since many of them were in public, such as concerts and general day-to-day work. However, a market that never cared about regulations when profit and vision were there, was Hollywood. Regularly flaunting Quirk usage rules and general safety, this led to an explosion, in some cases literal, resurgence in movie interest, quirks just made it that more real, CGI and quirks together made for some very realistic scenarios and boy did the horror genre love that. They developed special cameras to work with some people's quirk and it was almost like you were actually there sometimes, so when people said the Blood Slasher series was the scariest and the rumors of test audience for Blood Slasher 3 being sent to the hospital for panic attacks and cardiac arrest, the students were in over their head.

No one shut off the television when the movie ended but only because no one was in the common room after the halfway mark of the movie. The students had holed themselves in their rooms some barricading entire stretches of the hallways from any possible intruder. It didn't help that some of the students were afraid of each other.

Normally it would be irrational to be afraid of their own friends and classmates, but the Blood Slasher was more than just a movie, it was an urban legend, a young school girl who went around killing and was so effective at it because she could look like anyone. In an interview the writer for the original had said that he was inspired and terrified of the Blood Slasher because he swore that he met a young girl who took on the appearance of his at the time unknown murdered wife. He barely survived had it not been for his own quirk that let him control his blood flow, not a particularly useful quirk for fighting villains but for a horror movie director to be able to show how blood is supposed to move, it was a godsend for his career.

He would then be found 2 weeks after that interview in a dumpster with half his face disintegrated off.

So, the movies kept coming out and people kept getting scared. Just like tonight.

* * *

The next morning when Powerloader got called in to check a complete power failure at the 1st year hero dorms, the teachers found the dorm in a state that could only be called a warzone. It took a few hours to disarm all of the traps and to coax out all of the students, then another hour with Hound Dog for him to get it into the teenagers that none of them could be the Blood Slasher since she could only steal your appearance not the quirk, so as soon as everyone demonstrated their abilities they all calmed down in the presence of the others.

As the teachers walked away, muttering about stupid kids and late-night movies. "Pfft, stealing quirks." Scoffed Hound Dog. "How stupid could you get, it's not possible."

* * *

The morning went much smoother as the students broke off from each other and did their normal routine; It wasn't until noon when Izuku walked back into the dorm after his daily jog around the campus. He noticed that Momo was sitting down in the common room reading what looked like a thick book on advanced chemistry. He took a few steps toward her, wanted to sit next to her, instead he stopped.

He remembered back in the locker room, what Monoma had said. He of course knew the guy was a jerk of the highest caliber and he shouldn't let this one person's rough comments interfere in a close relationship he was forming with Momo or Itsuka, but the doubt that he had grown up with, that he had never been able to fully clear out of his mind, it made him hesitate. That just maybe part of what was said was right, was he sullying their reputation by being so forward. He didn't think he was, he was just doing what he always did.

However, it wouldn't hurt him to take a step back for the weekend, would it? Surely, he could wait until Monday before pressing this further, just to prove to himself this isn't going too fast. With reluctance he took a silent step away from the raven haired young lady and went up the stairs to his room, he could practice his set for the next week of practical courses.

Momo however was aware of Midoriya behind her, it wasn't hard, with the overly large tv off, since no one wanted to be near it so soon after the previous night's movie, she could see him standing in its reflection, looking over the edge of her book so as not to look suspicious she watched him, as he took a few steps toward her and then hesitate. And so, she waited to see what he would do, only after about a minute of silence he turned away and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

With a heavy sigh, she closed her book and made her way up the stairs to the girl's side of the dorm, she had some thinking to do, which was both good and bad. She was smart, so thinking was something she was good at, but this was bad because she never thought she would think about this. She had expected that romance for her was some arranged marriage to some knuckle dragging mongoloid who could barely form two sentences as a means to increase her family's wealth. Sure, she could always say no, but would she, before this week she hadn't expected to make friends let alone find a boy she was interested in. In another universe she might have just went with the marriage and lived a cold and isolated life, giving up on her dream of being a hero and just doing whatever it was her parents wanted but now, she had people who cared, who wanted her to succeed and live her dreams.

And this boy was hurting, someway somehow something was wrong, and she was going to find out what it was.

Monday, Itsuka and herself had both agreed to take a hands-off approach to Midoriya until they completed their first week of classes, so she would just wait until the weekend was over then get to the bottom of the problem. Easy as that.

A wise man once said, "Mann Tracht, Un Gott Lacht". So, if she was clairvoyant like another famous hero was, she would see how stupid it was to plan anything personal for Monday, after screaming her head off at the pain that was headed their way. She however, was not, so she quietly made her way to her room to make sure she was ready for whatever life through at her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm back, sorry about the delay. No real excuse other than I got lazy. This one is kinda short, but I hope it is received as I had intended, just a quick short insight into the lives the students live. Something not super power related and just normal teenager stuff, which I hope to do a few times after big story moments, so nothing of real importance was done in this just some character interactions and hinting at future stuff.**

 **Completely made up the Blood Slasher thing, seemed a bit heavy handed with who it is, but I always thought in a world of Superheroes and Villains that Hollywood would be the one business that wouldn't care and would just make a bunch of movies about the coolest people and using powers to make it that much more realistic.**

 **Now for the Review Review, the part of the show where I come down from my pedestal and deign to answer the comments that mere mortals leave. Nah I'm not that arrogant, I'm much worse. So let's get to it.**

 **AnimeTrashPile: That is an interesting idea, take all the aspects of a Harem Anime and then not make it a harem anime, interdasting.**

 **DP: I know I got that comment from some people before so I am trying to slow it down, without slamming the brakes, really it's the high the students are getting that is pushing this so fast, New School, New Teachers, New Friends, New everything. It's all so exciting and really the only person in this little Menage a trois would be Itsuka and since I don't have much information on her in canon, I decided that she would be similar to how Eilhart123 did in 106 Attempts to get your Deku, timid to begin with and growing bolder over time.**

 **Blaze1992: It is sad that until U.A. Bakugo was his closest friend, I figure even when he developed a 'quirk' the other kids in his school never really got over the "loser" stigma that was attached to him and when they finally realized that he was cool they were either to cowed by their own shame for treating him bad or thought he had become unattainable in his drive that was only matched by the resident Top Dog/Bully Bakugo, so I figured even now he didn't have friends. Acquaintances at best.**

 **As for the couple comments about "Now you see me" yes I have watched them, I do not care for the movies, solely because they never decide if magic is real or not in them, because bullshit they can pull off half of their tricks because it requires such precise timing and accuracy that is physically and logically impossible or it requires them to not know their own trick while also knowing everything about their trick at the same time. It's really frustrating because it has a stellar cast and the stunts are quite amazing looking, the plot is just such a mess though.**

 **Izuku may pull off some bigger stunts like that later once he gets more practice with his set and possibly an apprentice. May pull some people in earlier, since I don't think I'm going to follow canon too much or even try to do every single arc that the show did.**

 **There is so much I have planned, I just need to get my brain to work right to write.**

 **As always, til next time and leave Brutal Review.**


	13. Chapter 13 - USJ Cue Airhorns

The energy in homeroom on Monday morning was immense. The students had gotten over the weekend jitters, some students had made tearful calls to their parents, mostly about how exciting it was to be here, what they were learning, some expressing how much they missed their families.

The door to the 1-A classroom opened and the students having spent the last week learning the routine, quickly got to their seats. Aizawa entered the room, "4 seconds, not bad". He had taken to timing how long it took them to be quiet once the day started, he had them for only a short amount of time before they started their normal education.

"Today, is a special day." Aizawa addressed his students, "Because U.A. didn't spend a not-so-insignificant portion of our budget on a few thousand robots for the admittance test, we were able to put that money instead on securing trips to various sites to further your real-world experience." He waited for the excited chatter to quiet before continuing, "Normally this is reserved for the third-year students, however the principal, has decided that seeing how the _industry_ " he said with bile-laced tone. "Handles the different aspect of our pro hero society, so for those of you who are not familiar with how that works." Turning glances at Iida and Todoroki.

"As such the first field trip which will be today, is for the Hero Course students to learn how to rescue others in different situations." The wall panels opened to reveal their Hero Cases. "And because I keep making bets with my coworkers, I have to take you all for the morning trip, so gather your crap and be down by the entrance gate to be loaded into the buses."

As Aizawa headed out the door he stopped, "Oh and the Department of Support will be observing you all today. So, try to act professional and don't embarrass me."

Later down at the buses, the hero students were milling about in clusters, Midoriya walked over to his Vice President. "Todoroki-san, we should spread out between the two busses." The bi-colored boy quirked his eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned.

Midoriya rubbed his hand against his neck nervously, "Well it might do with getting the other departments to better know us. Since they will be making some of our equipment, being more than that might make it better for student relations."

Todoroki thought on that, _"Endeavor never really gave two shits about treating his employees well, he mostly just ordered his Support Department to make stuff that he needed, I can see where Midoriya-san is coming from, those workers never did look too happy to see my dad walk in, I can relate."_

"That's a reasonable idea," he concluded.

"Great," Midoriya cheered, "Now we just have to split them up." As Midoriya thought of the best way to separate the students, Todoroki instead acted, forming a wall of ice between two halves of the students.

"Listen up," Todoroki shouted. "We're splitting up the class between the two busses to better get to know the different departments."

Mina irritated that her conversation partner got put on the other side of the wall shouted back, "And who put you in charge, huh?" putting her hands on her hips in defiance.

"You did when you voted for us." Todoroki quickly retorted.

"Oh yeah," Mina sticking out her tongue and skipped on to the bus. Seeing that others began filing in on which ever side of the ice they were on.

"Todoroki-san, that was a bit." Izuku paused, "cold."

"It's efficient," he responded entered the second bus, ending that conversation. Seeing his bus, he glowered, he managed to get all the social people. Ashido, and Hagakure were busy bouncing around the carriage with Kaminari and Hanto in the back loudly laughing about some video game magazine. Jiro was listening to music loudly on her headphones, Aoyama was busy taking hundreds of photos of himself, with the flash on, Sato and Ururaka were busy talking about baked goods. Then he heard it, behind the driver was the very not workplace friendly mutterings of Bakugo. He quickly to switch busses with Midoriya only to run into Aizawa.

After the homeroom teacher took stock of the bus he "won". "I have got to stop making bets about what parts of my job I do. And if I have to suffer this crap, so do you." He poked Todoroki in the chest.

Back on the other bus.

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu had gotten everyone into their seats and were quietly discussing their excitement in small groups. Tsuyu and Iida were discussing their families in the back, Ojiro and Kirishima were talking about the latest martial arts movie and how they wanted to incorporate some of the moves into their fighting style. Shoji and Tokoyami seemed to be sharing a seat both looking to be taking a nap. Koda and Shinso seemed to be having a good conversation, the near mute boy responding with his writing board, which for the boy who could mind control people with a response seemed very pleased that someone had no problems communicating with him at all, despite the boy's normal shyness at social contact.

The slightly overweight bus driver got on, "Well I'll be, you are the most well-behaved passengers I have ever had. U.A. is definitely the best school if they teach manners like that." Putting on his cap.

When the Support students got on the busses. One group was happy with the nice and relaxed atmosphere, the other got caught up in a storm of activity, both were very useful experiences to learn about the students.

As the bus took off Momo turned to Izuku who was seated next to her. "You seem nervous, do you not like car rides."

Waving his hands in front of himself, "No, no it's just I'm a bit nervous about the support students watching us, that's all."

Tsuyu joined the conversation, "Midoriya-chan, you were the top performer in the entrance exam and you do quite well academically, what do you have to be nervous about, gero?"

The support students took great interest, intrigued that they were somehow putting pressure on the person who seemed to be the top hero of their year, "Well it's just I've never had an audience." Midoriya responded.

"Dude, don't you remember when you were up against Ms. Midnight, practically everyone was watching you." Kirishima added, trying to get him to remember when he did have an audience.

Midoriya did remember, "But that's different, it's like when I trained with All Might, I could just tune out everything but him," unknowingly slipping out that the pro the other hero students knew he trained with was All Might, because he had already told Kirishima that.

The bus swerved a little, he felt bad that he was eavesdropping on the conversations of the teenagers, but this one was very interesting. He responded to the radio from the other bus if everything was alright, "Yeah, it's fine Eraserhead, the kids just got a bid rowdy."

Shouts of "All Might" rang around the bus.

Midoriya shrunk at the sudden cacophony of sound.

Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Tokoyami quieted down the other students, "Izu-kun, you were trained by All Might?" Momo calmly asked him. Midoriya nervously nodded his head. "Was that after the incident with the Sludge Villain?" Midoriya nodded again.

"That makes sense then." She concluded.

"It does?" Midoriya sheepishly asked.

"It does!" cried out from some of the other students.

"Yes, I decided after they showed us that video on the first day to look more into that incident, All Might had been chasing that villain for well over an hour after his first reported purse snatching," she explained. "So, it was nearly 2 hours later, that he had taken hostages." Everyone paying attention to her talking.

"Which meant that Izuku-kun had come across that villain and almost captured him before All Might showed up."

"So?" asked a support student.

Exasperated that others were not able to follow along with her logic, "It means that All Might saw that Izuku-kun had a lot of potential if before receiving any professional training was able to almost capture a villain that eluded him for such a long period of time."

Seeing a writing board in the air, written on it the words, "That makes sense."

"Thank you, Koda-san." She replied.

Tokoyami took this time to sneak into the conversation and try to alleviate some of the pressure, "That means Izuku, even without training from All Might, was already close to the level of a professional hero and that attention he got was purely a result of his own talent and training."

Izuku was so happy that he had so many people looking out for him, he could cry. "Wow so it makes sense that you would be the top of the class then." A support student said.

Kirishima butted in, "But now with All Might teaching all of us, I'm going to be the best soon enough." He boasted. Other students started declaring they would be the best as well. The enthusiasm was high in the first bus.

Izuku turned to Momo and Tokoyami, "Thanks, for sticking up for me."

Kirishima walked over and draped him arm around the small boy, "Nonsense it's what friends do." Sharing a laugh.

* * *

"Targets are on route to location, over." A figure said placing down a pair of binoculars they were viewing two vehicles as they passed by a ridge.

"Any sign of the primary," crackled an earpiece.

"Negative, must either be at location or got caught up being a Hero." The figure spat out.

"Can't plan for everything, rendezvous with the group, prepare to seal them in." the earpiece died.

The figure packed up the small number of tools it had and stepped into a shadow.

* * *

The buses pulled up in front of a very large stadium, upon exiting the were in awe of the sheer size of the facility. "Is this Universal Studio's Japan" asked the invisible girl.

As the group of students entered the building, seeing the size and what it contained, Aizawa addressed the class, "This is the Unforeseen Simulation Join Facility. Titled USJ."

"It is Universal Studios Japan!" came an excited cry from the pink girl.

As a figure walked up the step to the students, "Since I helped build this place, I like to call it the Ultimate Space for Jams".

"It's Thirteen," cried Ururaka, excited to see one of her favorite heroes.

"Yes, it's me," the space hero spoke. "Since I'm here I'm certain if Aizawa hadn't already told you but this exercise will be based on your ability to rescue people in different scenarios."

Turning to Aizawa, "Where's you know who?"

"Used up all his time, he'll be here at the end for the kids." The homeroom teacher responded.

"Ugh, he makes a great hero, but that time limit makes it hard for him to be a teacher."

Izuku and a few students were able to hear the quiet conversation over the other students muttering, only Izuku understood what they were talking about though.

As the private conversation ended, Thirteen readdressed the students and started to explain the purpose of the facility.

When a swirling black portal opened in the center of the facility. Aizawa tensed up, he reached down to his radio, "Hey are you still out there," as he attempted to make contact with the bus driver.

Outside a limp arm hung down over the steering wheel, dripping blood into a pool that ran along the floor.

"Ok everyone back to the door" as he shepherded his charges back to the entrance.

When Sato pushed on it to shove it open, "It's locked." He cried out. Thirteen pushed in front and put a key into the lock, twisting it, but the door still wouldn't budge.

"Try to contact the school," the space hero shouted to Aizawa.

Tapping his headset, "It's jammed."

Kaminari also tapping his headset, because of his quirk he could over charge the signal to boost it through a lot of dampening, "Mine's out too,"

"Shit, it's a total blackout, only way to get help is to get outside." Aizawa walked back over to the stairs and saw that some of the villains were beginning the long climb, he addressed the group behind him. "Thirteen watch the kids, I'll buy as much time as I can, hopefully someone notices something is wrong. If you have to fight stay safe." Before jumping down and kicking a few of the villains off the stairs.

"Ok anyone whose quirk might cut through that door, get started." Mina rushing up and throwing acid on the center of the door.

"It's going to take a while to eat through this." She shouted over the nervous and scared student.

"Just keep at it, we need to get out of here." Someone cried.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," came a voice from behind them, a shadowy vortex opening and a few villains stepping out. "We are ready for this. We will just have to spread you out to start picking you off, one by o…" he started. An explosion cut him off.

"Fuuuuck Youuuuu." Bakugo shouted as he charged the villain along with Kirishima.

" _That won't do at all, kids these days, no manners."_ Kurogiri thought, before his shadows started to engulf the students. Only those who threw themselves to the side escaping the pull of his quirk.

Midoriya stood up, his eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness, high wind and heavy rain. He could see shapes moving in the darkness, "Yup, it's the Downpour zone" hearing a scream he rushed further into the storm.

* * *

Momo heard a loud explosion go off near her head, covering her ears she looked up to see a pissed off Bakugo, he looked at her, then saw a villain and rushed forward through the devastated building. Taking in her surroundings she could see more desolated surroundings and decided she must be in the Ruins Zone. She heard a villain coming up behind her, licking their lips. She shot a staff out of her back, hearing a groan of pain and quickly grabbed it and cracked him over the head. Bakugo's mad cackling and screams of terror could be heard further along the building. She ran to catch up to the class's personification of Anger Issues.

When Kirishima hit the water, he almost sank having his body hardened for an attack. When he saw someone swimming quickly at him with sharp teeth he smirked, and softened his body, the difference in density shot him straight up and out of the path of the villain. Shifting his density rapidly he was able to make it to a boat that was floating in the middle of a lake. The villains surrounding the large vessel. "Oh good, you're here." He turned to see a pair of crossed eyes inside goggles, staring at him. "How good are you at engineering," she asked quickly.

"I used to help my dad fix stuff around the house." Kirishima answered the weird question.

"Great, help me get this boat started, I don't want to be out here when they realize they can just sink this."

Tokoyami and Jiro were fighting off villains as the broken ground offered Dark Shadow places to jump out and attack and the loose rocks let Jiro fire them off with blasts from her feet. Shinso was doing his best to fight off attacks from behind the two and trying to get the villains to talk back to him. But for some reason everyone of them kept their lips sealed. Almost like they knew about his quirk.

Tsuyu was struggling, between keeping out of the flames and the various attacks headed her way, her amphibian nature was making it very difficult to remain clear headed, she did what she could to run over towards Todoroki who had a circle of villains surrounding and what she could tell taunting him.

The villains watched as a portal opened, but no one stepped through, it took them a few second to remember that there was an invisible girl amongst the class and started trying to track her down, failing to hear her over the sounds they were making from all the loose rock.

Down in the center, Aizawa was fighting a circle of villains when a large tail and a large yellow student crashed into the villains, "I thought I told you all to leave." He scolded them.

"We didn't have much choice," Mashiro responded before flipping over a charging villain with bull horns and slapping him strongly with his tail.

"Yeah, that warping guy sent us here, probably got a lot of us too." Sato added.

"Great just what we needed, now everyone is lost." Their teacher muttered, grabbing some villains with his scarf.

A very large, muscular, black villain waiting in the back beside a villain covered in hands. "maybe you should go play." He giggled.

* * *

"Ok now I need you to bend that piece of metal into an L shape." The cross-eyed girl ordered Kirishima.

"How I'm tough but not that strong." He gave the girl grief.

"Duh, your body is as hard as steel, just apply leverage and the metal will bend." She rapped him on his head with her wrench. He winced at the force.

"Alright, I'll try." Flexing his arms, he squeezed the long sheet of metal into the needed shape. Surprised at what he accomplished he handed her the bent piece.

"Great, see what happens when you use your quirk with a little physics." She cackled at him, "Hopefully they are none the wiser about what we are attempting to do."

"Yeah they are just waiting in the water." Kirishima peeked over the side, the villains were still circling the boat.

"Well no reason to dwell on that, now I just need a charge. Give me your cellphone." She put her hand out.

"What no, what if we need to call for help!" Kirishima shirked away from her.

She smacked him on the head again. "You fell in the water, your phone is toast, and if you remember our teacher, the signal is jammed, and his equipment is better than your store-bought cellphone, so it's only purpose now is as a battery to jumpstart this ship."

Sighing he handed over the device, "I just got it last month, going to lose all my contacts." He moped.

The girl laughed maniacally, "I'll be in your new contact list." She said rubbing up against him. His reaction wasn't one of embarrassment but, forced acceptance. "Look if you really don't want too."

Kirishima panicked, "No it's fine, it's just a stressful situation and I'm a little freaked out ok." He very quickly responded.

"Great, we can be friends," she turned back and started connecting wires to the ripped-out battery of the phone, "I'm Mei Hatsume." She waved her arm at him.

"Eijiro Kirishima," he leaned against the door frame, "So what's Support like?" making idle conversation.

"Oh, it's great, working in a professional workshop like that, Power Loader is a genius with his work," she rambled. "How's being a hero?"

"It's," pausing to think about it. "Weird." He answered.

"Weird how?"

"I guess I applied for U.A. not to be a hero, but to stop bullies." He started. "My quirk wasn't nearly as strong, I got cuts and bruises all the time, it was more like a callus that it was rock."

"I got into fights all the time, trying to stop bullying. But one day, this, I don't know, not villain, just huge scary guy was on the street and the people near him looked like they were in danger, and I didn't act. I stood there and Ashido-san, the pink girl, talked him away."

Hatsume worked silently, listening to him tell his story, she only had a little bit longer before she could turn on the engine. "It was eye opening, I would fight other kids because I could, but when I saw someone scary I froze. I trained really hard just to get this strong and then it turns out one of the strongest in our class is a bully."

Hatsume paused, _"Someone in U.A. is a bully how did that not get noticed."_

"And the weirder thing is the person he bullied is also here, and he told me to not to tell on him. I don't know what to do." He glanced over the water, he could barely see the shapes of the large group of villains in the center, "I want to do more, but I don't know how."

"I think you just need to keep at it, unlike me, you don't have your goal in life set, it's alright to not know what you want, even if it's not what you thought. And then sometime in the future when you meet…" Hatsume paused in her advice. "Got it," cackling she hit a button on the dash by the wheel the engine kicked to life. Grabbing various levers and shoving them all forward.

"Do you know how to drive one of these" he asked, falling to the side as the ship lurched forward.

"Nope." She gave a huge bellowing laugh as the boat raced forward, until it crashed into the ground by the center of the field.

* * *

When the invisible teenager joined the school, she knew a few things about herself, _"I am not that strong, my quirk makes me invisible but underneath that I'm just a teenage girl."_ With that understanding she took various lessons to maximize the benefit of her quirk, she trained with martial artists on take down maneuvers and how to move as quietly as possible, since she realized she might only get one shot at sneaking around. So, when she noticed all the villains moving around loosening rocks in the landslide, she made sure to put that to her benefit.

Hagakure moved when the villains did to blend her sound in with there's and she always walked downhill of their own searching, so any shifting rocks would be only seen as moving because of the rocks they knocked down hill caused those to move.

She headed towards the edge of the area, away from the villains where she spotted a door with a large square sign on it. When she made it over to a door, she hoped it was an emergency exit, but it was instead labelled, Employee Only, resigned she touched the door, only to notice it had been propped open, quickly she slipped through nudging the door wider and then holding it carefully, shut it without a sound.

Seeing as the hallway went up, she followed the path until she saw the light in a room labeled, security office. Peeking through the crack of the door, Hagakure saw a woman sitting in a chair laughing, "Teach those fools not to accept me into their school," she cackled again as it looked like the villains were fighting the students and heroes on the monitors. "I could have been a great hero, but no, I couldn't beat those stupid robots, so I didn't make it. Well who's laughing now, just because my quirk only works on moving signals and not the direct electronics, now look who can't call for help."

Hagakure gasped, then ducked her head back into the hallway, " _she's blocking the signal, if I take her out we might be able to call for help."_ She looked around for anything to help take out her foe, finding none, " _Well I have one shot at this."_ The invisible girl snuck into the room, before quietly coming up behind the woman, pulling her into a sleeper hold, dropping her body low so the woman couldn't get any leverage to get out of the chair she was in. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." She held tight for a minute before the woman stopped struggling and gagging, lowering her to the floor she checked her pulse just to be sure she hadn't killed her.

"Now to find a way to tell them they can call for help. Oh I wish I had pockets, but no I have to be NAKED." She looked around and saw a microphone, realizing it was connected to the speaker system, "Ok I can contact them but what do I say?" she worriedly paced the room, "If I warn them they can contact the outside, what will the villains do? Oh, why can't getting people out be as easy as getting in."

Snapping her finger, "I got it." She pushed the button on the microphone, across the facility the speakers crackled to life.

* * *

Tokoyami, Jiro and Shinso had just beaten the last of the villains, tired they fell to the ground, "That's intense," Jiro said catching her breath.

"And it's not over yet kiddos," A voice called out. "I'm the puppet master, when I have my string on someone I can control their bodies," the figure dressed as a clown danced around tugging on strings, the bodies of the defeated villains lurching up seeming held up by strings.

"ugh, we just got done beating them and now we have to do it all over again," Jiro complained.

"This is a very unfortunate position to be in, we are too tired to fight them all over again even if they can't use their quirks." Tokoyami agreed, panting on the ground.

" _If I can just get him to respond to me, then I can make him stop."_ Shino thought, "Hey Bozo, what are you going to have them do to us?"

The clown stopped, he had explicit instructions to not speak to the one that looked like a zombie. _"But if I can't order them to attack, they'll just stand there"_.

The three teen heroes noticed the unconscious villains just standing around, getting back up, they had it in them to beat up one more bad guy. "Come on, you can tell us, what are you going to have them do?" Shinso asked again, "It must be really bad for you to want to hurt innocent kids like us."

The demented clown could see he was surrounded, he wasn't much of a fighter it's why he was in the back, once everyone had been knocked down he was going to get them back up again over and over, wearing down the heroes. He remained quiet, until the three teens piled on him and started wailing away at him.

"Please stop," he cried, then felt himself lose control over his body.

"Now, tell us your plan." Shinso ordered.

"Kill All Might, with our weapon." The clown mechanically answered.

"Who are you working for?"

"The League of Villains."

"Where is your base located?"

"I don't know."

"Who runs the League of Villains?"

"They call him sensei."

Shinso was getting annoyed, "What does he look like?"

"I never met him."

"How did you know about our quirks?"

"Someone gave us a list."

Their interrogation was interrupted by the p.a. system coming to life.

* * *

More explosions rang through the air. Villains ran away from the demonic form of Bakugo as he angrily stalked the halls, even villains whose quirks were designed for durability fell quickly to his rapid onslaught, when most men would fall in exhaustion his frustration and anger fueled him.

Momo followed behind securing the villains with handcuffs and keeping them from being ambushed.

With a guttural growl Bakugo yelled, "These assholes are small fry, I want the top dog." He blasted another villain unconscious. Kurogiri had placed Bakugo in the ruins because he had expected the hero in training to be careful with structurally weak buildings around and wouldn't put out his full power which the huge number of durable villains could overwhelm him. Bakugo loves to disappoint and had already brought the ceiling down in a few rooms.

"Do you have to be so angry?" Momo yelled over his explosion.

"Do you have to be such a bitch." He swore back at her.

Huffing she ran to catch up to him, "No seriously what is wrong with you, you yell, swear, and attack anything with such ferocity I sometimes mistake you for a wild animal."

Bakugo tossed the villain he was pummeling out a window, "What's wrong with me?" he asked incredulously, "What's wrong with you princess. You get into this school and the first day you find a boyfriend?"

"Me liking Izu-kun isn't a problem," she screeched back at him.

"Sure, it isn't, did you do that at your old school? Latch onto the first person to treat you nice," He mocked.

"It's not that he treats me nice, he treats everyone nice." She answered, "Even people who don't deserve it."

"What's that supposed to mean," he growled back. Stepping up to her, despite her being a head taller than him.

She poked him in the chest, making him growl even louder, "It means that I know your history, with him." She stepped forward. "And for some reason, that very sweet boy thinks you are his friend, he vouched for you." Moving to a window, she leaned out, she could just barely make out the shapes in the courtyard, "He told me all the awful things you used to say to him, to _do_ to him. And he thinks you are his best friend, do you know how awful that must be, when someone like you was his only friend."

He stalked up behind her, "I don't know what the problem is with that, I'm great."

"You're powerful, that's all you are," she glared at him. "And you use that power to what, bully him because his quirk wasn't as strong as yours when he got it."

"No, I kept a quirkless loser from trying to do something stupid and getting himself killed." He shot back his own glare.

"Izuku-kun is not quirkless." She said.

Bakugo scoffed, "Before he got that book he was, and I still think he is."

"What you think that book, the one that only he can read gives him a quirk." She quirked her eyebrows.

"Yeah of course how else do you explain…" He paused. "You've seen the book?"

"Yes Izuku-kun showed Itsuka-chan, Kirishima-san, Tokoyami-san and myself, because we asked." She gloated.

"That book isn't normal." He spat out.

"Even if you're right we're getting off topic," she brought the conversation back. "He's a good kid who wants to help people, apparently he believes the same about you."

Bakugo brooded.

"So why, treat the one person who seems to not only tolerate you but actually stand up for you when everyone else agrees on the fact that you are an asshole?"

Bakugo steamed, irritated that he got stuck with one of Midoriya's girls, that he wasn't fighting and destroying more villains, that he was having this conversation at all. So he chose to respond with honesty, "Because it works."

"Excuse me?"

"He couldn't do even half the stuff he does now, when he first got that book."

"Yeah he mentioned that, you tried to take the book away from him the first time you saw it."

"Did he also mention that he developed trick after trick to keep it safe, and I came at him in new ways to beat them?"

"He said he had to get better faster, because of you." She accused him

"And it worked, when I got my quirk even the adults didn't challenge me, but that nerd. He never stopped, I would beat the crap out of him and he'd come back the next day to show me something he thought was cool." Bakugo's anger waned. "He never grew up, he's still the same annoying kid who followed me around at four, talking about being the greatest hero and saving everyone."

"It sounds like you respect him." She commented.

"Because I do."

"Then why are you so hard on him all the time?" she wanted to know.

"Because it's all I know, I was the toughest, older kids heard about my quirk, so they wanted to fight me, if I was weak I lost, and I won't lose." He continued, "I don't do nice for people, it gets you hurt, they expect things from you."

"Do you have to be an asshole then?"

He growled at the girl.

"Let me rephrase, could you try maybe being a little nicer to people, Izuku-kun thinks that being here will mellow you out and it's good for you. I'm willing to believe him and if you start to change for the better, I'll believe you too."

Grunting and snarling, he finally relented. "Fine, I'll try being nicer to people," Throwing his hands up.

"That's all that I ask." She walked passed him, "Let's get out of here, it seems you finished your weekly chore early and took out all the trash." She said as she stabbed a villain in the head with her staff, knocking them out.

* * *

Tsuyu was with her back to Todoroki, she struggled to breathe in the heat.

"See frog girl can't handle the heat, little bit longer and she'll drop," the villains started laughing at this. "And then there's you, Mr. Son of the Number Two. What can you do without your amazing ice quirk."

"Todoroki-kun, I can't stay here, it's too hot for me to fight, gero." Tsuyu said between pained gasps.

"Aww, look at that, she already begging, maybe if you were more like your father you could have saved her, but now she'll get burned up just like your face." The villain pointed a sword at the teen. Who up until this point had barely acknowledged the villains surrounding him.

That last comment pissed him off. "No, the fire doesn't mean I can't use my quirk," he exhaled a frosty breath. "I means I don't have to wait to thaw." He slammed his fist into the ground creating a frozen nova that engulfed the villains, the surrounding buildings and even shattering some under the incredible temperature change.

"Wah, how can you?" the villain started to talk. "You're a freak of nature."

"No, I was carefully bred." He started walking passed the encased villains.

The boy who half of his body was frozen, slowly turned into steam as he heated himself. Suddenly feeling a weight pressed on him, hearing a throaty and drowsy voice, "If you are going to make it this cold at least share your body heat with me, gero." She yawned, "You have to take responsibility." Todoroki smirked at the girl's actions and choice of words.

He picked her up and carried her princess style, using the fire side of his quirk to keep her warm in the vast tundra he created.

* * *

Midoriya followed the scream he heard, he apparently wasn't the only one. Seeing Iida sliding around because of the water. The two connected on their path. "Who screamed?" he asked the armored boy.

"Don't know, but I think it was a classmate of ours." Tenya replied, he slipped again in a puddle.

"You okay?" Midoriya asked.

"I can't get any traction, which means I can't go full speed. So not really." He replied.

"We'll just have to think of something to get out of here and go help," Izuku said as he took in his surroundings, formulating a plan.

Iida nodded, when the two boys turned the corner, they saw Ururaka backed up to a wall with quite many villains surrounding her. "How are we going to get to her and help?"

Izuku began surveying the area, until he saw that Ururaka was standing in a very large puddle. "Get ready to run."

"We can't abandon her, Midoriya-san." He gasped in shock that a classmate would even consider that option.

"Trust me," he placed his hands in a puddle next to him, "Three, two, one…" he pushed his hands deeper into the water than they should have been able to go and grabbed.

Ochako screamed as someone grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down into the water, only to come out wet and screaming being held by one of her classmates. "Midoriya-san that's not funny." She slapped him, dropping her in the process.

"Now we run," he grabbed the girl by her wrist and took off away from the villains, who were poking at the puddle, confused on where their prey had gone.

"Hey they're getting away."

Iida now realizing what was going on caught up quickly to his classmates.

As the trio ran down the street away from the enemies, "I tried an exit door," Ururaka panted, "They sealed those as well."

"So, there's no way out then" Iida.

"Not quite," Izuku pointed up at a skylight in the ceiling.

"I know your quirk is versatile, but can you really fly?" Ochako asked the green haired boy.

Izuku shook his head, "No, but with all our quirks, we might be able to."

"Not that I doubt you have a plan, but how can our three quirks, when combined, fly? Iida asked.

Izuku whipped on his cape, "Ururaka-san I need you to grab us and make us weightless."

The girl pulled both boys into a tight hug, the sudden change in weight and the high winds, catching his cape and like a parachute lifted them into the air. "haha that's amazing Midoriya-san."

"Except we are moving away from the exit." Iida chimed in.

"That's where you come in, use your thrusters to propel and steer us out of here Iida-san", the boy laughed. His scarf coming out of his wrist to tie the three of them together, so that no one would fall.

When Iida activated his quirk, he was surprised at how quick he could propel them without needing to contact the ground. "This is incredible, in such a short of amount of time you analyzed our quirks and found the optimal solution to using them to their full extent. Well done Mr. Class President," Iida praised the boy.

They rocketed towards the exit, "Brace yourselves." As they crashed through the skylight.

Seeing the USJ from above was an amazing sight, they could see everything, the mountains, building, lake and central plaza were incredible sights to see, the difference was this time. Buildings in the ruins zone were collapsing, the flames in the conflagration zone snuffed out and the boat in the center of the lake just crashed into the shore.

They angled and accelerated to the ground just as the p.a. system came to life.

* * *

By the entrance, the students were busy fending off the attacks from the villains, trying to protect the support students and not get themselves taken out.

In between laser blasts, Aoyama asked, "They keep sending more to fight us, it is very difficult."

"Don't worry kids I have a plan?" Thirteen said between sucking enemies out of position for the kids to hit with their quirks. Thirteen aimed their finger at Kurogiri, attempting to suck in the warping villain.

"Just what I was waiting for," he mocked, opening a portal behind the Space hero, tearing into its suit, the lights fading from its eyes. Ashido screamed, when the hero hit the ground.

Then a bit of hope, the p.a. crackled to life, just above them, and what was Hagakure's voice started chanting, "The First of October, the First of October," over and over.

"The first of, what?" Sero confusedly asked. The other heroes shrugging.

"I don't know what the date 1/10 could mean, do you guys?" Kaminari questioned the support students.

"One, one, zero." Until someone shouted, "That's the number for the police, she must have found a way to stop the signal jamming."

"OOOHHH Yeah," Kaminari turned on his headset and sent a strong signal straight to the school. "Yo, we're being attacked at the USJ, Thirteen is down, over a hundred villains, send help."

"Noooo, you brats." Kurogiri shouted, rushing passed the downed villains to grab the electric boy to stop his signal, he was himself engulfed in the strong, webbed arms of Shoji he prevented him from interfering with the boy. Unfortunately, Shoji wasn't strong enough to hold him for very long.

"It doesn't matter, we'll let loose our weapon and leave. Let the heroes clean up whatever is left of you brats later." Before he warped back down to the center.

Shigiraki was annoyed, the p.a. system started broadcasting a date over and over. "I don't understand it."

"The children have called the school, help is surely on the way now." Kurogiri who appeared behind the hand faced man answered him.

Stamping around in a rage, "That's not fair, we were winning, now they get reinforcements. I thought we disabled items on this stage."

"It would seem they managed to thwart our attempts to isolate them." The shadowy man responded.

"Whatever, let's quit and try again later." Shigiraki said, "At least we can watch some kids and a pro die," he looked over to the big lipped boy who was tossing some villains around. "Nomu go play, start with the strong one. Show him what league he's really in."

The black form strode out into the fray.

* * *

"We're doing great, I think we can really win this." Sato cheered.

When Aizawa heard the announcement, he told the two boys what it might mean. _"Despite them being first-years, these two are holding up pretty well in this fight"_.

He just barely noticed the lumbering black giant approaching one of his students, "Sato look out." The warning was just barely in time for him to dodge out of the way of the massive swipe, which instead hit 5 villains sending them flying across the grounds.

"Oh, they finally sent the strong one out then." Sato goaded, downing two tubes of sugar from his belt, revitalizing his quirk. "I feel sorry for you, I'll take you out in one punch man." Throwing a massive haymaker straight into the giant's gut. Except it did nothing to it, Sato punched again, then again, repeatedly striking the creature with one devastating blow after another, but to no effect.

"Dude what is this thing made of." He turned his gaze from the creature that seemingly ignored him, before a massive hand struck the boy and cratered him into the ground.

"Sato-san," cried out Ijiro, jumping over a villain and trying to pry the big hand off his classmate, as it further pushed him into the dirt.

"Hehehe, ahahaha," Shigiraki laughed, "you can't beat him in strength he was made to kill All Might." As he pointed at the two kids.

Aizawa noticed the distracted man and rushed him, attempting to land a punch, only to get his arm stuck in a portal and grabbed as Shigiraki touched it, with the momentum annulled, it was simple.

"And this little piggy went," placing all five of his fingers on Aizawa's wrist.

Aizawa screamed out in pain as his skin began flake off and the muscles and nerves flared as they slowly began to decay.

"All the way home." Taking his pinky off the wrist, "Now be quiet and watch what happens next." He turned his gaze back to his monster.

Kurogiri walked over to Aizawa, "And if you try to nullify my quirk while your arm is in it, well, you'll be able to buy gloves half off. Understand?"

Aizawa understood, he put himself in a bad position and now had to watch as the two boys struggled to get the monster off one of them.

Ijiro was pulling and tugging at the large arm, to no avail. It was just too strong, even with Sato pushing against it. He heard a snap and knew that one of the boy's ribs just broke, the creature smiled disgustingly at its enjoyment of causing pain.

He instead changed tactics, wrapping his thick and muscular tail around the creature's wrist, "Sato on three, shift your weight to your left, we are going to try a two-person front wrist throw." Normally who wouldn't dream of speaking of his plans with the enemy right in front of him, but he got the impression that whatever this thing was, didn't think for itself. "One," Sato, pressed against the beast, "Two", Ijiro tightened his grip, "Three," both boys shifted, Sato pushed forward and rolled to his left, Ijiro pulled down twisting his tail, using the creatures massive weight against it, they flipped the assailant onto the ground, freeing Sato who was clutching his side in pain.

Ijiro pulled Sato out of the ground and backed up giving themselves some space to work with. It seemed strong, not smart or fast.

Aizawa smirked at Shigiraki, "See your All Might killer just got tossed by two teenagers."

Shigiraki wasn't even slightly annoyed, he was filled with glee that the kids would put up more of a fight than they had been. What would be the point if they over leveled their party, it wouldn't be fun.

"Just watch," the young man cackled.

The nomu stared at it's obviously broken wrist, it's quirk at shock absorption would do nothing for the force applied from a twisting motion.

"See, we can beat this thing, just have to use its strength against it." Ijiro caught his breath.

The nomu gripped his wrist and began pulling, until his hand ripped clean off. "Dude, what the shit," Sato cried out. Aizawa was stunned this thing just dismembered itself.

Then it's flesh bubbled, and a new hand formed in seconds, "And now you see its second quirk, Super Regeneration, even if you cut it to pieces it will still regrow." Shigiraki laughed

Aizawa knew this was bad, if it was strong, could take a punch and even regenerate from serious wounds, it was not something that these kids could beat, and they might be right it could seriously hurt the Number One.

The nomu moved faster than the two boys were ready for, it slammed a backhanded fist into Ijiro who was sent with a splash into the lake, just as the boat crashed nearby, two figures jumping over the side. Sato put up a guard as the creature sent him flying high into the air, only to get caught by the trio as they directed their movement to intercept his fall.

When Kirishima hopped out into the water with a splash, he saw Ijiro lying by the edge in pain, quickly picking him up, "Hatsume, take him back to the others," He passed his downed classmate to his new friend.

"What are you going to do then?" she asked, worried for everyone's safety.

"I'm going to keep that thing," pointing at the nomu, "busy until help arrives. Not going to freeze at the sight of the big bad monsters anymore." As he hardened himself rushing into the center field.

When the now four teenagers landed, Izuku handed Sato to Iida, "here you two go back to the entrance and see if they need help."

"What, we should all go," Ururaka stammered out.

"No, Iida-san's the fastest and Sato-san needs help now," He retorted.

"Midoriya-san then what are you going to do," Iida asked, he knew Sato needed help but was still concerned for his classmate's safety.

Izuku pointed at the Nomu, which was watching them with cold dead eyes, "I'm going to fight that."

"Are you crazy, that thing is super strong and dangerous," Ururaka tried to reason with him.

"I trained with All Might, nobody is stronger than him, I just need to buy time for back-up to arrive." Midoriya spouted off before running into the center field.

Iida grabbed Ururaka by the wrist, "Come on let's go."

"What you can't be serious, we're leaving him." Ururaka shouted.

"I don't want to, but he has sound reasoning, besides Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen, he's the only one before today with experience fighting villains and has been training with All Might so he might know what he's doing."

With that Ururaka let herself get picked up Iida, since she nullified gravity on Sato, Iida was really only carrying her weight, "Be careful Midoriya-san" she cried out after the boy who was running head on into the fight.

"Well now I guess it's your turn Eraserhead," Shigiraki spoke. "Think you can last longer against our weapon than your two students?"

He was prepared to let go of the pro-hero's wrist when he heard a voice.

"Hey ugly, over here."

The three people turned their attention to a small child, who was standing up to the nomu.

"Midoriya-san, don't", Aizawa shouted over to the boy.

"Oh ho, the "magic" kid." Shigiraki's grin widened, "I bet he doesn't even last ten seconds."

"Nomu," Shigiraki spoke to his pet, "Squash this wannabe wizard."

"I'm a Magician," Izuku snarked back, pointing to the Nomu, "And it's SHOWTIME!"

* * *

The large beast gave a guttural roar and lunged at the small child with its fist cocked back, the boy smirked and whipped his cape in front of him, holding it taut in his hands. Shigiraki grinned fiercely as he watches the Nomu throw its punch. Instead of the boy being flattened by the creation's immense strength, the Nomu seemed to bounce off the fabric, rocketing back to land in a pile of dirt, gouging the ground few meters before stopping next to Shigiraki, who stopped grinning.

"And for my next trick," as the boy pulled a dozen decks of cards from his sleeves, "I'm going to cut you to pieces." As he waved the cards in more intricate patterns, swirling before they spun around him in a swirling vortex.

"Nomu," Shigiraki snarled, "KILL HIM!" he screamed.

Aizawa watched the beast flip off the ground and rush the boy at speeds he was barely able to keep up with, yet Midoriya easily sidestepped the rushing monster, and flung dozens of cards at the back of the monster, carving deep lacerations into its flesh, despite the wounds healing almost instantly.

The beast turned sharply on its heel, its bulk and speed snapping its ankle as it did so, the super regeneration kicking in a second later to mend it. Izuku pulled out his wand and extending his hand as high as he could, let go as the plastic stick remained in the air. "Now what happens when this thing runs into something that doesn't move?" as the mindless monster rushed the child again, Izuku stepped back and to the side like a bullfighter, as the Nomu clotheslined itself on the stick, which didn't even budge at the force applied to it.

The beast neck snapped back with a sickening crunch, it crashed into the ground with a force that shook the ground, Izuku bowed to his audience of three, Aizawa smirked, "so still think your weapon can beat All Might, it can't stand up to that kid." He taunted the villains.

Shigiraki snarled and reapplied his grip to the teacher for a moment, causing him pain. "He just needs a little help is all, Kurogiri, slow the boy down."

While Izuku had been stalling with the beast, he didn't notice that his foot got stuck in a black portal. The stumble was enough to allow the Nomu to grab Izuku.

In a panic, Izuku grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled down, engulfing himself, moments before the Nomu crushed it flat. Shigiraki and Kurogiri stared with wide eyes, "Where did the boy go?" the warping quirk user asked the teacher.

A loud splash drew their attention as Izuku pulled himself out of the lake, hacking up water as he dragged himself to shore. "Oh man, that was close." He spit more water out, "I almost didn't get out fast enough." He began twisting his cape to squish the water out of it.

"How?" Shigiraki demanded of his captive.

"You already know", Aizawa smirked, "The boy's magic." He laughed.

"Nomu," he called out to his monster. "The boy is soaking wet, be a good neighbor and wring him dry."

Izuku was still taking stock of himself, when he saw the beast run at him, he wasn't ready to get back into the fight yet. When he heard a shout. "Hey dude, over here."

Before a rocky fist connected with the beast's eye, briefly stunning the creature, before its regeneration kicked in to mend the wound. Kirishima kept up a barrage of punches using his hardened fists, which in this state had sharp edges leaving deep gouges in the creature's flesh.

"Dude," Kirishima spoke back, "That was amazing, now let me help you." Kirishima grinned back.

"Alright," Izuku nodded, reaching into his wrist for his endless kerchief, "You distract him, I'll tie him up."

"It's your show, man." Kirishima blocked a solid backhand from the nomu, sending him sliding back a few feet. _"Man, this dude packs a serious punch. But I can take it."_

Shigiraki screeched, "Now it's two on one, this isn't fair. They're cheating." Unknowingly letting go of Aizawa's hand who kicked off the ground backwards. "Hey get back here."

" _I guess I'll have to fight these two, so they don't interfere with the teens fighting that monster, one slip up and it's Game Over."_ As much as he didn't want to leave the boys alone to fight something like that, he knew that if Kurogiri and Shigiraki were able to start opening warps and grabbing the boys they wouldn't last one second against that thing. "No, we'll have our own two on one, that makes it fair right." He bantered back to the villains.

Activating his quirk and throwing a kick at Kurogiri, who had to stumble back to avoid it.

Kirishima rushed back forward to keep himself between the Nomu and the young magician, he took raining blow after blow, when Izuku shouted. "Now." Knowing to dodge out of the way, a rainbow of tied handkerchiefs draped themselves on the creature like party streamers.

Izuku yelled as he pulled tight on his end of the scarves. Which then squeezed themselves to the form of the black beast, pinning its arms to its side. Its sudden lack of balance making it fall to the ground. "And just like that, we wrangled one villain." Kirishima walked over to Izuku with his hand held high, "Dude, that was manly as shit," getting a solid high five from Midoriya, "How did you know that would work?"

Izuku sniffled and rubbed his neck, "I got All Might in that once, took him a minute to get out of though."

Kirishima laughed, "Oh man, you are going to have to share some of those stories about training with him, they sound fun."

Izuku thought back, "Yeah it was fun, I'll tell you about the time he threw me in the ocean." Hearing snapping sounds nearby, "Later though, it looks like he wants an encore." Kirishima looked to where Izuku was pointing.

"Oh man, this is so not cool." Hardening himself once again for round two.

"Nomu, go berserk and kill them already." Shigiraki ordered the creature before throwing a punch back at the teacher, whose normal state would be too much for both villains but tearing through so much of his arm's tissue meant his punches were slower and he was more guarded not to get caught in a portal when he wasn't nullifying their quirks.

The beast roared and ripped the remaining bindings, flipping forward and lunging, sending a barrage of punches and kicks at the two boys who were just defending, cracks starting to form in Kirishima's rock like skin, while Izuku's cape began denting under the blow.

"We need some more firepower if we want to bring this guy down." Kirishima grunted.

"If I had a Magician's Box, I could end this if we got him in there, not even." Midoriya spat through his teeth, the force driving him down to his knees, "All Might got out of that one."

"Well that sucks that we don't" Kirishima responded. "Have one of those, but we could really use some help."

"DIE!" came a very loud scream, followed by an immense explosion the heat and smoke washing over the two boys. The nomu was stunned at the force of the blast.

The follow up explosions kept it off balance. "Kaachan." Izuku cheered, the explosion boy laying into the beast, which retreated under the onslaught.

Izuku noticed that Momo had come up with him, seeing his chance, he turned to Kirishima, "Keep Kaachan covered, I think we just got our box." He jerked his head towards to ponytailed girl. "Hopefully the set up is done in a minute."

"On it, boss man," Kirishima flexed and shook the aches out of his body, before rushing in to provide cover for the angrily shouting boy. "Hey dude, I'm on defense you're on offense."

"Works for me." Bakugo grinned. "Die, die, die." He showered the regenerating beast in explosions, its quirk slowing down with how many wounds it had to heal, while the punches from Bakugo weren't hurting it as it absorbed the shock, the subconcussive force from the explosions and the heat were felt below the skin. With Kirishima's sharpened arms, digging in anywhere it could gain purchase the beast was forced to guard until it could see an opening.

"Momo-chan," Izuku ran up to the girl, a look of worry on her face.

"What is that thing." She pointed to the beast.

"Don't really know, not really important." He shook his head, "It's strong, fast and won't stay down. They want to use it to kill All Might, so we must stop it here. And I need your help."

She looked at his hopeful expression, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need a Magician's box," Izuku asked her.

She was pretty sure she could make one, but she's never tried before. "Can you describe what you need while I form it?"

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded, he described the box as seven feet tall, three feet wide, with a door that opens in three spaces but also all at once. It needs to be on a swivel base.

Momo was trying her hardest to make it as he told her to, she had never made something this large before, but she was determined to do it, everyone was depending on her making the tools needed to stop this monster.

Shigiraki fumed, "Now they tagged out," grabbing the scarf that Aizawa had wrapped around him, disintegrating through the fabric. Looking further, "Oh that's not fair, he's buying items too." He whined again.

"Pay attention, or we will lose this fight, the nomu won't be beaten by these children." Kurogiri dipped down, his wavering form making it hard to land a hit on the only physical part of his body.

As the box neared completion, the Nomu found an opening, in between the two boys attacks, when they switched from high to low, they had to pause, the nomu wasn't combat stupid, when that pause came. It planted its knee firmly in Bakugo's stomach, sending him reeling back, his ribs shattered at the force.

When Bakugo took that hit, he spat up blood. He knew he was out of the fight, he wouldn't be able to move with all his ribs broken. Kirishima watched in horror as his comrade was thrown over a dozen feet from the impact, sliding on the ground. He watched the nomu seemingly grin at the prospect of an easy target, so he did the only thing he could.

He launched himself across Bakugo's prone form and braced himself, because a second later the blows came raining down on his back, as the Nomu tried to crack him like a crab to get at the juicy meat underneath. Gritting his teeth and trying not to cry in pain as each hit became harder and harder.

"Shitty Hair, go, I can take the hits." Bakugo ordered him.

"No dude," Kirishima winced as another hit connected with his spine. He felt something shift out of place with the next stomp. "I can take it, I've always taken it." He stuttered, "I won't, I won't let someone else get hurt." He stared into his friend's eyes.

Growling and snarling Bakugo did something he never thought he would do, he called for help, "IZUKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Midoriya swirled around to see why Bakugo of all people called for his help. The box was almost done, Momo just need to finish the door. But when he saw Kirishima bleeding from his back as the Nomu prepared one more blow, the boys quirk faded, completely unprotected, that punch would flatten him and Bakugo below him

Izuku didn't know when he got behind the Nomu, or when he wrapped his handkerchiefs around the creature's throat, but he did, and he pulled as hard as his tired body would allow him to. The blow missing by an inch. Bakugo took the moment and flung his hands over the unconscious form of Kirishima, "Hey ugly, burn in hell." And he pulled the pin on his grenade shaped wrist attachment.

The entire building shook at the force of the largest explosion Bakugo had ever produced, everyone looked at the center to see what caused such a tremendous sound.

Kirishima collapsed onto Bakugo.

Bakugo's wrist gauntlet was completely destroyed in the blast.

Midoriya was thrown clear of the Nomu.

Shigiraki, Kurogiri and Aizawa stumbled to get to their feet.

The Nomu, stood, half its torso blown clean off, its flesh charred and burnt, it's eyes vacant of any life.

"Holy shit," Hagakure whispered from the control room, as she watched the monitors. The entire fight having been recorded by the security system, which the heroes on route to the facility had been watching the tumultuous fight by patching into the same system.

"Holy shit." Came the response of the heroes.

"I can't wait any longer," All Might voiced walking to the rear of the transport vehicle, he opened the door and bulked up. " **I'll be there in a few seconds, we're ending this now."** Before he leapt out of the moving carrier and leapt away at far greater speeds.

"Is it," Aizawa asked the villains. "Is it dead?"

"I am unsure, the Nomu has never been damaged so much." Replied Kurogiri, who was in shock of the events. Even if they were fighting, such a titanic force was awe inspiring.

Then it twitched, its neck slowly creaking to look into the frightened eyes of Bakugo, _"No way, I, I hit it with everything I had, and that thing is still alive even with half of its body gone. It's a demon."_

Bakugo pinned under Kirishima could only watch as it raised its foot to stomp out the life of himself and his friend.

The plink of a rock hitting the ground, huffing Izuku called out, "Hey asshole." He panted. "I'm right here." Broadening his arms.

The destroyed portion of the nomu regrowing, much slower than before. It turned to look at the original target. Despite not being able to think for itself, it could still feel, and it was angry, so much pain it felt, and this boy was the cause. It turned to face the boy and started to jog at him, it's pace far slower than when the fight had started.

Izuku turned and ran towards the box. The Nomu gaining on him every step of the way. He could hear the beast grunting and panting or was that his own pained gasps.

Momo looked in horror as the beast closed in on Izuku, when he screamed. "Open the door and shut it after we go in," she instinctively flung it open and watched as Izuku then followed less than inches by the Nomu ran into the box. She had listened to his instructions and slammed the door shut and held it there as the box shook.

Tears streamed down her face as she worried about the fate of her crush being stuck in such a small place with that monster. When a hand cupped her cheek, she looked up into his green eyes again. "You did great," as he latched the lock on the box, which began shaking harder.

"And a one." He spun the box once.

Bakugo smirking in amazement at the trick.

"And a two." The box spun around again.

The villains gaped at how the boy displayed such skill.

"And a three." The box spun thrice.

The front door blasted off its hinges as All Might, stepped in. **"Never fear, for I AM HERE!"** The students cried tears of relief that rescue had finally come, it had been roughly a half an hour when this nightmare had started.

"Presto" he tapped the box with a wand he slid from his wrist. Then opened each smaller door individually, those who could see into the box were stunned. Where it's head should be was its torso. The head was in the center box and the legs were upside down in the bottom.

"Now" he grinned, "Who wants to see my next trick."

Kurogiri grabbed Shigiraki, "We have to go, All Might is here, and we don't have our strongest player anymore."

"It's not fair," Shigiraki whined as he was pulled into the shadow. "He's cheating, it's not fair." His voice fading out.

The rest of the villain had been watching the titanic battle between the weapon that was said to be able to kill All Might and a bunch of teenagers. They did notice that the kids were on their last legs. So, a few started chuckling and getting ready to attack them from behind, when a force dashed through them all. All Might stood facing them, **"Attacking children in the back, that's very dishonorable."** He smiled down that them, they hung their heads in defeat, they knew they lost.

Izuku slumped down to the ground before a pair of hands pulled him into a tight hug. "That was amazing Izu-kun" she hugged him tighter, "Truly spectacular." She babbled out praise for him, All Might looked in the box, then to his protégé. Before bellowing out an All Might-sized laugher.

" **Bwahahaha,"** All Might wiped a tear from his eye. **"You got him in the box Young Midoriya, amazing."**

He then poked the docile creature in the eye, amused when it didn't respond.

* * *

When the other heroes arrived and started arresting the villains, a head count showed that the only casualty had been the bus driver. Thirteen was whisked away to a special facility that dealt with people whose quirks render them without a physical body.

Aizawa was giving his report to Principal Nedzu as the police poked around the box holding the Nomu.

"Um All Might-sensei," came a shy voice.

All Might looked around to see who was speaking to him, seeing no one in the direction of the voice until he suddenly remembered, "Oh Young Hagakure-san. How can I help you?" he tried to look where he thought she was, which was about 4 feet away from where she was actually standing.

" _Ehh, close enough"._ "I was up in the security office and managed to save all the footage from the attack, I think you and the other teachers might like to have that to review." She offered.

"Amazing thinking, I would love it if you could show me," then remembered he was pants with computers. "Or maybe someone better with electronics." He rubbed the back of his neck. The invisible teenager giggled before he assumed walked away to go ask one of the other teachers for assistance in getting the footage.

"What do you think did this?" as officer asked another poking the box containing the capture villain.

"Oh right, Young Midoriya, if you could reverse this we could arrest the creature." All Might gestured to the box. Izuku nodded.

"R-right," he closed the doors, spun it in the reverse direction three times, tapping the box, "Presto" before opening the main door where the Nomu fell to the ground still.

After a short round of applause from the officers, they cuffed the Nomu and took it away.

"Hey, All Might," he cringed upward at the towering hero.

"Yes, Young Midoriya," He quirked an eyebrow at small boy who suddenly became very nervous.

"I think I need to tell you something." Midoriya looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening, "I kinda," he paused.

"Yes?" All Might question.

"Maybe sorta…"

"Yes?"

"Told my mom…"

"Yes…?" growing a little irritated.

"That you were planning on taking her on a…" he gulped. "Date."

Stunned All Might blinked a few times, processing the new information. "A… date?"

Izuku nodded his head, "Mhm. Sorry."

"And you did that because…" Not that All Might would be opposed to taking such a lovely woman out on the town, but he was usually very busy.

"I kind a let slip that I was friends with Momo-chan and Itsuka-chan and she was going insane. Talking about grandbabies, so I sort of threw you under the bus on that." Izuku hung his head, "my bad."

"Welllll." He drawled it out. "I wouldn't say no to spending more time with your mother." All Might started, _"She is a fine woman and I could see us sharing a bed."_

"Great because it wasn't you, it was Toshinori I threw under the bus." He cheered up.

"Oh, come on," The giant man shouted. The passing emergency workers glanced over, then turned back they knew not to eavesdrop on a private conversation between the Number One and a student. The principal made it very clear what would happen then.

"What's the problem?" Izuku questioned.

"Toshinori doesn't have a social life, because I barely have one."

"How is that a problem, just one night off." Izuku pulled out his puppy dog eyes, "Please."

"You play a dirty game Young Midoriya," All Might not looking at the boy, "Who taught you to cheat like that?"

Midoriya smirked, "I learned it from watching you." He faked sad emotions.

"Gasp, scandal," All Might feigned indignity, "I turned a young innocent boy into a rapscallion." He swooned.

"Yeah and I have two girlfriends now and I beat people up." He joked about the day so far.

"Oh, what will I tell your mother over dinner about her delinquent son." All Might smirked.

"Thanks All Might. You're the best." Izuku said as he ran off to catch the bus taking the U.A. students back to the school.

* * *

The bus was quiet as many of the students were in shock, Aizawa had been put on the bus, his arm wrapped up tightly, he would regain full motion in it after a week of treatment by Recovery Girl.

Izuku slumped into his seat next to Momo who saved it for him, "Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." She replied back.

"So, what are we?" he asked, hoping to get it in the open.

"I think we can save that for when Itsuka is with us." She answered.

"Is there an us?" He hoped.

"I would like that, the three of us." She whispered, before kissing him on the cheek, "You were very brave today,"

"You were amazing, I don't think we would have stopped it without you there," he leaned his head on her shoulder, _"Being short ain't too bad if you can do stuff like this."_

"I don't think I was…" before Izuku's snoring took her out of her self-depreciating rant. She let him rest there for the remainder of the ride back to the campus.

* * *

That evening the 1-B students who were in the dorms were bombarding the 1-A students about what happened, all they were told was that their afternoon trip was cancelled because some accident happened at the USJ. So obviously like normal teens it meant they were asking questions over each other and not allowing anyone to respond.

"QUIET!" came a very feminine scream, the invisible girl Hagakure did so to get everyone's attention. "Thank you," she hummed.

"Now I have here in my hand," holding aloft a flash drive, "A copy of the security footage, from earlier today."

"What?"

"How did you get that?"

"Show us."

She waited about three seconds before letting out an ear piercing whistle, "Thank you all for calmly asking questions", she shamed them, twirling the stick in her invisible hands, it seemed to be floating in a circle to them, "Now I was thinking of putting on a movie, but I don't seem to have snacks or anything of the sort, so I guess I'll have to go watch up in my room."

"NooOooOoo."

"Wait, please."

"I'll get the drinks."

"I'll get the popcorn."

Smirking to herself, Hagakure sat on the couch, the floating clothes the only evidence she sat there, "See just like that."

Izuku had sat on another couch flanked by Itsuka and Momo, he didn't want to watch the events of the day again, but he needed to see where he made mistakes, so he could improve.

The two girls each had a hand, and were nervous, Itsuka because she was now going to see what they went through and Momo because she would have to see what she missed.

The snacks piled up and before they started. "I spoke to someone in the Support department as a favor for today I had them edit the footage, since the event only took about a half an hour anyway instead of trying to watch all the angles at once, would be pretty hard, so they put them in an order I think was really movie quality."

She plugged the flash drive into her laptop, which she had hooked up to the huge television.

When the footage began the 1-B students were amazed at seeing the USJ, they became a little jealous they didn't get to go that afternoon, then the villains began pouring in.

They watched as Kirishima and Hatsume hotwired the boat and sped away from the lake.

They cheered as Tokoyami, Shinso and Jiro battled dozens of villains, the three teens blushing as they got praised heaped on them.

Hagakure's part was hard to catch so she had to pause the video to tell them what she was doing, other 1-A students started to thank her for being able to allow them to call for help in that stressful situation, which she ate up heartily.

When the students watched Tsuyu struggle to move around the flames, they realized how much more dangerous some situations could be just because of the environment being ill suited for their quirk. When Todoroki froze nearly the entire building, flames and all, most of the students were sitting in silence.

"Seriously, that's not fair"

"He's so strong"

When Todoroki began carrying Tsuyu out some of the girls squealed.

"Oh my god he's like a prince."

"And she's his frog princess."

"How romantic, with the snow."

The movie had to be paused because they were reacting so strongly. Midoriya whispered, "Is it really that cute?"

"Yup, very cute," Itsuka nodded.

"It's a very romantic moment," Momo agreed.

"Oh," Izuku pondered. " _Am I romantic?"_

When the movie started up again showing the students who had gotten left behind, Ashido and Aoyama both began boisterously cheering themselves on as they watched the fighting. "Yeah, we're the best."

"Did you see my cape, beautiful is it not?"

Then it cut to Bakugo and Momo, watching as Katsuki tore into the villains and seeing them flee before him, made them question some things.

"Any of you kind of feel bad for them?"

"How can someone like him be a hero?"

"Did we get a mix up with the villains or something?"

Before Izuku could voice his displeasure about them picking on Bakugo when he wasn't here, Momo instead went to his defense. "Hey, he's brash and angry and destructive, but I have seen that he has what it takes to be a great hero."

Just as the audio equipment picked up the conversation between the two. All that did was raise more questions about the current top student of the year, questions that would go on to shake the foundation of their society to the core.

Hearing Momo and Katsuki talk, Izuku turned to the ponytailed girl, "You mean it, you believe he's a good person too." He asked with wide eyes.

"I believe you." She booped his nose. "Just so long as you do, I will. And he's not all that bad when he's not directing his anger at you."

"Thanks" he pulled her into a tight hug.

The cameras cut to the downpour zone, with the high winds and rain it was impossible to tell what people were saying, but the audience went wild when they saw the trio combined their quirks in such a creative manner.

"Woah"

"No way."

"You guys flew"

"You guys used everything to your advantage and flew. Most impressive."

"We gotta practice our quirks together sometime."

As many students prepared different ways to work with other quirks to get cool results. The movie paused once more.

"Hey what gives."

"Yeah, turn it back on."

"Hang on," Hagakure shushed the other kids, "This is the big one, I watched this on the monitors, and it was really scary."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"We watched Blood Slasher 3."

"THIS IS DIFFERENT" she screamed. "Blood Slasher's a movie, this was real, Kirishima-san, Bakugo-san, Sato-san and Ijiro-san are all in the infirmary for the night because of this and Aizawa-sensei almost lost his arm. It's not a joke, it's real life." She continued her rant, "This is what the pros were trying to tell us, this was a fight that could end careers, end lives." Then she sniffled, "That nice bus driver wasn't even a hero and he, and he." She wept, Mina pulled her into a hug soothing her.

Itsuka stood up, "She's right, this wasn't a game, those villains were playing for keeps, with children."

Shinso also spoke in defense, "Yeah, from what they told us, they wanted to kill All Might and it didn't matter how many kids got hurt or killed to do it. That was the real deal, what pros have to handle."

The jovial mood died quickly, many of the people who were in the incident might not have survived if they didn't think quickly and clearly.

"So, anyone." Hagakure sniffled, "who doesn't want to see it or thinks this is going to be a big joke or like an action movie, please leave. This part is for education. Some of us almost died here, and we need to learn from this to do better."

No one moved. Itsuka and Momo squeezed Izuku's hand reassuring him they were there for him.

When the footage started up again, the teens watched as Sato, Ijiro and Aizawa began fighting the horde of villains in the central plaza. For the people who didn't see it clearly, be it they were in different zones or were at the entrance gate, and those who weren't there. This showed quickly how different things became down in the thick of it.

Watching their friends fight was exciting, they could see how skilled the three of them were, taking on so many villains, however they watched with dread as the Nomu, lumbered its way over to Sato, they saw him throw a punch that would have laid out any of them, they saw him go down.

Watching Ijiro and Sato struggle to get the Nomu off his was terrifying, it never flinched, and when it ripped its own hand off to regrow a new one, someone screamed.

Seeing Aizawa's skin disintegrate off was bile inducing. They tried to understand how useless he must have felt being caught and forced to watch the beating the monster was going to deliver. When Sato and Ijiro were thrown clear, they cheered when it showed on the camera that the trio managed to catch their classmate in the air from a deadly fall.

They watched as Izuku calmly strode up to the musclebound monstrosity. "It's SHOWTIME!" before the fight truly began, the teens sat in awe at how one person used so many tricks to subvert the creature, fending off and delivering powerful attacks right back. Seeing the nomu cut up and covered in blood from the cuts.

When Izuku's foot got caught in the warp trap that Kurogiri used, many people threw popcorn at the screen calling him a cheater. Momo and Itsuka dug their fingers into Izuku's hand as they watched him get grabbed. Even though the boy was sitting just a few feet away cries of no and oh my god rang out, as the viewers got so caught up in what was on screen.

When he pulled down the hat and popped out of the water a second later, the audience didn't voice it, but they all questioned even more the green haired boy in their class.

The excitement rose once more watch Izuku and Kirishima work together to fight the creature. Until they were put on the defensive. People were losing hope.

"Where are the pros?"

"Somebody help them."

The speakers reverberated at Bakugo's very loud entrance. Seeing him release an onslaught of devastating and explosion punches on the creature, it was frightening, like watching two wild animals fight for dominance.

They saw Izuku run towards Momo and how he began speaking to her. But the focus quickly shifted to watching the two spiky haired teens release an unending assault on the giant. Explosions, punches, lacerations rained on the creature. It looked completely one sided, until what looked like a lucky knee strike landed on Bakugo sending him sailing away.

People cried as they watch Kirishima take blow after blow, each more powerful than the last, each capable of leveling a building. But the boy held his ground. The teenage superheroes sat as they watched as his quirk faded, and the anger in the boy under him faded to fear. Hearing him cry out for help was heartbreaking, that Izuku didn't hesitate was astonishing for them.

As Izuku switched to trying to choke the creature out, the cameras shook, and the audio cut out when a Katsuki pulled the pin. The force too great for the equipment to handle.

"Ho-ly fuck."

"Is that thing finally dead."

"Oh god I'm going to be sick."

The nomu, in high definition stood, half its torso blown clean off. When it twitched, people were angry.

"Why won't you die."

"No, no, no, that's not right."

"What the fuck is that thing."

Their emotions taking over. When it looked about ready to kill two of their classmates, they saw Izuku throw a rock, and the chase was on.

"Come on, COME ON!"

"Faster, go faster."

"make it make it make it."

When the two forms slipped into the box. People watched it shake and rattle, then Izuku stepped out from behind it. They were stunned as he spun around the box and the camera could just barely make out what he did to the Nomu.

When All Might entered the scene people cheered. The fight was over, they had won.

The movie ended there, students in a flurry of energy, emotions and questions.

But when someone looked at where Midoriya had been sitting earlier, the couch was empty, Momo and Itsuka had left with him.

* * *

Back up in Izuku's room the girls sat on his bed while he took a chair.

"I think, it's time we figured some things out." He started, the two girls nodding. "What are we?"

"I think we want to be more than friends." Itsuka looked to Momo for confirmation.

"Yeah, this is," she paused. "Different than everything I grew up with, but I think that its better this way."

"How so?" Izuku wasn't opposed to the idea, but he did want to know their feelings, so it didn't get misconstrued later.

"Growing up romance was always something I saw between my mom and dad or in movies and sappy romance novels. Momo explained. "What I saw from my parents was not what I wanted, they tolerate each other, but I don't think they love each other. And the books were always so dramatic."

"This is," she waved her hands around. "This feels right."

"I had similar, my dad tried so hard raising me after my mom passed, that I never saw him try again with another woman. And television always made it seem like big things had to happen for it to be real, like confessing in the rain."

Kendo continued. "But with you it feels nice, I just can be with you and not worry. It's, I'm not ready to say it's love yet, but I want to see where we go."

Izuku thought on this very hard before simply saying, "I don't want to date you two."

"What?!" the girls were horrified, they barred their true feelings to this boy and he's rejecting them.

"I want us three to date."

Which confused them. "Izuku you better start explaining," snarled Itsuka who was very frustrated at the sharp emotional dive she just experienced. Izuku backed up to the wall, concerned that he did something wrong.

"I, I," he gulped. Inhaling a deep breath. "I don't want it to be Izuku and his two girlfriends. I want it to be us three, together. Not sharing one boy, sharing each other. Spending time when we can, going on dates with each other or all together. No favorites, no picking sides. Can we, maybe try that?"

"Wow that's," all the wind taken from Itsuka's sails.

"An incredibly mature decision." Momo stated, turning to Itsuka, "Would that work, would you be able to feel for me the same as Izuku?"

"I don't know, I never thought to try." She blushed.

"How about we start like this," Momo caressed the strawberry blonde girl's cheek and leaned in to a passionate kiss, which made Kendo hesitate, but one she returned with vigor.

"I," she gasped after coming out of the kiss. "I think that might work." Turning a lustful gaze at the young man who was watching them, "I think we need to see what he thinks about it." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him firmly against her body and landed a deep kiss that made Izuku's knees weak.

Thirty seconds later when she let him go, Momo grabbed him next. "I think I want to sample this flavor too." Before throwing herself on him, planting her lips on his own.

Izuku's mind was going blank, " _These girls are going to be the death of me,"_ As Momo deepened the kiss, _"And I'm going to love every minute of it."_ He panted as he was released, all three of them sporting a heavy blush, "so um, what do you girls want to do now?" He shifted his weight a little.

"I think after today, it calls for a steamy hot shower." Momo said.

"That does sound pretty good right now." Izuku concurred.

"Oh, look at him, got two kisses and already confident enough to join you in the shower." Kendo teased.

"N-n-no, I-I-I, me-meant," Izuku's stammering returned full force. "My uh, my uh, own own shower."

Deciding to be merciful on the poor boy after the day he had. Momo leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "I know what you meant, and if this works out, I might just invite the both of you to join me." She laughed sashaying her hips as she walked out the room, looking over her shoulder to see both of her new significant others checking her out, it felt good to be wanted.

"Ooh girl plays dirt," Kendo grinned, planting a kiss on his other cheek, before she too mimicked Yaoyorozu and slunk out of the room, making sure Midoriya was watching. _"This will be so much fun."_

"Dammit," he swore to himself, "Now I need a cold shower."

* * *

In the infirmary, the people occupying the beds were having a different night.

"Hey Bakugo-san," whispered Kirishima. "You awake?"

"No Shitty Hair, I'm talking in my sleep." Bakugo whisper shouted back, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say, that you were really manly today." Kirishima praised him.

Bakugo smiled, "Yeah I was, you're not so bad yourself either."

"Hehe," Kirishima chuckled. "So, what's up with Shitty Hair?"

"Cus you have shitty hair," He barked back.

"You're just mad we have the same style," Kirishima joked. "And I wear it better."

"Fuck you I have style, you just have shitty hair." Bakugo growled.

"Hey if I'm Shitty Hair, does that mean I can call you Kaachan, like Midoriya-san?" Kirishima sheepishly asked.

"Only," Bakugo stuttered, "Only if you're with me."

"That's cool," Kirishima laid back, "Cus I want to hang with you some more, you're pretty cool when you're chill like this."

"Oi, I'm always cool," He shot back.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Kirishima said, as he turned over to get some sleep, he said under his breath, "And not afraid to be who you are."

* * *

"Okay, let's review the footage again. Who are these people?" a long stick smacked the projected image of Shigiraki and Kurogiri on the wall.

"Interrogations and what Shinso-kun was able to get," Ms. Midnight started. "He's good at that too, getting people to talk." A few nods, "Yeah so, they call themselves the League of Villains and they work for a guy named Sensei."

The image flipped to a man in a suit, with no head. "Best description I was able to get from underground contacts is this guy is powerful." Aizawa spoke up, taking the discussion to what information he was able to gather so far. "He showed up, took out some of the major players about a year ago. Been quiet on where he is or who he is since." Aizawa flipped to the next slide, "A lot of money has been flowing around recently, would have been next to impossible to track if someone hadn't started looking into some of it already."

"What, who here was investigating him and didn't tell us?" Hound Dog questioned.

"All Might," getting the frail man's attention. "You want to answer that for us?"

"No, it can't be." Toshinori gasped.

"What can't be?" Asked Vlad King.

"I was investigating Young Midoriya's father." Toshinori stood, then walked over to a file cabinet and grabbed something inside, he then placed a folder down on the table.

"Hmmm, yes, it seems that we might have a spy in our midst," The principal concluded, "And it might be the strange boy who's topping the class."

"So, do we take him out now then?" Asked Power Loader. "Based on that fight it looks like it won't be easy."

"No, I don't think direct confrontation will work, he's an unknown variable in how much of a threat he could be," Nedzu shook his head, "We'll observe him more closely." The furry principal huffed, "We need a way to get closer, to insert one of us more into his daily life. Dig up more of his past."

"I um, I might have a way." Toshinori raised his hand.

"Do tell." Nedzu ferally grinned.

* * *

"This is bullshit he's cheating, how can he have so many quirks. Only Sensei has that many." Shigiraki kicked over a barstool.

"Here drink this and calm down," Kurogiri passed him a glass of amber liquid.

The television in the corner crackled to life. "What's the damage?" the voice asked.

"The nomu was." Kurogiri tried to report in but was cut off by Shigiraki's rage.

"It was bullshit, we were winning then this stupid kid with his stupid green hair and his stupid freckles, shows up with a dozen quirks and cheats."

"Oh really, tell me more about him." The voice sounded intrigued.

Kurogiri pulled up the files that they had gotten from their raid on U.A. "Says here the kid is named Izuku Midoriya, and he listed his quirk as "Magic"."

The tv was silent, "Sensei?" Shigiraki asked with a concerned tone his anger gone when he realized something was wrong with his teacher.

"Sens…" he was cut off.

"I have to look into something," the voice rapidly said, "Something I must have missed fifteen years ago." Then the screen faded to black.

"We need more nomus." Whined Shigiraki.

"We need more people period," Kurogiri waved his hand to an empty bar.

"Well then, let's go recruiting." The grey-haired man child cackled as he stepped out of the bar.

* * *

 **Authors Note's: Fifteen Thousand, Eight Hundred and Forty-seven words, without including AN's.**

How you like me now.

I really do hope people enjoyed the USJ arc. That the tension was good, it was believable how people got out of the situations they were in. I'm not saying everyone is getting paired up, but I am also not saying no one else is getting paired up. I am trying to be subtle and write real relationships here. I want people to look at them and think, "Yeah I can really see this working out." not just glance over it because nearly every story has a pairing in it.

What I struggled with writing this chapter was canon information. Looking back over the USJ and the villains, something irked me, then I reread and watched the episode again. And came to a singular conclusion.

"Why the fuck didn't they leave the moment the villains showed up, the door wasn't locked, Kurogiri might not have been able to warp people up there with Aizawa who could nullify that part of his quirk, so they could have fucking left and called for help way sooner.

So I had to seal them in, then came the logic, how did they get there, the buses, who drove the buses, Aizawa and a bus driver, who would have been outside with the buses, which meant the villain who sealed them in wouldn't want any witnesses, so sorry bus driver, we barely knew you.

So then I had to think why can't they just bust out, well the doors are obviously going to be tougher than wood, so it would take a while to break through which they didn't have.

Then I tried to spread out the characters in a way that would allow them to logically join the fight while show casing some strengths. I hope people enjoyed the action.

Now here's why I chose who went where.

With the boat, Kirishima can't swim using his quirk, but I realized with him shifting density he could reasonably get out of the water with some difficulty, Hatsume was because I thought it would be funny if someone decided the boat had to work on some level if they kept it in a lake, floating. So why shouldn't someone try to drive the damn thing.

Hagakure was something I thought about, if she got grabbed who would know, so I put her in the place that could allow her to get caught, but I decided she needed to play some Metal Gear Solid and be useful, shame our invisible girl gets so overlooked in the manga, so she caught the person who was signal jamming. Giving her some much needed usefulness. And yes I did look up what the number for the police in Japan was, I was originally going to find like a child's nursery rhyme that she could use, but I don't speak japanese so it was difficult to sift through the internet for it. So I hope people understood and didn't think I was insane.

Tsuyu had mentioned that if she was in the conflagration zone that would be bad for her, so I decided she ended up there, but then I realized she would die if she didn't have a way to beat the heat, since i assumed more heat related villains were placed there. So I thought whose quirk would be misinterpreted as weak in fire, Todoroki, it seemed obvious for the villains, send the ice power to the fire area, easy win.

But remembering the TOURNAMENT ARC!, that's more like a mana system and the heat allows him to thaw naturally so he doesn't have to use his own fire powers, keeping with his promise. Tsuyu's and Todoroki's interactions were because I thought it was cute sue me.

I decided that Bakugo and Yaoyorozu needed some one on one time to talk so I put them together and brought out some dialogue, I hope it fits with the characterization.

I wanted Midoriya, Iida and Ururaka to do something together so I put them in the place their couldn't do their best, low visibility, low traction, high winds mess with objects floating. Then I watched way to much Super Mario Maker and decided clearly Izuku can use his cape to fly too, he just needs to be lighter, which is where Ururakak comes in and some sort of propulsion to steer, which is where Iida worked out.

The Mountain Zone was just a way for the students to be more aware of whats going on earlier since the teachers wouldnt have told them jack shit, which will be fun later.

The entrance in canon seemed weird that no villains got dropped off there for the kids to deal with besides Kurogiri. So I put some mooks for them to fight.

Finally the central plaza, I again thought that if they wanted to stop Aizawa dropping some of his students in with him meant he had to protect them, but I also wanted some action so I chose Sato and Ijiro who I think did an excellent job until they fought Nomu.

Is it Nomu or the nomu, wasn't entirely sure so I just went with currently since that's the only one they have it's a pronoun, later they just become nouns.

Who was hype for Izuku v Nomu, show of hands. I was, I hope I made the fight believable Izuku strong but not overpowered, he needed help to win, but not All Might, so I figured out how believable is it for the kids to do this, so I needed someone to be able to weaken the thing first, which since Midoriya trained with All Might he could land some blows early on to the creature slowing it down slightly.

So let me know what you guys thought about that.

The after party, did you like how All Might and Izuku interacted, very interdasting to me.

The teens watching the footage like a movie was more a way to make sure all characters that I may potentially use are kept up on current events, I also like to do characters react to things parts. So how would everyone who didn't go think about what those who did went through.

Please tell me if I fucked up the confession between our three love birds, I hope it's believable, kind of hot and ready for more.

The infirmary scene was very fun showing Bakugo and Kirishima became friends.

THe teachers are too sneaky,

Shigiraki, okay so I hoped I kept the Gamer thing he had going well and it was in canon with how he would react to these differences. So let me know if you like whiny manchild, I could go with deranged lunatic if you guys want.

Now Review Review.

Blaze1992, yup, their teens some scary movies scare adults, so why shouldn't that scare superpowered teenagers, also it's based on an urban legend they had heard about, kind of heavy handed with who the Blood Slasher is, but I think it foreshadows nicely.

AnimeTrashPile, the big three might be brought in early, almost definitely.

LeMarx Momo was late because she wanted Izuku and Itsuka to spend some time together since she gets to see him all during 1-A classes.

Not a lot of reviews, but I'm not discouraged.

So for those of you who voted in the Poll, Harry Potter and the Broken Child is up for those who aren't aware I started that. Check it out, same rule applies there as here, Leave Brutal reviews.

This is your twelfth favorite writer, until next time.


	14. Chapter 14 - Aftermath Affection

The next morning, Izuku wearily crawled out of his bed and made his way to the boys communal bathroom, towel and toothbrush in hand. He had just stepped up to the counter when a hand grabbed him and pushed him against a wall. Striking his head against the tiled walls is an effective way to wake up and piss him off as well.

"So, the great hero emerges." Monoma laughed at Izuku as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Seriously," Midoriya groaned, "It's like five in the morning don't you have anything better to do than jump me in the shower?"

Monoma paced back and forth, "Oh your two hussies not enough for you, need a man to come in to your little fuckfest too?"

" _Why is he such a dick?"_ Izuku pondered, "Dude if you want to talk trash about me fine, I'm used to that, but leave them out of this." he said standing up for his new girlfriends.

"I'll talk trash about anyone I want to, especially some kid who wasn't good enough to prevent his friends from getting hurt yesterday." Monoma mocked. "If _I_ was at the USJ I could have stopped that in a minute or two."

Izuku scoffed, everyone was trying their hardest what could Monoma have done to end it sooner. "Really, how?"

Monoma dragged his index finger along the counter top before poking Izuku in the chest, "My quirk can copy the quirk of anyone I touch, I could have gotten the shadow man or even the big monster and took care of it all myself." He pressed hard, digging his nail into the fabric of Izuku's shirt.

"So," Izuku shot back. "You would have had to touch them to do it and most of us got split up before anyone could do anything." He defended the actions of everyone from yesterday.

"Pfft, just because the rest of 1-A uses flashy powers, doesn't make you better than us." Monoma circled Izuku. "I watched that video the Invisibitch showed yesterday, most of you did nothing, All Might got there just as you were finishing up with big guy. He would have handled it." Monoma paced over to the door, "But no, you had to try and be the hero, had to have the spotlight to make yourself look better." Monoma strolled out of the room, leaving a frustrated Midoriya.

"Now let's see what your powers do green bean." Monoma cackled.

* * *

"Grrr, who does he think he is," Izuku muttered to himself, as he scrubbed himself down in the shower. "I wish I was more like Kaachan, he wouldn't have tolerated even a second of that," He rubbed his scalp clean, "He would have beat up that jerk for even touching him." Izuku turned off the water and dressed before storming out of the bathroom.

As Izuku stood at the stove with multiple pans cooking eggs, bacon, grits and sausage. He was so absorbed in his own anger that he didn't hear the door open behind him or the two people who had snuck up on him.

"Hello boyfriend," Momo and Itsuka cheered before planting over exaggerated kisses on his cheeks, causing him to leap a foot in the air with a shriek.

Patting himself on his chest to get his heart rate down, Izuku looked into the grinning faces of his new paramours. "Did you really have to scare me like that?" he whined.

Itsuka hopped up on the counter and plucked a cooked sausage link then smirked evilly. "No, but I didn't have to do this either," as she pretended to felate the cooked meat, while planting kisses seductively on her food. Izuku blushed harshly as he couldn't make eye contact and began a staring contest with his feet.

Momo laughed at the absurdity of the actions, "Why were you so deep in thought, I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but I didn't think it was the most interesting?" she asked.

Izuku sighed, "It was this morning, that jerk was saying mean things about you girls again, and I really wanted to hit him." he confessed.

"You didn't though, right?" Itsuka asked.

Midoriya shook his head, "No, but he's just." before he let out a frustrated growl. "It's not the first time."

"Wait is this the same guy who was giving you trouble in the locker room last week?" Momo questioned. She waited for Midoriya to nod.

"Yeah how do you girls know about that?" Izuku wondered.

"Jiro-san put her earphone jacks into the locker room walls and gave us the play by play on the other side," Itsuka teased. "We heard everything."

Midoriya blushed at the idea that the girls had been listening in on their guy talk. "Don't be shy, all the girls liked what you had to say." Momo patted him on the head, "It was very gallant of you to try and defend our honor."

Itsuka interrupted, "But now it's our turn, give us a name and we ladies, will have a meeting, if you will."

Izuku waved his arms defensively. "It's not a big deal, I'll take care of it."

Both girls folded their arms under their chests, "Nope, it is a big deal because he's harassing you." Momo softly said.

Itsuka was much more forceful, "Yeah, all the girls heard what he was saying and are none too pleased with him. So, make it easier on yourself and talk." Before she crossed over and stood behind him, which made Izuku very nervous.

"What if, what if I don't?" he gulped.

Momo strode up to the sweating boy, "Easy, we have ways of making you talk" as she took a step forward making him walk back into Itsuka's waiting arms. Izuku realized he had no way out.

"If you're a good boy, we'll reward you." Momo said with a sultry tone.

"Ooh, and if you're naughty, we'll reward you extra hard." Itsuka added with a lust filled tone, squeezing him tight against her body.

"I, I, I, I, I," Izuku stammered, he was in a between a rock and a hard place, and by rock he meant the soft mounds pressing into his back and the hard place in his pants. He didn't want to snitch, after years of abuse from Bakugo and never telling anyone until recently he had developed a habit of expecting no one to help him out of situations that he found himself in. " _But now things are different."_ suddenly feeling Momo's large breasts touching his own chest. _"Very different, hugely different"_ he began sweating bullets, before he couldn't take the interrogation any longer. "Monoma, it was Monoma," he half squeaked, half shouted.

He was quickly let go and both girls planted a deep kiss on his lips, "Good boy, now you just let us deal with this." Itsuka said before both girls left the kitchen, to do who knows what.

Izuku weak at the knees, slumped to the floor and did everything he could to steady his breath. "That was really dangerous." he gasped, "how the HELL do I defend against that?" before the smell of burning meat reminded him that he has to tend to the food.

* * *

The 1-A classroom was noisy as the students chattered while they waited for their homeroom teacher to greet them, when the door slid open and the four classmates that ended up in the infirmary for the night due to their injuries stepped in, the class got silent.

Bakugo growled, "Any of you extras got something to say?" Before Mina jumped out of her chair and dived into the group of boys and tried to pull them into a giant hug. "Hey, get the fuck off me."

"I'm so happy you guys are okay," Mina all but cried. "That fight was incredible and terrifying."

A few more students moved to the front of the class, "Yeah guys, watching you go up against that thing was intense. Better than any action movie I've seen," Shoji stated. "I'm considering selling bootleg copies of that fight."

Hagakure gasped, "When did _you_ get a copy of that?"

Shoji's little mouth smirked, "When you weren't looking, I extended my arm to your computer to email it to myself."

The invisible girl lightly slapped the boy's arm, "Rude, also that's evidence, I don't think the teachers would like it if it was posted online." while she scolded Shoji.

Midoriya crept up to an annoyed Bakugo, "Hey uh, Kaachan, how's," waving his arms around. "You know?"

"Tch, fine, Old Lady healed up my ribs, good as new." Bakugo sneered, "I'm not weak like you Deku."

Midoriya laughed at his friend's deflective nature, "That's good, I'm just glad you're okay."

Kirishima noticed the conversation and threw his arm over Bakugo's shoulder, "Nah dude, next time I'm going to take it down."

"Whatever Shitty Hair, I'll take out the next hundred before you get a chance." Bakugo barked at his new friend, before the two of them went to take a seat.

"They sure are a lively bunch, kero." Tsuyu pondered placing the tip of her index finger under her chin.

"Yeah too lively, sit down and shut up or you'll all get detention." Aizawa ordered his class, having entered unnoticed while the students caught up with each other.

Aizawa's arm was in a sling and he had some new scratches on his face. He placed his large stack of folders and took stock of the students in the room before resting his gaze on Izuku for a moment longer than the others. "Firstly, I would like to congratulate you all for surviving yesterday's ordeal, it was the real deal and you all performed adequately." it was the highest praise he had ever given a student before.

As a result, the students reveled in it, before his gaze hardened, "However some of you." As he made eye contact with Midoriya, "thought to disobey my orders and joined in the fight instead of trying to leave. I was the pro, you all were not even side-kicks, you were supposed to listen to my instructions."

Izuku stood up, "But Aizawa-sensei, I couldn't" he tried to defend himself before a piece of chalk nailed him between the eyes.

"Yes, you absolutely could have." The homeroom teacher glared. "There are times when you must learn to run away, instead of charging head first in like you seem to have made a habit of."

Sighing Aizawa turned to the board, "However there are times when a great sacrifice must be made, and I am proud that some of you would not hesitate to make that if it meant saving others. That is what it means to be a hero, the ability to give your all for others, not the powers, not the costumes, not the villains. It's seeing something you can do to help and doing it, no matter the consequences."

The door to the classroom opened, "Yes, which is why we are pushing forward the Sports Festival a few weeks." Nedzu the principal said as he walked into the room.

Kirishima shouted, "The U.A. Sports Festival. No way." obviously excited, some of the students looked more confused while others looked positively giddy.

"Yes, Kirishima-san," the Principal went up to the black board and pulled out a folding step ladder so that he could reach the chalk and drew the words. "Every year we hold a tournament for all of the students, normally it occurs in the second or third month of the semester, give or take for holidays and such, but after the events at the USJ, we," Nedzu muttered, "And by we, I mean the board of directors," before returning to his normal volume. "Want to show that we are as strong if not stronger because of the incident yesterday, so it has been decided that in two weeks the festival will be held."

Nedzu sighed, _"Which means I have to pay premium prices to get everything set up in that time and create the events for the students. Really glad I didn't spend all the money on giant robots from the military, though I do still have some from the previous years, maybe I can write that off as an expense."_

The students began excitedly chatting among themselves about what the festival could do for them and their future careers.

"First though brats," Aizawa shouted. "You have your classes until then."

* * *

As the students progressed through the day, there was an air of excitement that seemed to spill over during the lunch period. Students from all departments were mingling together after receiving the news.

Izuku was picking at his food when he suddenly felt sandwiched, both of his new, official girlfriends now taking one of his sides, "Oh, hey Momo-chan, Itsuka-chan."

"Hey I-zu-kun." they said in unison. Before laughing at his blush.

"So what do uh, what do you think of the festival?" he asked the girls.

"It seems like a good way to show off what you got for the pros." Itsuka said.

"But it does let everyone know what you can and can't do," Momo added. "I wouldn't be surprised if villains watched every year to see what heroes end up on the streets next."

"Wow that's a scary thought Yaoyorozu-san," said Sato as he sat down, "Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to say thanks for catching me yesterday, that fall would not have been fun."

Izuku began stammering, "It's no uh no problem Sato-san. I just did what I always do."

"That's pretty manly dude," said a boy with silver hair. "I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu," he introduced himself while sticking out his hand.

"Izuku Midoriya," Midoriya greeted him while shaking his hand.

"Momo Yaoyorozu," she too introduced herself.

"Hello Tetsutetsu-san." Itsuka greeted her classmate, making Sato laugh.

"What's funny?" she asked.

Sato replied, "I just think it's funny, you never know if your saying his given name or his family name when you talk to him."

Tetsutetsu began laughing too, "No I guess you really don't."

Izuku got a chuckle out of the humor before he saw movement in the corner of his eye, "Oh Shinso-san, come join us." he waved to the purple haired boy.

"Maybe another time," Hitoshi sighed out as he walked out of the cafeteria to parts unknown.

"Man I cannot get a read on that guy," Sato said. "I think that's the most words he's said to one of us since class started a week ago."

"What's up with that though," Itsuka questioned. "Izuku-kun is the sweetest boy in the world, why would Shinso-san not want to join us? Have we offended him in some way?"

Momo shook her head, "I think it's his quirk." Noticing all eyes on her now, she explained further. "Everyone's quirk that has an activation, know what actions that cause it to activate and normally control themselves to not do so. So in doing so we learn to avoid doing certain movements."

Tetsutetsu who was unfamiliar with most of the 1-A students asked, "Well what's his quirk then?"

"Brainwashing," Momo quietly said. "If you respond to him then, he can put you under his control, make you do things."

"Dude that sounds like a vill" Tetsutetsu started to say.

"HE'S NOT A VILLAIN," Izuku shouted, suddenly everyone's eyes were on him. "He has an amazing quirk and just like anyone could hurt people with it, but he's here." As he pointed around the room, "He wants to help people, he wants to do good, so don't go around saying anyone who wants to help others is a villain just because of their quirk. It's wrong."

Tetsutetsu shied away, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, just that it sounds." Then shutting up because of the glare he was getting. "I'll apologize to him, I promise." As he gathered up his lunch tray, "But it's pretty manly that you would stand up for someone like that." Before walking away.

Momo and Itsuka each gave Izuku a hug, "That was really sweet of you to stand up for someone who wasn't here to defend them Hero-kun." Itsuka teased her boyfriend.

* * *

When the hero classes went to the respective locker rooms to change for All Might's class, the girls took a quiet approach. "Okay ladies listen up," Momo called out, catching the attention of the girls as they disrobed. "After some interrogation of our sweetie pie Midoriya-kun," she waited for the whistles and hollering to die down. "Itsuka-chan and I have determined the identity of the boy who was trash talking last week."

The girls got riled up, "Who was it?" Ochako asked.

Itsuka spoke up, "It was Monoma-san." Causing the 1-B girls to groan that it was now confirmed to be one of theirs who was the jerk. "Now we are in preparations for a way to humiliate him so first we'll need to know who's willing to participate."

Before any of the girls could answer the call to action a voice spoke up, "Shut up bitches," Jirou playfully stated. "The guys are talking." As her earphone jacks were planted firmly in the wall, she then began relaying what she heard.

"So Green Bean, finally decided to take the two bimbos off the market finally?" Monoma snickered, ignoring the growling from the other boys in the room.

"They aren't bimbos, Monoma, so back off." Izuku ordered him, already fed up with interacting with the copycat.

Monoma strode over and leaned against his locker. "Come on, be honest, are you done picking off the easy ones or are you going to snatch up a few more?"

"Dude, not manly," called out Kirishima and Tetsutetsu at the same time.

"I don't think it's manly for Little Green to be two timing on his girls, but if he wanted more, I would suggest Horseface, she's pretty dumb, should be easy to convince her to do some stuff to you." Monoma sneered. "She has those horns, so you would have something to hold onto."

Iida stormed over, "Seriously, your vulgarity is abhorrent and the way you speak about the ladies in our class is downright barbaric, I demand you cease at once." His robotic movements making Monoma laugh.

"Fine, you win, I won't talk to you about bestiality anymore. Since you don't seem to be interested, guess that also means you don't want the toad, warts and all." Monoma cackled, before noticing something, the temperature was fluctuating wildly in the room. "Oh, did I make the overrated thermostat mad, what you want to see if she turns into a prince if you kiss her big lips hard enough."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Izuku shouted. "Why are you trying to piss everyone off, what does that possibly get you?"

"It gets you pissed off, you wizard wannabe." Monoma laughed in Izuku's face. "Why don't you just use those scarves to make a noose and han"

"Hey dickshit?" came a calm voice.

"What do you want cutter?" Monoma replied.

"Stuff yourself in that locker." Said the voice from across the room. The guys watched as Monoma cleared out the locker in front of him and then fit his body in before closing the door.

"Haha nice," shouted Kaminari before he looked around the room, "Anyone got a way to seal that shut?"

Sero stepped up, "I got my tape, it'll hold for a while." Before a boy with a blue headband stepped up.

"No dude, I got this." As he placed his hands on the locker door and the locker next to it. Using his quirk to bond them together at the atomic level. "Someone will probably have to let him out later."

As some of the boys laughed as they exited the changing room, the girls on the other side of the wall cheered, "And now we just need to convince them not to let him out and he'll be easy pickings for us later tonight," Mina said deviously.

"Shouldn't be too hard, just tell the boys how happy we are about standing up to that jerk and they'll do pretty much anything we ask of them," the surprising manipulative words coming from the usually noble Ibara Shiozaki.

"Wow, kero, didn't think you could be this vindictive?" Tsuyu croaked, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks from hearing that someone with a temperature related quirk over there was upset because she was being made fun of.

"Tis for justice," the ivy-haired girl responded, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, it's in the Bible."

Reiko Yanagi quietly muttered, "Pretty sure it's not, but whatever, vengeance and whatnot." Before letting out a sigh, "We're taking a long time again and the boys are going to start weird rumors about what we get up to."

* * *

As the now thirty-nine students lined up All Might passed by and did a head count. "Hmm, we're missing a student."

Some of the guys looked nervous, but a voice rang out, "Oh Monoma-san said he was going to Recovery Girls." Eyes turning to Ochako who spoke up. "He said his lunch made him sick and he would be gone for today."

Suddenly the girls caught onto the lie, "Yeah and he wanted to make sure he had a lot of makeup work, so he doesn't fall behind in your very educational class," Momo added.

Pony shouted from the back, "Yeah he's sorry but he's got like exploding diarrhea and vomiting, he's really gross." Her over the top illness making more than a few students chuckle.

"Well it's very important to make sure one doesn't fall behind in class," Lapping up the praise. All Might was used to hearing it for his hero work, but the other teachers sort of hazed him for being so new to teaching and was basking that after a week the students liked him. "And it's so good that his classmates like him so much they look out for their friends, it warms my hero heart to see such good attitudes."

Because of the odd numbers, All Might had paired them off into different sized groups, of their own choosing to work on one on one sparring, since he wanted the students to be ready for the big finale at the end of the sports festival, he figured as long as everyone was doing it, it would lead to more interesting fights since they would somewhat know what to expect.

All Might looked around the room, his gaze falling on various groups. Kirishima and Bakugo were just sparring, really just punching and blowing things up, but they looked happy enough. Ojiro and Kendo were practicing martial arts styles with each other. Asui and Tokoroki were facing off, him trying to trap the agile girl and her jumping and parkouring around his ice, he could have sworn that the tongue slaps she would land were closer to his cheek than they were his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

Momo and Izuku were practicing their quirks, Momo by making props and tools for Izuku and him essentially putting on a show for her. "So I take it the Jirou-san was listening in on us again?"

Momo got an evil gleam in her eyes, "Oh you better believe it Green Bean," she teased. "So you just tell the guys to leave him be and us girls will be sure to take care of him for you." Before she snuck up and pecked him on the nose, making him drop the bowling pins he was juggling. "I do have to ask, why you needed me to make the box yesterday, couldn't you have pulled it out of your sleeve?"

"Yes and no?" he answered, "I can't really just pull whatever I want out of my sleeves, I would have to either put it there, like my book." He demonstrated as he pulled it out of his sleeve, before putting it back before a certain bomb-boy noticed. "Or I have to take it from somewhere else, which can cause problems. And it's difficult to do large scale tricks like that, takes a bunch of magic to pull off. Really tires me out and I needed my all for that fight."

Momo puzzled out his explanation, "So my quirk is really helpful to yours because I can make the props you need?"

Izuku scratched his cheek, "Well yes, but your quirk is amazing for everyone's, it's one of the best quirks I've ever seen, let alone heard of. Even All Might's is just punching stuff." Shocking the girl for a slightly disparaging remark about his personal hero.

"Someone's fishing for a reward," she sauntered over to Izuku, "Tell me again is my quirk cooler than All Might's?" she leaned over him.

"Ye-yeah," he answered nervously.

"Am _I_ cooler than All Might." She leaned into him, turning the boy beet red.

"Ye-yes ma'am." He began sweating.

"Am I _hotter_ than All Might," clicking her tongue at the end of the sentence as she leaned up to his ear to whisper that last question.

"Oh, dear god YES!" he shouted, before falling to his knees. Suddenly everyone in the gym was watching the two teens, before Itsuka shouted.

"Are we teasing the boytoy now," causing more than a few students to giggle about how open they were being about their relationship, "If so, I want to switch, it's my turn to transform him into a tomato." Before bowing to Ojiro and shuffling over Izuku and pulling him up into her chest and making his squirm to get free.

"True, I do need to work on my physical form as well," Momo laughed as she walked away, "Don't break him, too much."

Izuku wheezing at the heat, "All Might help." He desperately begged his mentor, friend and teacher.

All Might looked solemnly at him, "Remember a certain boy who threw a certain "office worker" under the bus, yesterday?" Izuku slowly nodded, "Well, paybacks a bitch Young Midoriya." Before he boisterously laughed and walked away.

"See even the Number 1 will run away from this," Itsuka teased by running her hands over her body, before putting Izuku into a fighting position. The rest of the class Izuku spent trying his hardest to focus on fighting but Itsuka would regularly strike a sexy pose for him to keep him on his toes. The other boys were relentless in teasing him, in good nature, they were happy for him, that he found what seemed like every teenage boy's dream, two busty beautiful babes to be his girlfriends. Izuku took a very long shower after class.

* * *

"Hey uh, can I ask you something", a head of red hair asked a soot covered girl.

"Sure thing oh, bestest buddy." The girl said placing a pair of goggle on her head.

"If I wanted to talk to someone how would I go about doing that?" he questioned the girl.

She scoffed, "Talk to someone that's easy, just say how much you want to make babies with them and that gets all the guys I know talking to me about anything." Before she turned a piece of welded metal in her hands.

"I uh, don't think that's going to work, baby making it's really, going to happen." He replied.

"Well you could just say you want to hear the sound of pounding when near him." She offered.

The boy covered his face in his hands, "I don't think you understand what you're saying, but thanks anyway." As he ran out of the workshop.

"And I don't think you understand how obviously right I am," before soldering a piece of metal to a tube.

* * *

That night in the locker room, the sound of a door creaking open, alerted Monoma that he wasn't alone any longer, "Hello, anyone please, let me out."

"So we heard you like to pick on people and call us girls hussies, is that right?" As the sound of metal melting away was the only sound he could hear besides his own breathing.

"Please, have mercy." He begged.

"Hmm… no" A feminine voice answered.

The students in the doors swore that they could hear screams on the winds, but thought it was just the new building settling.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm back, here it is the aftermath, going to do some slow building as the characters interact. I decided that All Might isn't cheating when it comes to this one on one training, he just thinks it would make for a better show if the students better understood how to handle the different quirks in their year.

I hope I made you hate Monoma more, if not, tough. It was rough for me to come up with an insult for Tsuyu, she's my waifu, best girl in the series.

I am going to be honest, I'm holding off using some of the 1-B until the current manga arc is finished since we will get to see so many of the quirks that never got displayed used.

Manga Fukidashi, might be the coolest fucking dude in the school, that power is wicked, going to love using the 1-B during the sports festival. So sorry about the delay but I really want to see some of the other quirks.

Review Review:

Blaze1992: probably yeah, I could have written his magic to do that, but I feel that makes him too strong and leaves me with the option to just say, Of course he had an RPG-7 up his sleeves, fuck you muscular. So limiting his powers requires me to come up with creative solutions to how he can solve a problem as opposed to just having everything on hand.

SonicMax: Sort of, Izuku with One for All is way stronger and will be when he masters using the literal best quirk but this Izuku has much more control over his magic so it allows him to be on a higher level earlier.

Guest: Yup totally got that wrong, my bad. I had the characters names up the entire time and I don't know how I missed calling him Ijiro the entire time.

Guest: I do like the idea of Magician Assistants, but I do want both girls to also be their own heroes, not just his side-kicks.

LordMentat: Maybe not Deadly Tiger, but I have plans, just not sure if I want the same matchups or not. Wouldn't make sense to have them with the changes I'm going to be making, but we'll see who he ends up against.

As to the people who think the U.A. staff are accusing our boy of being a spy, they aren't but it is pretty suspicious that right now the only lead they have on the League of Villains is the paper trail following Izuku's dad, so they need to follow that thread and as a result it means keeping an eye on the boy. Nothing out of the ordinary for any organization worrying about a spy.

Remnant's Sage, I'm glad you enjoyed the humor, I try.

I did say that the villains are probably going to watch, so the question I am mulling over is a certain Love Quirk user takes an interest in a magician as opposed to a ringleader. Who knows, how heroic Izuku could be, answer, very, but that's still up in the air. Does Izuku need a Loli Sidekick, what about a scared little girl who happens to catch something on T.V.

What is the great and not hypocritical Stain doing, Will Endeavor lose his pants, find out later.

Brutal Reviews, you know the drill. Going to work on Date Night Part 2 and some of my other deranged machinations I posted, check those out if you like my style, or hate my style I change it up in the stories I write. I'm weird like that.


	15. Chapter 15 - Date Night Part 2

As the taxi pulled up to the dance club, it was a classic, European style building, for the more refined and mature couple. It played soft and slow music for romance, at least that is what Toshinori thought it was supposed to, when they pulled up for whatever reason lasers and fog machines were at the entrance and bright flashing lights and a thumping bass could be heard even from the shut doors. "Yamada-san, why?" he whispered out.

Inko looked around the place, a bunch of young couples, groups of scantily clad girls and teams of young hungry men were lined up outside while a large four-armed bouncer with a toothy mouth stood outside checking ids. "Um, Yagi-san, I thought this was a dance club, not a nightclub." She questioned him.

"Well, I uh, have never actually been here, I got a recommendation from Pre-, a uh coworker," he tugged at his collar. He turned to the taxi driver, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The driver scoffed, "Course it is, The Slow and Steady, it's the latest and greatest hookup spot if you're looking for an easy lay, booze is cheap, music is loud, and women are loose." The driver waved his hands in a circle, "it's ironically named you know, like that new restaurant across town."

Toshinori suddenly sweat, "What was the uh, restaurant's name if you recall?" but before he could hear the answer, Inko grabbed his elbow, pulling him away.

"Come on Yagi-san, we're at the right spot, let's give it a try, something new." Inko said controlling her nervousness. _"I've never done something like this, and it's kind of scary but if my baby can follow his dreams, I can manage one night out of my comfort zone."_ As the two of them walked up to the bouncer.

The young people in line laughed at the near middle-aged woman and her skeletal looking date. "Hey, I didn't know they let people out of retirement for this," a voice rang out from the back. Inko blushed in embarrassment at the heckling, thinking to herself that this might have been a bad idea. Until a voice with a far more commanding tone spoke up.

"Hey, this is a woman you are speaking to, have some dignity," Toshinori said with his normal All Might cadence. The authority that he was speaking with at that moment was one that he used when commanding a scene, when catching the attention of heroes, villains and civilians alike.

"S-sorry ma-ma'am," the voice apologized. Toshinori nodded his head sharply and offered Inko his elbow.

"Why thank you Yagi-san." She gratefully accepted. When they reached the bouncer, he looked them over and snarled, she got nervous, she had expected a reservation, but it looked like it might be a long wait to get into the club, but she was surprised when Toshinori presented a card to the bouncer who took one look at it, then stepped aside.

"Please, enjoy yourselves this evening, as VIP of The Slow and Steady." As the couple swept past him and entered the darkened room.

" _Wow this place is loud,"_ was the only thing on both the adult's minds as they took in their surroundings. Men and women were jumping, bumping and grinding on the dance floor to music that sounded like a keyboard in a blender. Loud cackling women were at the bar drinking florescent colored drink while guys awkwardly flirted with them.

"So, uh, do you want to dance?" Toshinori asked, as he noticed that his suit and her dress were far above the expected attire at this establishment.

Inko looked over to him and nervously nodded, "Ye-yeah, it's what we came here for, isn't it?"

* * *

Outside the club, a pink girl and sat at a table sipping a coffee while a floating box of pocky was being devoured next to her. "Come in Hat Trick, over."

"This is Hat Trick, what's the problem, over." Izuku responded.

"Turns out you got played, over." Mina answered.

Izuku who was making his way down town paused, "What happened?" Hearing only silence in return. "Well, anyone?"

Hagakuri chimed in giggling, "You didn't say over, over."

Running his hand down his face, "Fine, what happened, over?"

"The dance club wasn't really a dance club, over." Mina told him.

Izuku quickened his pace, "And that means what, over." He began regretting not eliminating All Might when he had the chance.

"It's a nightclub, overrrrrrr," Hagakuri sang to him.

Izuku growled in response, "I knew it that devious bastard, oh when I get my hands on him, and why is Ghost acting loopy, over."

Hagakuri gasped at the accusation but Mina put a stop to her responding, "She has been eating sweets nonstop, all day, she's a bundle of energy and we'll need a way to bleed that off before she blows our cover, over."

"What can you see of the targets, over?" Izuku said as he hopped over a fence.

"Zilch, they went inside, over." Mina told the boy.

Izuku's frustration rose, "Can you get in a better position, over?"

Mina looked at her surroundings before responding, "Not unless we go in and that's a pretty big risk, over."

Izuku weighed his options, he needed more intel, he needed eyes on his mom, but it would risk the entire operation if they got seen, his mom might not recognize his classmates but even to someone like All Might, Ashido sticks out like, well like a 15-year-old neon pink teenager. Grunting his reply, "Fine, go in, don't make contact unless his hands wander, that might burn off some of Ghost's energy, over."

Hagakuri cheered, "Whooo, let's PARTY!" before she grabbed Mina and took off across the street. The line had cleared up, so Mina and Toru didn't have to wait long.

The bouncer eyed them up, in a society where peoples appearances can be so drastic, just their features alone isn't enough to determine age anymore, so the government issued ids were very specific, impossible to cheat. Or they should have been, had Mina and Toru not blackmailed a certain buxom girlfriend of their resident magician to use her quirk to make ids that were identical down to their atomic structure, they did swear to only use it to get into clubs and stuff and they wouldn't drink or anything like that. But the photo of Momo dressed up in a bunny girl costume and practicing in a mirror to be Izuku's sexy assistant was enough to buy silence.

After using an issued scanner to confirm authenticity the bouncer relented and let the two girls who he was pretty sure were underage in.

"Oh, my super crap, this place is bumpin'," Mina shouted as Toru pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Let's tear this shit up," as Hagakuri began throwing herself around the room with reckless abandon, narrowly missing taking out Inko as she and Toshinori awkwardly moved their bodies to the music.

* * *

"This is, fun" Inko gave a smirk. She really was having fun, not being the only person who couldn't dance certainly helped. Despite how different and alien the atmosphere was to him, he had to agree it was liberating to not be All Might for a while, something he hadn't really done in a long time.

"I have to agree Midoriya-san." As he started to get into the groove of the music, until he halted in fear. The music turned low.

"Now to announce a special guest DJ. The host of the Free Friday Night Nonstop Broadcast, "Put Your Hands Up Radio", we are proud to host, the Sultan of Sound, Pro-hero Present MIIIIIIIIIICC!" The atmosphere in the room cranked up to a rolling cheer.

* * *

"Oh shit," Mina, scrambled to the bathroom, "Fuck, shit, dammit. Hat Trick, major problem, over."

Izuku skidded to a halt, "What Chemistry, over?"

"Present Mic is here, what do I do, he'll see me from up in the booth if he looks around, over." Mina shouted, covering her ear to fake a phone call.

"Ok, okay, okay, shit, maybe he won't see you, over." Izuku reasoned.

"Don't give me that, I am the only pink person in this building, there is no way he doesn't see me," Mina retorted. "Why is he here, over?"

Izuku recalled all the knowledge about heroes he acquired over the years. "Present Mic DJ's on the weekends when he has free time, it could be a coincidence, over."

"Well it's a bloody convenient coincidence then, over."

"Bitch where did you go," Toru shouted as she stuck her head in the bathroom. "There you are, oh em gosh, did you see our teacher out there, he's dancing in the DJ booth he's so weird."

"We need to think of something, we didn't plan on Present Mic being here." Mina told Toru.

"Can't we just like cause an accident?" she shrugged her invisible shoulders.

Mina gasped in response, "You want to KILL Present Mic?!"

"What no, we just knock some stuff over and they shut down for a bit to clean up and then we slip out." Toru slapped her friends' arm, "Killing him is plan C, silly." Before she started stripping and leaving her clothes on the bathroom floor, "Woo, NAKED TIME" she screamed as she made her way across the dance floor.

"Toru, you're joking about that plan C, right? Toru?" Mina tapped her com again, "Okay so if it goes well, I'll have an escape route, over."

Izuku sighed, "And if it doesn't go well, over?"

"Um, Toru suggested homicide." She replied sheepishly.

Izuku threw his hands up, "Fine, just as long as she cleans up," going with the joke. "She's not serious though is she, over?" he nervously asked.

"She's had a lot of sugar, I'm not sure, over." As Mina bit her lip in anxiety.

* * *

Back on the dance floor after going for a few minutes, Toshinori was sweating under his collar, Inko picked up the dancing quickly, starting to mimic the younger ladies, which meant that she was grinding her body on his. "Give me strength," as he struggled to keep his hands to himself.

"Come on Yagi-san, dance like these younger men, show them age is just a number," as she laughed to herself while she wiggled her sizable posterior. Toshinori looked around and concluded that the "dance" the young men were doing was nothing more than a clothed version of the Horizontal Tango.

"I um think maybe I should," as Present Mic became his favorite person that night, for a moment, then he vowed to have Power Loader modify his speakers to only play in chipmunk. The music began to fade.

"All right party people, now I got a request from a dear friend of mine, he brought his lady out to show her a good time, so let's slowwww, it, dowwwwwwwwn." He pulled dials and the loud electronic music faded to a quiet and quite intimate song. Then the spot light lit up Inko and Toshinori.

Inko squealed in delight and pressed herself dangerously close to Toshinori's body while she began to rock him back and forth. "Awww, aren't they a cute couple everyone. Let's hope he can keep up with her, all, night, looooooong." Before the volume of the music rose. Then Toshinori almost spit up blood when he heard the lyrics.

~ _I wanna make you scream~_

 _~I wanna hear you beg~_

 _~Go all night long~_

 _~Just you and me in bed~_

Toshinori looked around the room as other couples began to dry hump each other and take deep, breath stealing kisses with their partners. "Oooh, that looks fun, you wanna try," she teased her date, standing on the tips of her toes, he lips almost gracing his own.

All Might was saved from answering as a fire broke out in the corner of the club suddenly. His instincts pulled Inko tightly to his body and he flung them both to the wall and pressed her against it, shielding her from the stampeding dancers who rushed for the exits. Then the fire suppressant system kicked in, drenching the pair as Toshinori pulled his coat above Inko to cover her from most of the water. In the ensuing chaos he missed the sensation of an invisible person bumping herself against him for a moment as Hagakuri snuck passed the two adults.

* * *

As soon as the invisible girl stepped out a pink hand grabbed her by the mouth and dragged her into an alley, "Are you out of your mind," Mina whisper-screamed. "You set the building on fire."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Toru laughed a response.

"Arson is not an answer." Mina stomped around, "Hat Trick, the club cleared out, turns out Ghost is a bit of a firebug and her intake of sugar needs to be monitored, over."

Suddenly the comms crackled to life as the rest of the team who had been quiet weighed in.

"Hagakuri-san, destruction of property is a felony, you should be a shamed of yourself," as Iida scolded his classmate.

"Toru-chan, nooo, don't burn things, people could get hurt." Ururaka cried out.

"Bwahahahaha, that's fucking hilarious, burn some more shit." Bakugo laughed manically.

"Shit, fucking dammit, ok, fine, we can work with this, just, we have to complete the mission, punishments can come after the jobs done," Izuku reasoned, this already pressing his limits of tolerance. "Where are they headed now, over?"

Iida broke out of his rant on the various ways that stunt could have ended poorly, "They took the taxi and are headed to the restaurant, over."

"Okay, fine, Speedfreak, maintain your tail, Chemistry, get Ghost some decaf or insulin or something to bring her down, we don't need anyone getting hurt. Floater, Big Bang, you in position, over?"

"Yes Deku-kun, I mean Hat Trick, over," Ururaka responded.

"Of course, you fucking loser, sorry, Hat Trick, over" Bakugo snickered into his earpiece.

"Bakugo-san, don't be mean to Deku-kun," Ururaka asked her compatriot.

"Nah, think we should tell him the "Italian" restaurant is very much not Italian," he turned and asked her.

Ochako got a very devious look in her eyes, "No, this will be so much more fun, I mean Toru-chan got to start a fire, I want to do something more than sit and watch Midoriya-san or Yagi-san get spanked."

"Atta girl," Bakugo growled.

Izuku turned off his path and headed to the intercept point, if the taxi didn't pass by the route then he would know something else had gone wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Date night Part 2, is here.

Yes I am stalling until the manga releases a few more chapters to see how all the 1-B quirks work, before I hammer out the Sports Festival, I just want to see some cool quirks in use.

For people who think Izuku is swearing a lot in this story, yup, he is very displeased.

The timeline of the date night is that All Might has not revealed his identity to anyone yet. Which is questionable to me on the grounds that it seems like every other pro has their name at least able to be looked up, since we have the Sports Festival as evidence that first years don't have hero names at that point, so I would wonder why people don't know remember the Number 1 going to school, unless they didn't broadcast them back when he attended or whatever, but that's just a random thought I had.

For the most part I'm just playing around with the characters because I thought it would be a fun way to show off some different styles.

Review Review

HollowSeven sorry, it's just to me this is the early stage of a relationship, they are finding boundaries, what each person is okay with, in a healthy relationship this needs to happen early and you need to be clear with your partner, "I'm not ready for this" or "That makes me uncomfortable" its a very flirty time int he relationship as each person is trying to show their affection and considering how inexperienced they are, they imitate what they have seen either from their parents, relatives, friends, or the media.

Which can sometimes be bad things to do. Well the media one is always bad, do not take lifestyle advice from tv or movies, especially actors and actresses they don't know jack shit about your circumstances and can't give good advice beyond the general try not to fuck up stuff.

I will tone down the teasing, on the girls end, Izuku deserves a chance at revenge, and the girls will tease each other. His confidence is building and really will start to show more in his everyday life after the sports festival. He stood up to Monoma though now, that counts for something.

SonicMax, I don't think that Aiba will be paired with Izuku two girls is plenty for this boy, but I do agree she is a very rare pair, so I might set some time aside and think if I can come up with a story that fits them both. Maybe instead of Izuku going to school with Bakugo and getting treated like shit by everyone, he went to school with Aiba and he got treated like shit because he was quirkless and she was short and so loving of everyone, then Izuku does his hero thing he likes to do, and saves her, so they both try for the UA Hero course maybe him still being quirkless but her Love Quirk makes him strong as All Might because he's her one true love or something. I'll put that on a back burner and see.

That could have a fun situation where she's sort of the female Mineta, but only towards Deku, and they get into a shorty fight over who is best girl, Izuku is included in the girl category for this fight.

Guest I wasn't really hiding that blood slasher is Toga, but I did have him murdered by Shigiraki, so I was hinting to the League being active for a while at the time.

Valerious Lake sorry, big tricks take him planning them out, he'll have more chances to pull off big stunts when he gets more people to help him out with them, as in "Now You See Me" it took a crew to pull off those tricks, Izuku by himself won't be able to do it.

Midnight Angels Say Goodnight I can justify why the Principal doesn't hear that.

With 2 Hero course, 3 Gen Ed, 3 Support, 3 Management assuming 20 students per class, that's 220 students, 660 in all three years, give or take. Even if not all of them have quirks or even really strong quirks, I don't see the existence of cameras and microphones in dorm rooms, bathrooms or locker rooms remaining a secret for more than a few days at best. And all it would take is one student to see it and suddenly the school is under a scandal. However in hallways, common areas and other such public spaces, Nedzu can get away with stating they are for safety and security purposes only and only monitored if an incident occurs.

So things that will happen sometimes he is watching but anything where people would get naked he wouldn't have equipment set up to surveil.

Mrotrax yup All Might can be a bit bitchy if he wants to. Who would call him out on it.


	16. Chapter 16 - Race for First

"Thank you everyone," Present Mic's voice carries over the stadium. "Welcome back to the annual, U.A. Sports Festival, can I get a YEAHHH!" Spattering of cheers and applause are heard throughout the arena. "Tingles my friend, tingles. It's me your host, Present Mic and beside me is my best friend and brother from another mother, Eraserhead."

"We have no relation to one another," Aizawa coldly states.

"Now listeners, today is truly special, you had the second years and third years, but this crop is something different." As the various U.A. classes made their way into the stadium being introduced. "Fresh from the fight, like a catchy 80's pop song, we need a hero, it's the 1-A hero course."

Hearing the cracking sound of a whip drew the attention from the audience and attendants. The 18+ Only Heroine Midnight, strutted out onto the podium, making sure to sway her hips as she went. "Now then, my little students," she said with her sultry voice. "We get to hear a speech from our player rep, come on up," as she waggled her finger at Izuku. "Wonder Child."

* * *

As Izuku stepped up to the podium, he fell into his own thoughts. Remembering when he was brought into the teachers' lounge. "Now Young Midoriya, because you performed so well in the entrance exam, you are being chosen to give the opening declaration at the sports festival," All Might said as he and the other teachers looked at the nervous student in front of them. "It's a special right, you earned it by being, well you," the titanic hero chuckled.

"For doing so well in the exams, lessons and all around," Nedzu said as he sipped his tea. "You have been chosen to open the games for the first-year students."

"But I've never given a speech before, what if I mess up?" Izuku said nervously, after all public speaking was one of the most common fears.

"Just don't do something bullheaded like challenge everyone to a fight, and you should be fine," Aizawa said as he graded papers, barely participating in the discussion.

Midnight slunk over to him and pulled the boy into her chest, "And if you get really nervous I'll be right there next to you, if you need a little, encouragement," she said whispering the last part.

"Walking, lawsuit," Aizawa chastised his colleague.

The older woman stuck out her tongue, "No fun."

* * *

Izuku finished his short walk up to the microphone which gave a small amount of feedback as he leaned in to the device. Clearing his throat, he began talking, "Hello, I am Izuku Midoriya, um," he mumbled, then looked at the assembled crowd, students, parents, friends, family, hero and civilian alike. All here to see them, to see him, compete. He saw that in the crowd Momo and Itsuka where giving him the thumbs up, he steeled his nerves and spoke again.

"When I was four years old, I learned a harsh truth, not all men are created equal." Gasps were heard throughout the stadium, "We, blessed with extraordinary powers, that allow us to do things never before thought of outside the covers of a comic book," as Midoriya scanned the crowd, he saw he had the undivided attention of everyone. "But we're still human, what we do with those powers, whether it's to help people, hurt people, or simply make our lives easier. We," as he waved his hand to the students lined up, "Are U.A.'s first-year students, whether it's in general studies, business, support or heroics, we all took the first steps to ensure that we use our powers, our minds, our bodies, to make the world a better place."

Clearing his throat, he stood tall, "But today, none of that matters. Today we stand before you all, as equals, competitors in a great game, to demonstrate what we know and what we have learned. To show not just our parents, friends, loved ones, but Japan and the world. That WE ARE HERE, and I just have to say. IT'S SHOWTIME!" As he flung up his arms releasing clouds of colored smoke and doves, before bowing and walking down the steps to the raucous cheering of the stadium.

"Wow Aizawa, do you give them heroic speech classes as well," Present Mic asked his colleague and fellow announcer.

The erasure hero just smirked, "No, he's just that cheesy."

"Well my friend, it looks like Midnight is ready to start the first trial, let's listen in." Present Mic finished

"Listen up my fun little cuties," She said as she cracked her whip on the ground, "The first trial is…" as she gestured to the giant monitor behind her as a digital wheel spun around.

"The obstacle course," Turning to the crowd with a grin. "In this event students will have to get through the various traps, enemies and distractions we set out for them."

"Sounds like it wasn't entirely random if they set up for it," Izuku whispered nudging Momo in the ribs, making her giggle.

"The rules are simple, you can use your quirk however you want, just don't leave the track, and make sure you get back here as fast as you can." Midnight said before in a sultry tone adding, "Otherwise I'll be so, lonely." As various students and viewers blushed at her antics, with a hop, Midnight cheered loudly, "So on your marks."

Suddenly the students were alert, they were being given very little time to prepare or even strategize. "Get set."

Eyes shifted to the large doors that were behind them opened, "GO!"

A stampede of over two hundred pairs of feet rushed to the small opening. Shouts of surprise as suddenly most people found their feet frozen to the floor.

"The first obstacle," Present Mic excitedly laughed. "Getting out the door."

Aizawa in a much more controlled manner, "Yes, to test the students in a panic situation, where crowds are trying to all escape, getting in or out of the scene, is one of the first things a hero needs to be able to do."

"Ooh, educational," Present Mic stuck his tongue out and looked at a camera, holding up a thumb.

Izuku used to working with tight spaces fluidly moved through the dense group of people like he was dancing. His thoughts falling back to earlier conversations.

* * *

"Midoriya-san," Todoroki approached as the 1-A students were in one of the stadium's locker rooms.

"Oh hello, Todoroki-san, how can I help you?" Izuku smiled at his classmate.

"I'm better than you," the dual quirk user bluntly stated. "I have a better quirk, I have better training, I am going to beat you."

"Oh wow, a declaration of war, and to the class pres of all people," Kirishima nudged a growling Bakugo.

"Todoroki-san that's," Momo started to say as she tried to intervene and defuse any potential conflict. Izuku's raised palm stalled her.

"Todoroki-san, I don't presume to know why you wanted to do this now, of all times. But, I accept, to make it clear," Izuku turned to all his classmates. "I declare a war on all of you, we may be classmates, friends, something more, but today, we are rivals. And I would be ashamed of myself if I won with anything less than my best or won against anything less than yours."

"So cool," Kaminari laughed. "Hey, don't get to high on your pedestal there pres. I'm going to be the one standing tall with the number 1 on my medal."

"No way," Mina rushed over and pulled her friend into a hug, "You're going to be looking at my cute face as a I dance all over you."

"Kero, I think I wouldn't mind placing first," Tsuyu admitted.

"Now then Todoroki-san," Izuku turned back to his classmate. "You might be better than me, sure, but are you better than everyone, because that's what today is all about." Izuku looked behind the boy and at the clock. "Alright everyone, they're going to start calling for the different classes now, make sure you're ready, you won't get another shot at this for a year."

* * *

"And just like that, Todoroki-san has given the rest of the competitors the cold shoulder, or at least cold feet," Present Mic joked.

"Sure, but lets see who has what it takes to turn this around," Aizawa stated as he watched his 1-A students find a way around the icy trap.

"Wow thanks Midoriya-kun for that suggestion," Mina said as she dug her hands into the walls to pull herself out of the crowd, using her acid to make handholds.

"No problem, don't think that'll be enough, look ahead." Midoriya nodded to his friend.

"And the first official obstacle, "Robot Inferno," Present Mic shouted as the monitor showed Todoroki approaching a veritable army of military grade robots. "Not sure where the principal got these, but they are cool. How will the students get past these 'villains'."

"A common obstacle during hero work is the nameless grunts, thugs and mooks that work for villains," Aizawa instructed. "Most of the time these pose very little threat but are an excellent way to wear down and slow down a heroes progress."

"So how will the front runner get passed these Zero-Pointers," As the kaiju-sized robots stomped their way forward.

"Holy super crap."

"This is insane."

"How is this fair."

Were the cries of exasperation from many runners as they came up the first wave.

Todoroki barely slowing down flung his hand in a wide arc, sending a colossal glacier freezing two of the massive robots in his path. Students in awe at the amazing power displayed by one of their peers. Present Mic's commentary continued. "Ooh, I got chills, literally, I can feel the cold from here."

"And he's tactical about it too," Aizawa added.

Students attempted to pass through the gap made by the front runner, only to have the robots collapse due to being frozen in awkward positions. "Ooh that looks like it hurt, I think a couple of students got caught under that."

Some like Bakugo ignored the current obstacle by flying himself over them. Others like Iida dodged and weaved their way through while maintaining speed. Shinso instead was being carried around by a group of students. Sudden sounds of scrapping metal grated on the ears of people as they passed by the machines, "I'm ALIVE!" Kirishima shouted as he dug his way out of the Zero-Pointer.

"He's alive," Mina cheered as she jumped over his head.

The other robot also had the same happen not a second later, "I'm ALIVE!" as Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu also burst out of the chest of the downed machined.

"They're alive!" Midoriya laughed as he watched the faster students, like Pony, Tsuyu and Shishida, whose mutation quirks gave them a higher physical threshold pass by him.

"Oi, you copying me," Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said to each other, before both taking off down the road, at the same pace.

At the next obstacle, contestants slowed down. "The next obstacle, the Tightrope of Terror," Present Mic shouted loudly, "So bestest friend of mine, want to tell the audience what this is all about?"

"As long as you never call me that again sure," Aizawa bantered. "This tests how good someone is at crossed perilous terrain, in a collapsed building not all footing is stable and the need to move expediently and with grace is key, we aren't all muscleheads who leap around."

"Ooh, a harsh burn to all those heroes whose names happen to rhyme with Small Bite," Present Mic laughed. "Speaking of small bites, did you know you can head over to the stands just outside to purchase some amazing treats, I myself go crazy over roasted peanuts," the sound hero continued, "I just love nuts in my mouth."

Aizawa just stared incredulously at his friend, "Are you, you know what, I don't care."

"Wan' shum?" Present Mic pushed a large bunch of roasted and salted peanuts to his co-commentator.

"I'll take a few," Midnight said over her microphone, "I love little nuts."

Aizawa slammed his head into the table, "Oh we are so getting fined by the M.I.C. for this. Let's just go back to the contestants shall we."

* * *

Todoroki having frozen some of the rope to slide on, while others stood by trying to figure out how to use their quirks to pass. Izuku calmly walked up and just kept pace as he moved along the rope as if it wasn't an obstacle for him, turning his head, he watched as Momo made a long pole to act as a balance for her as she gracefully but slowly crossed the chasm. Seeing as others made an attempt at copying her, but most simply lost their footing after a few steps and fell to their 'death'. Which considering you can see large cushions down in the pit meant all they got was a comfy place to relax.

The most surprising to him was Iida who used his quirk to shoot himself along the rope, while trying to balance the same as everyone else. Suddenly a loud clang rang out and a giant block fell out of the sky, "What the?"

As a boy with a talking bubble for a head ran passed him Izuku laughed, "So that's what his quirk does, that's so cool." Izuku watched as the 1-B students didn't skip a beat at coordinating their quirks better, Yui enlarged the rope so that it was much wider, making it easer to run across. Another girl with pink hair used a grappling hook system, to swing along the pillars to get to the other side.

"Wow those students aren't missing a beat," Present Mic commented, "Just like my latest vinyl "The sounds of my love for you", get it today at your local-ack." As he is cut off by Aizawa strangling him with his scarf.

"Stop hocking your merch at events like this," his friend glared.

"I'm the number one seller of vinyl, why shouldn't I," Present Mic whimpered.

"That's because you're the only one still selling vinyl," Aizawa snarled.

Midnight chose to jump in on the conversation, "Ooh are we promoting our line of products, because I got a new one, it has seven speeds, rotating, pumping and vibra-," she continued her spiel even as her feed got cut.

"I need to stop making bets with my coworkers," Aizawa relented that he had a nasty addition to making wagers over people's duties.

"So anyway, let's get back to the runners, it looks like they just made it to the third and final obstacle," Mic cackled madly, "The Minefield of Mayhem."

"There's no lesson to be learned here, just don't step on a landmine." Aizawa quietly said into the microphone.

Todoroki the front runner for the entirety of the race was cautiously making his way across the field, while others slowly caught up and too began making careful steps to avoid the explosives. Momo making a metal detector to find and pass by them without setting any off.

Some like Tokage and Yanagi were using their quirks to float themselves or the bombs away, being careful to avoid triggering them. Izuku paused as he watched, _"I haven't done anything to stand out, by what should I…"_ his thoughts cut off as someone triggered one of the bombs, leaving a giant cloud of pink smoke behind. _"I got it,"_ Izuku mentally cheered as he ran and started digging up bombs.

After he had a fair amount gathered, he noticed that Todoroki and Bakugo were neck and neck for first, "Only got one shot at this," as he pulled back his arm and spun around and around, like a discus toss. The bomb sailed far as it passed by the two boys, before Izuku leapt up and slammed his feet into the bombs he had collected.

A loud blast alerted everyone to the explosion. Gasps were heard in the crowd, "Aizawa, what are you teaching these kids," Present Mic shouted.

"Wonder Kid, no, why," Midnight cried out.

Aizawa sat calmly with a smirk, "Just watch, this kid, is something special."

As the bomb sailed clear into the doorway and rolled along its edge into the stadium, before landing with a click on it's detonator. Suddenly a burst of pink smoke and when it cleared Izuku was standing there with his arms out wide. "Thank you, thank you."

Stunned into silence, Midnight paused before announcing, "And in first place is the wonder child, Izuku Midoriya."

Todoroki and Bakugo stormed into the center of the arena seconds later, other students trailing behind them, "Oi Deku, what the fuck was that?"

"Come on Kaachan you know it's all about making an entrance," Midoriya laughed as the blonde boy stalked over to him.

"Fucking explosions are my thing, remember that," as Bakugo poked Izuku in the chest.

Chuckling to himself, Izuku backed around the angry boy and watched other students come in, seeing Itsuka come in with another couple of students, Izuku snuck over and spun the orange-haired girl around and dipped her into a kiss. Blushing and stammering, Itsuka let out a quiet complaint, "Izu-kun, everyone can see us."

"Ooh, I love a captive audience," Izuku chuckled before planting his lips on hers again. Standing her back up, Izuku raised his head, "Now where is Momo-chan?" As he began prowling through the assembled students.

When he watched her run in huffing and tired, Izuku came up behind her, and picked her off the ground into a princess lift. "Is milady tired," the green haired boy waggled his eyebrows.

"Zu-kun, what are you," Momo started to ask before she was silenced with the boy carrying her connecting his lips with hers. "My parents might be watching."

"Ooh, kinky," waggling his eyebrows at the raven-haired young woman in his arms.

"You're incorrigible," Momo laughed. "Itsuka, help, he's learning to fight back."

"Can't have that," As the orange girl finished her stretches to prevent cramping. She too came over to the couple.

"Ahem," Midnight loudly and over exaggeratingly cleared her throat. "Now as much as I would love to watch this, and I really would. We need to get on with the second event."

"So Aizawa do you teach all your students to woo women?" Present Mic said trying his damnest not to laugh.

Aizawa sighed, "U.A.'s official policy on dating between students is that so long as both parties are in agreement and consenting, no action between faculty is needed, unless said relationship becomes detrimental to the safety or function of the students, faculty, or facility. As such I legally do not have to care."

"Okay but what about this triangle of love," Mic snickered.

Aizawa turned to face the camera, "I have no opinion one way or another."

Mic sticking his tongue out, "Spoilsport, can't we get some drama, after all this is showbiz."

"No, it's a sports festival," Aizawa corrected.

"Not with that kid leading the pack it ain't," Midnight laughed into her microphone.

* * *

Up in the stands a teary-eyed mother was watching her son use his training and talents to make his way with the pack of students through the obstacle course. She turned excitedly to the young woman next to her, in a blue dress with long braided silver-grey hair. "That's my baby," she bounced in her seat.

"Yes, young Midoriya has come a long way with his gifts," the mysterious woman said. "He's clearly been dedicated to his practice, I am most happy to see the exchange has worked out for him so well."

Inko gasped, "Wait, are you?"

"Yes, I am that old lady that your son met all those years ago, my name is Sophie," she said as she extended her hand.

Stunned by the appearance of the fabled old lady, who doesn't look a day over 20, "I, you, my son," so many questions piled up in her head, she was unable to ask a single one.

"Oh dear, I get it, I look so much younger than how your cute son would have described me. But that's quite all right, I know you must have so many questions for me, but unfortunately I cannot answer but a few." Sophie regally stated, "Well I could, but I shan't."

"How did you give my son a quirk?" Inko asked the foremost question in her head, one she wondered at above all else, as she shook the hand of the mysterious woman.

"Magic," Sophie giggled.

Inko stared at the woman, "Izuku always told me that, but I never."

"Is it really that strange, that your son's life was changed by magic," Sophie shook her head. "I swear no matter how much of the world I see, so little of it changes."

Shaking her head, "I guess not, or that really it doesn't matter, thank you. Thank you so much, for what you did for my son. What I as a mother failed to do." Tears welling in her eyes.

"It's quite all right, fear is a natural part of life and I have had my fair spell of them over the years," Sophie responded, placing her hand on the crying mothers lap. "It's all about keeping a stiff upper lip and continuing on regardless however, that makes the fear so much smaller."

"Izuku has been my only constant in life, after Hisashi left, but now he's growing up into such a wonderful boy, I'm so proud of him." Inko wiped her eyes.

"Make sure you tell him that then," Sophie told the mother.

Inko nodded, "I will. I really will."

The two women looked out over the crowd when Izuku began his quick trek across the tightrope. But Inko was confused as she watched her son dig up some of the mines with his hands and flung one quite far down the length of the field. She screamed her head off when she thought her son just blew himself up, but her heart skipped a beat when he popped out of the smoke from the thrown mine.

Inko shook in her seat from worry and frustration at her son's antics. Sophie was trying and failing to keep from laughing at the situation.

"You're such a good mother," Sophie wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Being concerned about him even when he's in his element."

"Yes, but can I still be a good mother, if I had to beat my son within an inch of his life for pulling a stunt like that?" Inko seethed.

Sophie shrugged, "I dunno, ask those two." She pointed as her son approached a beautiful orange-haired girl and dipped her into a kiss.

"Eeek, my baby and one of his girls." Inko squealed in her seat. Then she practically fainted as he went over to Momo, "Oh such a good boy, now if only I could convince him to get more, mama wants grandbabies."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that," Sophie chuckled, before looking at her wrist, "I'm sorry Inko, I really must be going, I just know young Midoriya is going to go on to do great things, so long as he has those he loves and cherishes beside him. Just, try to keep an open mind," she added cryptically before walking down a hall and disappearing from sight.

* * *

Down in the arena Midnight stepped up to the podium, "Congratulations to everyone who managed to make it through the gates, however not all of you made the cut off. But still let's all give a big round of applause to everyone who gave it their all and held nothing back. If you don't see your name on the list, you have been eliminated, but make sure you stick around, we have games and other fun activities to do, or if you're feeling it, head on out to the festival and partake in a cool beverage or tasty snack."

Midnight looked as students began to leave to the dressing room, so they could change into their street clothes, "Now everyone we're going to take a short break but first, let's find out what the next event is." As she flung her arm to the large monitor, the digital wheel spinning around, rapidly.

"And. It. Is. City Catastrophe," Midnight said into her microphone. "So, we'll let the crews set up while the students catch their breaths."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry I took so long to update this story, but I really did want to see what the rest of 1-B's quirks were before I continued this. Manga is still the coolest, because I have to wonder, his is based on onomatopoeia's but we made words for those even though it's a sound, so if a dictionary say made an onomatopoeia for something like world peace, would that work, is it just that simple. I know that's a stupid idea but his quirk is so fucking cool.

It makes me question why in canon 1-B went along with the, "Let's promote only a few of us by working together instead of letting it be a free for all." I know why it was done so that they didn't have to describe all the quirks, but I still think it's stupid that some people would sacrifice their chances at this years sports festival for something like that, especially since Tokage was a recommendation student and didn't make it to the final round. So I just ignored that, otherwise I wouldn't get to use all the fun people.

I do wonder how someone like Nirengeki Shoda placed higher than some of the people in his class that seemed to have more adaptable quirks for long distance running, like Pony or Shishida. So that's a thing I guess.

Next I have been busy with work, the holidays and Smash Ultimate. Not excusing my absence, but still Smash is fucking good.

Let's hit up the review review before I talk about the next chapters

I know I already told SonicMax this but I started a story on Aiba/Izuku called Love Smash, so check that out if you haven't.

Celcees, I think most people don't have Hisashi as an overseas worker because through the entire series we don't see him and it works to make Izuku's backstory more tragic. There's a story where Izuku is the only boy in 1-A with all the rest of the girls, and his dad is a dragon and he's related to other heroes which is fun but I think it's been abandoned, shame.

As for the pairings, I can see Jirou and Bakugo, but that's not something that really tickled my fancy, even Izuku/Jirou doesn't do a whole lot for me, I can see them chilling and stuff but not beyond that.

On the subject of Kirishima and Bakugo I want it to feel real, so if ANYTHING came out of that, it's not going to be at least until the Summer Training with the Pussycats.

As for Monoma being a bad guy, to me it makes more sense than all those people saying it's Kaminari. At least I'm not going at the end of the story, oh look it was monoma the whole time, I'm not trying to make it a major part of the story just yet.

Blaze1992 Yeah backfire is one way to put it.

Tinithor I believe that someone like Izuku, decently attractive, fit, good attitude, smart, kind, fun, powerful, heroic would be a major turn on for most girls. But to reiterate I am not making this a harem, it's strictly Izuku/Momo/Itsuka.

I plan to tone down the flirting as the relationship progresses in maturity, sometime after the internships, since both Momo and Itsuka ended up at the same one, they'll have time to sort of grow up a bit in regards to how they interact, because I am trying to make them okay with teasing Izuku but nervous about teasing each other. So if it's not coming across well, I'll do a bit more to try and shine a light on a different angle for their relationship, as I feel that this type of interaction is very different than what they were expecting.

komodome yeah thanks, I do check up on different types of magic tricks to make sure that what he's doing is something that is in like with stage magic.

Yeah as for making him a mastermind, that's more on me just wanting to do something with some of the information we've had. I don't expect there to actually be a traitor or anything.

I think so as well, pair Shoto/Tsuyu together is pretty unique and even though it will be a background pairing I might come back and give it some love in later chapters.

As for OoCness, yeah there is a lot in this story, it's not as OoC as say my Nanomachines, which is more of a humorous story than it is like my others, but I fell this has a good dynamic with how everyone interacts that it's similar enough to how they were in canon but with the changes affecting other things.

Next Chapter

Yes I did model the Sports festival after the changes to how the school changed, one task on utility, which was the race, now it's rescue and finally it will be combat.

I'll try to get some audience reaction, with how big this event is supposed to be in canon, I figured more reporters and with how many pros are out and about, you would expect a few to give their thoughts on how it's going or the different students they see.

Yeah world building.

Then we get a bar and a jackass dad in the hallway, then we get your cat.

I did write his speech and I tried to hit that mix of corny and honest that would be motivating for people to here it. Now I get to do it all over again with Love Smash but from a horny little imps perspective.


	17. Chapter 17 - Never Again

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back." Present Mic's voice boomed from the speakers littered throughout the stadium. "With the preparations complete for the second event, I give you. CITY CATASTROPHYYYYYYY!" The sound hero rose from his seat as the meticulously designed buildings that Cementoss constructed over the break were obliterated by strategically placed explosives. "Man, I do not want to be on the cleanup crew for this event." He said as he leered down at his counterpart, "Like someone has to be."

"Just stop taking bets, don't open your mouth when they start wagering," Aizawa muttered to himself.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll have plenty of people on hand for that part," Hizashi laughed.

Midnight went and took the stage, "Okay my scrumptious little contestants. Let's get down to business." She sauntered around the platform. "For this event you will put to the test all of the skills you have learned during your rescue training. You have shown in the first event that you can get to the scene of a crime, now let's see you work it." She began waggling herself in seductive ways, "Work it, yeah, work it."

Clearing her throat after a few seconds, "You will have fifteen minutes to form teams, after which the event will begin. Throughout this ruined cityscape are "injured" civilians." The monitor behind her shows a bunch of silhouettes each painted with numbers on and words on them.

"The rescuees are assigned a point value and injury, this is because some of them are really hard to get, so they are worth more, or they have a difficult injury to treat. For this exercise it will be assumed that after rescuing the injured a team will arrive to take control. So, make sure to rack up those points." Midnight laughed into her hand. "However, there is one target worth the most, a whopping one million points, and he's located right here." She pointed on a map to show everyone where the biggest amount of action would be.

Whispers carried through the crowd, suddenly strategies began forming among people, already they were eyeing prospective partners. "Ahem, I wasn't done," Midnight scolded the crowd. The chatter died down as the proctor began speaking again, "Now since not all of you can pass, the top four teams will move on to the final round. So, make sure you pick your team wisely."

* * *

Some students ran around and asked their classmates or whoever they thought was strongest, Bakugo and Todoroki surrounded by a small crowd. But the Bomb King had other plans, he shoved his way through the crowd. "Oi, Shitty Hair, you're with me."

"Oh, hey Baku-bro, sure man. Can Hatsume join, she's pretty smart and great with tools." Kirishima asked his new team leader.

Katsuki looked at the large-breasted pink-haired girl, "You good with gear?"

"Yup, I got a ton of babies to show off," Hatsume smirked as she held up a large bag full of gadgets.

"Fine, I know how much trouble someone can cause with just a deck of cards, so real support gear will make this easy." Bakugo turned and shouted, "Hey, Flex Tape, Cronenberg, you're with me." As Sero and Shoji looked at Katsuki in confusion. "Yes, you two, stop wasting time, we need to plan."

* * *

Izuku instead was muttering to himself off to the side, "Midoriya-san," Ochako called out to him. "Let's team up."

"Sure, that's great," Izuku then flicked his eyes around to look at the different students. "Now I just need, Shinso," he walked over to the purple haired boy who was standing by himself. "Want to join my team?"

"I guess, once those guys who carried me realized what I did to them, they told a bunch of others and now everyone has been avoiding me," Hitoshi shrugged.

"Great," Izuku cheered. "Um not that you being avoided is great, but it's great because you're going to do amazing on this task and I can really use your help."

"I get what you mean," Hitoshi looked around as he watched people pair off. "But why not with those two girls you're always with?"

"They both paired off with other people almost immediately," Izuku looked around and spotted some other people. "And I shouldn't just rely on the same people all the time, I mean that's part of what we are learning here, different strategies. It would be pretty foolish to not get used to working with other quirks."

As the three of them walked around, Izuku pushed himself closer to another student, "Tsuburaba-san, would you like to join my team?"

The brunette weighed his options, "Eh sure, I don't see anyone else giving me a better offer."

"Excellent, now I just need someone with some power," Izuku told his group. "And I think I just found it." As he approached his last teammate.

A few minutes later Midnight crossed the platform to begin her announcement, "Alright competitors, time is up, now you have thirty minutes to earn as many points as you can."

The loud alarm blaring signaled to the teams to begin their rush to move through the rubble. Present Mic at the same time began narrating to his audience. "Welcome back Little Listeners, it's your host Present Mic," the blonde man spoke into his microphone. "With my cohost Eraserhead." Who simply grumbled into his microphone.

For this event each student was wearing a body camera, to provide maximum coverage and were all carrying an emergency pack. The small red satchels contain various emergency service related items, from bandages to a rescue mask, it was specially designed by the U.A. Support Department to be quick to access, cheap to make and cover a variety of injuries that a hero might come upon at the scene of an accident.

As a result, while most of the Support and Business Department students failed to make it passed the first round this allowed them to show their own ingenuity at designing functional equipment for the everyday hero and market it to existing hero agencies for their own use. Which all fit into Nezu's master plan, as he realized that simply training the heroes in his school to be better would not be enough as the currently active heroes will need to as the young kids today say, "get with the times man".

Izuku and his team rushed through the area and came upon the first group of injured elderly civilians, they were down in a pit underneath some rubble. Tsuburaba jumped down into the pit and was going to grab the first injured person before he was pulled back by a handkerchief. "Wait a second," Izuku said. "We can't just rush in, we don't know how put together the location is."

Ururaka walked over and inspected, "Excuse me, are you okay?" she cutely asked as she inspected the area.

"My foot hurts and my wife can't feel her leg," an old man with a pronounced limp said.

"Oh no that's terrible," Ochako gasped. Even if the injuries were fake they had to treat them like they weren't. She smiled as she looked at the couple, "We'll get you out of there in a jiff. Tsuburaba we need to brace this beam; can you create a wall with your quirk before I use mine?"

The eager teen walked over and inhaled deeply, letting out a long breath as he moved his head, instead of it all forming as a circle the motion drew it out as oval. "Okay but now how are we going to get this off of them?" he questioned.

Ochako grabbed the heavy slab of concrete with her hands, "Now we just cut sections off of it before we move it to make sure nothing comes down that we don't want." She instructed as she recalled all the times she watched her parents work at their construction company.

"So, this is why I'm here," Togaru Kamakiri stated as he walked over and extended a blade from his arm, which he used to cut through the concrete. "Huh never really thought of using my quirk for anything like this."

After a minute they had carefully removed the heavy rocks from above the "injured" civilians. "Okay, now let's take a look at those injuries," Izuku said as he looked over the elderly man, while Ochako asked the woman a few questions. They came to the conclusion that neither could walk on their own and it was likely that the wife had fractured her hip.

"Tsuburaba, can you make a long board with your quirk for us?" Izuku asked of his teammate. Izuku used his control of the handkerchiefs to stabilize the injured civilians' extremities while Ochako removed their weight and it was simple to get them on the floating solidified air which they used to get them into the open, before they ran off to help more people.

* * *

"Get back here Icy-Hot," Bakugo snarled as he blasted his way across the field, chasing the ice quirk user. "Those million points are mine."

"Are you sure this is a good plan, Bakugo?" Sero asked into his headset, while he used his tape to wrap up an injury.

"Of course, I understand that my explosions won't do a lick of good with a lot of the search and rescue," Bakugo admitted. "But when it comes to high priority targets, I can at least extract them."

Having understood that in a true disaster one of the last things you want are more explosions and that his quirk would a best frighten injured civilians. However, his speed and agility would allow him to quickly get to people whose location he is aware of and get them out. Meanwhile he was trying at the guaranteed victory, should he rescue the VIP target, his team was busy racking up points, to ensure at least a comfortable spot in the top four.

"I can see a few more this way," Shoji said over the teams' radio as he used his quirk to survey the area. "They are stuck in a vehicle."

Kirishima grinned and ran over to the car, and shoved both his hands into an opening, then applying a wrenching motion like Mei showed him, he became an impromptu Jaws of Life and got the door off the wrecked car.

The injured family was pretending to be unconscious, with a note on their chest that had the words, 'Neck Injury' - 50 Points" Kirishima radioed over to Mei, "I got a family, unresponsive, neck injury, I need something to brace." He looked more at the vehicle, "Also I think the straps are broken so I might need some help removing the center pillar, so we can extract them."

"I'm coming, oh bestest buddy," Mei happily cheered, arriving a minute later with some particularly dangerous looking clamps. The powerful hydraulics sheared through the plastic and metal easily, allowing Kirishima to remove the roof of the vehicle.

"Let's brace them and extricate, is Sero almost here?" Kirishima asked as he held the patient's head while Mei strapped a collar on him.

"Eeyup, he was finishing bandaging up a kid and then said he'd be right over," Mei responded. Mei rocked on her heels while the two of them waited for Sero to show up. "So have you talked with him?"

"Him? Him who?" Kirishima questioned.

"You know the guy you have on your mind," Mei giggled.

Kirishima stammered out, "Baku, I mean no one's on my mind." He quickly turned off his headset to give himself privacy. "Yours better be off too."

Mei nodded, "It's been off for a while, sooo..." she leaned forward, "Tell me, what's the hold up. Why not talk to him?"

Kirishima glanced off to the side, "It's just, we're training to be heroes, now isn't really the time to be talking to people like that."

Mei shook her head, "Nope, I know that Midoriya has been 'talking' to two girls already. So that excuse doesn't fly."

The red-head looked at the back of the head of the patient he was holding, "Well I mean what if he doesn't like me, 'that way'?"

Mei pondered for a moment, finger on her chin, "So, then he just doesn't like you that way, you can find someone who does. You could try to be his friend first, then even if it doesn't go any further then you still have a friend," the pinkette chuckled. "You know 'feel him out', Oh no my hand slipped, what's this I feel. Could it be a sauntering iron? But who would keep something like that in their pocket, I should check this out, for safety."

Kirishima's cheeks matched his hair, "I couldn't do that to Bakugo, it's too bold."

"What's too bold?" Sero asked as he jogged over to the car.

"Nuh-nothing," Kirishima demurely requested.

"He doesn't know how to talk to Bakugo," Mei shouted loudly, barely containing her excitement.

"Oh, that," Sero said dismissively. "I feel the same way, the guy is just so angry all the time, I really don't get how Midoriya has been friends with him for all these years."

"MIDORIYA, that's it," Kirishima cheered. "That's how I can get to know Bakugo more, I talk to the person who knows his history, then I don't have to make a fool of myself."

Mei laughed even louder at this declaration, but under her breathe said, "Oh, you're definitely going to make a fool of yourself, there's no way around that."

* * *

"Bandages," Momo called out as she pulled the sterile wrapping from her arm.

"Brace," Monoma responded, as he formed the plastic shell around the patient's leg.

"I found more this way," Iida said as he ran by. "I marked the location with a flag."

"So that's what, 18 saved," Monoma guessed as he approached Momo. "Re-upping my quirk."

She mentally prepared herself, _"Only six times, he only has to touch you six times and then this is over."_

He firmly grabbed her arm and his quirk copied Momo's a second later, but he like always he didn't release her immediately. "Wow such an amazing quirk, and I think I've lost a few pounds too, I'm jealous," his sickeningly sweet tone betraying the joy at how she so ever slightly squirms in his grasp.

"Let's get this clear," Momo snarled. "The ONLY, reason I partnered with you is because two of my quirk means we can save a bunch of people, after this, I never want you to lay a hand on me again, are we clear?"

Monoma snickered, "Oh please, with how much that magician 'touches' you, I have no plans on laying my hands on someone as used up as that."

Momo kept her mouth shut as she screamed. "When this is over, you better not hope we fight, or I will end you, you little troglodyte," Momo yelled at him as he went over to where Iida had marked some injured.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk," Kendo waved a large hand in the air as Todoroki surfed off on his ice.

A boy wearing a blue and white headband sighed, "Well that's just like 1-A, leave us all so he can be the big damn hero."

Kendo whirled on her classmate, "Oh it's not all of 1-A so don't even start."

The boy put his hands up in defense, "Okay fine, some of them are decent people, but they let guys like him, that loud one and the huge perv represent them. So, it's not crazy they all get lumped together."

Growling Kendo stomped passed Awase, "Whatever let's just try to save some people in case Mr. Cold Shoulder's plan doesn't work." Kendo angrily thought back to before the event started.

"I don't need anyone, but I'm required to have teammates, so just don't get in my way," Todoroki informed the two people he had grabbed at random.

Kendo kicked a rock as she looked around trying to find someone who needed help, "If I had known this was his plan, I would have left him high and dry."

Awase followed his class president, "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't join up with your boyfriend."

"I can explain that," Kendo said as she lifted some loose rubble hoping to find people, but again it was empty. "Momo and I decided last night that if there were any team events, because there usually are. That we would try our best not to be teamed with Izuku."

"Okay, but why? I mean you three should work together better than most groups, why handicap yourselves like that," Awase looked and saw movement behind a dumpster.

"We still want to be heroes, but if we keep working with Izuku, Momo was worried that she would be too reliant on him and wants to know that she can achieve results without his help," Kendo said as she followed Awase who was tending to a small child with a few scrapes on him. "I get what she's going for and to an extent I agree, I don't want anyone thinking I can't handle myself without Momo or Izuku, but..."

Awase finished bandaging up the kid who took off on his own, out of the area to check in so their team can get points for the rescue, the bandanaed teen stood up and stretched, "But, you regret being on a team where effectively one-third is being useless."

Kendo dropped her head and groaned, "Yeah."

* * *

"Okay Half'n Half," Bakugo shouted as he rocketed down an alleyway, intending to cut off Todoroki. The explosive teen was sure that his strategy would work perfectly. He carefully chose his team for maximum effectiveness, while he himself would either succeed at rescuing the million-point target or he would be able to prevent any team from getting it. "Get ready to fucking die."

Bakugo noticed a failure in most team planning, they were either all going for the one million points or they were too slow to gain a huge lead and it would seem that strategy would determine which teams progress and not how powerful their quirk is. But he worked around that, a team where everyone but him could rescue people, while he either guaranteed the win or he at least stopped anyone else from taking first.

A huge wave of ice cut off his, admittedly loud approach. He would never be able to get the drop on anyone if he rushed at them using his quirk. Not that it would matter most times, but with someone whose quirk was a battlefield controller like Todoroki's, a different approach might be necessary. "Nah, screw that, I just need to blow him up even harder."

Todoroki was ignoring the explosions as the sounds raced alongside him. A large blast from his side froze a team as they tried to go along the rooftops to reach the high priority target. It was just their feet, so they could get themselves out, but not without losing precious minutes better used elsewhere. He pushed himself further, faster, all because of his father.

 _"Boy, this is your debut," Enji spoke loudly in the hallway of the ancestral Todoroki home. "You are showing off the true power of your design, so don't disappoint me. You will win, you will crush all opposition. It is what you were made for."_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, the troubled teen redoubled his efforts, it wasn't enough to win the Sports Festival, that's easy. But he had to win with only his mother's quirk, prove it better, prove himself better. That he never needed his father or his power to be a hero, to be the best hero. That everything he did to him, his brothers and sister, his mother. That none of it had merit.

A large wave of ice formed as he slid towards the sunken in stadium, a perfect location for an important person to be, out in the open, with nothing to protect them, where everyone can see. Extracting this target without them getting further injury would be a nightmare. But it wasn't as if he had many competitors.

"Surprise Popsicle," Bakugo shouted as he flew over the ridge of ice, letting himself drop silently, which should have been Todoroki's first clue that something had changed, the explosions had stopped. All 60 kilograms of bundled rage crashed into the icy teen throwing him from his frozen pathway. A wide sweep of the arm to provide needed space between the two of them was all it took for Bakugo so forgo pushing the assault to gain ground on his opponent.

Todoroki growled as someone he viewed as beneath him took him by surprise, stomping his foot on the ground a pillar of ice rapidly formed launching him far ahead of Bakugo.

"Dammit, get back here," Katsuki howled, his hands crackling to life increasing his speed as he flew across the battlefield.

"And it looks like we have a tight race to get to the V.I.P.," Present Mic called out as cameras were aimed to watch the battle between the 1-A students. "And the battle looks to be heating up, or cooling down," Present Mic laughed, the only one in the stadium to at the lame joke.

"Both boys speed, precision and decision-making skills are highly developed," Aizawa said into his microphone. "Each making minute corrections on the fly and still maintaining their pace while keeping aware of their surroundings," the bandaged hero commentated in as neutral a manner as possible.

"Speaking of minutes," Midnight's voice rang over the stadium, "We are at the half way point, so let's tally some results. In first place is Team Yaoyorozu, with an impressive 798 points, for a three-man team they certainly are moving. In second place we have Team Bakugo, even with their named leader in a race to get the million points, the other four members have not dropped in efficiency, they are resting safely at 432 points. In third place we have team Wonder Child, sorry that's Midoriya at 283 points. Trailing just behind them in fourth is Team Honenuki, with 274 points," Midnight listed the totals of the top four teams.

Aizawa called out over the speakers, "if you didn't hear your team called out, pick up the pace. There are still plenty of people to save."

* * *

Up in the stands an excited mother was cheering on her son, "Oh Yagi-san look." Inko bounced in her seat as Midoriya ran around with his team, treating the injured people they came across.

"Yes it would seem that your son is doing a remarkable job with his schooling," Toshinori said as he sat next to the enraptured woman. "So uh, Mrs. Midoriya-," he started to say.

"Inko, call me Inko," the green haired woman requested.

"Umm, Inko, so I was wondering," the pro-hero nervously said. "If maybe you and I could, go out, some time, maybe."

"I would be delighted to, Yagi-san," Inko blushed as she reached for the skeletal man's hand. "You've been so good for my boy over this past year, I think I could find time for such a nice gentleman."

All Might sweating like a teenager on prom night mentally cheered. "That's wonderful I will uh, pick you up this Saturday night?" he asked hopefully.

"Saturday is a good day, I love dancing and Italian," she whispered as she leaned over to him. Her proximity and warm breath in Toshinori's ear sent shivers down his spine. She looked to the large screens to see her son climbing out of a burning building carrying an injured lady over his shoulder. "Yeah, that's my boy."

Toshinori sighed, he was honestly excited about having a chance to do something normal, but regretfully the push to do so wasn't entirely his own. _"If that boy ever finds out what I'm about to do to his mother, he knows enough about me to make my life hell."_

* * *

Izuku and Shinso had broken off from the rest of their team to investigate loud noises coming from around the corner and spotted a group of 5 people. All of whom were caterwauling and refused to quiet down. Izuku from the distance was able to read the sign that stated they were only suffering from distress. Izuku approached the injured civilians and tried to calm them down. This only resulted in his voice being drowned out by their cries and angry words.

Realizing it was a dead end, Izuku went back to Shinso. "I can't get through to them, they won't stop to listen to me and even when they do talk to me, they are just saying mean things," he told his purple haired teammate.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do," Shinso shot back. "It's not like I could use my quirk to help," The teen paused as he recalled a memory from weeks prior.

 _"That's… so… BADASS," Midoriya's voice sounded through his head. "People in a panic, in need of rescue become docile enough to transport."_

Shaking his head, Shinso confidently approached the loud people. "Hey," he casually called out. Once he was sure that everyone had responded to him, he activated his quirk. "You are all fine, please head towards the exit," he provided his simple command and watched as the people followed it.

Izuku rushed over excitedly, "That was amazing Shinso, oh I knew you would be great at this."

"Yea-yeah, thanks," Shinso stammered, unused to having him praised for his quirk.

* * *

Todoroki had managed to give Bakugo the slip, by strategically making walls of ice, he was able to direct his competition into a closed off area and then seal him in. "Now to get the points." The frost covered teen's teeth chattered as he entered the large and open area where the V.I.P. was sitting. The target was clearly dressed as a caricature of what a politician looked like. The note on them said, 'Sprained Ankle – 1,000,000 points'.

"Oh I'm dying, I'm dying," the crisis actor said with all the talent of an elementary school play. "The pain, it is, too much," slowly the target began channeling various famous actors performances. "I need to go to the hospital, I won't last much longer, I see a bright light."

Todoroki scoffed, partly at the haminess of the acting and other at the notion that a sprained ankle was worth so much. He picked the man up and placed him on his back, before running off, trying to not use his quirk as he already had a layer of frost sticking to his skin.

"Last Minute," Present Mic screamed into his microphone. The teams hearing this began to increase their speed, hoping to get the last few points they could, picking easy targets that just needed to be removed from buildings.

Kendo cursed as Awase and herself had barely found anyone to rescue and it was slow moving with such a small team, "That boy had better pull off his stupid plan or I'm gonna slap him so hard the right side will match his left."

Awase stumbled hearing his class president make a threat, "Wow, harsh, I mean that is a burn, right?"

"Yeah, but he's still a jerk for making a plan that disregarded his team," Kendo muttered.

"I don't think we're going to earn any more points than what we have now," Sero groaned as he stood up and rubbed his dry skin, making a bunch of bandages really wore him down.

"I'm almost out of babies too," Mei said disappointedly. She would need to get the next bunch of her tools after this round was over.

"I hope Bakugo got what he wanted," Shoji stoically spoke as he walked with his team out of the area, "Either way I think we did an excellent job."

Kirishima walked deep in thought about how he could get some time to talk to Midoriya, "Maybe Yaoyorozu can send him my way, for like studying or something."

After the one-minute warning went into effect most teams began to pack up and head towards the exit.

* * *

"Hey Midoriya, let's go," Tsuburaba called out to his team leader as he and the rest of the team walked towards the edge of the arena.

Izuku waved off his teammate, "I just want to check this last place, we still have some time left." The orange-haired boy shrugged and joined the rest of his team as they headed towards the exit.

Izuku ducked his head as he entered a collapsed building. 'Hello, anyone there?" he called out, the silence was not an indicator of an absence of an injured person. He listened carefully for any sounds, besides the sounds of the crowd he heard a faint whimper. "Hello," Izuku called out as he moved towards the sounds.

"I'm over here," Izuku heard a small child's voice, Izuku moved through building until he came up a small child. The kid was clutching his ankle and moaning in pain.

"What's wrong," Izuku calmly asked as he inspected the kid.

The kid using one hand wiped his nose, "I hurt my ankle and I can't find my mommy."

"That's terrible, I bet she's really worried about you," Izuku bantered as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a cold compress. "Here, lets put that on your ankle and I'll carry you out of here."

The kid nodded and let Izuku place the pack on his ankle. "Hey, want to see something cool?" Izuku asked as he pulled out the wrapping to keep it secured. When the kid nodded, Izuku tied the gauze around the boy's leg. "And a one, and a two and a," he counted down before pulling on both ends and the wrapping came off, untied and in one piece. The boy stopped his acting and was just watching now.

Izuku carefully wrapped the gauze around the boy's leg. Looking up at the kid, "So tell me, what's your favorite color?"

"Um pu-purple," the kid nervously asked.

Izuku gently put his hands on the wrapping, "Okay I want you to close your eyes and image that this is purple, you have to really want it though." The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Okay, on the count of three," Izuku told the kid. "And a one, and a two, and a three." Izuku let go of the kids leg and the boy opened his eyes. The gauze had turned purple.

"Wow that's really cool," the amazed boy cheered. "How did you do it?"

"A Magician never reveals his secrets," Izuku whispered to the kid.

A loud buzzer rang out, "And that is it contestants, the City Catastrophe is over. Please exit so clean up crews can prepare for the next event."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ffffffffuuuuu-dge monkeys, this chapter.

Wow so many people who patiently waited for me to update, all while I farted around with writers block and posted random stories hoping to push through it. Well that didn't work, but I did however write a bunch of other stuff that might end up getting posted. And apparently I'm collaborating on stuff now.

Now that this is over, I can go back to combat stuff, which won't be too tough, I can picture the fights so much easier than what I did in this chapter. The language will be simpler as well to convey what I want.

Review Review

Coduss: That keep an open mind, I meant that as a, "just be mindful of your son's relationships, he's his own man now." type thing, which I guess I completely botched that line. It is still just a triangle and I am doing a terrible job of conveying that properly. I will try to tighten the dialogue so that there is less confusion later.

Guest: That is why I am trying to make Bakugo a better person, he's not going to be cuddles and sunshine but he shouldn't come off as, "Why are you not in prison right now?"

StonedCactus: Because a lot of the teachers don't have personalities so I kind of inserted some to try out, making Power Loader someone who would see a problem and choose the easiest solution, even if it was really complex. "We have a problem, it might be this kid, remove kid, does problem still exist." I could see how that comes off a bit bloodthirsty to some.

tiguylerobot: That's a secret.

Reacted: I like writing the banter, this chapter didn't have a lot of it, but that's because I was trying to focus more on the students overall as opposed to just Izuku so it was easier to break off from him at points for commentary. That banter shall be back with a vengeance during the next few chapters.

Next chapter, the First Round of the One on Ones. And the Bracket is all kinds of weird.

Seriously it took me four hours to work this out so I could get the right fights I wanted, I revised teams a couple of times in this chapter to be believable.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Sound of Silence

Midnight walked up to the podium that she announced from, holding the microphone almost too close to her face, one could hear her soft breathes. "What a fantastic show," she suddenly shouted. "Let's give a round of applause to all our first-year students for showing how effective one months of training can be in improving a heroes capability to rescue those in danger." The crowd's reaction ranged from enthusiastic to reserved and respectful. "Before we move on to clean up, let's see who is moving on to the next round, in first place. From the back of the pack is Team Todoroki, who managed to snag the V.I.P., totaling his team at 1,000,080. Cutting it pretty close there."

The team name was displayed on the big screen, underneath was a picture of the team, Todoroki, Kendo and Awase faces split the screen in to three segments. Kendo scoffed and walked away from Todoroki in search of either Momo or Izuku. "Next we have team Iida-Monoma-Yaoyorozu, that is a mouthful," Midnight inhaled to catch her breath.

Standing in the crowd of students watching the television Iida pushed up his glasses, "It only made sense to have all of our names, so that we may all get equal credit."

Momo dismissively responded, "That's great Iida, I'm gonna go find Zu-kun or Itsuka-chan."

"Oh, don't want to spend more time around me, I thought we had something special," Monoma mocked. Momo flipped her hair and stormed off.

"With 1327 point, they safely held the leader for the entire event, must be seething to have that illustrious first place stolen so quickly," Midnight said sadly. "But don't worry cuties you will have plenty of chances to push yourselves back into the spotlight.

"In third place is team Bakugo, whose strategy of Divide and Disrupt, almost worked to prevent Team Todoroki from rescuing the V.I.P., a bold move, but it did pay off. They scored 783 points a respectable score," Midnight grinned sadistically.

With his massive reach Shoji pulled his team into a big hug, much to Bakugo's displeasure. "Let me go, dammit." Kirishima in his excitement grabbed onto Bakugo and pulled him back into the hug when Bakugo was wiggling his way out.

"But everyone's more excited to find out who clawed their way out of the muck and into the coveted fourth place," Midnight stated. "Let's see, could it be, is it really truly, oh I do say."

"Get on with it," Aizawa's voice carried over the stadium speakers.

"Oh poo, you're no fun Eraser-kun," Midnight whined. "I'm an _entertainer._ But fine, don't want to steal All Might's spotlight. Its Team Wonder Child. With 512 points they passed over the next team by a scant 60 points."

Izuku cheered when he heard that his team advanced to the final event. "This is amazing, haha," Izuku shouted.

"We did pretty good," Tsuburaba admitted as he looked at the screen with all their smiling faces.

Kamakiri shrugged, "Win or lose, I learned a few new applications for my quirk, so that's a nice benefit."

Ochako eagerly shuffled in place, "Oh I can't wait to call my parents."

"Yeah great," Shinso sarcasm laden voice droned out. "We did it, all of our quirks were as useful as the rest of them."

Midoriya turned to his team mate. "What are you talking about Shinso, your quirk was incredibly helpful, we got close to a hundred points from those five who we only had to calm down, you practically won this event for us," Izuku explained to his down trodden team mate.

"Whatever," the purple-haired teen said dismissively as he walked to the stands designated for the 1-A students.

"Well now that we know the teams that have passed let's find out what the event they have, Oh who are we kidding it's always the One on One battles," Midnight said as she walked around her small stage. "In the mean time those who didn't make it to the next event, we have various games and activities to participate in, with some wonderful prizes."

As the clean up crew entered the field which was a contracted company that specialized in removing wreckage after particularly intense hero battles. Izuku snickered as he passed Aizawa who wore a hard hat and carried a pickaxe.

The games set aside for the other students who failed to qualify ranged from physical activities like the long jump and discus throw, to games like a bean bag toss and milk bottles. On the surface just seemed like ways to keep those who were no longer competing interested and engaged but with allowing them to use their quirks, was part of Nezu's plan to have their students demonstrate their abilities, knowing that some quirks would be ill suited to whatever 'random' event they have to compete in. This allowed agencies to find more quirks and see them in other areas of effectiveness.

* * *

Izuku followed the crowd of students before he felt his arms being grabbed from both sides. "I had the worst time in that event," he heard in stereo. Izuku smirked as he was dragged down the hall towards the food vendors. The teen boy just waved to people as he passed them by, garnering confused looks from most of the onlookers.

In the cafeteria students, pro-heroes and civilians mingled, conversation spread throughout. Izuku was situated between his two girlfriends as he ate his food and listened to them talk animatedly about their experience in the event, it would seem neither liked their choice of team all that much.

Izuku glanced up and noticed a microphone was heading towards his face. "Uhh," he stared at the black tipped equipment and traced it up to the eager face of a young reporter.

"Hi, Skye Hye, with 12 XKR News," the woman excitedly introduced herself. "What we're doing is getting an interview with student who have managed to make their way into the final event, any comments, about that."

Momo huffed and got up from her seat, not wanting to explode about how much of a jerk Monoma had been in the event. Kendo simply stated that she wished she had chosen her team better.

"But you were on the first-place team," the reporter responded.

"No Todoroki _was_ the first-place team, we were chosen because he had to have people," Kendo angrily stated.

"That's interesting we have just finished interviewing him, would you like to see what he had to say?" the reporter asked.

"Ugh, fine, but then I can't wait to battle him and squash his smug face," the orange haired martial artist stated as she pounded her fist in her hand.

The camera which was connected to the Television feed in the stadium took hold, and Todoroki's face came on screen. "Hi, I'm Skye Hye," the footage cut to her introducing herself, someone having finished up. The reporter standing next to Kendo said, "we were able to do his really fast, he doesn't talk a whole lot."

With the television changing to an interview, many people focused on that. "Tell us, what was your strategy going in?"

Todoroki stared blankly into the camera, "Get the highest amount of points possible."

The camera shook a little and you could hear a soft chuckle, Skye waved off her cameraman, "Okay but why head straight for the V.I.P. you passed by many other points on the way."

Todoroki inhaled slightly, then let out a breath, "In a disaster a V.I.P. is designated because they hold some value. Be it to the disaster itself, accessing more resources or to simply garner favor with peoples that would advance your career."

A few pro-heroes nodded at this declaration and recalled times they had taken actions that would further their own fame and wealth. On the screen Skye spoke again, "Seems a little cynical, does it not."

Todoroki shrugged, "To some maybe, but it was a calculated move for maximum efficiency." Todoroki choosing that point to walk away and end the interview.

"So that was the team leader of the first-place team," Skye twirled back and the screen went live to Izuku. "And here I am with the leader of the Fourth-Place team, Wonder Child."

"Midoriya," Izuku quietly said. "It's Midoriya Izuku, the Wonder Child is a nickname." A faint blush crossed his cheeks as he realized he was going to be on television. Something he knew would happen seeing as he watched the Sports Festival every year and knew people got interviewed after events, but he didn't think it would happen to him.

"Fantastic Midoriya," Skye continued. "Tell us what your strategy was? It seemed like your team had the least amount of coverage of all the other teams." With Todoroki rushing off for the V.I.P., Bakugo giving chase and Iida speeding around and marking zones, it would seem that way for Izuku's team to have slowly spread out compared to others who would run around.

Izuku nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I guess I just didn't want to leave anyone behind. It didn't matter to me the points that people were worth, they all needed help, so I figure even if it took me all day, I'd rescue them all, because isn't that what we're here for. We're heroes it's our job to save everyone," Izuku said as he stared into the camera.

Across the stadium quite a few people who understood Todoroki's mindset felt shame, that prioritizing any person over another, regardless of supposed value, was something they would do. Quite a few were enraptured by just how easy it was for him to say those words, that seemed so practices yet flowed as if speaking from the heart.

"That's, wow, kid that's amazing," Skye faltered. "Where did you learn that?"

Izuku shrugged as he swirled his fork around his food, "I don't know it just seems like what a hero is supposed to do, it's what I would want a hero to do."

Skye ended the interview there, and she quickly turned to her camera crew and whispered, "Let's keep an eye on this one."

* * *

After the quick cleanup of the previous event, Cementoss moved in carrying a large hose, as it poured thick concrete he used his quirk to shape and harden it in moments until it resembled an adequate stage for the students to fight on. In addition, he made a chair on the opposite side of the ring to Midnight's stand.

Present Mics' voice carried through the speaker system, "Could we have all the teams who made it to the final round please enter the arena." To which sixteen students from across the building made their way back down.

Midnight taking no time approached her podium. "All right my lovelies, lets find out who has to get down with who," she said with a wink. She pointed at the screen and the bracket fell into place. An animation of balls dispensing each releasing a name on the screen until every spot had been filled.

Round 1:

Izuku Midoriya

Vs.

Hitoshi Shinso

Kosei Tsuburaba

Vs.

Shoto Todoroki

Togaru Kamakiri

Vs

Itsuka Kendo

Tenya Iida

Vs.

Mei Hatsume

For the first half of the names. Izuku nervously looked over at Shinso who was staring him down. "G-good luck," Izuku said.

"Better be careful, one wrong slip and I can make you lose," Shinso said as he nudged passed his opponent, no need to remain behind and see the results.

Hanta Sero

Vs

Ochaco Uraraka

Mezo Shoji

Vs

Eijiro Kirishima

Yotetsu Awase

Vs

Neito Monoma

Momo Yaoyorozu

Vs

Katsuki Bakugo

"At that's it, let's see how well you hold up in the first fights, which begin in ten minutes," Midnight said as she took her spot on the stage under an elaborate chair, cushioned and had an umbrella drink.

* * *

Izuku was in his waiting room as he paced around, the door creaking open, he turned with a hopeful look, expecting to see Momo or Itsuka who could help to calm his nerves, even Bakugo coming to yell at him would be appreciated. But he didn't expect to Todoroki step in and shut the door.

"Todo," Izuku started to say before the boy stomped his foot on the ground, creating a thin sheen on ice of the floor, Izuku closed his mouth and watched with apprehension as the only other person in the room glared at him.

"Why," Todoroki hissed out. "Why do you find every chance to upstage me. I freeze the competition and you just appear in first. Then I manage to score the most points and in a single interview make me seem petty." Todoroki grit his teeth.

"I'm not," Izuku approached.

Todoroki's fist slammed into the wall next to him. "I am trying to send a message to my father, that I don't need his power to be a great hero and yet, why do I feel like all I have done is act like him."

Izuku raised his voice. "Todoroki," he said firmly getting the boys attention. "I don't know what your father has to do with this, but I'm not trying to make you look bad, or me look good. I just want to be proud. That at the end of the day, win or lose, I can go to those I care about, my friends, my mother, my l-loves," he stumbled as he made his declaration. "To ALL the people that have believed in me and look them in the eye and say I gave it my all."

Tears welled in Izuku's eyes, "I want everyone who doubted me, who tried to keep me down, who _hurt_ me," his voice cracked as his emotions swelled. "That everyone who was there, can see what I am made of, all the time and effort I put into training, I don't want any more regrets." Izuku took a deep breath, "I can't tell you how to live your life, I don't know your circumstances, but when me meet, because I have no intensions of losing, you better come at me with everything you got."

Todoroki matched Izuku's gaze for a moment before he pulled open the door and shoved his way passed the two girls standing on the other side.

Izuku exhaled as he felt the tension leave the room, "Hey, so how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh," Momo said as she tapped her chin. She said as she pulled Izuku into a kiss, "Everything."

"So that part about you girls being my uh, loves," Izuku wrung his hands nervously.

"Especially that part," Kendo said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss as well. "However I didn't think Todoroki would get to you like this, so I have come up with an effective strategy to help take your mind off everything."

"R-really," Izuku said hopefully, his mind filled with thoughts about how to deal with Todoroki.

"Mhm, so you just get yourself comfortable and watch," Kendo said as she pushed Izuku into a chair, then she sauntered over to Momo. "Just like we practiced."

Momo nodded and cupped Itsuka's cheek before planting her lips firmly on her girlfriends, the orange-hair girl moaned into her partners mouth. They held the kiss for a moment before breaking apart. And Momo glanced at the corner of her eye to see if they had Izuku's attention. The teenage boy's eyes were transfixed on the sight before him, two very beautiful girls making out with each other. "So got other boys on the brain now Zu-kun," Momo teased.

Izuku shook his head so quickly it almost looked painful, "No, please continue," he begged.

"Mmmm," Kendo sighed. "It's kind of hot to be watched while I'm kissing someone, I wonder if it's just as hot to watch." She moved over to switch with Izuku, the sound of the speaker stopped her. "Oh poo, guess we'll have to wait for the next round."

Momo turned and made sure to stretch, the motions pushing up her rear for Izuku to ogle. "I think before each match we should do this."

Izuku nodded, "Yes do this." He said as he followed his girlfriends out of the waiting room.

* * *

"And we are ready to begin the first round," Present Mic said. "Now everyone, place your bets."

Aizawa quickly interjected, "Betting on the Sports Festival would be illegal."

"Pssh, you're only saying that because you know you're going to lose," Midnight egged him on, her voice carried from her headset to theirs.

"No, I learned my lesson," Aizawa said as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

Present Mic smirked turning in his chair to announce the entrances, "In the red corner, from class 1-A, the master mentalist, the bad boy brainwasher, Hitoshi Shinso." The aforementioned teen not sparing a glance as he took his spot on the stage.

"And in the blue corner, also from 1-A, he's got a bag of tricks, a heart of gold and two lovely ladies, it's IZUKU MIDORIYA," Present Mic stomped on his desk.

Izuku quickly took the stage hiding his face from the cameras as he tried to desperately kill his blush.

"Alright my little ones," Midnight said as she moved to the center of her platform. "The rules are simple, if you say you surrender, you are outta here. If you get knocked off the platform, you are outta here, if you are knocked out, you guessed it. If you go to fair that we have to stop the match, well let's just say you don't want that," she smiled devilishly.

"You two cuties got that," she asked.

"Yes," Shinso said without taking away his eyes from Izuku. Who only nodded in response.

In a far away location, in a bad side of town, stands a dingy bar. A flickering television in the top corner of the room. "This fucking kid," Shigaraki spat. "Thinks he's so much better than everyone." Having had a few more to drink than he normally would his aim was off when he threw the glass, but before it could shatter on the wall a swirling vortex opened up it landed on the counter next to him.

"Don't break my stuff or I won't serve you," Kurogiri stated from behind the bar.

"Oh let him have his fun," a voice from a television on the wall said, the soft blue light. "So this is the one, who seemed to have many quirks."

"Yes Sensei, this is him," Shigaraki said, as he folded himself on the barstool.

"Interesting, let us see his many quirks," the voice said menacingly.

"And begin," Midnight shouted. Izuku watched his opponent. Intent on keeping quiet while he prepared his strategy.

"Listen to that crowd," Shinso said as he looked at the stadium. "Must be nice to have all that adoration. A good quirk, or in your case whatever the hell you have."

Izuku's mouth stayed shut as he thought more of an effective strategy.

"But what I'm more jealous of, are those two girls of yours," Shinso said, the words causing Izuku to pause. "I mean seriously, two absolute beauties, makes me want to take them from you," Shinso smiled as he watched Izuku's features shift, _"Almost there, just a little more and the dam breaks."_

Shinso shrugged, "If I have to use my quirk, then so."

"Don't you da-," Izuku shouted before his eyes glazed over. _"Dammit, he baited me."_

"And like that I win, everyone has a button, and seriously I am sorry I had to threaten your girlfriends to win. You seem like a nice guy and they genuinely like you, so I hope there are no hard feelings for this," Shinso walked over. "So, if you could just walk out of the arena for me, that would be great."

Izuku's feet shifted, and he took a step forward, _"Dammit no, not like this."_

"And it looks like Shinso's quirk hits home," Present Mic announced.

"It's a strong one, able to put anyone under his control," Aizawa responded.

In the stands the reactions were mixed, some of the crowd disappointed at such an anti-climactic battle, the pros discussing the usefulness of the quirk. But with the students, two girls were having very different reactions, they were shouting down in to the arena hoping to snap Izuku out of his trance. However, a loud explosion caused them to quiet down.

"Shuddup, he's got this," Bakugo said as he planted his feet firmly on the bar in front of him.

Sato spoke up, "Uh, he's under Shinso's mind control, how is he going to get out."

"Mind control, bah, what's a trick that you always see cheesy magicians use," Bakugo cackled, as he recalled a time in the past, the exact day he stopped using henchmen to do his dirt work.

The crowd watched as Izuku lifted an arm up to his ear and pulled out a coin on a string.

" _Only got one shot at this,"_ Izuku thought to himself as the coin moved back and forth.

From his angle Hitoshi could only watch as Izuku moved his arm, "Huh, he has some impressive willpower to do that much, but he's got no way out of my," he muttered to himself before pausing. _"Why did he stop, I didn't tell him to stop."_

Izuku's body stopped before the edge of the arena, the coin slowly moving back and forth. His right hand rose in front of his face before he snapped his fingers, before stumbling forward.

"Dumbass hypnotized himself," Bakugo laughed loudly.

"But Katsuki," Momo said. "He might still say something on accident and I doubt he'll have another chance to do that trick again."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah that's why he needs to use an act he hates, he can't perform most of his tricks without stuff or talking to people, I bet the coin was literally all he could get."

Izuku twirled to face Shinso. The purple haired teen in confusion, "Hey, how did you get out, nothing hit you."

Izuku opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. He raised both of his hands, one above his head and the other below it.

"I don't know what's going on," Present Mic said as he looked to Aizawa for an explanation of his student.

Aizawa shrugged, "I honestly don't know, I've never been able to peg down what his quirk is and he refuses to say. So, we'll just have to wait and see.

Bakugo groaned, "He did this once in middle school, I hated it, he hated it, but it's smart." Izuku swiped his hands up and down respectively, his face suddenly painted in black and white marks. "Fuckin' creepy ass mime," Bakugo said.

Izuku's body lurched to the side and he caught his head, before he straightened himself up. At this point the crowd was quiet, the fighter suddenly having applied makeup to himself causing confusion. Izuku pinched two fingers together and dragged them across his lips, like he was zippering them shut.

Shinso growled, "Are you mocking me." He rushed his opponent, only for Izuku to place his two hands up. From an onlooker's perspective Shinso just seemed to stop and crumple to the ground. For the purple haired boy, he felt like he just ran into a brick wall. Looking up from the ground, he saw Izuku shake his head in disappointment, before the mime felt his way along the invisible wall before coming around it.

"Is this a joke," Shinso said as he scrambled to his feet. "Some weird form of telekinesis, huh?"

Izuku dodged a punch that Shinso threw his way. He stepped over an invisible object and gripped the air in front of him before pedaling away, the silent teen floating as he crossed the arena.

Izuku hopped off his invisible bicycle and stared at the furious face of his opponent. He seemed to fiddle with his hands before spinning something above his head. Shinso once again ran at Izuku only to have his arms suddenly pinned to his side and his movement falter at Izuku yanked on some sort of rope.

"When I get out of this, I am going to kick your ass, you hear me," Hitoshi angrily said.

Izuku calmly started to real in Shinso as he was dragged across the stage. Once his opponent was close enough he finished tying up Shinso before he rolled him off the stage and into the grass.

Midnight stared in confusion before her brain registered that Shinso had lost, "Uh, Hitoshi Shinso is out of bound, somehow, Izuku Midoriya is the winner." The spattering of applause from the audience did nothing to dampen the smile on Izuku's painted face.

He hopped off and moved over to a struggling Shinso, "Seriously what the hell is this."

Izuku shook his head and undid the imaginary bindings, after doing so he unzipped his mouth and removed his face paint, in the same manner he put it on. "What did I say day one?" Izuku asked.

Shinso shifted so he was sitting on the grass, he extended his hand which Izuku grasped and helped him stand up. "You're a magician," Hitoshi said slowly.

"Eeyup," Izuku beamed. "And I can do a whole lot of tricks."

"You're crazy you know that," Hitoshi said as he stared at his classmate.

"Haha, yeah," Izuku said suddenly as his eyes glazed over.

"You really are a simple one aren't you," Shinso grinned as he walked away before disabling his quirk.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hehehe, I cannot stop, I will not stop.

For everyone thinking about Monoma getting his ass kicked. I have spent a thousand years dormant in a frozen monastic temple beneath the North Pole. I have concocted the most clinically perfect beat down in all of human history. Do not worry, it shall be glorious.

I hope people like the fights, I can't wait to get through them all because there are going to be so few of them that are even close to canon, I will have my hands full with them.

Normally there is a bigger Review Review

But I really only have one I want to adress

Mrotrax I have no idea what you were trying to say, I am sorry.


	19. Chapter 19 - Preliminaries

After his match ended and a quick stop at the bathroom, Izuku trudged up the stairs to the 1-A booth where his class was seated. "Wow, getting up and down is going to be the real fight today," he joked as he seated himself next to Momo. With how loud the crowd was talking about the fight he noticed that his classmates were being eerily quiet. "What?" Izuku looked around at that.

"Dude, what the hell is your quirk," Sero shouted.

"I told you guys on the first day, didn't I," he looked to Momo assured that she would have remembered if he told them or not.

"Izuku, sweetie, you said you were magic," Momo bluntly stated.

Izuku nodded. "Oh, okay then, we're good," Izuku happily said and faced the stage again.

Before anyone else could speak up Midnight's voice came over the speakers, "Would Kosei Tsuburaba and Shoto Todoroki please take the field?"

On the 1-A side, the silent student Shoto Todoroki having chosen to forgo spending time in the waiting room because of a run in with his father after the second event.

"Shoto, choosing to continue this petty rebellion of yours is costing you," Endeavor's deep voice carried throughout. "Twice, this upstart nobody has managed to make you look foolish. It is time you stop acting like a child and embrace my power."

Shoto scoffed and stomped away from his father, his anger boiling over and he saw that Izuku had entered his waiting room, no doubt to prepare for his match. Todoroki didn't care that he could see Yaoyorozu and Kendo heading to the same door, he would have words with the apparent cause of his frustration.

As Todoroki rose from his seat in the stands to make his way down to the field a voice called out to him. "Hey Todoroki," Izuku said catching his attention, to which he glared harshly. "Good luck."

Todoroki faced the doorway. "I don't need luck, I'm better than him," he coldly stated.

When he was out of earshot, Bakugo whistled, "Wow and I thought I was a dick."

Shinso stepped in with a drink rubbing his shoulder. "That guy's in a bad mood," Shinso muttered. "Hey 'magician' I found your girlfriend," he said pointing behind him as Kendo came to join Izuku. "One of them at least."

"So, hypnotism," Itsuka questioned as she sat in Izuku's lap. "Really?"

Momo's eyes widened. "Darn I was next to the best seat in the house this whole time," she faked lamentation.

Izuku chuckled, hugged Itsuka and nodded. "Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of to get out of being mind controlled, just put myself in a trance," Izuku admitted.

"Wait, that's what you did?" Shinso shouted in disbelief.

"It worked didn't it," Izuku shrugged.

Momo looked over at Shinso who had gone back to sipping his drink. "I want to know what you said to get him to talk to you," she asked. "Izuku's not dumb, he knows what your quirk is, and yet he still fell for it. So, what did you say to get him to break?"

Shinso stopped sucking his straw and froze. _"Shit, if I say that I joked about raping them I'm a dead man, why did I have to try to win, fuck"_ he slowly let go of the straw and made a noise of confusion.

Izuku took pity on him because Shinso was playing to the rules of the fight. "He just trash talked my mom a bit," he leaned his head back and winked to the purple haired boy.

A crackling explosion on the other end of the seating drew everyone's attention, "Oi you ragging on Inko, I'll blow you the fuck up," Katsuki roared.

Izuku shrugged as Shinso stared at Izuku in fear. "Hey just think of it like this, if you fought Kacchan, you might have won."

Shinso wisely moved to sit in the back a bit further from Katsuki who was making threats at everyone who tried to calm him down. He turned when he felt something tapping on his shoulder, "Hey, just so you know, Izuku's not the only one to have heard what you said down there," Jirou mentioned as she leaned back, relaxing in her seat as she didn't have any matches to go to in the tournament.

"And you're not going to tell anyone," Shinso quietly said not to draw attention to himself.

Jirou looked at him from the corner of her eye. "As long as what you said stays just a way to get people under your quirk, but if you actually try that," she threatened.

Shinso waved his hands in front of his face. "I know, I know," he responded quickly. "I've always known. Had a bunch of that shoved in my face because of my quirk actually."

Jirou grumble, "Man, that sucks, hard. You don't seem like a bad guy, could use a nap and a haircut, but it probably sucked growing up and everyone thinking of you like that."

Shinso looked at his cup and swirled the contents, "Yeah it did, hard to make friends when people didn't want to talk to you. Even had a few people do bad stuff and blame me for it," Shinso admitted. "Honestly I've used my quirk in the last few weeks more than I have my entire life."

Jirou nodded, "I can see how that might mess you up a bit," she said softly. "Maybe if you want to try talking about it, I could listen. I'm kind of good at that," she chuckled and pointed at her earlobes.

"That sounds nice actually," Shinso agreed.

"Cool," she said as she closed her eyes to listen to her music.

Shinso smiled, "Yeah, cool."

* * *

Present Mic shouted his introduction pulling everyone's attention back to the ring, "And now for the first fight between classes, from 1-B it's the resident blow hard and wind maker, Kosei Tsuburaba." The orange haired boy laughing off the taunts from the announcer's booth. "And from 1-A, he's son of the Number 2 Pro-Hero Endeavor, he's cold as ice, so let's give a warm welcome to Shoto Todoroki."

Midnight cracked her whip as she stood up from her plush chair, "Alright my two lovely boys, do you remember the rules I said for the last round?" Tsuburaba shouted in affirmation while Todoroki simply nodded and glared at his opponent. "Then let's not waste any time, so begin," she signaled the start of the match.

"She's right let's not waste time," Todoroki snarled as he slammed his foot on the ground, rapidly forming a massive glacier.

Tsuburaba hurriedly created a wall of air to block the path of the oncoming ice, instead causing the glacier to grow over it. For a moment he seemed safe in his little cave, but something was happening that he was unused to, the wall began to collapse in on him. "Ahhhh," Tsuburaba screamed in fright as the barrier keeping him from being crushed under a mountain of frozen water shrank, "I surrender, I surrender," he shouted loudly.

It took a second for Midnight to respond as she, like many, was in awe of the sheer power behind the attack. "And, and Tsuburaba surrenders, Shoto Todoroki is the winner." In seconds the ice started to recede as Todoroki applied heat to the block, quickly evaporating it.

Up in the stands everyone was silent, even Bakugo impressed by the magnitude of that attack. "Damn, he's got some power behind him," Kirishima said. "Kind of hot," he muttered.

Momo turned on Izuku. "And you have to fight THAT next," she shrieked.

"Kero," Tsuyu ribbited. "If that's how much cold he can make, I wonder how hot he is?"

Koda raised his whiteboard up in the back on which he wrote 'Phrasing', but without making sound everyone ignored him.

Kaminari scratched his head, "Okay so I understand that he was under the ice but why was Tsuburaba's quirk shrinking?"

Iida who was sitting next to Kaminari turned and explained. "It's quite simple really, the sudden cold caused by Todoroki's quirk caused the air molecules affect Tsuburaba's quirk to slow down as a result it started to shrink," Iida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh," Sero said with a nod. "Like a boner," he concluded.

"Moving on from that it seems the next fight will be starting much sooner, kero," Tsuyu ribbited.

Kendo hopped out of Izuku's lap. "That's me," she smiled. "Kiss for good luck," she leaned over Izuku and opened her mouth. Izuku slowly leaned forward and caught her lips and gave her a much more chaste kiss than she had wanted. "Hmm, something to work on," Kendo said, she then turned to Momo. "You too," Kendo said as she grabbed Momo's face and stole a kiss. She skipped off to go prepare for her own fight while Todoroki began to thaw the glacier.

Kirishima noticed the distracted state Midoriya was in and plopped himself into the open seat next to him that others had assumed Kendo or Momo would use. "So hey, Midoriya," he said nervously. "I was wondering if maybe, you could help me some homework sometime?" Kirishima asked. "I mean, I'm not falling behind or anything, but I want to do a little better and I figured."

Izuku shook his head to bring himself back, "Um, wouldn't Momo or Iida be better suited they have higher grades than me?"

"N-NO," Kirishima shouted. "I uh mean, Iida is a little, intense, and no offense Momo, but I uh," he tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't insult one of Midoriya's girlfriends. "I think I might just be more comfortable around you Midoriya," he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess, I'm free this weekend, since we won't have classes after this until Monday," Izuku smiled at his classmate.

" _Score,"_ Kirishima happily thought as he now had an opening to inquire about Bakugo.

* * *

After a few minutes Kendo and Kamakiri were told to take the field.

"From class 1-B it's Sword Scyther, the Mantis Menace, Togaru Kamakiri, and his opponent, the Might Fist, she's got big hands and a big heart, Itsuka Kendo. Is this a case of Sword versus Fist, Unarmed versus Armed," Present Mic announced with excitement.

"Give it up, pres," Kamakiri taunted. "You have no chance against me, I have weapons, you have nothing."

Itsuka prepared herself by getting into her traditional kata. "That is where you are wrong, the history of martial arts is long and rich. It was designed as a way for those without weapons to defend themselves against those that do."

"All right my competition, I mean competitors," Midnight corrected herself. "When I say begin, then I want a good clean fight. Ready," she said as both fighters nodded. "Begin," the sound of her cracking whip hit the stand she was on.

Kamakiri rushed Kendo who braced herself on one leg, when the green mantis teen was ten feet away, she sprang forward with jab, the attack looking like it would miss. However her fist exploded in size and connected with his unguarded face as her hand slipped through his pose.

Kamakiri's head whipped back and he landed on the ground hard, stunned. Kendo knew from the tournaments she competed in that the fight wasn't over until it was over, so she quickly slammed her other hand on Kamakiri's chest causing him to exhale as she used one hand to pin him to the floor.

The mantis teen struggled but with Itsuka's muscular appendage and training in pinning her opponent, he eventually stilled and surrendered. She bounced and cheered her victory for a moment then helped Kamakiri to his feet, bowed and thanked him for a good match.

"Next time," Kamakiri said as the two branched off to the 1-A and 1-B seating areas.

* * *

Iida quickly moved out of the class area and went to the waiting room but was suddenly stopped on his way by none other than his opponent, Hatsume Mei. "I have a proposal for you,' she slyly grinned at him.

"So what do you think about that, huh," Kendo said as she came back in, she frowned when she saw that Momo had taken Izuku's lap. To which the raven-haired girl stuck out her tongue at Kendo. "Fine, I got it last time," she rolled her eyes at the child-like antics.

Sero tapped Izuku on the shoulder and drew his attention, "No seriously dude, how do you do it?"

"I told you I'm a magician," Izuku shrugged.

"Not about that you dingus, this" Sero pointed at Momo and Itsuka.

"Dunno," Izuku shrugged again.

"Very well, keep your secrets," Sero said as he leaned back, then smirked. "Hey Uraraka, since we got next fight, want to make a bet?" he said loudly.

"I don't gamble sorry," Ochako shook her head. "I've seen what it's gotten our poor homeroom teacher up to." Sero slumped in his seat, his master plan of wagering a date shot down before it even launched.

* * *

Back up in the booth, "So I got Vlad at 2 cases of Plus Ultra Ale on Kendo sweeping the competition," Present Mic said into a phone, while Aizawa grumbled. "Yes sir, putting you down with 3 boxes of Emperor Black Tea on Momo." He scribbled some words on a note pad.

Aizawa kept glancing over at the betting pad as he wiggled in his seat, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. _"I don't need it, I'm better than this."_

"Hizashi-kun," Midnight said into her headset, I want to put a whole tub of that _special_ jelly, down on Wonder Child."

"Oh ho, big wager there," Present Mic snickers as next to Midoriya's name he wrote 'crapton of lube'.

Aizawa pulled his attention away from his addiction for a moment to announce the next fight. "For the sole student in the support course to make it to the final round, we have Hatsume Mei. And her opponent from the hero course, Iida Tenya," he said dryly.

"Wow that was almost as robotic as these two competitors," Present Mic chuckled. "FROM the the support course, Higari is always complaining about the noise, it's the explosive mechanic, Hatsume MEEEIIIIII," Present Mic redid the intro. "And from 1-A, the speed demon himself, the textbook definition of a nerd. Iida TENYAAAA!"

Iida, at this point already felt ridiculous, but Present Mics introduction made him blush in embarrassment, his opponent however was lapping it up, waving and drawing as much attention to herself as possible.

* * *

Izuku nudged Momo getting her to look at him. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and maybe grab a snack, you want something?" he offered.

Momo nodded, "Can I get a hotdog, it's full of fat and that might give me a little extra fuel in my fight."

Itsuka shoved a bill into her boyfriends' hand, "I want a green tea," she requested. "I could use some hot, green liquid pouring down my throat," she teased and winked at Momo.

Not to be outdone, Momo turned to Izuku, "Make sure it's a big hotdog, I just love a nice, girthy, wei," she started to say before Izuku jumped up.

"Okay, I'm going while my dignity is still intact," Izuku said as he rushed out of the room, his cheeks crimson in embarrassment.

He heard the fight between his classmate and the support student begin and was hoping it wouldn't be over as quickly as the other matches were, however the line for snacks was still long. But he managed to get the tea and hotdog for his girlfriends in a reasonable amount of time, his return trip however had a road block. A big, flaming, angry father of a roadblock.

"Boy, we are going to have words," Endeavor said down to Izuku.

Izuku realized he was standing in a deserted hallway, as this was the way back up to the student and teacher section of the stands, so most foot traffic wouldn't be in this area anyway. "Uh huh, so uh, wouldn't you want to speak to your son instead," Izuku nervously chuckled.

The flame hero glared at the boy in disgust. "You are weak," he bluntly said. "You are not an equal to my creation, but he is being difficult. So I am telling you, in your fight, you will bring him to use his fire, it is his destiny to use it."

Izuku stood still weighing his options but a faint muttering could be heard, "…just deck him in the face… haven't practiced fire tricks… outrun him maybe."

"BOY," Endeavor snapped at Izuku.

"My name is not boy," Izuku shouted back. "And you know what, fuck you," he swore.

"I don't know what the hell you've done to your son to make him the way he is now, but I won't make him use his fire, not because _you_ ordered me to," he confidently stepped up to the angry father. "I will make him use his fire, because he needs to, not for you, but for him and everyone else." Izuku shoulder checked the large man and almost lost his balance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have two wonderful ladies to sit with and watch my friends give it their all."

Endeavor whirled on his heels, intent to yell at this insolent brat, but a smiling face took up his vision instead. "Enji, my old friend," All Might said as Izuku turned down a hallway. "Please, let me pick your brain a moment," he slung his bulky arm over the Number 2's shoulder and forced him down the hallway. "You see it's my first-time teaching, and I was wondering if you had any tips on training, seeing as you've done such a _fantastic_ job with your son, I was hoping you'd give me your secret," All Might said firmly, with no disguise in his tone.

"Tch, learn it yourself," Endeavor stormed off.

"Prick," All Might said as he deflated and walked off quickly, back to his seat with Inko.

* * *

Izuku returned to his seat and handed both girls their snacks. "So what took so long," Momo asked.

Izuku shrugged. "I got stopped by a 'concerned' parent," he airquoted.

"Really, what for," Itsuka followed up.

"The pri-, I mean parent, wanted me to help them with something, but I had to turn them down," Izuku said as out of the corner of his eye he met Todoroki's understanding gaze. "But what's been going on with this fight and why is Iida wearing all that junk?"

Momo snickered, "Seems that Hatsume managed to trick Iida into showcasing some of the support courses inventions."

Izuku nodded, "Huh surprised they don't just have a workshop where businesses come in to see what the students are making, like a science fair," Izuku wondered.

Momo's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Ooh that's a great idea, I'll call mommy and daddy and see if the company wants to send some people to U.A.. Get a look at the future engineers and maybe tap a few of them before they make a big debut," the heiress squealed in delight as she pulled out her phone. "That's going to give our company such a competitive edge." She leaned over and kissed Izuku firmly on the lips. "Thanks for the business idea," she told him as she walked off to make the call.

"You know sometimes I forget she's got more money than god," Kendo said as she watched Momo walk away.

"It's amazing how excited she can get," Izuku agreed. "She's like a puppy. A cute, sexy puppy, but still I don't know how I would have been if I grew up like she did."

"AND Hatsume Mei is out of bounds, Iida Tenya is the winner," Midnight announced.

"Demon woman," Iida accused Hatsume as he ran off, then turned around only to remove the equipment he had on and returned them.

Kendo snorted in amusement, "Guess I'm fighting him next, I've tested my fists against swords, now I do it against legs."

* * *

The next two students competing left to their respective waiting rooms.

"For 1-A we have someone whose power is to create sticky, white substance, so don't feel bad if you mistake him for a regular teenage boy, Hanta Sero," Present Mic introduced. Sero not deterred by the joke, ran out onto the platform, being so far into the competition he expected something to try and cut down on all the competitors.

"And his opponent, Ochako Uraraka, a girl so sweet she vomits rainbows and sparkles," Present Mic said loudly.

"It was one time," Uraraka protested as she met Sero on the stage, her pink cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Okay but it was really cute when it happened," Sero bantered. "Even if no one could figure out how you did it."

"Did I ever tell you of the time when I managed to have 6 different colors of sploo," Midnight wanted to say before her microphone cut out.

"No one wants to hear of your exploits," Aizawa quickly said over her, so they didn't get an even bigger fine. The protesting crowd did not deter him. "Degenerates, all of you," he hissed in annoyance.

"Oh poo, I guess I'll have to start a blog or something about my funtimes," Midnight whined. "But let's see if this cutie can avoid a buk-," Midnight kept speaking.

"Seriously, we are airing this nationwide," Aizawa pleaded.

"Such a bore, how do you kids survive classes with him," Midnight pouted. "Anyway, begin," she cracked her whip.

Sero shot his tape out, both strands headed straight for Uraraka who touched her clothes and floated over it. "And a magnificent dodge, from the Gravity Girl, so graceful," Present Mic commentated. "How will the tape dispenser make a comeback."

Sero aimed higher as he tried track the moving target but with her height, speed and his velocity, he was missing his shots. A blind strand managed to tag her foot. "Sorry, but it looks like I'll win this one, Uraraka," Sero boasted as he pulled down with force.

Ochako touched the tips of her fingers together, her sudden shift of gravity and the speed she had been falling at increased, turning her into a projectile, one that landed forcefully on Sero, knocking him to the ground. The brunette pinned his hands to the arena floor.

"I shrmmdr," Sero said as his voice was muffled by the weight on his face.

"What?" Midnight asked as she leaned closer.

"I surrender," Sero gasped out as he moved his head from between Uraraka's thighs. "But do I have to move?" he grinned up at the girl who squealed and got off of him. "Darn," he grumbled as he got up. "Good fight," he stuck out his hand to his blushing opponent who shook it and left the arena quickly.

Izuku shook his head, "He should have swung her around, now down. So even if she got her gravity back she'd have flown out of the ring," he said as he pulled a notebook and pen from his sleeve and wrote some notes about the distance and speed he saw Sero use and how long Uraraka maintained velocity from her jump.

* * *

The next bout between Shoji and Kirishima, was in Izuku's opinion much more boring, as the two boys battled with their own wrestling techniques. Shoji attempting to use his limbs and greater strength, while Kirishima would harden and soften to shift his density and make it difficult to pick him up. Itsuka was yelling and cheering as she watched the fight. Her interest in martial arts made this more entertaining for her.

"Ahhhh, why wasn't this a cage match," Itsuka complained. "Someone give him a chair," she screamed from the stands, shouting encouragement to both the 1-A boys. After a good twenty minutes, Kirishima managed to pin Shoji, his greater endurance surpassing Shoji's strength.

The next two competitors strode out into the arena, causing Momo to scowl as she watched the arrogant blonde step up to the platform.

"And in the second to last match of the preliminaries, we have the last chance for 1-B to put a student through," Present Mic announced. "It's a shame they've been seeded against each other, but what are you gonna do," he shrugged.

"On one side we have Yosetsu Awase, his binding quirk fuses objects on the atomic level. And his opponent is Neito Monomo, who can copy the quirk of anyone he touches," Aizawa said quickly, hoping to prevent any strange outbursts from his co-anchor or referee.

Midnight grinned up at the announcer's box. "Let's get on with the fight," she shouted.

Awase opened with fusing his shoes to the floor of the arena, something to make it more difficult to throw him out. Monoma instead slowly walked the edge of the arena, far away from his opponent. "Monoma, I don't know what you have planned but it won't work, I'm immovable," Awase shouted at him.

"I know, and thank you for that, really makes it easy to do this," Monoma sneered as he fired a blast of flame towards Awase who scrambled to the ground.

"Oh hey, what the hell, that can't be legal," Awase shouted over the roar of the flame.

"Ms. Midnight, was there a rule that prevented me from acquiring a quirk before I entered the fight?" he asked the referee.

"Technically no, but..." Midnight admitted, copy quirks were incredibly rare and there wasn't an explicit rule against it, though one could argue it counted as bringing tools from the outside in. "I'll allow it for this fight, but not afterward, we don't know whose quirk you're bringing into the fight."

Monoma chuckled as he thought back to how easy it was to get such a strong quirk. "Mr. Endeavor sir, could I please have your autograph?" Monoma shouted as he found the number 2 hero. "I wanted to get All Might's, but I thought that I should get a real heroes signature instead," he suckered up to the pro. _"Picking at people's strings is so easy,"_ he thought to himself as the grumpy man quickly signed it. Monoma made sure to brush his hand subtly, then produced a small flame. "It's so inspiring to see people with real quirks make a difference and not those with secrets and tricks," he said as he walked away to disguise his intentions.

Awase who had fused himself to the floor could only shrink further and further down as the burning flames got closer to his body. "Arrgh, fine, I surrender," Awase shouted making Monoma stop his fire.

"Could you repeat that so everyone can hear," Monoma smiled at his opponent.

Awase grumbled and moaned, "Fine, I said I surrender." He unfused himself from the floor and stomped off the arena.

"And the winner is Endeavor, sorry Neito Monoma," Midnight snarked at the kid who borrowed someone else's power to win his match. Monoma simply smiled and walked back through the tunnel.

* * *

In the stands Momo's scowl deepened. She had been hoping that Awase would have defeated Monoma handily. "Grrr, why did Ms. Midnight allow him to continue fighting, he was clearly cheating using a stolen quirk," she huffed in her seat.

Izuku rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Hey, worry about your fight, Kacchan isn't going to go easy on you because you're a girl you know," Izuku encouraged her.

"Of fucking course I won't," Bakugo shouted as he shot out of his seat to go to his waiting room. "If Princess thinks she's getting a free pass because of whats in her pants, then she's got another thing coming," he declared as he exited the 1-A seating area.

Itsuka shook her head. "Well you can't say the guy discriminates at least," she admitted. "Just take it nice and slow though," she advised Momo. "He's got the power behind him, so make sure to keep a distance."

Momo nodded as she began to think of the most effective tools to make. "I think I have a plan," she nodded to herself. Izuku shuffled his feet for a moment.

"If you want, I mean, I know a lot about his quirk, I could maybe," he tried to offer but was silenced by Momo putting a finger on his lips.

"I know you just want to help Izuku, but, I must decline," she told him firmly. "I need to beat him on my own, and I think I can do just that," Momo said as she stood up and stretched. "Kiss for good luck, I'm really going to need it," Momo requested.

"Sure thing," Izuku leaned in and gave he a kiss. "No matter what happens, we love you and support you," Izuku whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Momo blushed furiously and pulled back as she wiped a stray tear. "Thank you," Momo nodded.

Itsuka, with much more excitement in her grabbed Momo and planted a loud kiss on her lips. "Mwah, go kick his butt girlfriend," Itsuka said as she pushed Momo out of the room. She turned back to Izuku who was just open mouthed staring at her. "What? You handled all the touchy feely, lovey dovey stuff, I give pep talks," Itsuka said as she sat in Izuku lap. Izuku rolled his eyes at her before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Jeez, she's going to be just fine, Bakugo isn't a complete bastard," Itsuka said. "Hopefully."

"And here we are folks, the final preliminary battle. We have the, beautiful and graceful, Momo Yaoyorozu, heiress to the Yaoyorozu fortune, 1-A's genius and packing a powerful quirk, she's stacked in more ways than one," Present Mic introduced her.

"Now her opponent, Katsuki Bakugo, his temper isn't the only thing that's explosive," the blonde MC announced.

"Oi, fuck you," Bakugo shouted up to the booth.

"And he's just a beautiful and graceful as his opponent," Mic teased.

"You're god damn right I am," Bakugo responded, not one to ever turn down a compliment. He fixed his glare on Momo. "So, ready to die Princess?" he taunted.

Momo took a deep breath. "You wish," she shot back. He body sparking red electricity while she watched Katsuki set of crackles in his palms.

"Ooh, such vigor, such youthful intensity," Midnight whined. "If only this was a bedroom," she started to muse.

"Get on with it," Momo shouted.

Bakugo snarling. "Let's go already."

Midnight dropped her shoulders. "Fine, fight or whatever," she waved off the two teens.

Bakugo hearing the blaring horn exploded across the field at Momo who was still forming an object. He pulled back his right fist, prepared to blast her straight off the platform when a pole jutted out of her foot and into his gut. Taking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling.

"Of course you'd go for a frontal assault," Momo taunted as she finished forming a tall shield. "I just didn't think you'd be so obvious about it," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh Princess you are gonna get it," he snarled as he flipped on to his feet. He propelled himself forward and with subtle adjustments weaved side to side with his quirk. Momo braced herself for him to attack from either her left or right, she kept the shield up on her left while the pole was pressed against her side so she could take a swipe at him if he came on that side.

Bakugo snarled and dipped low. _"Crap, my legs,"_ Momo thought to herself as she dropped her center of gravity and braced the shield against her knee and shoulder, but all that did was put her in a position to be toppled as Bakugo landed his full wait on the metal and stomped down hard. Momo was knocked to the floor by the impact and didn't have time to adjust before the boy slammed his fists onto the metal, detonating his quirk before, during and after the strikes.

The smell of smoke and flashes of light obscured the vision in the stands as Bakugo wailed away at the shield that was protecting Momo from his onslaught. "Ahahahahaha," he laughed loudly. "I'm gonna get you Princess, pretending to be a turtle won't help you, I'll crack this shell. Then I'll crack you," he threatened as the metal dented and reddened as it heated and deformed under his blows.

Momo, struggled as her arms became numb after weathering his strikes. _"Come on, come on, think,"_ Momo shouted to herself. _"He's too heavy for me to lift in this position, I'd need a press or a jack to get him off of me, but that would use up all my stored fat cells,"_ she began to worry about her odds. _"I know they said they'd support me, but who wants to support a weak loser,"_ Momo thought. _"Izuku would have a trap that he could spring, and Itsuka would spring into action, she wouldn't hide, spring,_ " Momo's eyes widened as she put her hastily prepared plan into action.

Under the shield, red sparks formed, but through the smoke and lights, Bakugo couldn't see what was going on, until with sudden force he was thrown clear across the field and skidded on the stone. Momo stood standing with a cartoonish looking boxing glove attached to a spring. "You did not," he snarled as he stood up. Momo curtsied to Bakugo as she began to form a large barrel. Bakugo didn't wait, he launched himself across the field at ludicrous speeds. "Not going to let you make anything else," he shouted as he reared back his palms.

Momo wheeled the cannon in front of her as she aimed it at Bakugo, she pulled the rope that fired it moments before Bakugo exploded both his hands. The entire field was covered in smoke and a figure was blown clean off the stage. "And Momo Yaoyorozu is out of bounds," Midnight waved her hand and coughed.

When the smoke cleared enough Bakugo could be seen sucking in deep breathes of air and he trudged over to the passed out girl. "Damn, that might have worked if I wasn't used to my own explosions," he wiped his face with a shaky, reddened hand. He scooped her up and walked out, his intended destination the infirmary. "Oi, Deku, come take care of your woman," Bakugo shouted up to the stands. Izuku rolled his eyes as he and Itsuka quickly departed to catch up to Bakugo on his way to Recovery Girl.

"What an explosive finish," Present Mic announced. "We'll take a short break and return to the action after everyone's gotten patched up."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I want this done yesterday, it would have been so cool to drop a chapter 1 year after starting the story.

I know right, one whole year of writing, you know except for that couple months around Christmas where I was dead.

So many stories, so many ideas. It's been great really. Love all the love that everyone's thrown my way, really digging how much people like my work. How many followers I've gotten and favorites, and not just on this story. On all the ones I've written, just a hodgepodge of crazy ideas, branching out, trying new things. I have an Ao3 account that I'm cross posting stuff, but not everything. So that's going on.

It's the same name as this account, I'm a basic bitch.

Let's do some review Review.

Vilkath you bring up some very good points. Do all quirks just have a similar trigger, because otherwise his quirk would be weird and almost useless, not knowing how to turn them on or whatnot.

Also yes, Momo clearly doesn't know how to use her quirk. Because first off she can make mass that outweighs her, so there is clearly a break of the laws of thermodynamics to begin with on conservation of mass when she does this. Secondly, how does that atomic structure work, what is the atomic structure of a toaster, like is she needing to will the atomics into steel, copper, plastic and rubber. How does that work? Why doesn't it work to make living tissue, did she try to make a person one time and nothing happen or did she get some horrible abomination.

That's a story idea right there.

Yeah, that's why I tried to change it up to the C.R.U., Combat, Rescue, Utility. I felt that covered more usage of quirks and displayed the education standards that UA has updated on.

The abuse of the quirkless is a whole ordeal and one of the best jumping off points for stories and just amazing. So much detail to tread and it's still so fresh.

TheGreatBubbaJ I always Imagined that Shoji designed some inset panels in his room to hide his shit, so it just looks like he's a minimalist, but then he'll open up his wall and he just has beer and videogames and other junk, because no one can get a read on that guy.

Starfigter I forgot about that dude, man, someone could write a whole Xiaolin Showdown cross over with Shengong Wu and stuff. And that martial arts shit.

smurr79 I'm sorry, but those two girls while capable just don't have the natural bloodlust to deliver a bone crunching beatdown like Bakugo can.

tsun and who was ready for the Jirou/Shinso or the onesided Sero and Uraraka.

Youdontseethis Word count, shmurd count. I like to respond to my fans and on FFN this is the only way, and it lets people know I care about their input.


	20. Chapter 20 - He Has Returned

With a groan Momo slowly opened her eyes, her sight being filled with the sterile white ceiling of the onsite medical office at the Sports Festival. "Oh god, my head," she moaned as she tried to sit up. A firm hand pushed her back down as she felt a cup being placed in her hand.

"Hey beautiful," Izuku smirked. "How are you feeling," he asked as she sat on one side of her bed.

"Like crap," Momo sighed. She once again slowly began to rise, this time the hands supported her into sitting up.

"Yeah Bakugo was pretty rough with you," Itsuka admitted as she rubbed her girlfriend's back.

A stray tear fell from her cheek and Momo began sniffling. "Nuh, no, I luh, lost and," she started to sob. "I've been so, useless. I couldn't even make it past my first real fight," she covered her face in shame.

"That's ridiculous," Izuku quickly hugged Momo and rubbed her shoulder. "You're amazing, Kacchan is just, a freak," he tried to comfort.

"Oi, fuck you Deku," Bakugo said from his stool as he recovered his stamina from Recovery Girl's quirk. "Yaoyorozu, you were pretty tough," he said firmly. "Not many people are willing to take my explosions head on," he grunted in admiration.

Izuku gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh he said your name," he squealed in delight. "He recognizes you as an equal," Izuku happily squeezed the very confused woman.

"What," Momo stuttered.

"Deku, what the fuck, stop revealing to everyone my methods," Katsuki ordered. "I lose my tough and mysterious edge if you let people know I can give a damn."

"Ok, but why though?" Itsuka asked in confusion.

"It makes me cool," Katsuki huffed in annoyance.

Itsuka glared at the nonsense that was that answer, but before she could accurately formulate a way to explain why that was stupid the announcer called out over the speakers. "Will Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki please come to the stage."

"Oh, guess it's time for me to put on another show," Izuku smiled. He leaned over and kissed Momo on the cheek. "I'll try not to be long, but I got something I need to do in this fight," he said as he moved to kiss Itsuka as well.

"What nothing for me," Bakugo teased.

"I knew it," Izuku shouted as he ran out of the room.

"You know nothing you little fucker," Bakugo roared back. Katsuki reached over and grabbed the remote and flipped the tv channel to show the arena. "Hope whatever he has planned for Half and Half doesn't get him killed. Be a real shame if I can't be the one to blow him up," Katsuki said as he reclined in the hospital bed.

"And we are back for the Quarter finals of the Final event for the first-year students," Present Mic happily announced. "Coming to amaze the crowd with his astounding 'mystical' powers, Izuku Midoriya. And his opponent, sporting a scowl fit for a caped crusader, Shoto Todoroki."

The two teens observed one another from opposite sides of the arena. Neither willing to look away in some bizarre game of chicken. "Begin," Midnight shouted as she signaled to the two competitors to start their battle, breaking them out of their trance.

"It's already over," Todoroki hissed as he created another massive glacier with his quirk, encasing most of the arena in ice.

"D-damn," Midnight stuttered. "And it would seem that Izuku Midoriya is unable to continue," she turned to the camera. "Todoroki is the…" pausing as she noticed a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye that could only have been noticed by an experienced hero. "The fight is still on," she happily shouted, the crowd noticing from higher up what the announcer was talking about exploded into applause and cheers.

"What?" Todoroki exclaimed as he tried to see where Izuku had hidden himself. He twisted his body looking around the ice to try and find out where his opponent had gone when he froze as he found himself staring directly at Izuku, or his reflection in the ice.

A fist rapidly ejecting itself from the frozen prison struck Todoroki in the jaw, making the teen stumble. "Gonna have to try harder than that to catch me," Izuku said as he stepped out of the ice. Then a reflection of him stepped out as well. "Or me," said the copy.

"Me too," another Izuku giggled as his opponent kept looking between the three different identical Midoriyas.

The crowd silenced themselves from their cheering as they tried to figure out what was going on. "Uhhh, guys," Kaminari scratched his head. "Is it just me or are there three Midoriyas right now?"

Tsuyu shook her head. "No, you are seeing correct," she assured him.

In the ring Todoroki was guarding himself from the onslaught he was under at the hands of his now many opponents. "Dammit," he shouted as he created even more ice and encased one of the copies, who simply stepped out of the newly formed object and his reflection followed him.

"You're making this harder on yourself Todoroki," an Izuku said. "You could win this if you just used the other half of your quirk."

Gritting his teeth Todoroki grabbed one of the Izuku's wrists and flung him over himself into another duplicate. "I don't need to use his quirk," Todoroki replied.

"Bullshit you don't," Izuku responded. "You're so stuck up on not being like your father that you're only hurting yourself." Izuku danced around another glacier and kicked Todoroki in the stomach, sending the teen back. "I get that you don't like your dad, hell I barely know mine since he ran away and left my mom to raise me on her own. But that doesn't give you the right to halfass this."

Todoroki slammed his fist into one of the copies. "What gives you the right to tell me I have to use his quirk?"

"Because it's not about quirks, you moron," Izuku shouted. "It's about the people we have to save. There are so many things wrong with not using your full power that I barely know where to begin, but I will tell you this." The copies of Izuku had stopped their assault on Todoroki so he could focus on what Izuku was saying.

"What are you going to say to a family member when someone they care about dies because you didn't use all the tools at your disposal, huh? Whoops, sorry the people you love died, but I just really don't like my dad," Izuku screamed at Todoroki.

"It's his quirk," Todoroki shouted in denial.

"No it's not, it's yours," Izuku pointed accusingly. "It's always been yours; you just choose to not see it that way. There are plenty of people who wish they had what you do. You have the chance to be one of the greatest heroes in the world. And the greatest heroes make people feel safe, and they'll feel that way if they know when they see you that you will be giving it your all to protect them."

Todoroki clenched his eyes shut as he tried to block out the speech Izuku was giving him. "It's not that simple," he quietly said, trying desperately to deny what he was hearing.

"It can be, so what's it going to be Todoroki," Izuku questioned him. "Do you want to be a hero?"

A stray tear dropped down Todoroki's cheek as steam hissed off of his body. "I do," Todoroki whispered. Remembering himself as a happy, young child sitting with his mother watching heroes on television. "I want to be a hero," he shouted as he grinned at Midoriya. The arena heating up rapidly as Todoroki produced immense flames from the other half of his body.

"Well it's about damn time," Izuku smirked as the ice quickly melted, this resulted in his copies disappearing as their original reflective surface no longer existed. Quickly his mind went through scenario after scenario, none of them providing an answer to this new overwhelming power. _"I should really practice some fire tricks soon,"_ he thought to himself as he squared up his jaw.

Izuku turned to look up at Midnight on her stand, while Todoroki's flames built up. "I don't got this," he admitted as he turned to face his opponent. Shrugging to himself Izuku bravely, or stupidly depending on how you look at it, charged Todoroki.

"And Wonder Child is going for a hail mary attack," Present Mic excitedly yelled.

"Oh my god," Momo groaned as she covered her face with her hands, not able to watch as the love of her life threw himself at someone with such a devastating quirk.

"Haha, yes, do it Deku," Bakugo cackled gleefully as he watched his childhood rival do something so boneheaded.

"Thank you Midoriya," Todoroki smirked as he watched Izuku approach. With careful enough aim he let loose a blast of fire, rapidly heating the cold air, expanding it and causing an explosion.

Through the smoke and fog a body was launched off the arena, it bounced once off the grass and rolled a dozen feet before stopping, steam rising from the form of Izuku as he lay defeated outside the arena. "And Izuku Midoriya is out of bounds, Todoroki wins," Midnight declared.

The medic robots were quickly dispatched to collect Izuku's unconscious body from the arena, taking him straight to the infirmary.

"Darn I was really hoping Deku was going to win," Uraraka pouted.

"Yeah, don't know why he didn't just end the fight when he had the chance," Sato rubbed the back of his head as he tried to figure out why Izuku kept pushing Todoroki to use the other half of his quirk.

"It's because he's a nice guy," Jirou answered. "I could hear what he was saying, it makes sense. Todoroki only using part of his quirk meant if he was ever pushed to use the other half, he'd have no control and could be more of a liability than an asset in that case."

"That makes a tremendous amount of sense," Iida nodded. "Additionally, when it comes to saving people, you can't hold back or it could lead to casualties," he added on.

"Wow, that's amazing, so Midoriya was trying to teach Todoroki a life lesson, in the middle of their battle?" Kirishima questioned. "That's so manly," he loudly exclaimed.

Izuku woke up in the infirmary shortly after his explosive defeat. This time with Momo staring down at him. "Hey beautiful," she teased as she pecked him on the cheek.

"So I lost then huh," Izuku sighed.

"The match yes, but I think you won a friend instead," Momo pointed to Todoroki who was calmly sitting in a seat watching the couple.

"I guess that's more important then," Izuku shrugged. "Hey Todoroki-san, come over here," Izuku waved, the teen standing up sharply and walking over. Izuku extended his hand. "Good match?" he said nervously.

Todoroki smirked, "Yeah, good match." Taking his opponents hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Shoto," Endeavor shouted as he slammed open the door.

"Shut the fuck up, you're too loud," Bakugo yelled at the pro.

"Both of you shut up or this cane goes where the sun doesn't shine," Recovery girl threatened the two loudmouths. "Enji, are you injured? Bruise your ego?" she taunted.

Snarling the father turned away from his former school nurse. "No, I have come to congratulate my son on him finally giving up his foolishness."

"Then do so quietly, or I'll throw you out," Recovery Girl chastised.

Izuku glared at the father as he firmly gripped his son's shoulder making him wince. "Hey, you know he didn't do it for you, right?"

Endeavor looked down at the bedridden student. "Of course not, everything he does is to further my legacy."

Momo rolled her eyes, she'd heard the legacy speech before from her parents. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what you'll be remembered for," said as sarcasm dripped from every word.

Endeavor glanced at the teen girl who was holding his son's defeated opponent's hand. After a moment he recognized her. "Ah yes, the Yaoyorozu Heir," he said slowly as he formulated plans in his head. "Todoroki, this girl will sire your children."

"EXCUSE ME," Momo shrieked.

"Of course, you have influence, pedigree and an acceptable quirk," Endeaver listed off. "Your offspring will have even more power, politically, financially and with a stronger quirk."

"Father, please don't," Todoroki hissed, hoping to get his dad to shut up.

"It's for the best," Endeavor interrupted. "It's only sensible that she leaves this loser and choose the superior specimen."

Todoroki saw the fury in Momo's eyes as sparks crackled as she began to form the butt of a gun. "Dad, seriously," Todoroki pleaded.

"Sir," Izuku calmly said as he placed a reassuring hand on Momo's shoulder. "Leave, or I make you disappear," Izuku threatened.

"Is that a threat boy, you really think that you have what it takes to kill me," Enji scoffed as he rolled his shoulders.

Izuku shook his head. "No, one of the rules of my magic is I can't use it to kill anyone. But," he continued staring into Endeavor's eyes. "I can make you beg for death. So leave now before I get creative."

Endeavor raised his hackles as he glared down at the bedridden teen when a voice called to him from across the room. "Hey, I'd do what he says, before you find out every weakness and exploit your quirk has," Bakugo warned. "He'll do it, there isn't a quirk that exists that he can't analyze and turn against you and all you do is make fire."

With a click of his teeth the number two pro hero walked out of the infirmary, many eyes watching him as he slammed the door on his way out. "Jeez Zu-kun, that was terrifying," Itsuka let out the breath she was holding. "Do you always make it a habit of picking fights with the toughest sons of bitches out there?"

"Ehh, I mean at this point, kinda," Izuku shrugged. "Hey isn't your match next?"

Itsuka smiled and nodded before stepping away from the bed. "Eyup, I get to go against that Iida guy, his legs against my fists." She started shadow boxing in the center of the room.

"That's good and all, not that it's going to make a difference when I trash all of you in this tournament," Bakugo scoffed.

"Well see, I just have to beat Iida and then you," Itsuka said pointing at Todoroki. "Then maybe if you're lucky you'll get to fight me,"" the redhead teased Bakugo.

"Well then, get out of here and win," Bakugo ordered.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for the patience waiting for the ring to be restored, after that truly wonderful battle, we continue with the second rounds," Present Mic announced. "It's fist vs leg, punches versus kicks, girl v boy," he droned on.

"Itsuka Kendo and Tenya Iida, please take the stage," Aizawa cut his co-anchor off.

"We need to get you to have fun one of these days," Present Mic sighed.

"I do have fun, it's called sleeping," Aizawa responded.

"And the fight has already started. Iida Tenya has blitzed Itsuku Kendou with blinding speed," Present Mic announced. "Oh ho, instead of dodging the attack she takes it head on, blocking the blow with her enlarged hands."

Down on the arena. Itsuka smirked. "Just like I figured you would," she gloated as she grabbed Iida. Lifting him off the ground and starting to walk away. "You know, just because you're fast doesn't mean you should attack head on, it's kind of a dead giveaway, even if you can get to your top speed like that."

"And I knew you would stand there and take it," Iida replied. _Respiro Burst,_ as he calf engines burned hot causing Iida's body to propel forward, throwing Kendo off balance. Using the initial thrust he backflipped in the air when her grip fell off and he planted his foot on the back of her head sending her to the ground.

"Not just a one trick pony after all are you," Itsuka huffed as she pushed herself off the ground.

"I learned a thing or two from my family, they are pro's you know," Iida shrugged as he rapidly accelerated towards his opponent. For a while the two began trading blows. While Kendo clearly had the advantage in power, Iida's speed more than made up for it.

From an outside perspective the two looked evenly matched, until Iida's calf engines began to sputter. "So nearing your limit then," Kendo smiled as she had gone on the defensive as Iida's thick legs hammered heavy blows into the back of her hands.

Iida panted as he kept throwing kicks at his opponent, he only had a few more feet between her and the edge of the platform. "That move I used, heats up the engines, so after a while I stall out," he answered knowing the fight would be over one way or another soon.

"Damn, that's crazy," Kendo replied. "But that crazy speed would catch almost anyone off guard," she timed out Iida's next kick as they had been slowing down over the last few seconds. Reversing her hand so his kick landed in her palm this time, she spun on her heels and tossed Iida out onto the grass. "You got a good style, you do martial arts too," Kendo asked as she came down from the stage after Midnight declared her the winner.

"Some Tae-Kwon-Do," Iida answered as he stood up.

Kendo nodded. "Not a bad idea, maybe see if Capoeira or Sanshou might be good for you to learn to broaden your moves," she suggested.

Iida stretched a bit before walking. "That's a great suggestion, I might look into a combat heavy hero like gunhead for an internship if I'm offered then. Good luck against Todoroki next round."

"Ugh don't remind me, I have no idea how I'm going to beat him, especially since Zuku convinced him to start using his fire side," Kendo groaned as she began to strategize.

"Yes, Todoroki has a most powerful quirk," Iida agreed. "While I am saddened that I won't have the chance to test myself against him, I don't think I will be losing any sleep over not fighting him."

"So Uraraka, got a plan for Kirishima," Sero asked.

Uraraka looked over at the redheaded classmate. "Maybe," she said as she thought about how her quirk and his interacted on her way to the waiting room. As she moved around the dressing room contemplating, "Oh what should I do," she bemoaned her fate. "If I can tag him with my quirk I can float him away but if he hits me in the head, I might not be able to shake that off before he really lays into me."

"Knock knock," a voice called through the door.

"Come in," Ochako responded as she looked to see who was coming in. "Oh hello," Ochako greeted the 1-B student.

Tetsutetsu smiled at the brunette, rubbing his hand behind his head he nervously started to speak. "Hey, so uh, I know you got to battle that Kirishima guy next."

"Yeah and I'm at a bit of a loss," Uraraka admitted. "I'm worried I wouldn't be able to beat him in a head on fight and that's kind of all I can do."

"Well, I know this might sound weird but, maybe I could help you," Tetsutetsu responded. "I mean, my quirk is pretty much the same as his," he added on showing that his skin would turn to metal. "So I think we could both benefit from this."

"How so," Uraraka questioned.

"See it's pretty rare for two people to have such similar quirks, so if you fight him, I can see how a quirk like yours would work against me as well."

"And if I do well you can learn from that just as much as I can," Uraraka pounded her fist into her palm. "That's smart thinking."

"So do you mind?"

"Not at all," Uraraka smiled. "That's really nice of you to think of me."

Present Mic was fielding calls from the other U.A. faculty about changes to bets before the next match, as the brackets began to shift.

"I'm surprised that he lost," Aizawa grumbled as he stared out into the crowd.

"Who?" Present Mic asked as he wrote down the next wager.

"Midoriya, I don't know he just seemed, different," Aizawa answered.

Tapping his pen to his chin, Present Mic mused for a moment. "I get what you mean, but he was winning, up until he tried to help his opponent more than defeat him, so I think that's called an Irenic Defeat. Midoriya lost the match to achieve a greater victory though helping another find peace."

"Well we shouldn't wait too much longer to announce the next match, should be a fast one, like the last bout." Aizawa pressed the button to turn on his microphone. "Ochako Uraraka, Eijiro Kirishima, please head onto the arena."

Uraraka slowly picked herself up off the floor. "Do you think I'm ready," she asked as she started to head towards the door.

"I think if you can do that to him, you're golden," he replied. "Hey uh, before you leave, could you maybe," Tetsutetsu requested.

"Yeah sure," Uraraka hummed as she clasped her hands together. She shut the door to the room just before a loud crash emanated from within.

"You're a doll," Tetsutetsu shouted as he picked himself up off the floor.

"And we are excited for the next round of the final event." Present Mic announced. "In the red corner, with the red hair and rock like body, Eijiro Kirishima. In the blue corner, her touch is light as a feather and you will be too, Ochako Uraraka."

The two competitors squared off as they waited for Midnight to begin the fight. She slowly raised her whip before cracking it on the wood below her. "Begin," she shouted as the two rushed each other.

Kirishima not pulling his punches threw a straight jab that Uraraka ducked. Prepared for the first strike to miss he started to back away from her trying to keep her hands where he could see them. "Can't let you touch me," he said as he pulled away from her.

"And I don't need to touch you," she replied as she removed her jacket. "At least not right away," she added on as she twirled the fabric around until it was tightly bound.

"What are you gonna do, slap me," he chuckled when suddenly he saw she was doing just that and snapping the cloth at him. "Hey, come on, quit it," he shouted as he jumped away from her. "That's not doing anything, my whole body is hard."

"Isn't it, also phrasing," Uraraka joked as she crouched low, whipping the jacket upwards towards Kirishima's face, she exploited a natural reflex that all humans have, to protect their eyes.

The redhead flinched and guarded even if he knew that it wouldn't do anything and that cost him dearly. When he separated his arms, he realized he was already off the ground. "Dang it," he sighed as he slumped in the air. "You win," he admitted as started to drift.

After being declared the winner, Uraraka tossed the end of her jacket to pull Kirishima back to the ground. "Good match," she extended her hand towards him.

Kirishima frowned for a moment before smiling and grasping hers with his own. "Yeah, good match."

"Wonderful sportsmanship," Present Mic announced, now will Bakugo Katsuki and Neito Monomo prepare for your match.

Bakugo complained about finally getting comfortable before hopping off the cot he had been occupying, he slammed open the door and started to head towards his waiting room when he heard Momo call out to him. "Yeah, what do you want Yaoyorozu?"

Looking behind her to make sure she wasn't followed and that no one could overhear her. "Look, I don't want to hold grudges, and I shouldn't be asking this of you."

"That guy was a dick to you," Bakugo guessed. "And you want me to put the hurt on him?"

Slowly nodding. "It's not heroic or even right but," Momo reasoned.

"But he said hurtful things to you and you don't want to tell Deku or Karate Chick, because they WOULD hurt him and get in trouble." Bakugo finished for her. "And I won't because this is a sanctioned fight. So what's in it for me."

I'll get you a new laptop," Momo offered the cost of a new top of the line computer was pocket change to her.

"Pass," Bakugo replied. "I don't need one."

"A car, I can get you a car," she quickly amended. "Guys like cars right?"

"No," Bakugo smiled as he realized what would be the perfect thing for her to get him. "The book."

"Book? What book?" Momo asked.

"Don't play dumb, you're too smart for that, his book," Bakugo pointed.

"I can't, it's not mine," Momo rebuffed his choice. "And I can't let you do anything to it."

"Fine," Bakugo rolled his eyes. "I promise not to destroy it, but I want to see it."

"Only if I'm there," she stated.

Growling for a moment, Bakugo swore before relenting. "Fine, I'll trash this clown, then you let me see Deku's oh so important book."

"Deal," she quickly agreed before he could change the terms. "You know," she called out as Bakugo stormed away. "If you just asked him, he'd probably show you himself."

"Not a chance." The blonde waved off the suggestion.

"And here is the last of the quarter finals, an explosion of power, Bakugo Katsuki," Present Mic said as the teen took the stage.

Aizawa spoke up to introduce his opponent. "And with the power to do what someone else does, Neito Monoma," he quickly said.

"Gasp," Hisashi teased. "Was that sass I heard?"

"Get on with it," Aizawa shouted.

"This won't be much of a fair fight since I wasn't able to borrow someone else's power," Neito said as he watched Bakugo slowly walk up to him.

"Wouldn't matter if you took All Might's quirk, I'd still pound you into the ground, but because I am a paragon of generosity and fairness, you can borrow mine," Katsuki grinned at the blonde, as he extended his hand.

Looking down at the appendage cautiously, the Quirk Copier gingerly reached out and then firmly grasped Bakugo's wrist. Smirking he looked up. "Well then, I'll accept your hospitality," he cackled as he fired a blast point blank at his opponent.

The crowd gasped at seeing Katsuki take a direct hit, but when the smoke cleared the teen was just glaring. "You may get a quirk, and you may be able to use it, but you don't know the best way to use it do you," Katsuki said darkly as he uppercut Neito before firing a blast. The force launched the other boy up before slamming back onto the ground.

"Ugh," Neito moaned as he rolled onto his stomach.

"See, I figure you have to have some braincells or else a quirk like yours would be wasted," Bakugo explained as he circled the other boy. Neito raised his hand and fired a blast, which did more to send him rolling along the arena. "But, you obviously don't grasp all the intricacies of each quirk. Or else you'd know that you take as much as you give." He said as he slammed his hand down while firing small explosions. "You need to brace yourself or else you send yourself flying."

Neito cried out when Bakugo struck him. "Additionally, you seem to gain the secondary abilities, such as how you don't blow your fucking limbs off when you use my quirk, but you don't know how to take it. But it means that what I do next, won't kill you," Bakugo dragged Neito into the center of the arena.

"St-stop," Neito begged as he tried to crawl away.

"No see, I don't like guys like you. You think just because you have a decent quirk, you can treat people like crap. Well you're wrong, you have to be me, you have to have the best quirk, then you can treat the peons how they deserve." Katsuki shouted as he leveled a crater making blast at his opponent. The force of the explosion rattled the windows of the arena.

When the smoke cleared Neito Monoma was clearly unconscious with Bakugo grinning ferally over his body. "Katsuki is the winner, someone get this boy to Recovery Girl," Midnight shouted. She then glared down at the winner of that fight. "You didn't have to be a dick."

"Hey, I only give what others can take," Katsuki shot back. "If he thinks he can take my quirk, he better be able to take my quirk," the ash blonde boy spat on the ground before walking away. "Thank god Deku doesn't have his quirk, that'd be a nightmare to deal with," he muttered as he thought on the terror an Izuku with access to almost any quirk could cause.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm not dead, I swear.

So I know this took, months and months and months to come out. And that's partly because of life, some writers block and I had a crap ton of other stories that I wanted to get out of my head.

For those unaware I have an Ao3 account by the same name which has some stories that are exclusive to that account, this account also has some exclusive stories as well. So keep an eye on both to see what I do and don't do for those who enjoy my writing.

Some quick review review

et-reader97, he can't use his magic to kill, so he could make a scarf that chokes somebody but it would stop at making them pass out, so if Izuku kills he can't use his tricks to do it, he'd have to do it by hand. So that would mess with his mind, additionally, I constrain myself a bit by the rules of the universe, so far no hero has had to kill a bad guy, besides Endeavor vaporizing a Nomu's head, but they aren't exactly people. So will he, maybe, depends on how I see it going.

MaxL1023, well psychological issues don't go away quickly, but Momo is improving, she'll just need a few nudges here and there along the way, having the others around will help greatly.

Zoom99, Bakugo is, an interesting character. Ultimately, I don't really like him. I feel in canon he gets too much of a free pass for the crap he pulled, his ego never gets checked and even when something goes wrong, it's never portrayed as his fault. I feel like if he was dropped out of the canon story, not much would change other than letting some background characters get some spotlight, but him being there, I feel is forcing him into getting all of this attention and so for me, he's complicated because sometimes I'll drop him out, others I'll change him for the better or worse, but there's a angle about his attitude that reflects greatly on their society that's really interesting and his existence allows me to explore a lot of those ideas.

Omnisense95, well I have a couple I'm working on, Tsuyu and Todoroki is one, Jirou and Shinsou seem to be hitting it off, not sure what to do with Uraraka but I need to give her a friend group before I do anything with her. I want to touch on the fan favorites before doing some more obscure people though.


End file.
